The Hunt for a Vial-Story of Namek Girl
by NamekGirls
Summary: A Piccolo Based Story on the creation of Namek Girl. Namek Girl is being hunted down and she happens to run into the Z fighters, and an unlikely person becomes the one who helps her. Following the DBZ plot, Namek girl's journey involved every fighter, but can they help her? - -Yes. I know Female Nameks don't exist.
1. Chapter One- Origins of Creation

Chapter One- Origins of Creation.

The Elder Denda looked up from his throne at a Namek man who stood solidly before him.

"My best warrior." The elder Denda spoke "You wish to be with, Yoko? As in to love her? You know, she isn't to be treated like a person, though I know it's hard not to want too." Denda hummed to himself in thought.

The Namek man nodded "Yes. I have fallen deeply for her." He stated as he stared out the window, watching her pull the Ajisa from the ground.

The elder pondered, "She has grown so much, along with the other Namek women. She is my first, and favorite female child."

"She has made an enormous impact on us all elder. She has been successful in giving us a reason to fight and clearing most of our darker Namek Brother's minds. She has made them almost pure again elder Denda. Your plan was successful."

"You have my blessing Tye, to be with my child." Nodded the elder Denda. And with that, Tye left and saw Yoko traveling across the field. Tye smiled as he called her name "Yoko!" He yelled. She turned her head to see him. She always made him smile, but this time she continued to run, disappearing into the distance.

Tye had a weird feeling, it was odd for her to run from him and he wasn't sure as to why, but he was not going to wait to find out why and quickly followed her.

Yoko began to walk inside a dark forest among the planet Namek alone. She could hear the rushing water of Lillix falls up ahead. Traveling through the full bushel and pushing back her world's trees, she approached the waterfall ahead, a place she went to escape, a place to think about herself. In the nude, she would bathe and swim alone, well usually alone. Again, Yoko brought a basket of fruit and goods for a being, for a single person to eat, as they were hungry and deprived of food and shelter.

Along the lake in which the water fell into, a Girl sat, not much younger than Yoko. Her skin pale and white, nothing like the people from Namek. Her hair long and dark, almost the shade of and eggplant covered her shoulders. She was dressed in a long black gown full of lace. Strapless and slim. Her eyes were large and the color of a dead human's blood. Yoko found this girl years ago hiding in a cave, though she only knew of Lillix, no other Namek did. Yoko kept her friend hidden from the men in her world. She knew what they did to her; she couldn't image what they would do to a visitor.

Yoko slowly made her way to Lillix and sat beside her. Both of their fleet splashing in the lake, and Lillix eating pieces of bread from Yoko's Basket.

"It's time for me to go back home." Spoke Lillix.

Yoko looked over at her with some shock in her eyes. Lillix had not left this planet in years. "Are you sure you want to go back to your time?"

Lillix nodded "I doubt they are still hunting for me, and I can go back now. They most likely think I am dead." Lillix removed her feet from the water; the breeze made them semi cold. She stood on her feet and looked down at Yoko. Yoko did the same, removing her feet from the ice-cold lake. Standing beside Lillix, they both were almost the same in size in height and tall for an average human woman.

Yoko stared Lillix in the eyes and smiled. Her dear friend would be gone, though she knew they would meet again. "I will miss you. It was nice to have a lady friend around for a while." Yoko spoke with sincerity and sadness altogether.

Lillix smiled softly. "Thank you, Yoko, for being my friend. For giving me food when I needed it. I hope you fulfill your dreams of having a little girl who isn't used as a tool by the Namek Men and who finds someone who loves her."

Yoko pulled Lillix into a long, strong hug, it almost seemed neither one of them wanted to let go, but after a moment, they pulled away. When they did, Lillix reached out her hand and presented a tiny iron vial attached to a string.

"Do me a favor Yoko. Keep this close to your heart. Don't let anyone have it, and it will protect you for life." Lillix reached for Yoko's hand, and placed it into her grasp, closing her fingers around it.

Yoko Gasped in excitement as she grabbed the vial with her fingertips and quickly put it on her neck. How exciting! Her own piece of jewelry, she had never owned jewelry before, and joy spread over her body. "It will be commanded in the Namek language. So if someone does get a hold of it. It will be hard for them to use it." She took a step back and smiled.

"Use it?" Yoko looked up at her with question. "What do you mean?"

"You will always be protected by my magic and soul inside. I have Secrets inside that must be kept there and never found, I will keep these secrets with you, so it never is. No one would ever think to look in this time for it. Remember; only use it when you're in danger. Goodbye Yoko" Lillix Smiled with a wave.

"Goodbye-" In a tone of sadness, Yoko bid farewell to her friend, and as she did, the vial began to glow a bright gold. Yoko looked down at it with amazement, and then back up at Lillix who smiled and waved, then her body slowly disappeared.

"Yoko Yoko!" Screamed a young man's voice. Yoko Spun around hearing the bushes bristle and seeing Tye's body struggle through them. She began to wonder if maybe he heard her speaking to Lillix, or maybe even saw her.

Tye stumbled to Yoko; he then finally caught his balance and looked at her with some irritation.

"Why were you ignoring me?" He asked approaching to her. "I called you many times, and you looked right at me!"

"Oh sorry, I must not have heard you?" She knew darn well she heard him, for she was a Namek, and her ears were not meant to frame her face, but with her innocence, she got away with a lot, and no man thought she was smart enough to lie.

"It's okay." He smiled and placed his hand upon her shoulder, then looked down at her chest, to see the Vial dangling from it. "Where did you get that?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Ohh—ahh." She hesitated to answer, as she couldn't think of a lie fast enough. "I found it in the lake."

"That's odd. I didn't know iron was on our planet." He replied, knowing this wasn't the truth.

"So anyways, let go home!" She quickly changed the topic and grabbed his wrist leading him out of the forest and away from Lillix Falls.


	2. Chapter Two- End of the Namekian Race

Chapter Two: End of the Namekian Race

It was that night no one expected would be the end of their race. As it stormed, Yoko could hear the thunder through the walls and the screams that filled the planet's sky. She sat down on the edge of her bed and looked down at her child in the basket. Wrapped it in white cloth as it slept, it was the child she bared with Tye, and the child she had sworn would be independent of this race. Never married, but still created a baby together, giving birth as a human would.

Yoko bent over, touching her daughter's cheek lightly, stroking it softly with her fingertips. Reaching behind her neck, she removed the Vial on a string. She began to unravel her baby from the silk sheets until she viewed her nude body and placed it on her daughter's chest. Slowly she wrapped her daughter back up.

"I rather you be safe Yokkosono than I be" Yoko stood up; the cries of her people became faint, as there became less and less of them left alive.

Rushing downs the hall and out through the doors, she left her baby behind. The rain poured down harder than it ever had on Planet Namek. It made the soil moist and puddles formed in the grass. She could hear the smacks between the ground and the rain. Men of all sizes ran around in fear, little children screaming for their lives and blasts coming from the east, her neighbors laid dead before her.

"PROTECT THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN." Screamed Denda for it was the first time Yoko had ever seen him leave his throne, and protect his sons. It wasn't long until he was gone too.

Men in armor similar to the Ginyu force stood around in laughter, shooting down her people one by one.

Yoko spotted Tye run past her as she grabbed hold of his wrist; he quickly turned to face her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" she screamed, for she could hardly hear herself think over the noise.

"WERE UNDER ATTACK BY MOTE, THE SON OF FREIZA." He yelled back and looked behind him seeing his brothers being beaten. "I NEED TO GO FIGHT, PROTECT THE DRAGONBALLS!" he quickly jerked away from her and ran into the massive crowd of Nameks.

The Dragon balls were not on her mind; the safety of her newest born child was her priority. Quickly Yoko ran back inside to see a man, who worked for the enemy standing before her.

"Looking for the Dragon Ball?" He laughed. His body was built, tall and his skin blue full of scales. She didn't know what to say. Fear filled her blood. She wasn't a fighter, she had no abilities, she had never been taught them, and what would she do to this man? He lifted his hand to her face, and within that moment, her life was taken.

The blue warrior walked further inside, and he could hear the cries of a child. He did not hesitate to walk into the room and removed the baby's cloth from her body. He laughed for a moment and knew this was what he was looking for. Not only the Dragonballs but also the secret Vial. Reaching out to her, he grabbed hold of her body. Her screams triggered the Vial at that moment, and it began a luminous glow. The warrior could feel the heat from it coming into his face; quickly he began to disintegrate as the glow from the vial blew him to pieces. Her body dropped to the floor, and her screams became louder.

As time went on, only a few Nameks were left to occupy the planet after that attack. The Nameks won, but only by a short bit. For years they kept in hiding until five years later, they knew what was left of them had to try at least and fight.

Denda's best warrior placed her down and stared at her for a moment. His little girl she was.

Tye knelt down to his daughter, placing his firm hand upon her shoulder. How tiny she was for a Namek child, nothing like the boys. He reached out his other hand. Unfolding his fingers, he held a delicate Iron vial. Yusagie gasped in excitement to her father's gift. He didn't keep it on her body after she was attacked, with him around, he knew she didn't need it to protect her, But now he was leaving, and he would not be there to save her.

" Yusagie this Vial is a tool. It gives you a map inside of a place where you can make any wish you please. It also is a gift of protection Yokkosono. So don't abuse its power. It's hard for any being, even myself to get my hands on such a prize as this. I am going away, and I want you safe, so keep it close to your heart." He had only heard rumors of the map, stories by mouth through the villains that attacked them. He knew this must be what they were looking for, but no doubt, it saved her once, and it would do it again.

"Really?" she jumped up and down in almost the same manner her mother did when she first received the gift.

"Yes, and this Vial will help you get out of danger. But only use it when needed. Say the chant " salvum me fac " Now if I give this to you, you must only promise to use it when needed."

Yusagie nodded "Of course." she spoke as she quickly snatched it from her father's hand to put it on.

"Now Yokkosono." He looked at his daughter in the big blue eyes as she rocked on her heels back and forth in a nervous manner staring back at her father. "You must promise me to be a good girl. Have a pure soul. Don't let evil get into your mind, no matter where you are. Cause even a tear or some fear can make your soul fall into darkness." The high built namek stood up before his child as Yusagie nodded in agreement. Kissing her forehead with as much love as he had left inside, Tye walked into the distance with an Army that consisted of the Namekian People, the few that were left to save their planet.

That was the last time Yusagie saw her father.


	3. Chapter Three- Promotion

Chapter Three- Promotion

Five-year-old little Yusagie stood before men from the Army of Mote along with a few Namekian girls and twice as many Namekian boys. In a line, they formed it for their new and future obedience to their king.

"We are sparing your lives due to orders from our Lord." Spoke a very feminine faced man with long blonde hair, dressed in a uniform with armor over his shoulders and spandex the rest of the way down, standing inside Saiyan combat boots.

"Your fathers and brothers have been killed, and you will come with us on the ship to our planet, Mote. Now all of you walk quickly before I decide I want to kill you!"

And so they marched their tiny bodies faster than they had ever needed to before. The walk was long for small children, and the hostile militants didn't care. If the kids became too slow, they were punched or even kicked in order to go faster onto the ship, and some were killed on the way.

Slowly, they marched onto the shuttle, and Yusagie hurried to a seat out of fear of being physically wounded again. Her breath was heavy and short, but she felt like she could finally relax for the first time in hours.

They stopped at one planet and the children didnt get off, no, more children got on. And then another. And another. Over time, the shuttle had become populated with children of all different races.

Yusagie slouched in her seat as the girl turned around to look at her. "What's that Vial for?" The small girl had blue skin and she asked in the most pretentious way possible. Yusagie looked up at the pale skinned girl who seemed almost a few years older than her as they traveled to their new planet Mote.

"My dad gave it to me. It has a map inside of it" Yusagie said with some fright" Not knowing anyone else on the train to Mote's Palace, not even the other Nameks from her planet.

"Of what?" Another Namek girl with large glasses turned around in her seat at the age of five as well.

"To the Guardian of Earth, where he can give me a wish," spoke Yusagie. The Dragonballs on Namek were long gone before she was old enough to remember them.

"There's no such thing, it's a myth, my dad told me so!" snapped the blue skinned girl who insisted on being right about everything.

"No." Yusagie whispered in fear. She was certain her father was right about the guardian of earth and this place in which you can make a wish. He used to tell her bedtime stories about the guardian of earth, and how he teamed up with a band of warriors to save the earth time and time again. Her father never told her the map inside lead to the Guardian, but she knew it did, she knew it!

"Maybe it is real!" the other Namek girl sat up and spoke in optimism.

The train came to a sudden stop causing Yusagie's small body to lunge forward. A large voice came over the intercom saying "Please leave the shuttle in a single file line, and you will be directed as you get off. You will now serve Mote and Mote only; you are now one if his men, you will be assigned missions and you will complete them as followed."

With age they grew. The Namek children that were left, and Alien children who had been stolen from their homes also grew, and together they became just as close and yet just as much of enemies as a regular human school would be.

This Memory was twenty-five years ago...

Yusagie opened her eyes twenty years later. It felt as she went to take a nap and she woke up this much older, serving his men, with a cold heart like the Namek men had before her mother came along. Ruthless, she was. A strong woman who had overcome missions for her king, and did it better than anyone else. Yet, somehow, she could never escape this lifestyle. Every day she asked herself why she stayed and didn't start a war to end her slavery?

This was an important day to this School of Mote's Girls. An all Girls Mission home she had been forced to be apart of the second, she stepped off the ship. She started out in primary military school, and when she turned twelve, she was thrown into the mission's academy to be trained as a mission soldier, where she dominated.

Getting out of bed, Yusagie began to dress herself in her uniform like she did every day. The same routine. Standing in front of her mirror, she stared at her long slim body, she stood as tall as her father, as beautiful as her mother with large blue eyes, and hair that curled on the ends, but was kept short due to policy. She adjusted the white collar of her uniform that tucked into a knee high blue pencil skirt. Black tights covered her legs as she was asked to be as modest and conservative as possible since she was a child. Yusagie was a warrior, she was taught to be a warrior, and she was not allowed to dress like a sex object.

"Does my uniform look alright?" asked the Namek girl with large glasses she met at the age of five on a ship to their new home. She didn't know where the other female Nameks ended up that day, and they were dead for all she knew. Dusting off her skirt she smiled at Yusagie with an innocent yet careless grin.

Yusagie rolled her eyes annoyingly. It didn't matter how much they were brainwashed; girls always seemed to be girls still. "Yes Mimi, your blue uniform looks better than everyone else's blue uniform."

"Score!" she said in excitement. "Today is a chance we might get promoted. I think you and Nami are going to become Mote's assistants. You guys have worked the hardest, you're so lucky. I wish I could be, I would give anything" Mimi praised Yusagie in excellence, though she didn't seem so excited herself.

"I don't want to be promoted," Yusagie spoke in monotone with a shrug. She was not excited; she didn't want this.

"What? Why not it's a big honor?" Mimi spoke in shock as she walked over to Yusagie.

"I just don't want to work side by side with Mote. I would rather do the simple jobs I am given for the rest of my life. Go to a planet, destroy all of their life force, and hand it over to our king. Simple." Yusagie sat on the bed, fixing the laces on her boots.

"You're so stupid Yusagie, being closer to him could make you anything, maybe even take his place one day. You would be so close to him. I've only seen him on TV. How would you love to rule planets?"

"I would be close to him hm?" Yusagie looked up from her laces in thought. It gave her ideas, ideas a faithful servant shouldn't have.

"Yeah, you could practically touch him. You know how much money you would be making?"

" I don't care about the money; I would rather be freed from him." Yusagie stood up walking towards the door of her corridor.

"He is unbelievable Yusagie..." Mimi gave her a disgusted glare. "We're lucky to have such a great ruler, such a great man to take you in after our planet had been destroyed." What lies she had been fed by the military in believing their planet had been conquered by someone else and not by Mote himself.

Yusagie slightly looked back at her from the corner of her eye. "It's sad, how he has brainwashed you all." And with that, Yusagie walked out her corridor, closing it behind her.

At that moment her mind went black, these premonitions came to Yusagie quite often, forcing her to into the future, making her forget everything around her. She was somewhere else, she walked into a castle, and then around the corner, she saw herself standing there as if her other half was ease dropping. She heard the words: "I killed Yusagie's father for a reason. He told me she had the power to make the ultimate wish. He begged me for his life, said he would work with her if I let him live. He gave me all the information I needed. Killing him would force her to work for me, and I could use her power to my advantage. I was going to spare his life out of all the Nameks on that planet, But Nameks are a useless race. All I needed was her to be by my side, to finish doing what my father Freiza intended. Universal Domination."

Yusagie was now back in the corridors, she could not believe what she just saw, or heard. She knew her father had died at the hands of his men, but even thought at the hands of him, where her father begged for mercy to be left free, and that she was only saved so she could help dominate the world in Motes name.

Seeing all the excited girls her age walking down the hall, arm and arm, made Yusagie remember why she was leaving. Everyone was heading for the ceremony just as she was, walking into a big auditorium, over ten thousand girls were going to become soldiers. Some castle soldiers, some would stay doing missions, others would be placed on other planet stations in which Mote owned, but only two were going to get to stand by Mote, at his side. She prayed to her father she was not one of them, for she prayed so hard.

She sat at the table with her name on it, along with her roommate Mimi and several other classmates of hers. A loud cough was heard over the microphone, and the room became silent. Mote was an older evil looking man. His father, Freiza, was once known to be the terror of life, and he seemed to have followed in his footsteps just perfectly. With a scooter upon his face, his slim blue figure replicated his dad's. His crown reminded them who was ahead of the throne, as his body covered in Saiyan armor and cloak that was blood red followed behind him. He swayed his long tail as he began to shout, clearing his throat.

" Today we are here because you have all graduated Men of Mote Academy—" His voice, more masculine than his fathers boomed over the thousands of women, and with that, they all cheered in his honor. " Now we understand that all of you have worked hard to get here, but we can only choose two of you to stand by my side. And these two young women are..."

The room was silent, girls held their hands, crossed their fingers, hoping it was them. " Nami Kirimoto and Yokkosono Hart!" he roared as every female stood up, some screaming with joy others crying in pain. It was loud; Yusagie couldn't hear herself think from the noise around her as she stood up to accept her award. Her gaze made it over to one of her least favorite people, the blue-skinned Nami.

"I knew it was you Yusagie I knew it" Mimi shook her arm with excitement. Yusagie tried to smile as she parted from her friends and headed to the stage, but couldn't, and as they both stepped to the podium, they shook Mote's hand in honor of their achievements. His noble men pinned a broach onto both of their uniforms to represent their new status in the kingdom as everyone became silent.

" Report to me tomorrow morning to start your first assignment and get settled in." Mote nodded, and Yusagie and Nami did back. He continued with the ceremony to hand each solider their certificate of achievement as she sat back down.

The night had fallen after long meetings with the Men of Mote and Mote himself. She was exhausted, overwhelmed and had met too many people that night in honor of her excellence. It was late when Yusagie entered her corridor, and she was greeted with more excitement.

" I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Mimi almost jumped into Yusagie rather than towards her. "You are going to be the first Namek to ever fight with him! Isn't that great?"

"Uh yeah-" Yusagie reframed from jumping as well, throwing her badge onto the bed and undoing her clothing.

" What is your problem? You will have a voice in the kingdom now." Mimi spoke in almost a jealous tone, yet didn't understand why her friend wasn't as excited as she was.

"I know, maybe this is good, maybe I can make changes?" Yusagie smiled, she was hopeful she could do something that normally would be forbidden with her newfound status.

"Changes? This place is beautiful, why would you want to change it?" Mimi replied with confusion.

Yusagie looked at her with just as much disgust as she did earlier in the morning. "You're just a robot" she shook her head. "Just like everyone else."

Mimi glared at her as she removed her glasses "As your best friend, I am telling you that you're dumb Yusagie, life is great. I am going to bed." Mimi shut off her light and climbed under her covers.

"Night-" Yusagie responded and walked into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"This is the last night. " Yusagie closed her eyes and grabbed onto her Vial. She was abusing its power, she found it had a power she loved, but it wasn't something that was mean to save her, that she knew of. It only worked for 8 hours at a time, and then poof, she was forced home.

Yusagie began to whisper: "Give me one more blast, for a chance to live a day in the past. Nolo amplius flatu tatem diem vivere in praeteritum. "

Opening her eyes a swirling black hole appeared before the bathtub.


	4. Chapter Four-We were in each other

Chapter Four- We were in each other's pasts

Yusagie stepped into the swirling black hole and ended up on Earth several Hundred years into the past. The bright sky and beautiful grass on planet Earth was always a sight to see. If she could, she would stay here forever, but the power of her Vial never let her.

Mote's planet was dark and gloomy, and she never saw the sun unless she was on a ship, being here made her feel healthy and free.

Seeing a blast in the distance, she knew It was time, time for her to kill some henchman. Landing at the village she saw several ancient warriors standing with human hostages.

A young man jumped beside her, He didn't hide his face behind a mask, but his Gi was distinct. Black and gold lettering on the back wrote "Demon Piccolo." He was always her favorite person to see, to spend time with, though it wasn't often.

A small boy from the village pointed the Namek man, and the Woman "look Dad!" he yelled loudly. It was almost as if they were reoccurring superheroes here. The community began to cheer, as they came to their rescue. Oh, how these ancient savage warriors reminded her of the Men of Mote. It was such a stress reliever for her to kill them off in this time.

"Demon Piccolo" and the Namek woman nodded to one another as she and him both used their strength, their energy that blew them to pieces and soon they were destroyed.

The sun on planet Earth was up and she knew it was almost morning in her time. She hadn't yet slept. "This is the last day I will see you." She said to the Namek teen man, who turned and faced her with no emotion in his voice.

"Why?"

" I just won't be able to come for a while, maybe one day I will return." She feared of Motes men knowing of her ability and wanting to use it to take down other times in order to expand his kingdom. She assumed it was better to not visit this Namek in fear of getting caught. "Keep the peace here, fight for all you can to save this race."

"I plan to become king—" He paused for a moment and looked over at her.

"Will you tell me your name?" He asked.

"Yusagie." She smiled.

"Well, my Name is Kami." He said as he looked over to Yusagie. Her blue Eyes widen with shock. Kami. Was this the Kami her father spoke of? No, he couldn't be!

"Kami, as in the Guardian of Earth?" She asked with surprise and happiness.

"Guardian of Earth! Ha!" He laughed. "Never thought of such a thing, that sounds better than being King. But no, I am not the guardian of earth."

It was a coincidence that they had the same name, a common Namek name.

With a smile, she reached for his thin green lips and kissed him gently one last time before leaving. Behind her, the black hole once appeared again, pulling her in with its gravitational force. "Goodbye—" She let go of his hand as she was pulled into the darkness.

"Goodbye." He whispered back. "If we ever meet again, kiss me, so I know it's you."

Yusagie jumped back into her bathroom after a night of crime fighting and excitement on Earth, but she had more to deal with as her eyes lay upon Mimi. Her heart stopped when she heard someone clear their throat.

Mimi stood in the doorframe and gave Yusagie a concerned look. " You want to tell me Yusagie?"

Yusagie sighed deeply. She had to come clean. She was caught, and she couldn't think of a lie fast enough. "Only if you don't tell anyone."

Mimi nodded as they both walked into their rooms to get dressed for the new day. Yusagie told her the story from beginning to end, and Mimi listened as if it was her new Drama on TV.

"So there's a guy hm?" Mimi said evilly.

Yusagie nodded as she put on her new badge and uniform. "I would not have told you this, but since this is our last day, it's alright."

"You're going to give Mote a good word for me right?" Mimi smiled.

Yusagie nodded. "Yes I will recommend you."

"Thank you" she reached for Yusagie and embraced her in a hug, their last hug ever. They said their goodbyes and Yusagie left the room with her case and made way to the train that would bring her to Mote's palace. It was hard not to cry, Mimi was like a sister to her, and she would be missed.

Seeing Nami upon entering the train, Yusagie picked a different seat, far away from her opponent, and new unfortunate partner.


	5. Chapter Five- And Today We Meet

Chapter Five: And Today We Meet

Some men of his were carrying their luggage, and she was forced to share a room with Nami. Yusagie followed in silence until they reached Nami's bed, and then her own. She sighed while thanking Mote's men for assisting them and soon fell in her bed as night fell. Nami was asleep next to her, and she knew if she ever did anything she would have to be quiet about it. And so she was.

She knew what she had to do now that she was within the palace walls. She knew she had to destroy him for her father, for herself, for her friends and for her people. And she knew revenge would not be any better than it was now.

Getting out of bed, Yusagie tiptoed out of the room then down the hall of this grand palace, filled with gold pillars and deep red colored walls. Royalty, this place screamed royalty and was quiet and open enough to hear a pin drop. She hid around one of the gold banisters and heard his words like she did in her vision. "I killed Yusagie's father for a reason. He told me she had a map for making the ultimate wish right before I killed him. Killing him would force her to work for me, and I could use her power to my advantage."

Yusagie stood there for a while, holding her breath so she wouldn't be caught, but When the lights when out, a Saiyan soldier walked past her and with a twist of Yusagie's wrist, her sword appeared into her hands from magic. Light but strong, she dug it's blade through the Saiyan's back and ended his life quickly. His body fell to the ground dead, with no sound peering from his lips. She withdrew the sword from him and continued to travel through the building, though now quicker than usual.

He slept quietly under his thick down covers while being protected by an overhead canopy. He didn't sense, her, and she wasn't sure why he hadn't yet. She took a moment to stare down at his small alien body. It was over. "You are a monster-" Yusagie whispered to herself as she lifted up the blade of her sword, plunging it through Mote's heart.

Loud screams came from his feminine lips with pain as she repeatedly destroyed his flesh, again, then again. He stared at her wide-eyed with tears as he reached his hand to her with salvation.

With no energy left he whispered "But I-treated you so well-" Yusagie's eyes formed with tears as well, she almost felt guilt for her actions, but that's what he wanted her to feel.

With one last jab and turn of her blade, she forced his screams to an end.

Yusagie stretched her hand out, her blast blowing his body from the mattress, and that she knew would get the attention of the guards. Within moments they rushed in to see their master at his end.

Quickly Yusagie shot energy at all of them in hopes to delay their entrance. Leaving her sword behind she jumped through a glass window ten stories high and hoped no one would be meeting her at the bottom.

But they were.

Running through the palace streets, she tried to blend with the other men who had yet to be informed of her actions. It gave her time, the time she needed to get far, but merely not far enough.

She reached the city limits when the army came after her. Her body and her hands covered in blood; there was no denying to anyone she had killed Mote. Her breath began to run out, she struggled to lose them but could not do so.

Yusagie made it into the forest beyond the city gates; her carelessness caused her to trip over nature's roots. Men, those running behind her and those before her on horses had surrounded her. This was it, it was her end. Was it worth? It was worth it.

She closed her eyes as she heard the blasting begin. Their energy shot towards her, and she was seeing her end. "Salvum me fac" And with that, She disappeared from their sight.

Yusagie felt her body slam into the ground like a hundred pounds of bricks that had been thrown onto her. Daylight attacked her eyes, and when she choose to open the, everything was a hazy blur. She could see someone's feet before her, and when she had the chance to look up, a pink man stared down at her. His appearance was a tad overweight, and spikes protruded from his head. Her body was still sore, but when she looked at her skin, there was nothing, not one cut, not one burn. She was alive.

Yusagie stumbled to her feet quickly, and when she did, she noticed her outfit had changed. Shoulder pads protruded out from her arms, and a brown skirt swayed in the wind, she recognized the Saiyan boots she was wearing, and the Ginyu Force logo upon her chest.

Looking up at the pink fat man, he placed himself right against her face. A handsome green man stood behind him. Calmer and collected than his pink friend. "Have you found any of the Dragon balls yet?" He said with fury.

"Dragon balls?" She questioned. She didn't know much about them. They were gone before she was born. She spoke back, almost too scared to even respond. She didn't know how to answer. Should she have said yes?

Dodoria pushed Yusagie into the grass with irritation. "Dragon balls!" He screamed as his face became closer to hers. "The things we have been looking for for months, the balls that grant any wish you want if you collect all 7! God, is your scouter even on?" Dodoria continued to yell as he reached for her face and flipped a switch on the scouter that covered her one eye. Within seconds, beeping and symbols in her own language appeared on the screen. "See, see the red dot? That means a dragon ball is in that location—hmmm." He pondered for a moment. " Someone has already collected 3, and I wonder who that is? Maybe it's Vegeta?" Dodoria took a step back with a snarl and looked up and down at Yusagie as she was dressed in the necessary Saiyan armor with the Ginyu logo upon her chest. "I'll tell ya, I keep telling Frieza to stop hiring women and bringing them into our force. Females are the dumbest in the universe."

Yusagie didn't know what to say. She had no response but a nod. Right now all she knew was she was alive. But how? Where was she? Frieza? Was he still alive? Was she in the past? If she was she only had 8 hours till she returned.

Yusagie then had realized if she found all these dragon balls first, she could wish for a life without Mote and his kingdom. She could wish her father back; she could wish her whole race back.

"Now Go!" He screamed, and with a nod, Yusagie blasted off into the Namekian sky. This was her home, this is where she came from, and this was where she belonged.

She recognized this place from long ago, though it was not as destroyed as it was now. She then realized she had been saved for the time being by the gift from her father, The Vial; it brought her here. She was alive because of it.

As she flew high above the villages of her men, they were deserted, quiet, dead. They had been taken out by Frieza's army. How could such a ruthless amount of people want to destroy innocent men of her race? It didn't matter, no, she had to find the dragon balls, and there was one head.

When she had landed before a rounded stone home in the village, her eyes narrowed at a man that stood before it. He was one of the Namek villagers, and he was strong. She could sense it, but he wasn't as strong as her.

His eyes widen when he laid eyes upon her and noticed her skin just like his, her arms covered in pink patches as he was. Antennas came from her head but hair framed her face. Though, while he was interested in why she looked the way she did, and why she didn't look like him, he was taken back by the logo on her chest.

"Surprised you, don't I?" Yusagie said as she continued to approach him. His body was tattered and beaten, as

if he had just defended himself against someone.

She hadn't been created yet in this time, and she knew that she would come as a surprise to everyone. Yusagie now knew she had made it into the past, but how far? "My hair, and my eyes, they are different than yours. My figure, it is softer than yours and smaller, but we, we are the same, aren't we?"

"We are not the same." A deep voice escaped his lips when he spoke to her. "You are here for evil. You have invaded our planet for our dragon balls. You have killed our brothers and their children. We will never be the same."

She hadn't, Yusagie hadn't killed anyone, yet. And apart of her was willing to for the dragon balls, to save her own life, and have a new life in her own time.

With a deadly smile, a grin spread across her face. "You can give me the dragon ball inside, or we can fight." She said as she watched the Namek crouch down into a position that displayed he was ready for battle.

"Let's go." He said in a quiet voice as he launched off his feet and charged the female Namek at full speed, with a punch that flew towards her jaw, Yusagie side stepped him as her knee lifted into his ribs, cracking one, two, three, and the fourth rib going up one by one.

The Namek fell to his knees as he held himself in pain and his power quickly faded. "I have had far more training than you have, but nice try, you have an enormous amount of strength, but simply not enough speed." Yusagie looked ahead as she walked away from the Namek that lay on the ground in pain and in embarrassment.

When she entered the dome-shaped Namekian home, there laid a large Namek, massive in size and in weight. He looked as if he slept, but she knew he was awake.

"My child." He spoke to her.

"I am no one's child." She responded in a serious tone.

"—Oh but you are." Guru explained as Yusagie stood in confusion. "I know you, more than you know. I know why you're here, I know your intentions."

"And what are those, do explain." Yusagie was interested in how he knew her, that was if he wasn't bluffing.

"Yokkosono." Guru spoke in his tired tone as her eyes widen in shock. No one knew that name; She never went by Yokkosono. "Your mother was a dear experiment I tried to accomplish over and over again but failed to do so. But my son, one of my sons, here on this planet now, he created your mother. I am your grandfather, and I now all about you, I searched your thoughts while you were trying to take down Nail. My son who created you, he often traveled from the future here to speak to me about your mother and how she was progressing, in hopes we could create your mother sooner, here in our time, but we couldn't. And now, here you are, with his power to travel through time. "

"I didn't do it—something else did." Yusagie stated as anxiety attacked her mind while he spoke of her mother, the mother she doesn't remember, the mother she never met. "What was she like?" Yusagie asked, as if she just changed personalities, going from a ruthless warrior to a sweet child of a Namekian.

"She was just like you. Strong, stubborn, and you are her twin—hmmmm." Guru spoke slowly as the planet's daytime sky soon faded to darkness. "You are here to find the Dragonballs?"

"Yes—" Yusagie nodded.

"You're a tad too late, as it seems someone has already summoned them. You don't need them anyways child. Find the humans from Earth; go with them back to Earth. When you do, locate the guardian of the Earth, and he will help you." Guru stated as he felt even weaker as Porunga had been summoned.

"My father often talked of the guardian of earth-" Yusagie looked behind her as another Namek approached the one that she faced, though now his body laid almost lifeless on the ground.

"Follow that Namek. Go with him he will lead you to the earthlings. They have my Dragonballs currently, I hope, that is if Frieza didn't reach them in time."

"Why is it that my scouter says it's here then? The Dragonballs I mean-"

Yusagie said for a moment and then saw the radar they were now grouped together.

"Krillin, he left minutes before you arrived. Nail thought you were here to kill me." He chuckled. "Nail too doesn't have much longer; his body is fading as fast as mine after battling Frieza."

"Frieza?" She questioned. The name that was praised by her military. She had made it as far back as Frieza.

"Stay away from him, get as far from him as possible—discourage the Namek behind you from battling him if you can. You were created to be more powerful than you will understand. Use it to help my sons and my people by heading to Earth. In time, you will understand." Spoke Guru as his last words left his breath.

With a smile, Yusagie nodded to Guru as she realized his life force was now gone. "Goodbye—grandpa." She spoke with some sadness before leaving his side and returning outside where Piccolo and Nail had become one.

She watched the male Namek stand before her, clenching his hands back and forth and flexing his fingers with his new found power. He had merged with Nail.

When he looked up, his eyes met with hers, and for a moment it was as if a distant memory was triggered in his thoughts, back from when he was Kami, hundreds of years ago. He recognized her, yet he had never been here before, this was the first time he had ever been on Namek. He couldn't help but stare at her, her body just like his, her skin and her power so similar. She too was amazed by the power she felt coming from the Namek before her.

"Are there more of you here? Females, of course, I'm aware of other Nameks living here apparently." Piccolo asked with curiosity as he admired parts about her.

"No—I am the only one." Yusagie replied with no emotion in her voice.

"I see you wear the Ginyu logo, are you the only one cause you're one of Frieza's crazy experiments gone wrong?" Piccolo laughed at his sense of humor towards someone who he assumed was the enemy.

"I am a grandchild of Guru—I can see how my armor can be miss-leading, I-" Yusagie had to come up with something, what was she going to tell him? Was she really going to explain she escaped from the hands of Frieza's heir and landed here? "I was kidnapped as a child by Frieza's men, and when he choose to return, I took it as an opportunity to visit my home one last time. I had hoped to find the Dragonballs to wish freedom to my people." This wasn't a lie, at least, some of it wasn't. "Guru, he told me to follow you, and find the earthlings, then to return to earth with them in order to wish freedom to our people."

"Ha!" Piccolo laughed. "Why would I allow someone from the Ginyu force to return to earth with us? What a joke. If you can keep up, maybe you can talk Gohan into letting you return, that is, if I don't kill you before hand." Piccolo spoke in an annoyed manner before shooting off into the air and heading towards Frieza and Gohan. He had to help them before Gohan lost his life, it was his goal to make sure nothing ever happened to him, ever.

Yusagie didn't hesitate to follow him; he did say she would have to keep up in order to have the opportunity even to see the earthlings; she too wanted to see how strong this Frieza was, if he was even strong at all.

The two Nameks had flown a while, and the more they few, and the further they got, the more powerful Frieza's power became. She could sense his strength as if she was almost touching him. He was stronger than his Heir, and his power made her tremble.

And there he was when they landed, Frieza, a small alien-like creature who awaited Piccolo. Beside her was a Saiyan, she could tell by his power, but where was his tail?

Vegeta scoffed at Piccolo as Piccolo began to remove his armor to become ready for battle. "That wish was wasted on you. And I see you found a Girlfriend." Vegeta laughed, but then realized there were no Female Nameks and she wore the sign of the Ginyu force, yet he had never seen her before.

"Vegeta, I have become much stronger, probably stronger than you." Piccolo grinned, ignoring Vegeta's other comments.

It wasn't long before Frieza and Piccolo clashed into battle, and she soon found herself useless, as she was in awe at Frieza's power, and a hidden power she could sense.

Looking to her side, she spotted a ship and a power that rose from it. When she turned to look at the others, they seemed un-phased. Was she the only one who could sense it growing?

Walking from the battle between Piccolo and Frieza, she entered the ship, walking around to find the rising Saiyan power she sensed. It wasn't long until she found Goku resting in a rejuvenation tank, something she was familiar with from her time and often used on their soldiers.

"I can do this even faster." She said as she felt Piccolo's power declining, Frieza's power rising even more, and Vegeta's power gone. In only a matter of moments, she cracked open the rejuvenation tank, pulled Goku's body from it as water came tumbling from inside, flooding the halls and soaking their uniforms. She placed her hands on his chest as she laid on the ground. With a glowing aura from her palms, her fingertips healed the Saiyan. She knew he wasn't evil, she could sense it, there was kindness in him that wasn't in others.

When Goku slowly awoke, she was the first thing he had seen. A girl Piccolo. The Female Namek helped him stand up as he tried to understand what he saw as he stared at her.

"Opus et auxilium " (They need your help) Was all Yusagie said as her eye met with the Saiyan's.

"Hu?" Goku looked at her with Confusion. Then she said it again. "I don't understand you."

When Goku spoke, she realized she didn't understand him either. Their dialect was dead in her time. She could talk to the Ginyu force, and they understood her, she could speak to other aliens, as she knew many tongues. But, she then realized the earthlings did not know other alien dialects, nor Namek, and she did not know theirs.

"Uh...uh..." Yusagie tried to think. "Frieza!" was all she could say. His name was universal.

"Frieza hu?" He asked as he could feel Frieza's power as he stood before her. "Right—Let's go." Goku nodded as he ran through the halls of the ship, as well as Yusagie making way back to Piccolo and the earthlings.

It wasn't long before Goku intervened between Piccolo and Frieza, stepping into fight, and the battle lasted what seemed like an eternity, with their energy clashing with one another's, and sparks of lighting shot up into the sky.

Scooping the body of the unconscious Piccolo into her arms, she began to run at such a speed Gohan couldn't comprehend, and as she headed towards their ship that was ready to blast off the planet Namek, she knew the planet was going to explode soon. It was only a matter of hours before it ends, and Gohan knew he wanted Piccolo with him when they went home.

Yusagie continued ahead, but she didn't travel far before flames burst from the ground and the planet became engulfed in fire. She could sense others on the planet as well as the Ginyu force. This planet wasn't going to last, and she knew it from the previous planets she had destroyed herself.

"Let's go!" yelled the young Gohan As Yusagie barely made it into the ship before it's door closed, she placed Piccolo on the ground.

"Now you can leave, Ginyu." Bulma spoke as she looked at Yusagie.

"She saved Piccolo, though!" Gohan exclaimed as he sat beside Piccolo's unconscious body.

"I don't care; she's one of them, I—" Bulma stopped in mid sentence as Yusagie's green hand met Buma's face with a glowing aura. Yusagie didn't understand her, but she understood her body language and her tone of voice.

"Et dimisit me in navem cum dabo terram in terra , et non videbitis me et amici . Quod si non adoraveritis , simplex tubarum clangor erit et tuum super me , navis " (You will let me on this ship, and I will leave when we land on earth, and you and your friends will never see me again. If you don't, I will blow your head off and take over this ship myself.) Yusagie powered up the energy in her hand, preparing for a blast that would end Bulma's life.

Bulma stood frozen; she couldn't compete with the power and strength that came naturally from the palm of her hand. Bulma didn't know the words that spewed from her lips, but they sounded scary.

"Just let her before she blows us all up!" Screamed Gohan in fear as Bulma decided to take control of the ship. With that, Yusagie lowered her hand.

"Sapiens decisionem" (Wise decision.) She said in almost an evil like tone before walking past the unconscious Namek and Gohan. The Earthlings couldn't help but stare at her and how different she was from them.

Bulma hit a few buttons, and the ground beneath them shook violently. The space ship wouldn't start, it wouldn't leave the planet Namek, and Bulma became puzzled and almost in fear.

Yusagie was as frightened as she looked around her, not only from the planet meeting its end, but she didn't know anyone, and the first people she met assumed she was an enemy.

The Young Gohan, a small boy with dark hair, and a Saiyan uniform, It scared her; she knew he must be a , a young girl in her 20's, short blue hair, was nothing like Yusagie had seen before. Could she be human?

Then there was Piccolo, the Namek. He laid on the ground, harmed and unconscious. A small Namek boy sat beside him quietly. She noticed the little Namek boy, and she could sense his kindness from somewhere long ago.

They all stared at Yusagie. She was not normal. She had the uniform of a member of the Ginyu force, and they were weary of that. They were used to the way Piccolo looked, but she was different. Her eyes were bright blue and not dark, her hair shoulder length, dark, and silky. Her ears pointed like his though, tall, and her skin was green, patches of pink muscle covered her arms, she looked just like Piccolo himself.

"Thank you for saving Piccolo- Gohan thanked quietly. "Are you a Namek?" Asked Gohan curiously. He couldn't help but think of the idea of his master finding someone to be with, a female Namek for him, even though he knew Piccolo's heart was cold and still somewhat evil.

Yusagie looked away, wrapping her arms around her body, sliding down the wall of the spaceship to sit onto the floor.

Gohan looked at her with confusion as tears formed in her eyes. He then realized, she couldn't understand him. Her day had been one thing after another, and she still hadn't slept since she had traveled into the past. Was she a servant, was she free? She didn't know who she was going to become, and all she knew was how to serve. Bringing out independence in herself brought out darkness, the evil ruthlessness in her nature she didn't know she had, but yet she discovered that today. She was willing to kill anyone who challenged her.

Gohan stared at her for a moment with a frown then turned to make eye contact with Bulma who shrugged. "I cannot get the ship to start—" She said in a panic. They were going to die.

Yusagie didn't look at him, her face in her lap, but it almost seemed seconds later, all of them appeared on earth with the wish of earth's dragon balls.

Yusagie suddenly lifted her head as she felt her body move from a cold ship to the warm grass.

Everyone had arrived back home, and all were thankful for that.

Young Gohan rushed to Chichi, holding his mother tight as she waited for him. Yamcha smiled as Bulma ran to him, kissing him as if they had just met. Yusagie finally stood up, along with Piccolo beside her standing as well once he became conscious, and a little Namek beside him. He glared at her for a moment from the corner of his eyes, thoughts flooded his mind as he analyzed her, but quickly looked away when Gohan ran up to him with excitement.

"Feeling better now Piccolo?" asked Gohan.

Piccolo nodded but did not smile. "So who is that woman?" Piccolo grunted curiously.

Gohan shrugged and looked around. "Where is she?" Piccolo turned around, only to see the young child Namek. The Namek woman was gone.


	6. Chapter Six- Only you can help

Chapter Six- Only you can help

Yusagie sprinted through the town of Orange City, where she saw things such as cars or people screaming at the sight of her green skin. She was headed towards the mountainside and continued running while ignoring the irritating humans around her. Her feet were bare from removing her Saiyan boots in the ship, and the asphalt was hot against her skin as she ran. Sticks and rocks attacked her heels as she headed north.

Arriving at a spring, she knelt down quickly she washed her face with the fresh water, and then drank a little. She did not know where she was and knew no one here. She didn't care, she was free, and the monster who ended her father's peaceful life was now dead forever.

Yusagie pulled off her armor; a brown top hidden beneath it covered her chest and torso. She continued to splash water up on her face, her filthy face. She splashed some on her arms, rubbing them clean, then over her neck until she could feel the cool breeze against her skin. Each drop felt like ice against her skin, relaxing her.

Yusagie lifted off her top, revealing her breasts, and removed the rest of her clothing before diving into the deep earthly waters.

Opening her eyes, Yusagie could see under the water clearly, watching all of the earth's fascinating creatures underneath. Some fish were familiar looking, like the ones on Planet Namek as a child, others new and exotic.

Yusagie swam back up to the surface, taking in a long breath as her long wet hair covered her back.

She turned to stare at the large wall of falling water. She was astounded at how beautiful the color was. A sparkling blue, mixed with a foam green. It had been a long time since she had seen anything natural rather than technology. When she had, it was usually on a planet she had been missioned too.

Something was moving on the other side of the waterfall, and it sparked her curiosity. Was someone watching her?

She ducked under water then began to swim quickly to the waterfall's other side, but when she came back to the surface, the figure was gone. While the person had left, there was a home that sat on the edge of the bank, build with wooden logs and tiny enough for only a single person, she wanted to see what was inside.

Slowly she swam to the grass and then began to walk out of the water nude, wet, her body full of water. Walking up to the log cabin, she pressed her face against the window to look inside. It was dark and abandon. She wasn't sure if it was even inhabitable, and she wasn't courageous enough to go inside and see for herself, but before anyone could see her naked, she dove back into the deep pond.

Looking into the sky as she swam around, she could see a tower in the distance.

Yusagie redressed herself.

Her Vial took her here, it had the map to the place that she could not only make the ultimate wish with the dragon balls, but she was safe. She knew the story of Earth's guardian from her father, she never forgot his story and she was certain this guardian was on earth. He could help her, no matter what.

Yusagie pulled her vial from her neck and opened up its tiny lid. A holographic map appeared before her. The map she thought would show her to where the guardian of earth was. She then realized this map was for another location, another planet, but where?

Closing it with confusion, Yusagie stood up on her toes as Her skirt swayed to the windy horizon. She left the Ginyu armor laying there on the grass as the napped breeze brushed through her endless dim hair, it was close to the end on the coldest summer afternoon. She hadn't felt a temperature like this in such a long while. Where she came from it always seemed Humid. Her People seemed dropped like flies while working in their fields. This place called earth, to her was so different, for she had not seen such creatures like this on her home planet. Some were uglier, some were cuter and others made sounds that were quite irritating. Such as the small critter that was brown and had a bushy like tail and seemed to enjoy climbing the earth trees. She hadn't seen grass turn gold even once during her lifetime. Her home planet had fields of bluegrass stretched out for endless miles.

A place she had heard of many times from words of her father, Kami Tower. A place her dad boasted much about in the past. As if it had been sacred or unspeakable, but yet it had nothing to do with her vial, even though for years she thought it did.

Positioning upright, she peered around, seeing vacancy. Glancing up at the sky, she felt the energy rise from under her feet; she casted up into the air and began flying into the clear blue sky.

Over time, her energy began to decrease from the time she had started flying to Kami Tower. The sun began to set into colors of dark blue, orange and sherbet pink, mixing into a bowl of sweetness called the sky. Kami Tower hovered before the heavens in what seemed to be an endless flight. Yusagie seemed so close to the large building, yet she still had some time before she arrived at the place of hope.

Her two small bare feet landed on the cold tile floor, which covered the entryway. The place has seemed to be bare; no one appeared to be present.

"Hello" she spoke cautiously as she took a few steps into the tower. "Hello?" She spoke a bit more vocal this time. Hearing her echo's cancel back to her. "I wonder where everyone is?" The thought went through her mind as she continued to walk forward. The cold began to attack her bare arms, and she yawned with fatigue.

"Hello" Said a more virile voice somewhere in the darkness. Yusagie looked up seeing a man with the age of 80 in his face step out from the darkness. The wrinkles made his Namek skin appear more olive than it did fresh young green.

Past Kami, a taller more handsome man came through the doorway. His skin was a deeper green, not faded like Kami's. He stood straighter. His body was dressed in layers of a cape, a blue belt supported his waist, and purple top and bottom covered his figure. He looked over at Yusagie. He knew he noticed her from somewhere besides the ship, and she noticed him. But Kami, he knew who she was the moment he laid his eyes on her, even hundreds of years later.

Kami nodded to him, then turned to face the young woman once again. The taller man came closer to Kami; standing so close behind him he could almost touch him. "May I help you?" the younger man spoke, with a blank expression on his face.

" Yes" she nodded and spoke with professionalism. "I have come a long way from my home planet, Mote. I have lived there all my life and never saw so many people die. I need your help guardian of the earth. My father said you could. Please, return with me to help me destroy this army." She bowed before Kami.

"I am the guardian of the earth." Kami smiled mildly. "I would help you, but as you can see, I am so old and can fight no longer. My deepest regrets." He returned his bow to her in respect.

"He sure is old." Piccolo mumbled under his breath, looking away from them both.

"What is that you say, Piccolo?" Question the older man as he placed his hand on his hip, and lifting his shoulders to stand back up from his bow.

"Nothing" Piccolo grunted.

"He said you were old sir" Yusagie replied.

" WHAT?" Piccolo screamed angrily, clenching his fists as he looked at her.

"Okay Piccolo, since you think I am ever so old and you're so young, you can help this young lady fight on her planet, and get some of your not so old friends too also help." Kami smiled evilly and closed his eyes.

"WHY YOU STUPID OLD MAN" Piccolo fangs began to show as he growled in anger.

Kami opened his one eye to peek at his other half. "Well piccolo, if you hadn't been so arrogant, I wouldn't have volunteered you!" Kami nonchalantly spoke back in the calmest manner possible.

"KAMI I OUGHTA." Piccolo began to approach him even more so than before.

The young girl ran in between the two quickly as she spoke so gently. "Please stop fighting I didn't mean to cause this." A door squeaked open from behind them all, and they turned to see a man walk from it.

"Ohhh-" Said a large man, his body shaped perfectly round, and his skin black as charcoal, His cheeks was rosy and his smile so innocent. "Those two have been fighting before the dawn of time, you didn't cause anything." he smiled reassuringly.

Piccolo moaned as he stared at Kami, then the young girl. He noticed her body was green as well as his. Her ears were just as pointy; her legs had height and softness to them. She was tall. Her breast were small and almost perfect. Her eyes deep blue, and her hair dark black, with a bit of sway at the ends. She was different than him in so many ways, yet he sensed Namek blood. She still wore the spandex from under the Ginyu force uniform, as it was ripped and tattered, and dirty.

"Let's go, girl-" He began to approach the edge of Kami tower.

"My name is Yokkosono, but you can call me Yusagie." She smiled and nodded.

"Whatever" Piccolo hissed as he sprung off the edge into the sky.

Yusagie looked at Kami with a smile and whispered: "thank you". Kami nodded back as she flew off after Piccolo.


	7. Chapter Seven- Garlic Jr

Chapter Seven- Garlic Jr

"We will stay here until I can get rid of you" Spoke Piccolo with irritation as he landed on the flooring of Korin's tower. His cape blew to the wind's beat as he walked through the building that was similar in shape to Kami's.

Piccolo seemed to have attitude, and Yusagie began to be aware of his hostility. Though, she was just the same, just as impatient as the other Namek. As he spoke, Yusagie made a sour face towards his comment.

This place looked just like Kami's. Large, empty and cold. The floor seemed to be tiled into eternity, and no one appeared to be vacant.

That was not the case as an overweight cat slowly waddled towards both Piccolo and Yusagie. He held a stick similar to Kami's with a smile upon his face. Behind him, a wide, short man, stood silently with an expression upon his face full of irritation.

"What brings you here today Piccolo?" asked the white cat with his scratchy voice and optimism. "And who is this darling girl you brought me?"

Yusagie couldn't help but blush. "I'm Yusagie" she replied with a smile and bowed quietly.

"Well well, I see you speak Namek. My name is Korin. Do you know Human's speak?" He smiled and bowed his head as well.

"I do not." She replied to the cat in her dialect, who then looked over at Piccolo. Piccolo hadn't realized she couldn't talk to anyone but him and the few others who knew Namek. He had planned to dump her mission on someone like Tien or Yamcha, he didn't want to be doing this, but as soon as he realized she couldn't communicate, he knew he had to go along.

"What do you need?" asked Korin

"We need a place to stay until me and Gohan can help her save her home planet." Piccolo responded somewhat rolling his eyes as if he was never going to do it.

Korin pondered "hmm.. Why not stay with Kami?" he asked only to be an instigator, he knew the answer.

"Don't even get me stared." Piccolo clenched his teeth. "Where do we sleep?" It was becoming more apparent to Yusagie that Piccolo and Kami didn't get along; in fact, no one really seemed to like Piccolo up here.

Korin turned himself around and then pointed towards the couch and large chair sitting in the front room. "There." he said almost with happiness.

Yusagie smiled at Korin, but at that moment her mind then went black.

 _"Another vision" she whispered to herself as she was standing in a mountain range with all the z-fighters._

 _"Oh no it's Frieza!" yelled Krillin as he pointed up into the sky, but she couldn't understand him. Who was he pointing at? What was he yelling?_

 _"Frieza?" she said. Yusagie turned around. It was him, Frieza, his body reconstructed, almost like an android. He looked just like him, just like Mote. He and Frieza were so similar in many ways. She had heard of Frieza, legends, and writings of him back home, but never saw him in person, and there he was, before them._

Her mind flew back to Korin's tower as he continued speaking as if her mind had never left.

"I'll go get you both some blankets." Korin smirked and then walked off to somewhere else.

Yadrobie stared at them both blankly. "Are you two related?" He said as if he was almost high on a drug.

"NO, GET OUT OF HERE!" Screamed Piccolo, his face turning a tad purple.

"God." calmly said Yadrobie, walking off after Korin.

Piccolo pulled off his armor placing it beside the couch, then off came his purple top, revealing his green chest, along with his turban. He then jumped onto the sofa.

In a large white t-shirt, he looked over to observe Yusagie punching her pillow violently. It was cold for they were practically sleeping outside. The breeze made goose bumps pop from her skin, even though she also slept in a large shirt given to her by Yadrobie.

Piccolo was lying on the couch across from the small love seat she sat upon opened his one eye, staring at her as she abused the ball of cotton. "What are you doing? Getting some training in before bed?" he said calmly.

"It's so fluffy. I like flat pillows" Yusagie replied as she stopped hitting it for a moment, then sat cross-legged staring at Piccolo. He once again opened one eye to look at her.

"What?" He said a bit more frustrated this time.

"Why were you and your friends on Namek?" She asked.

Piccolo closed his eyes and laid his head back with a deep tired sigh.

"We were looking for the dragon balls."

"Oh" she nodded, then begin to rub her feet full of cuts and some thorns.

"Why did you decide to work for Frieza?" Piccolo didn't seem to mean about asking the question, and more concerned than anything. She didn't know how to answer, she didn't exactly work for Frieza, but what was she going to tell him? That she was from another time?

"I didn't have a choice." She replied without making any eye contact with him.

Piccolo opened both his eyes, actually turning his head to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't have a choice." She repeated as she twisted the truth of her life into a small lie. All she had to do was think of Mote and her life with him. "When I got to Namek, he and his men had already invaded it. I had a choice to join or be killed. I chose to participate, knowing I was going to be able to escape somehow. I wasn't part of his army for long, so I didn't kill any Nameks. Shortly after you and your friends arrived, I finally felt there was hope of escaping." Yusagie laid down pulling the blanket over her body. It had been two days since she had slept, since before her award given to her for being loyal to her kingdom.

Piccolo's spirit fell, knowing he had judged her, though he was always judging, and watching. "If you don't like that old man, why were you at his tower with him?" she asked.

"He asked me to meet him there, to offer me the position of guardian of the earth. I don't care for the position, I care if Goku is alive." He closed his eyes.

Yusagie slowly closed her eyes as well and turned her head away from him. "He is. Don't worry" Piccolo once again opened his one eye to look at her, closed it, then they both drifted asleep.

It wasn't long into their slumber when a thick screen of red dust, almost like smoke, began to fall from the sky, covering the earth surface. Piccolo could feel a familiar power nearby, gaining in strength. His body began to slowly wake him up in an alarming manner as it sensed their energy. Piccolo opened his eyes when looking around; he saw the sky below them had been turned into scarlet dust.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Piccolo screamed as he got up off the couch to the edge of the tower. Staring down he tried to look for a clue as to who had done this, who had been here? What did they want?

Yusagie awoke to his loud screams and sat up quickly. She was still tired, and they hadn't slept long. "Yusagie stay here." Grunted Piccolo as he turned to her before transforming into his complete uniform.

"Piccolo what's going on?" Yusagie asked with fright in her voice. She was new to this planet; she didn't know if the red skies were typical or not.

"The earth is under control of Garlic Jr. I'm pretty sure of it; I recognize his energy. Just stay here" He yelled, running and flying off the edge Korin Tower.

Yusagie looked left and right with fright; she didn't know what to do except run to the balcony of Korin Tower. She looked down at the stained clouds and then back up to Kami's. Should she go there instead? Would he know what's going on?

"You might as well stay here young lady" Korin slowly dragged himself into the living area. "I already have this beautiful blue haired woman staying with me too." Korin said as a cheerful as the annoying blue haired Marron entered the room. She sat down and started talking to Yusagie, but Yusagie understood nothing of what she was saying.

"I need to help!" Yusagie balled her hand into a fist, hitting the railing of the balcony. "What can I even do?"

"Don't" said Korin. "You'll just get yourself hurt. Piccolo knows what he's doing."

"Sorry." She said in a tone that didn't seem as apologetic as it should have. "I'm not the type to stand around and watch" She spoke before she pushed herself off of the railing up into the air, heading to Kami tower.

"Gohan" screamed Piccolo as he landed on the warm sand of Master Roshi's island.

"Piccolo they just started going crazy!" Spoke Gohan with fright, backing himself up into Piccolo. Friends such as Bulma, Yamcha, chichi and Master Roshi all cornered Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin. Their eyes glowing bright red, and their mouths dripping with saliva.

Piccolo jumped, kicking Yamcha in the face, then flipping over onto the ground, sand flying everywhere. Piccolo suddenly felt a large pain in his neck.

"PICCOLO" screamed Gohan as he attempted to rush over to save his friend. As he watched Yamcha dig his teeth into the green neck of Piccolo.

Piccolo could hardly breathe from the pain he felt.

Piccolo's eyes began to turn a dark blood red; the grin on his face was full of evil. A pale green skin man, with tall white hair, stood behind Yamcha as he removed his teeth from piccolo's neck, leaving two bite marks. There was nothing Gohan and Krillin could do.

Piccolo smiled and left with the spice boys.

Gohan and Krillin, shot up into the sky to head to Kami tower in search of Piccolo and a way to turn their family and friends back to normal.

Only wearing the t-shirt she had been given, the young soldier landed on Kami tower, seeing a small green man standing before her. He grinned evilly. She knew this was the man Piccolo had been talking about.

"Hello, my dear. Who might you be?" asked Garlic Jr with interest.

"Meum nomen est Yusagie" She stared him down in all seriousness as she analyzed him.

"Ah . Namekian . Ego scio bene." (Ah. Namekian. I know it well.) He smiled at her beauty. "Where's Kami?" she demanded Garlic to tell her, not entertaining his interest.

All he could do was smile. "Kami is no longer with us." he laughed hysterically as two of his men reached his side. "We're the spice boys" They both said in sync.

Yusagie took a few steps back in fright and disgust. Was Kami dead? It didn't matter, she knew these guys were going to fight her, and she was ready.

"Take her out of my sight; I'll deal with her later" Spoke Garlic Jr.

Yusagie turned to run towards Garlic when one of the spice boys grabbed the collar of her white tee. It only took her moments to escape his grasp as she slipped out of his hands and kicked her feet under his heels, forcing his body to tumble to the ground.

She didn't hesitate, within seconds of standing back up, she blew his body to pieces with a blast from her wrist. She watched his body tumble and fall from the edge of the tower.

Garlic stood in Awe as he stared at the young woman. He wanted her, he wanted her strength on his side, and he wanted her for himself. Her power was delightful and inspirational to him. And it was going to become his. "Don't kill her—take her hostage till she agrees to fight for us." Garlic laughed as he walked off, but more of his men showed up to fight Yusagie. They needed more than just two men to take her down.

Sliding back on her heels she dodged the first hit from one of his fighters, and as she lifted her leg to kick him beside the head, her leg was quickly grabbed. She was swung into the body of one of his biggest fighters, who wrapped his arms around, restraining Yusagie against his body.

Yusagie fought to release herself from his grip. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her tightly until he awaited assistance from another one of Garlic's men. And there he was, the newest member, his red eyes meeting with Yusagie's blue ones.

Piccolo stood solidly before her. His eyes a dark red, She knew he wasn't himself and that he was now no longer on her side. "Piccolo?" Yusagie whispered. She was no longer fighting them, no longer trying to escape his grip, and when the fighter realized this, he let her fall to the floor.

"I want you to tie her up." Garlic approached Yusagie, gripping her chin, then turning it side to side. "What a lovely thing you are. I could keep you for myself." he laughed while letting go of her face.

Yusagie stared at him with disgust.

One of Garlic's members grabbed her by the wrist, placing bars of energy to her hands, attaching them together as if they were handcuffs. But she couldn't break free from them. Brightly, the two bands began to glow with pink energy. She looked at Piccolo one last time before she was yanked to stand up and to follow his men, where they left her in a room alone.

Kami and Popo began to run, frighten with the sacred water in their hands.

Garlic Jr. Gohan and Krillin and already started their fight and it seemed they were losing. Piccolo sped behind Krillin, gripping his arms tightly around his small body. Krillin couldn't breathe and yelled with fright. Then Krillin's eyes went cold. Slow, they turned to a blood tint of red. Gohan was left by himself after the bite from Piccolo.

Piccolo and Krillin stood side by side behind garlic. Gohan's heart sped, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't lift his elbow upward, smashing it into the back of garlic's neck, causing all air inside his body to escape outward. Garlic yelled as his body hit the ground, Krillin jumped behind Gohan, smiling with satisfaction.

"It was a trick all along" spoke one of the spice boys with anger. Garlic struggled to get up; fire burned in his eyes. Anger filled his body. Piccolo grinned.

"Get them!" screamed garlic as he got back up on his last two spice boys charged Gohan and Krillin. The young green henchmen attacked Gohan head on. Gohan felt a fist hit him in the face as he went flying into the ground.

Krillin began to battle a large pink man, though he was outnumbered in size. He shoved his large rose- colored fist into Krillin's stomach, causing him to lose his breath.

Garlic laughed as he faced piccolo. Piccolo could feel an enormous energy rising from the small man before him. Garlic's voice had deepened as he said "let's see you try and beat me now" he laughed with amusement.

Garlic's body began to expand, doubling in side, his muscles the size of piccolo's head themselves. Piccolo's heart raced with fear as the once small man full of evil, become a giant in seconds.

Krillin had become unconscious as he hit the tiles of Kami tower. The Large pink man laughed, walking over to Krillin's body slowly. Lifting his foot over Krillin head, he began stepping on him, pushing Krillin into the broken pieces of tile. Lifting his foot, he kicked Krillin's helpless body into the air, off the edge of Kami tower.

Gohan could feel Krillin's Energy decreasing fast. Gohan turned quickly to see Krillin's body falling to the ground quickly. "Krillin" he yelled as he flew after him as fast as he could. Gohan had caught up to his falling body, but couldn't quite reach him. Gohan reached his hand out to grab a hold of Krillin ripped clothing when both the spice boys stood in front of Gohan, stopping him from saving his best friend.

"Your friend is dead little boy." Spoke the white hair spice boy with an almost British accent. The large pink one laughed with satisfaction. Gohan's heart raged with anger. He couldn't let Krillin die, he needed him. He needed to save him.

Gohan felt furious. A small ball of energy formed in his hands as Tears began to fill his eyes. "NO KRILLIN" he screamed, releasing them both from his palms. The giant balls of energy attacked the spice boys, leaving nothing of them left. Gohan flew fast after Krillin's limp body, tears filling in his eyes. He stretched his arms and caught onto his clothing. He had finally caught Krillin.

The massive garlic threw a punch at Piccolo, Piccolo dodging it. He flipped backward, then landed on his feet. "You know garlic, your not the only one who can double in size" Piccolo smiled.

Gohan placed Krillin's body onto the hard tile, nudging him lightly.

Piccolo's power began to rise dramatically; he began to scream as his legs, arms, neck and chest expanded to almost garlic's size. Gohan's eyes widen with amazement, he didn't know Piccolo could double his size like that. Krillin's eyes then began to flutter open.

Piccolo attacked garlic head on "You may have gotten stronger, but speed is something you lack" piccolo slammed his fist into the chest of garlic jr. repeatedly. Then putting his leg to garlic's head, forcing him to fly into a concrete beam that held up Kami tower.

Kami and Mr. Popo jumped at every second they could to dodge the large bolts of lightning. The former guardians were not pleased with Kami at the moment. Kami and pop smiled, they could see the 7-way air current from where they were, they almost had achieved their goal.

An old Guardian stopped before them, causing them to fall backward.

A large bolt of lightning began to take over Kami's body; he began to scream, feeling his energy being drained.

Piccolo suddenly felt his power decrease. His body went back to normal size. Gohan and Krillin stood up, ready to fight. Garlic got up, seeing Piccolo falling to his knees. He laughed and smiled. "Seems you've lost all your power cause of Kami" he began to laugh hysterically. Piccolo looked down at his hands, and they began to disappear.

"No piccolo" Yelled Krillin as he got up, to attack garlic jr. "ka-ma-hama-ha" a massive blast of light left his hands, hitting garlic Jr, forcing him back once again. Kami screamed as he fought off the old guardians. He walked forward with Popo, placing the sacred water into the 7-air way currents. They had finally made it. Garlic looked up as something bright caught his eye. From the sky, millions of crystals, almost like dust, fell covering the earth, purifying it to the way it was. "No you ruined everything" screamed garlic with anger, charging Krillin. His fist smashing him in the face. Krillin fell backward.

Kami and Popo appeared back at the tower. Piccolo felt all his power come back to him. He stood up with hope. "Piccolo!" said Gohan with excitement. Garlic began to scream violently as the sky turned black all over the earth. A large hole opened in the sky, sucking anything and everything into it. Chairs, animals, even people fell into the vast hole, the dead zone. Garlic began to laugh as Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Mr. Popo and Kami all held on for dear life. "You are all going to be sucked into the dead zone."

Yusagie's body was pushed up tightly against the door. She couldn't move the force from the dead zone, kept her one place. Above her, the roof began to fly off, large pieces of the roof hitting her in the face.

Piccolo couldn't move. Though he worried about Yusagie. He didn't understand why. Looking up, he says the Mackio star. That was to the source of Garlic's power. And it had to be destroyed. Piccolo leaped forward towards it. "Kami, I can't promise I will live" he said as a large amount of energy left piccolo's hands, making way into the sky. A massive blast of light filled the sky. Piccolo's attack destroyed the star almost instantly.

Garlic felt his body size decreasing and his energy falling fast. "No!" he screamed as his body shriveled up like a raisin with no power. He could no longer hold himself in place, being sucked into the dead zone. Once his body reached inside of it. The whole in the sky closed up. The sky had returned to blue. Earth had been saved.

Krillin, who was hidden under a pile of rocks, got up, shaking them off. He laughed. "We did it!"

"Piccolo!" yelled Yusagie as she ran to him as her cuffs of energy had disappeared. Piccolo stood firmly looking at her with a smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked reaching his hand to her shoulder. Yusagie nodded with a smile.

"Piccolo" yelled Krillin with fright in his voice. Piccolo turned round, seeing Gohan falling to the ground unconscious. Removing his hand from Yusagie's body, Piccolo ran after the young Saiyan.

"Will he be okay?" asked Krillin with concern. Piccolo picked Gohan up into his arms. "He needs some rest. That's all" Piccolo smiled with reassurance.

As the day went on, Yusagie had returned to Korin Tower, Gohan was taken to his home by Piccolo and Krillin made way back to Master Roshi's to see Marron and get some rest.

The night had fallen, and a rumble from underneath the feet of Bulma and Yamcha knocked them over onto the floor.

"What- what was that?" Bulma asked with shock, struggling to get up.

"I don't know" said Yamcha as he ran outside the capsule corporation door. And when he opened it he saw a large capsule corporation space pod was deep into the ground. Bulma removed herself from the floor, running after Yamcha to see what was inside the crater. Vegeta slowly climbed out of the ship, flying before Bulma and Yamcha.

"Did you find Goku?" asked Yamcha with hope "No" he spoke with irritation.

Bulma approached him holding her nose tight "Ew, you smell" she poked his chest with her free hand. "You need a bath," she said turning around and walking away.

"Please follow me." Vegeta grunted and followed the young blue haired women.

Night had also fallen Kami tower.

Yusagie began beating her pillow once again, as she prepared herself for bed after the long battle with Garlic Jr. Piccolo walked in slower than usual to the couch in Korin's tower. His body beaten with bruises and scabs from the battle. Yusagie stood up, approaching him. "Do you need help?" She asked kindly. Piccolo showed his teeth.

"No" he pushed her out of the way slightly, making way to the couch, then lying himself onto his stomach. Yusagie sighed deeply; walking to him as she placed her hand on his back. He jumped slightly at the tender touch of her hand. Did she show the people on this planet she had healing abilities? Or would they take advantage of her powers?

"What are you doing?" He angrily questioned trying to shrug her away with his shoulders.

"Shh" she hushed him, placing her fingers on his back, her fingers tracing ever inch of his skin, his injuries once bloody began to fade. Piccolo closed his eyes. His body began to tingle, every inch from his head to his toes. He had never felt this feeling before. This new feeling he somewhat enjoyed and slightly irritated him.

 _As Yusagie continued to heal him, she began to hear voices around her; she had fallen into another premonition. She stood with the whole group of Z fighters in a mountain range somewhere far. A man came from a Saiyan space pod, exiting with large black hair and a goofy smile._

Within a moment, she looked down to see Piccolo breathing lightly; he had fallen asleep to the touch of her hands.


	8. Chapter Eight- Frieza Returns

Chapter Eight: Frieza Returns

Back on Earth, Gohan felt anger overcome his body as the man who smelt of old people stood above him, watching his every move. He was not thrilled at the fact his mother got him a tutor to help him in his studies.

"I already see a mistake" Said the smelly man. He wasn't as old as his stench was, his hair was thick and dark, quite curly. A mustache covered his upper lip.

"You learn from your mistakes" said Gohan with a bit of an attitude.

"Don't you smart off to me" spoke the terror tutor as he began to whip Gohan with a long strap of leather. Gohan flinched every time it hit his back. He didn't wince in pain but flinched from the loud sound.

Chichi walked in smiling, happy to see her son working steadily at his studies. She held a small tray, full of two apple juices and some pretzels. "How is everything going?" she asked happily and unaware of this man's abusive habits.

The tutor cleared his throat. "He is a strong child. But every delinquent is."

Chichi lowered her brow "My son isn't a delinquent ." She spoke with frustration.

"That is something I would expect a mother to say about their child. But since his father is quite the loser himself. I am not surprised."

Gohan's pencil snapped in two. Getting up from his chair he began to shout. " My dad is a great man!"

Chichi took a step forward, grabbing hold of the tutor's collar. Gohan looked at his mother with surprise. The terror trainer just laughed but stopped once Chichi lifted him off the ground, throwing him through the window of Gohan's room. "Get out of my house!" she screamed as his body went flying into the lawn.

At Capsule Corp a voice ran through the halls. "Woman! Woman servant, a man does not wear this, this wretched color." Vegeta grumbled to her across Capsule Corporation.

"What did you say?" Bulma hollered back.

"I Will not wear this!" Vegeta began to tear the pink blouse off his body with revolt.

"What?" Yelled Bulma.

"Grrmm" Vegeta growled. "I-am-not-wearing-this-rubbish" Vegeta spoke slowly and clearly.

"What?"

"God damn it you, stupid Woman. Get me new Fucking clothes" Vegeta began to feel a bit light-headed from his demands. He sat on the toilet lid and closed his eyes.

"What?"

"FOR-GET-IT!" he postulated. "God women, there so stupid on this planet." he sighed opening his eyes.

" I heard that," Bulma yelled from the porch as she poked the steak on the grill. Vegeta felt almost faint from her words. He grumbled to himself, tieing a soft brown towel around his waist. Anything was better than a pink shirt in this warrior's eyes.

Leaving the bathroom, Vegeta headed down the cold empty hallway of Capsule Corporation. The echoes of his footsteps traveled off the walls.

He turned the corner, seeing several corridors, One after another. Tardily he walked up to the door as it automatically slid open. Walking in he examined the room. It was evident this was Bulma's, seeing the make-up and clothes covered the room.

Vegeta walked out heading towards the Room across the hall. The door slid open. Fast food cups, bowls, spoons, clothing, porn magazines covered the floor. "How-how disgusting!" Vegeta covered his nose to the smell, feeling vomit creeping up his throat. He slowly walked across Yamcha's floor, avoiding as much when he stepped. Finally reaching Yamcha's drawer, He opened it slowly. Hoping not to find anything similar to his floor. Inside was the same ugly orange, and blue uniform Goku wears. Vegeta tossed it. He continued to dig through Yamcha's drawer, finding a pair of light blue workout pants along with a white tee. "This fag's clothing is better than what I received from the servant." Vegeta ripped the clothing from the drawer, and then stumbled his way out of Yamcha's room.

On Roshi Island, the bald Monk began to sweat in fear. "Can you feel it?" Krillin's hands trembled as he held the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, do you think it's Frieza?" Gohan replied on the other end. Gohan knelt down beside his bed, pulling out a box. When he removed the lid, his Saiyan armor was inside.

"How can it be? I thought Goku destroyed him?" Krillin cleared his throat.

"Let's go check it out." Gohan hung up and then placed the phone down. He jumped out his window and into the sky.

Another morning at Korin Tower, and he was forced awake again by another power level on their planet. Garlic yesterday, then who today? In fact, he didn't even remember falling asleep, and he only remembered Yusagie's touches on his skin. When he sat up, his wounds had been healed, his body felt as good as eating a Senzu Bean, yet he hadn't.

He stared at her for a moment. He could sense a darkness in her that seemed so similar. He sensed it inside himself before. "Get up!" Piccolo said as he reached over to the female who displayed impressive fighting techniques against Garlic's men yesterday.

Slowly Yusagie began to wake up; the room became quickly crowded by Yadrobie and Korin.

Piccolo began to pace, he knew who he was sensing, but was he really sensing him?

"It's Frieza." Korin said calmly as he watched the Namek hustle back and forth before him in a frantic manner.

"What do you know?!" Piccolo stopped from his pacing as he stared at Yusagie.

"Why would I know anything?" Yusagie stood up from the couch. Piccolo didn't hesitate to aggressively shove her before he asked her again.

"Hey now!" said Korin taking a step forward. Yadrobie stared down to his coffee. "Let's calm down."

"What do you know?! Answer me!"

"I Did! Do your large ears fail to hear me? I know nothing!" Yusagie didn't stutter when snapping back at Piccolo. "I don't know why he's here. I thought he was dead."

"You're a liar, this was your plan, to lead him here to earth. Right? To kill us all." Piccolo wouldn't, he couldn't calm down. He was going to rip her apart, and he didn't care if he would leave pieces of her flesh all over Korin's home.

" NO!" Yusagie screamed with as much force as Piccolo had anger.

" I don't have time to deal with you." Piccolo spoke with frustration. It took everything in him not to strike her. He would handle her later, he had Frieza to take care of, and with that, he flew off Korin's tower, she too didn't hesitate to follow, as she was willing to bring down yet another villain.

Vegeta stood up, feeling a tremendous power near. He clenched his fist, hitting the table. " I knew it. I knew Kakorate couldn't do it."

Yamcha stood up as well. "Come on now; maybe it isn't him?"

" You dumb earthling!" Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the shirt. "I was overpowered by that things my whole life!" Vegeta had let go, pushing Yamcha aside with irritation. "I think I would know."

"Well" Yamcha sighed. Feeling a few fingers tighten around his arms, he looked over.

"You're not leaving without me this time!" said Bulma as she clung to his arm.

Vegeta made a disgusted face at them both, young and in love. Grunting, he flew off into the sky. Yamcha followed him as Bulma clung to him for dear life.

Krillin and Gohan flew side by side. The wind was almost blinding them. Piccolo could see them up ahead; he sped up to reach them. Gohan smiled to Piccolo who flew beside him. "What do you think we should do?" he asked Piccolo.

"I honestly have no clue. Fight is all I can think of. Fight to the death." responded Piccolo with no emotion.

Krillin looked over to Piccolo "How has your week been with the lady Piccolo?"

Piccolo made a sour face. "Too much female in one week for me. Anyways, I have a feeling she led him here."

They could feel Tien and Chiaotzu reaching them from the rear.

"Hey Krillin" A voice from behind came. Making way was Yamcha, Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta stayed farther behind.

"Why are you here Bulma?" questioned Krillin as he turned to her as everyone landed on top of a mountain, hiding from the power level they all feared one by one.

"I got left out last time. I am not missing out on another adventure!" she spoke with such positivity.

"Bulma this isn't a game. It's dangerous. And for all I know Yusagie could be behind all this." Piccolo suggested.

"Dumb Namek" spoke Vegeta with such disgust. Everyone turned their head to look at him.

"And how would you know Vegeta? Maybe you're framing us too." Replied Yamcha with the attitude only a woman could possess.

"You have got to be out of your minds! She was also a member of the Ginyu force. If you had any idea what she and I both went through, you would not be on Frieza's side. No matter how much you people disgust us!" Vegeta responded with such anger; he couldn't believe their ignorance.

"Piccolo." A feminine voice was heard from behind. The Z fighters turned to see Yusagie as she walked towards them.

"Quid dicis mihi?" (What did he say about me?) Yusagie asked as she looked at him. She knew Vegeta was talking about her, but couldn't make out every word, she simply heard her name and Frieza's.

Piccolo looked at her, then at Vegeta, then back at Yusagie. He hadn't spoke in the foreign tongue before in front of his friends. He felt odd doing it, but he tried to imagine how she felt being here, not able to communicate with anyone. "Ait Frieza nilne attulistis inde huc. Si quid in te ullam haberemus pertransivit Freiza in latere noluisti." (He said, you did not bring Frieza here. That If we had any idea what you both went through, you would not be on Frieza's side.)

"Et ius non est . Miraris , cum vivis et moriar in inferno quotidie sic nunquam iterum experiri id dolor ." (And right he is. You live in hell everyday, and you wonder when you'll die, so you will never have to experience that kind of pain again.) Yusagie's face stayed still, stubborn as she looked at Yamcha, Vegeta, then Piccolo, who soon turned away from her sight.

Gohan was amazed by their language. It impressed him, and inspired him; he wanted to learn it too. The other stared at the two Nameks as they spoke together. It was different for them to see Piccolo in more of his native race.

"Aliis linguis loqui urbanum non potest intelligere . Nos postulo ut subsist." (It's not polite to talk in a language others cannot understand. We need to stop.) Piccolo said to her and then turned his gaze away.

"Neque stultum quid est homo quia prima Frieza hic , si non." (Neither is blaming someone for leading Frieza here, even if they didn't.) Yusagie said before walking away now from him.

Above them, a large oval spaceship decorated with purple windows began to lower to the earth. And when it landed, Frieza revealed himself to everyone. His body rebuilt. Half monster, half android. How he survived, no one knew.

They all waited quietly on the mountain range, preventing Frieza from feeling their power levels. Quickly they all climbed the rocks, to reach to the mountaintop. There, it was a clear view of Frieza, another large man resembling him, and his men.

Gohan widen his eyes, he felt a power, a strong one. When he looked up, he could see a figure flying in the air.

"Look everyone!" pointed Gohan. The figured lowered to the ground. His hair the color of lavender. His body covered in clothing made by Capsule Corporation along with a sword attached to his back. No one knew who he was. A complete mystery.

Several henchmen attacked the young man. His hair changed to gold, and his energy level increased. Vegeta's eyes widen with shock.

"How can he be a Super Saiyan?" questioned Krillin, who was also puzzled.

Frieza flew up into the air, shooting down several attacks on the young man. Yet from behind, Frieza did not see him. The young man took his sword, slicing Frieza in half, then blowing his body to bits.

Just before the z fighters eyes, they couldn't believe the young man came out of just now where, killing Frieza with one blow.

The large Frieza double now approached the mysterious youth. He couldn't help but smile, for he knew he could also destroy Frieza's father, king cold. The young man handed his sword over to King Cold. Though no one knew what they were saying. The distance made it hard.

King cold attacked the young man with his own sword. The boy gripped it tightly in his one hand. With his other hand, he placed it on King Cold's chest, blowing his body with an attack, until he was no longer visible. The young man put his sword back behind him. He turned towards the direction on the z fighters and smiled, making a motion with his hands to follow him as he flew off into the sky.


	9. Chapter Nine- I will teach you to speak

Chapter Nine- I will teach you to speak

The Z fighters couldn't believe this mysterious man and his powers. With no hesitation, Gohan flew faster to him. Piccolo carefully followed, along with Vegeta, who was eager to find out his secret to the power. Krillin was last to follow; unsure of what may come.

The young purple hair wonder landed to the dusty ground. The Z fighters shortly did as well. The young man pulled out a capsule, throwing it as it formed into a fridge. He bent down, grabbing a soda from it. He turned to the Z fighters and smiled "Anyone want a can of soda?" His appearance and mentality was happy and cheerful, he wasn't the enemy, and they all knew this.

"Yeah" said Gohan as he skipped over to get a drink.

"Why not?" questioned Bulma as she went to get a soda herself. The rest of the z fighters just watched.

"So why are you here?" asked Gohan as he took a sip.

"I am here to talk to Goku" the purpled haired man smiled.

"Where have you met him?" questioned Bulma.

"I haven't met him yet. He should be arriving here 3 hours from now." He spoke so calmly.

"How would you know that?" Yamcha asked with anger.

"I have been tracking his spaceship" he smiled.

"So Goku is alive?" Krillin jumped with enjoyment.

"You were a Super Saiyan just now weren't you?" Gohan looked up at the new man with curiosity.

"Yes" he nodded humbly.

"Wrong." said Vegeta, everyone turned to him. "Me, Kakorate and his kid here, who is half Saiyan, are the only ones left in our race. It's not possible."

"But Vegeta, we saw him beat Frieza" spoke the quiet Tien.

"I'm not saying he is a weakling. I'm just calling him a lair." Replied Vegeta.

"Well, let's wait here for 3 hours, I want to see Goku." Stated Bulma as she sat down on a rock.

"All right 3 hours it is." smiled Krillin as he laid himself in the heat.

It had been that time, and through the three hours, they tried to get information from the youthful purple haired Saiyan, yet he didn't give anything up. There was bickering, fighting, but Yusagie stayed her distance as Piccolo did. She was lonely, though. She had no one she could talk with, though this wasn't uncommon for her, friendship wasn't something she really got to develop in her world.

"Three hours have passed, where is he?" whined Yamcha.

"Stop complaining." replied Bulma to her boyfriend.

"Oh my god!" said Chiaotzu with his feminine voice. "It's him!" he placed his hand over his brow ridge, looking into the sky.

"You're right!" spoke Tien excitingly.

You could hear the Saiyan space pod falling from the sky. A long high pitched sound until it hit the ground, creating a large crater and throwing sand and dirt everywhere.

The Z warriors, Bulma and the young man ran to the hole, looking down into it. "I hope the spaceship is safe from Goku's head." laughed Yamcha.

The door opened slowly, releasing all air pressure from inside. A large spiky black haired head poked out. Looking up, Goku was welcomed home by his friends and family.

"Hey" he smiled and laughed with joy, flying out of the space pod. "How did you know I was coming?" Goku landed before his friends.

"We didn't, this guy did." spoke Piccolo, turning his head to the young warrior.

"How did you know?" Goku seemed a bit confused.

"Maybe I have a word with you? Over there?" The young purple haired boy pointed.

"Sure, why not?" Goku lifted up into the air, along with the boy.

"Be careful Goku" Said Bulma. Goku waved, and then flew off with the boy to the other side of the crater.

Landing, Goku took a big sigh. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Can you turn into a super Saiyan for me Goku?" he asked.

"Well sure" replied Goku as his body began to glow, letting of a gold vibe as his hair turned blonde. It didn't take much for him, he could control it now. "Happy?"

"Now, we will both be super Saiyans" Spoke the youth, as his body did the same. His purple hair transforming into blonde. Goku's eyes widen with shock as he saw almost a spinning image of himself before him. The young man smiled, letting his hair fade back to purple, Goku did the same.

"You just wanted to see me as a Super Saiyan?" questioned Goku.

" No, I needed to see if I could trust you. I now I see that I can. I need to tell you something, but what I am about to say can only be between the two of us." said the young man.

"Well, of course, I have never had problems with keeping secrets." Goku smiled.

" Vegeta was right, only you, he and your son have Saiyan blood. I got mine from him he is my father." Smiled the young man.

"What Vegeta is your father? Oh my lord!" screamed Goku, he was appalled, yet confused, how did Vegeta have a son?

"Goku, I didn't come here to tell you that. My name is Trunks; I am not from this time, but a different era. In my time, life is a nightmare. Three years from now, nine miles south-west of south city, two killer androids will attack planet earth."

Yusagie looked at Piccolo, then Trunk's time capsule. She then realized this man was also from the future, but he lived before her? Could she tell these warriors she too was from the future. "Futurum ?"(Future?) She asked Piccolo as she tried to listen to their conversation she couldn't understand. Piccolo nodded to her.

"Androids? What how? However you did it, I wouldn't tell anyway in case they try to use it against you." spoke Goku with shock.

Piccolo looked back at Yusagie for a moment. "Nemini . Posset contra eum." (Don't tell anyone. It could be used against him.) He said to her. Yusagie realized this was her cue to not say where she was from.

" Remember him, Dr. Gero?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah! I defeated him." Goku replied still standing from a distance from his friends.

"You let him go remember? That is one battle, you will wish you had finish till the death. All will die in battle except Gohan. Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Krillin will all lose their lives. Earths greatest heroes will no longer exist."

"What happens to me?" questioned Goku.

"You die before the battle."

"Hu?"

"You'll die of a radical new heart virus, and you'll start hearing about it soon. Not even a Super Saiyan can beat it.

"Darn it!" Goku stomped his feet. "I don't even get a shot at them? Oh man" Goku whined.

"After everything I told you. You aren't afraid? You want to fight them?" questioned trunks.

"Well yeah, I mean, it doesn't hurt to try."

"My mother said you were a great man." Trunks reached into his pocket, pulling out a small purple bottle. "Here, for your health. In my time there's a cure."

Goku grabbed it with excitement. "Really?! wow. I bet it's grape flavored, yess!" he was ecstatic knowing he would get to fight these killer droids.

"Now Goku, you can't tell anyone any of this" Trunks said sternly.

"Yeah I know. But you said your mother, does she know me or will I meet her?" he asked "You know her."

"Oh my, really? Who is she?" Goku began to sweat. He knew, he could tell by looking at him. Trunks pointed "She is standing right over there."

Goku fell over with such shock. "Vegeta and Bulma, who would have thought?! I figured she was going to marry Yamcha."

"They don't stay together long, and Yamcha finds someone else. They were more of a passionate thing. He could never admit he loved my mother but, she knew inside he did."

"Yeah there the two most stubborn people I know." Goku smiled at the son of Vegeta as he stood back up.

"Thank you Goku. I must go now. But you're the first person I could relate to since Gohan died."

"No, thank you." Goku held up his bottle of grape medicine with a smile.

"I'll see you around Goku." The young man dashed off into the distance.

"Bye" Goku sighed as he flew back over to the z-fighters. He had a lot to do from now until the androids came. Where to start, he wasn't sure.

"What was that all about dad?" asked Gohan as his father landed before him. "Nothing really" Goku laughed, happy to see his son again.

"Didn't sound like nothing to me." Piccolo spoke up.

"You heard?" asked Goku.

"My ears don't just frame my face you know. I think we should tell the others." Piccolo looked over to Yusagie, knowing she needed to know too, even though this wasn't her battle.

"But he said-" Goku was cut off when he began to speak.

"I won't say anything that would harm your friend Goku." Piccolo nodded and Goku did as well. He began to explain to his friends what he was told, two androids will arrive and kill everyone, and they needed to train, starting now.

"So three years from now at 10:00 am we will meet here." Goku nodded.

"Well I better get going." Spoke Krillin as he drifted off into the air.

"Same here" said Tien as he looked over at Chiaotzu. "Let's go"

Goku looked over at Piccolo and smiled. "Gohan would be real happy if you would train with us."

"Well.." Piccolo pondered for a moment. He wasn't sure, he was trying to kill has dad not more than two years ago, and now they were friends?

"Pleeease" begged Gohan. He always brought a smile to Piccolo's face.

"Alight kid." said Piccolo as he placed his hand onto Gohan's head. Gohan's face lit up with happiness. "But you have to do me a favor during your studies." Piccolo requested.

Gohan looked at him in an odd manner. "And what would that be?"

"Teach her our language," Piccolo said as he looked at Yusagie. Goku hadn't really noticed her there before, not until now really. She was so quiet.

"Well, I can certainly try." He smiled and then smiled to Yusagie. She smiled back unknowing what he was saying. "I'd love to teach her."

Goku turned to Yusagie and put out his hand to shake it. "I kind of met you on Namek. But hello! I'm Goku." Yusagie hesitantly shook back his hand, as it wasn't a gesture she understood.

"Est nomen eius et dicebat Goku " He said his name is Goku. Piccolo translated to her before looking back at Goku.

"Yusagie." Was all she said before releasing the Saiyans hand.

Goku turned to Bulma and Yamcha, and then smiled. "Have a healthy baby." said Goku, as he, Piccolo, Yusagie and Gohan left for their homes.

Goku and Gohan had flown home. He was happy to be back, and his wife was just as happy, until he brought up he needed Gohan to train."Goku! You are not taking my son out of his studies for three whole years! Not, no, no way!" Chichi screamed louder than Goku had ever heard her before. His ears throbbing from her voice. The night had drawn near. He finally returned home, he was tired, they were all tired, and he couldn't wait to go to bed, but not until he told Chichi that he needed their son.

Chichi continued to clutch the plastic black handle of her skillet. Rage running through her veins. As much as she wanted to break it over Goku's dense brain. She knew it would be more damage to her pan than his goofy hair dou.

"But Chichi" Goku whined. Bending at the knees just like a child throwing a sizeable Tantrum. "Our planet is a stake here dear, Androids are going to be here, in three years, THREE YEARS Chichi. I need Gohan more than you do, he needs to-"

Chi began to scream over his words." HE NEEDS TO STUDY!"

Goku trembled at the sight of her breaking the black handle of her skillet. "Maybe I should ask you at a different time, when you're in a, a better mood dear." Goku felt the sweat dripping from his face as he chuckled nervously.

"No don't ever, ever ask me again Goku. My son will not be going anywhere with you to fight. He will study. If you ask me again I'll-" She paused. "I'll kick you out of my home Damn it!"

The two stood, facing one another, silent as they both sunk in her phrase. Chichi looked away with disappointment. She set her broken skillet handle on the kitchen counter. Walking away from the counter, into the hall. She began to walk through the opening of their bedroom entrance. Goku didn't move; he stood in the kitchen as he thought about her words, her tone, her frustration.

Chichi sighed deeply looking over her shoulder. "Just-Just take those silly clothes off and come to bed. Okay?" Chichi opened their bedroom door, and then closed it slowly behind her. When hearing the doorknob click. She laid her head back into it, sighing deeply as tears formed in her eyes. Her heart throbbed. Her brain puzzled. She just couldn't decide. The choice between the earth and her son rested on her shoulders. She didn't want that feeling again. The anxiety and worry that went through her mind when Gohan left for Namek. The longest months of her life. And now it's starting all over again. The chance for her to feel the worry in her mind. To loose her son and her husband at the same time.

The door slowly pushed open. Chichi quickly moved out of the way as Goku paced in. Seeing tears streaming down her face, he quickly closed the door behind him; he didn't want Gohan to hear them. In that moment, Chichi fell into his arms, and he embraced her tightly. Laying his chin on the top of her bun, she sobbed in his arms. Goku stroked her long hair, and with his gentle touch, he unraveled her bun into long locks of curls. "You're the one person I missed most of all. Goku whispered into her ear before kissing the skin of her forehead, comforting one of his most prized possessions.

Back at Korin Tower Piccolo yelled. "Get up." he Grunted as he pushed Yusagie's stiff body with his fist. The sun was barely rising; she was not ready to be awake. How was he even willing to be awake? It had been two days of no sleep and back-to- back events for them both. "We're leaving, let's go!" He demanded. And she did.

Feeling the breeze whip through her hair, she tried her hardest to keep up with Piccolo's speed as they flew across the morning sky. It was much greater than anything she had ever seen. With an energetic swirl of bright oranges and deep purples, she followed close behind.

"So piccolo where are we going?" Yusagie asked.

"We're going to go see a good friend of mine. The one who landed yesterday. " He responded, looking forward with a smile as the mountain ranges seemed to get larger by the minute.

"Oh a really good friend hu?" She questioned in the most wicked way as she noticed his smile.

"Yes. I admire him. We didn't always get along, but in time we grew close."

Yusagie grew silent with uncertainty. They were close? How close?

"No no, I am not gay." He angrily communicated to her as he had almost read her mind.

"I never said you were gay. Unless you are, which is okay." Yusagie shrugged.

"I'm not gay!" his face began to heat with anger by her persistence.

"Sure."

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!" Yelled Piccolo. "HE'S MARRIED FOR HEAVEN SAKES" "To a man?" she questioned.

" To a woman stupid. I think the two of you will get a long great." He smiled looking straight ahead.

"Just because your gay doesn't mean I am, don't try to hook me up with her." her face appeared with disgust.

"YUSAGIE, I AM NOT GAY" he seemed to be more vocal this time around, staring at her violently.

The mountains ahead appeared to draw near. Tall Smokey, snowcapped, so snowy, you could almost eat them like a piece of candy as it melted in your mouth and you cherished the flavor. The center of the mountains laid long grass fields, which reminded Yusagie of the place from when she arrived. Stalks of golden rod cat tails, small animals, and many trees. A slender home sat in the corner of the long field. Smoke arouse from the chimney. As she became near, the smell of a cooking meal reached her senses.

Gohan sat on the small wooden porch along with Icarus. Poking a long stick into the ground, forcing the dirt to come up.

Before him a tall figure approached. Gohan looked up hearing footsteps. Seeing piccolo, His face went from boredom to pure delight. "Piccolo what are you doing here?" Gohan got up and ran to Piccolo with excitement.

"Is your dad around?" Piccolo asked. Yusagie shortly landed from the sky behind Piccolo. Gohan stared at her for a moment. He wasn't sure why she was still around but he knew Piccolo wanted her to know the language. It wasn't like Piccolo to keep someone around. It also wasn't like him to ask Gohan to teach her their language. Would she be staying a long time? He decided not to ask, and answered yes.

"Dad, Dad-" Gohan yelled as he ran through the front door. Piccolo followed behind, as well as Yusagie entering.

Goku released chichi from his grasp as he held her in the kitchen. Chichi quickly pulled away, hearing Gohan's voice from the other side of the house. It had been less than 24 hours since he returned home and most of his time had been spent holding his family.

Goku smiled with delight when entering his living room and saw Piccolo there to greet him as well. They joined in a hug that was quick and simple, as they didn't get much time to talk after meeting with Trunks.

"Surprised to see you up this early Goku." stated Piccolo.

"Yeah well" Goku clenched his hands and smiled. "We need to train hard for the androids. So why not an early start? And I really wanted breakfast."

"So how are you Piccolo?" asked Chichi as she shortly followed her husband.

"Never been better" he answered.

"Well I'll say. It seems you have yourself a girlfriend." Chichi smiled, winked, then headed back to the kitchen to make breakfast for her boys.

"WHAT! No-." Piccolo felt the blood rush to his face. Flustered to correct Chichi's words. "Ah, we are helping her. Anyways. Gohan, help Yusagie with some words while your father and I go and train." Piccolo requested. Before leaving, he turned to Yusagie. "Erit ut docerem vos guys aliqua possit . Please possimus audire et facere certus vos scire." (He will be teaching you some words so you guys can communicate. Please focus, listen and make sure you learn.) Piccolo spoke with an attitude towards her. She shrugged him off, ignoring his statement to her as she followed Gohan inside. He and Goku left, but Chichi and Gohan kindly welcomed Yusagie into their home.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Chichi as she looked at Yusagie. Gohan sat down at the table with flash cards with simple words on them so Yusagie could learn very basic nouns to start with. "You are also very pretty."

"She can't understand you, mom." Gohan reminded her as he pulled out his cards. They spent the day learning words. And at one point she caught on to some sentences such as "Hello my name is." Or "I would like some —" Her mind was spent, she was tired, and Gohan could see that he melted her brain in the time they had together. When they decided to stop, Gohan didn't know how to tell her he was going to train and to wait here for Piccolo. He used hand gestures to tell her to stay where she was, and so she did. She spent her time watching Chichi cut food, and prepare meals. She sliced carrots and poured pepper into some broth. Every time she cut an item, she would tell Yusagie what it was, and Yusagie would repeat her. "Pepper. Salt. Onion." Yusagie was annoyed. How was this going to help her in her time? She knew she needed to be patient and to wait for when Piccolo was ready to help.

The night reached it's peak as the sun finally fell to its sleep. The wind became cold, and what little she wore froze her body, such as the large white shirt that had been given to her and the spandex pants from when she was in the Ginyu force.

Piccolo picked her up from the son's house after training and was leading her somewhere she had never seen before. She began to lose speed from the cold, and wasn't use to earth's climate. Piccolo flew far ahead of her. Long miles of a wooded forest was below them, Covering most of the mountain range.

Yusagie saw Piccolo stop. He turned his face around as if he was waiting for her. She reached him, and her breath was short. He stared at her for a moment, and then dropped, disappearing into the dark forest. She as well followed.

Piccolo and Yusagie reached a place, a small wooden cottage, right beside a loud rushing waterfall. She couldn't see the water, but most defiantly could hear it, and even feel it's breeze from where she was standing. The fresh smell of it reached her as well, reminding her of a bath she longed to have.

"This cottage—I was here." she noticed it from before when she first arrived. Yusagie quietly and slowly followed Piccolo, for it was hard for her to see anything in the dark. The woods hid the bright moonlight.

When the door opened, it was still dark as Yusagie looked into the undersized cottage. It was small, barely even the size of Goku's home, she could see this before he turned the lights turned on, but when he did, she could see every detail that entailed his home. It was created from logs, with holes inside of its lumber. One window in the front seemed to lead into the kitchen. A bay window in the back appeared to be a bedroom. It looked as if it was going to fall by any sudden movements.

"Piccolo, is this your home? Why didn't we stay here before we went to Korin's?" She asked with excitement. "It's so cute!" she elaborated before ultimately stepping inside with a giddy girly voice.

"That's what you think now but wait, until you get inside." Piccolo grinned as he opened the creaking door the rest of the way. "I didn't come here before because I seriously thought you would be gone by now."

Walking in, Piccolo flicked on another set of lights, though two wasn't enough to really light up the whole room. Revealing the untidy person he truly was, there was clothing in all places, papers stuffed under furniture, molding food in a few areas. Yusagie felt stunned by her sight. It disgusted her and the smell made her want to gag.

"Piccolo this is nasty. I am not sleeping in this!" Yusagie began to back away towards the door. "I thought gay men were supposed to be clean?!"

"Nope, not all of us gay men are clean." responded Piccolo with heaps of sarcasm. "Consider yourself lucky I had cleaned before you came." He nodded as he walked in further, pulling off his turban and cape, throwing them onto the small red sofa to his left.

"You call this clean?" Yusagie spoke angrily, the tone in her voice rose.

"Yep, now I am going to go take a shower." Piccolo began to walk up a few steps towards the upper level. "My house better be spick and span when I get out."

"WHAT! WHY DO I HAVE TO CLEAN IT?" Yusagie stomped her feet as she closed the cottage door behind her. The screaming hinges deafen her ears.

"This is payback for calling me gay and interrupting my training." Piccolo frowned. "And wasting my time with your planet, which has nothing to do with me in the first place. I have other things to worry about now, like the androids. Consider this your form of rent and payment for my help."

"Well, I am not going to clean!" Yusagie was stubborn, just as much as he was.

"Fine. Don't. But you will be sleeping on the floor, or outside. I prefer sleeping on clean floors." Piccolo grinned evilly as he reached the foyer to the upstairs.

"Fine I'll clean..." Yusagie crossed her arms with disappointment, it was warm in his cottage, and she'd rather sleep in a warm mess than the cold outdoors.

Yusagie took a stroll around his tiny downstairs, analyzing his mess, deciding what to clean first. "Wait, Piccolo, before I clean. Why do you have black carpet in a kitchen?" She stared at it with confusion. Most kitchens didn't have carpet.

"That's not carpet. Those are ants." Piccolo closed the bathroom door behind him and began his shower. Yusagie sighed as the home overwhelmed her, and she was in true disgust.

Now, where do I start? "Yusagie removed her shirt and was left wearing a white tee once again. She first began to pick up the clothing, throwing it all into a pile in the corner. Assuming it had all been dirty. "I never knew a man could have so much of the same clothing" Yusagie lifted Piccolo's purple top, then a blue belt, throwing it with the rest of his fighting gear.

Piccolo closed his eyes as the warm shower soothed his maculate body. The steam was making him feel weary. " She looks so familiar. I wonder if she is?" Piccolo pondered to himself as he soaped up his arms. "No, she can't be. Kami, Me, no Kami, Shit, one of us with fought her when we were young. But that can't be her; I thought she was killed. Maybe all Namek women look alike. Wait! There aren't Namek women. What am I thinking? I still have the outfit, that stupid black uniform I once wore, or Kami wore, whatever, it's in my pants drawer. Man Kami had bad style." Piccolo laid his head back, feeling the water roll across his eyes, then over his lips, into his mouth.

In the downstairs of his home, the water ran, filling up the sink. Soap began to bubble high over the dishes. Piccolo's house had finally been straightened out. The floors had been vacuumed; no laundry or dirty dishes had been left out, the ones left were currently soaking.

Piccolo dried his body off, and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He entered the kitchen where he smelt something burning. "What is that smell?" he asked while walking around the hall corner. Piccolo looked into the kitchen to see she wasn't burning anything but yet cooking.

"Hmm?" Yusagie turned around to look at Piccolo from the stove. " Oh my lord." Yusagie covered her face with her hands, trying not to stare at him only in a towel. "Do the entire gay walk around nude?" Yusagie asked.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Piccolo marched out of the kitchen to the upstairs with rage. Yusagie laughed for a moment. It was funny to irritate the Namekian as she was not so thrilled to be staying with him either.

Yusagie turned her attention to the dishes, where she stared down at the soap, as her pot boiled rapidly. She gazed into it, with thoughts flooding her mind.

"Piccolo looks so familiar." She continued to gaze down. In the back of her mind, she could see a man, one she knew. Speaking. Saying hello to her in her thoughts. Kami, how she missed him, how she wish she could tell him what had been going on in her life over the last week. It wasn't fair, she wasn't with him.

Piccolo waited behind her as she daydreamed, his body now fully clothed. "Hello, is anybody awake?" Piccolo shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Yusagie snapped from her gaze, looking up. She could see Piccolo's reflection through the window. "Oh hi piccolo" She replied with a smile.

Piccolo shook his head. "You are one weird girl" Yusagie raised her brow.

" I know. Here, sit down, and eat." Yusagie placed a rice bowl onto his small end table, which sat before his sofa. She didn't know how to cook really; She hadn't ever, not once. She didn't remember her mother at all, but her father and the other village men taught her to cook simple things at a young age, and she watched Chichi today over a stove.

Yusagie picked up everything chichi did today, and applied it to the meal she felt compelled to make for him.

"You're being nice all of the sudden." Piccolo looked at her with concern "What did I do wrong?" Asking as he sat down on his couch, grabbing the bowl she prepared for him, he didn't want to be rude, he figured the rice could be poisoned, or drugged, but it probably was.

"Nothing" Yusagie grabbed a glass of water "Just making up for the trouble I have caused you since I have been here." She sighed handing the water to him. He wasn't usually hungry, but today he was a bit more so than usual.

He stared at her for a moment from the corner of his eye with uncertainty. "You were in the Ginyu force. So you knew how to cook?"

"No. I watched Goku's wife today, found things in your cabinet and tried to replicate What she had made." she said with a shrug as he put another spoon full of veggies and rice into his mouth. He was still skeptical, but he ate it anyways. It was good. When he finished he placed his bowl down onto the table and stood up, by that time, she had disappeared without his knowledge.

Yusagie closed her eyes as the wind combed her hair. The breeze was a greater cold than before. It was so quiet compared to her home. She could hear the crickets singing, smell the forest and all of its greenery. At home, she smelt dead bodies, and the sound of sizzled grass, cries of lives ending. She had only been here a week, and she still cannot figure out how she survived before in her world.

"This is the last place I would have looked for you." Said Piccolo as he flew up onto the roof. Sitting beside her, with a bit of distance, he looked over. "What are you even doing up here?"

"Are the stars always this bright?" She asked, never looking over back at him.

"I guess so." Piccolo shrugged. He never cared to pay attention; he was always focused on being in battle.

"I am going to make a wish on all of them Piccolo-"

"Is that possible?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Anything is possible if you try." she nodded.

"What are you going to wish for?" he asked curiously leaning back as he stared up at them too.

"I am wishing for life to be peaceful."

" Ha!" Piccolo laughed even louder this time, and he couldn't help but smile knowing it would never be true. She laughed lightly with him.

"Have you ever loved someone Piccolo?"

"I thought I was gay" Piccolo replied smirking.

Yusagie laughed "You can love men, that is fine too."

"Hmmm no, just Gohan. I look at him like a son." Piccolo laid his head back, folding his arms behind his neck, also staring up into the sky." I've never loved anyone but myself and the idea of world domination. But now I have a new love. To defeat the androids. Have you? "

He only felt it was polite to ask back, though it seemed like an odd topic for two people who just met. He didn't care if she ever loved or not, she was going to be gone as soon as he could get rid of her. He hadn't had an in-depth conversation with her yet, he didn't know her well, yet he hadn't taken the time either.

" No not really, just my village and it's people before we were destroyed." She shrugged as she lied. She loved Kami. "We were trained to be military men, never as individuals who had feelings." She couldn't help but think about Mimi and how she had become a robot to the Empire. Mimi was truly someone she loved like a sister.

Piccolo closed his eyes. "I still think you're a liar though, about not being on the side of the Ginyu force. I'm weary of you. There's something you're not telling me. And, there are no female Nameks on Namek, Nail's knowledge transferred to mine when we fused."

He was right. Yusagie had forgotten that there was once a time her gender didn't exist in the Namek race. Her mother was the first. "Let's get ready for bed" she yawned, ignoring his statement, avoiding any explanation. She couldn't tell him she wasn't invented yet.

"Umm yeah" Piccolo hesitated to say. Sitting up, Piccolo jumped off the roof, quickly heading back inside and she followed close behind.

Yusagie slept in a large white tee again, it was all she had. He hadent given her anything else. The shirt covered past her knees and was the only thing she had worn for 3 days. It was obvious it belonged to a man.

Piccolo shook the sheet on his small full sized bed. Patting down the sheets, he stared at her for a brief moment. His feet often hung over the edge of the bed because he was so tall compared to the humans, and the human beds were all they had here. "Sorry I only have one bed, so you can sleep on the nice clear floor of course," he said. "Or the couch, It's made of bricks, or feels like it at the least." He really didn't want to share his bed.

"Alright—" She was uncertain too even sleeping somewhere with him without anyone else, at least before she had Korin and Yadrobie, though she wasn't going to decline his kindness to let her stay. She had never slept beside a man, and sleeping in the same room with him was a first as well at Korin's. "I'll sleep on the floor beside your bed." She said as she grabbed the pillow he handed to her and the blanket she was given. Even if he had offered her to sleep beside him, she would have declined, it was not proper, and was forbidden where she was from.

When Yusagie had laid down beside Piccolo's bed, her brain had been overloaded, fried. She didn't know if she could remember everything she had been taught that day by Gohan. It wasn't long before Piccolo laid down on his mattress. He turned to face her on the floor, and he could see the fatigue on her face, how drained she was by what she had been learning that day.

"Memento aliquid?" ("Remember anything?") He asked.

"No."

"Nihil-?" (Nothing-?)

"Audivi" te amo. "XV De temporibus inter chichi et filium eius." (I've heard "I love you." About 15 times today between Chichi and her son." )

"Colloquium habere Gohan mihi nunc vos, suus 'tantum in hebdomada dicebat ad profectum vestrum mirum." ("Gohan told me you two can have a conversation now, it's only been a day, he said your progress is incredible.")

"Sed neque lingua cognita cura tui. Mihi curae fuit." ("I don't even care about learning the language of your people. I care about fighting.")

"Si tibi sufficit ad salutem populi tui cognosces nostro loqui ad alterum strati." ("If you care enough for us to save your people, you will learn our language in order to converse with the other fighters.") He demanded, he wasn't going to help someone who couldn't talk to his friends.

"Quia stultus." (that's stupid) Yusagie rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling as she rolled onto her back. "Goku is a super Saiyan." Piccolo spoke out loud.

"Quid est?"(what?) Yusagie questioned him.

"Dices ei." (Say it.) Piccolo demanded as he looked over at her.

"Goku eh-sup-" Yusagie said with frustration before giving up. Then turned her back to the Namek that laid beside her.

"I wont let you sleep until you repeat the things I say."

"Quid est?"(what?) Yusagie looked back at Piccolo with irritation in her voice and lack of understanding.

"I don't care if you cannot understand me. So you better figure it out if you want to sleep."

"Quid est?"(what?)

"Exactly. Turn and face me and repeat my words." Piccolo demanded as he stayed laying down. She did just that, without hesitation she turned to face him, her face filled with annoyance and frustration.

"You can understand me?" He asked since she turned to her side when he asked to her.

"nisi parum" (only a little.)

"Goku is a super Saiyan." Piccolo repeated.

"Goku es les Super" Yusagie tried to repeated Piccolo.

"No es Les-He is. He is. No a la, or es Les."

"He is."

"Yes." Piccolo smiled as she stared at him as she spoke in their native language on earth.

"Goku is a Super Saiyan." Yusagie's heavy Namek accent shined through when she spoke. It was cute, Piccolo liked it, and it reminded him of the home he didn't know all too well.

"I am a Namek." He said back to her.

"I es Namek." She raised her brow as she stared at him beside her.

"Close enough." he chuckled before leaning back and closing his eyes to sleep. She had a long day. He had a long day, and both were frustrated enough with one another to take it out on each other if need be, but slowly they fell asleep, and would rise again in the early morning.


	10. Chapter Ten- Vegeta and Bulma

Chapter Ten- Vegeta and Bulma

"I feel kind of bad Yamcha" Marron spoke quietly as they snuck down the halls of capsule corp.

"Don't. Bulma won't be home till tomorrow from her business trip" he whispered into her ear as he led her to his room.

"Oh okay!" she said cheerfully. The automatic door slid open, as items fell from it from inside. "Lots of...junk" she said.

Bulma hummed her way down the hallway before reaching the foyer. She removed her lab coat, hanging it on the hull tree. She was excited to make it home early from her trip, she wanted to relax, to spend time with Yamcha as she happily hummed.

"What is that horrible noise?" Vegeta growled spotting Bulma "oh it was your voice."

"SHUT UP VEGETA; I HAPPEN TO BE A GREAT SINGER! You're so.. Mean." She turned away, her hands covered her face as she pretended to cry.

"You're so fake" he turned away to walk back towards his gravity room, but first, he needed something to eat.

Bulma turned to look at him "I am not!" she sighed. Letting her bag drop at her side. She yawned. "I'm exhausted. I am so glad dad let me come home a day early." She said to herself as she slipped off her shoes. She began to walk down the hallway full of corridors. She was so excited to be home. She couldn't wait to see Yamcha. It had been a long two weeks without him. Without his touch, his hands not on her. With surprise, she slid Yamcha's door open.

"Hey Yamcha I got home- AHHHHHH!" Bulma Screamed, and she looked up from her specs into his room.

"AAHHHH" Yelled Yamcha as he covered his body with his sheets. It didn't matter, she had seen him naked enough times, but she hadn't seen this. Marron sat up from the bed, Clueless, not knowing what to say. Her body was bare. Her long sky blue hair fell over her body and round breasts. Bulma couldn't help but feel jealousy from her beauty.

"Yam-Yamcha." Bulma whispered as she took a few steps back slowly. What was he doing with her? Were they over, did he break up with her and she just didn't remember? No, not at all, he was sleeping with someone else, and she knew this.

"Bulma, I can explain." he got up from the sheets but tripped over his floor. "I didn't think you would be home until tomorrow and I-"

"And me not coming home right away makes it right for you to do this to me!" Bulma yelled. "I hate you" Tears, real tears began to form in her eyes, not just from sadness, but from anger. Bulma backed out from the door opening, slamming it shut as hard as she could before storming off down the hall.

Vegeta laid staring at the ceiling in his bed. He had just eaten, he ate too much, his stomach was too full to go back to training, he had needed a nap before he continued, but he couldn't because all he could hear were yells from that annoying human woman's voice.

"What is this? A man can't get sleep in this house!" Vegeta moaned, getting up and complaining under his breath as he waited for the door to slide open. He exited into the hallway and bolting past him was a ball of fluffy blue hair. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Can't you shut up!" he grabbed her shoulder, staring down at her.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta, her eyes were red with streaming tear streaks that stained her skin. He stared at her with outrage. He knew this time she was serious.

"w-what's wrong human?" he hesitated to ask. Normally it wasn't his style to care, but she had provided him shelter, and most of all, food.

"Like you would even care-" Bulma clenched her teeth with irritation, as the Saiyan had never been kind to her, why did he suddenly care now? Pulling away from his grip, she continued down the hall to her laboratory, the only place she could be alone in all of Capsule Corp.

As night went on, Vegeta laid, gazing at the clock as the hours seemed to pass within seconds. He couldn't help but think of the look on her face and the crack in her voice after she saw her love with someone new. "This is preposterous" Vegeta grunted. His heart had never felt of something like this. It throbbed with her pain, her suffering. He could hear her whimpers through the wall of his bedroom.

Vegeta couldn't take it. The crying of this woman. Not being able to sleep. He got up from his slumber, heading to the kitchen like any other Saiyan would.

Flicking on the light, Vegeta entered the vast room, filled with three gas stoves, two tall, not wide refrigerators, and several cabinets with munchies. The room had been embellished with a black and white surroundings. Marble tiles, with a pattern of black and white, covered the room. Small similar tiles overlaid near the sink, below the cabinets and above the stoves. The walls were quite flat, and they had no life.

The walls had been covered with white paint, and did nothing but bore Vegeta. Vegeta approached the fridge, to browse inside of it.

"This is ridiculous. Only eleven kinds of meats. Geeze." with his knife full of mayonnaise, Vegeta stabbed the ham with anger. "How am I so post to have a decent sandwich, my god!" Vegeta pulled the knife from the meat slab.

Behind him, Vegeta heard footstep enter the kitchen. He tried to ignore them. That's how he was. He never acknowledged anyone.

"Now why would someone need a sandwich at three o'clock in the morning?" Bulma stood with her arms crossed facing Vegeta's back, which just placed the knife of mayonnaise in his mouth.

Bulma's face looked as if she had aged ten years overnight. Her mascara ran down her cheeks, her eyes almost bloodshot. Her hair was pulled back, not styled as usual. Vegeta had never seen her with any beauty on her face. She was pretty without all that junk. He licked the spoon and placed the bread on top of the meat.

Bulma jumped onto the counter parallel to Vegeta. "Did you know-? About- this?" she asked him.

Vegeta began to cut his sandwich in half. "No" he replied nonchalantly. "I wish I had, though. I would have put an end to it before you found out and had gotten hurt." Vegeta took a chomp out of his sandwich. "And It would have given me a reason to kick that guys ass, I would love to see him beg for mercy at my strength." Vegeta chuckled at his thoughts.

Bulma raised her eyebrow with concern. She jumped from the counter and then approached him. With the back of her hand, she began to feel his head, then his cheek. "Are you. Ill?" she questioned his compassion.

Vegeta swallowed his large bite of the sandwich. He responded. "No." He spoke with attitude.

"But—that was the sweetest thing you have ever said to me." she smiled. Vegeta shrugged. Then took another bite. "When is he leaving?"

Bulma couldn't help but stroke the side of his soft face, making her heart race. She hadn't felt this emotion in such a long time, since she had met Yamcha. The tingly feeling inside, where your heart felt so good, it also hurt. It was so new; she didn't know how to react.

"He already left. He will be back tomorrow to pack his things." She said.

Sweat fell from Vegeta's face as he gazed at her. His stomach dropped. He had never been touched by someone of the female race, at least, not for a very long time. He swallowed again. Bulma slid her hand from his cheek to behind his ear, pulling him gently closer. Vegeta felt nauseous and wasn't sure how to respond. Reaching his lips, she gently kissed him. Why? She didn't know; she was emotional, venerable, delusional after all this happened. She needed comfort, but kissing Vegeta was great revenge against Yamcha, she was spiteful, and she didn't care.

Vegeta's heart melted, mainly because he really wanted to finish eating his sandwich, but her kiss made his heart race with hate and love for her. He cared for her, but also hated her with the biggest passion. He really wanted to eat his sandwich but dropped it onto the counter, reaching for her waist.

Bulma ran her fingers through his thick dark hair as she pushed him up against the counter, not releasing his lips. Both their lips began to move together gently in motion together. At this moment Vegeta knew he would be moving his tail, swaying it back and forth with excitement if he had one still, but he didn't.

Somehow, Vegeta's hand found her thigh and traveled up her skin with his large hands. She could feel the scabs on his palm as he rubbed her. This was new for Vegeta. This Sexual excitement that contained a bit of emotion, some, not a lot. He contained himself. Though it was hard to do so while she ran her hands up and down his body. He knew she was doing this to get back at her old boyfriend, and he didn't mind being a part of that.


	11. Chapter Eleven- Piccolo the Homosexual

Chapter Eleven- Piccolo the Homosexual

Piccolo woke up alone in his bedroom. There was no longer a person's body next to him, His side abandon. Looking around. He didn't see her. He jumped from his bed, grabbing his purple fighting pants and attached the blue belt around his waist, tying it tight. Not bothering to put his top on, he rushed out to find her, she couldn't be left alone, and He suspected her to be an enemy of Frieza's. He had to keep a constant watch on her.

Passing through downstairs, then through the front door, he saw her posture near the creek. Apart of him sighed in relief, not only because she was safe, but also because she didn't escape from his presence. She could be evil among them, and she needed to be watched carefully.

She could comprehend footsteps behind her, approaching her body as Piccolo walked towards her. "So are you going to finally admit to me as to who you are?" Piccolo questioned. He still didn't believe her; he knew she was with Frieza and his men. Even after Vegeta's speech, Piccolo couldn't believe her.

"I told you." Yusagie opened her eyes as she had been meditating. "I am here to ask you to help with my people."

"Well," piccolo clenched his teeth. "Unless you're going to help us fight the androids, which happens to be my primary concern, I suggest you don't ask me for help."

Yusagie frowned. She noticed Piccolo's moods seemed to swing horribly from day to day. "Then let me train with you."

"Right now, I want to train with Goku. Maybe in due time. Go train somewhere else." He suggested with hostility.

"Fine." she agreed while beginning to stand. "I will absolutely train for the androids with someone I don't know in a language I do not know."

"Good luck with that."

" You can't keep up with me anyways." Walking up to him she nodded, she didn't believe the Namek from the past had the potential she had.

Yusagie began to walk past him back to his cottage, but then suddenly stopped. Her mind became black as she felt her vision become dull. She didn't know where she was or what she was doing. She was in another vision.

It seemed so real. She arrived in a city, which had become a wasteland. Surrounding her was a harmed Goku being held in Yamcha's arms. In the air, Trunks flew high. Then two, awkward men, she couldn't make out their faces, stood, wearing a Red Ribbon Army symbol upon their chest. Then Trunks began to speak "that's not them. These are not the androids that are in my time. One is a beautiful young woman, and the other is a handsome young man wearing a red scarf. What is going on here?"

Her vision became blank again as she felt herself return to the cold creek, standing right beside Piccolo. "Another premonition" she whispered to herself.

Piccolo's ears twitched to her soft voice. He heard her. He knew what she said, and now he knew at least one of her abilities. "What?" he asked staring at her with a question "What was that?"

Yusagie shook her head and turned to look at Piccolo. "By any chance did Trunks say what the androids might look like?

"No" he replied with no movement. She nodded. She had figured as much.

"Hurry up and get dressed. You will be learning some more today while I train." Piccolo said before getting a drink from the creek. He stood up and stretched ready for the day ahead. "When you learn the language maybe I'll let you train with us, until then, stay out of our way."

This happened for weeks. The same routine. At this point, it had been three months, and every day she sat before Gohan and his flash cards, watching TV, listening to him read to her out loud, and soon she learned their language enough to communicate on a basic level with Goku and his family. Though she had become frustrated with her lack of training with Piccolo, or others for that matter, as she only focused on their language, and watched Chichi make their food, where she was soon learning to cook by watching. Piccolo hadn't kept his promise, and she had learned to speak yet he never trained with her. What was he so afraid of?

They had been invited to dinner. Both sitting across from each other. Goku and Gohan on either side of Piccolo, Gohan and Chichi on either side of Yusagie. Piccolo didn't enjoy the human race's food, they used meats, which he didn't like, but he politely ate anyways.

"Yusagie and I learned a lot today!" Gohan said excitedly. She smiled to his innocence and how much he loved teaching her.

"Good, maybe she can use it for something useful soon." Said the Namek she had been living with o for the last few months. The last few months of constant bickering, fighting, and one night sleeping on the couch, the other night one sleeping on the floor, another night she kicked him out of his own bed and she slept in it, a continuous rotation of sleeping patterns because they couldn't stand to be in the same room together.

"Like training?" Yusagie tilted her head and smiled as she ate a potato from her fork.

"Oh with who?" Piccolo asked.

"Scilicet ut non deficerent , quod es me" (Clearly not you because you're too weak to take me on.) Yusagie spoke with sarcasm, as she wanted to destroy the Namek across the table from her.

"Oh, was that sentence too long for you to say in something other than in Namek?" Piccolo responded with a sad pouty face.

"Catapultam off." (fuck off.) Yusagie's eyes narrowed as she tried to ignore his insults.

"Non est tibi." (not with you) Piccolo smiled with his witty response he thought would be a flawless insult.

"Studium tuum REPENSO persuadere conaris ?" (Are you trying to overcompensate for your homosexuality?) The son family sat there silently as they watched the two Nameks argue in their language. No one wanted to jump in.

"I think what is happening here, is that Yusagie is stuck here all day. I think she is bored. While I don't know what you guys are saying, maybe she should get a job?" Gohan suggested happily to his fellow mentor.

"She is green she will never have a job." Piccolo knew how the humans responded to them, and no one would take her skin color lightly.

"What do you enjoy doing besides fighting Yusagie?" Asked Chichi as she looked at her kindly.

"Pottery." She smiled at chichi whom was always so kind to her.

"You could make pots, and I could sell them for you at the market, oh goodness, I need some larger water jugs too you could make me!" Chichi squealed in excitement. "Where did you learn pottery?"

"My father." Yusagie replied shortly, as she didn't know how to explain in their words.

"He taught you how to make them? Did he do pottery? How old were you?" Chichi had so many questions Yusagie could answer in her own language but not theirs.

"Translation ad me ? Proieci partem meam villam lebetes de limo terrae . Ut officium quod in bonum his qui in circuitu nostro colligere bacas et aqua. Ego perdidi ex quaestu . Vasa quibus pater meus , sed eius qui me docuit ille fortissimus plerumque meus vicis . Capta et deleta quae cum non restet ." (Translate for me? My part of the village threw pots out of the clay of the earth. That was our job in order for those around us to collect good such as berries and water. Though I have lost most of the trade. My father did some pottery, but it was mostly my villagers who taught me as he was a warrior. Everything was destroyed when I was taken, and I don't have anything left.) Yusagie asked kindly to Piccolo, who was always bitter.

"I've told you it's rude to speak in another language around people." Piccolo took a sip of his tea as he responded calmly and kind.

" Piccolo has feelings for Goku." Yusagie said nonchalantly.

Gohan lifted his head up from his soup, and Chichi looked behind her as she stopped midway from reaching the kitchen. Goku felt a shock fall over his body. They all stared at Piccolo for a few moments hoping for an explanation.

"Humanum est pro vobis ?" (human speak enough for you?" Yusagie asked with heaps of irritation as he so rudely wouldn't translate.

"WHATT! No no no—She miss-understood. I can assure you that—" Piccolo spoke as his face continued to turn purple, realizing the awkward silence that had filled the room. "See she doesn't know your language, so she is confused."

"Piccolo and I had a long talk about this. First day here. He said he liked really good friend; We were going to his house. Goku's house. Super Saiyan Goku." Yusagie's thick accent spoke as she crossed her arms and nodded assuringly as her eyes narrowed at Piccolo, where she could feel the anger coming from his soul. Her comments on him being a homosexual bothered him, he wasn't, he didn't mind if others were, but she was just teasing him like a small child at this point.

"NO I TOLD YOU I AM NOT GAY, WILL YOU DROP IT AND I DON'T LIKE GOKU IN A GAY SORT OF WAY." Sweat dropped from Piccolo's face in embarrassment.

"Then why did you say you were close?" When someone became close on her planet, they had the intentions of mating, and homosexuality was certainly frowned down upon, as it didn't breed more soldiers for Mote.

Goku Began to scoot his chair back from the table. "Uh, you know. Maybe I should train alone tomorrow. Just me and Gohan.—" Goku gave a slight chuckle as he continued to step away.

Piccolo turned from Yusagie back to Goku. "No, listen Goku—She's just dumb, we are training tomorrow."

"You know I'm married, right Piccolo?"

"Really Goku? Really?" Piccolo sighed and turned back to Yusagie with anger. "Do you know how much I want to hurt you Yusagie."

" You should never hit a lady. Oh I have mistaken. In your case, it's a man." Yusagie smiled sarcastically to Piccolo. Piccolo chose to try and ignore her statement. Which might have easily angered him.

" Goku I am going home now—I will see you tomorrow. What's another day right?" Piccolo said as he stood up from the table and began to exit the Son's home. Yusagie shortly followed with giddiness. She had Won this round.

"That's a good idea." Goku nodded affirmatively, uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

Their relationship was hectic, he was forced to be with a woman he did not know, and she was unhappy with where she was. She was in a peaceful environment, but her home gave her anxiety, and she couldn't return without fighters.

Again another night had fallen on the two Nameks who often hated one another. With an extreme passion. It was rare when they got along, and it never seemed to happen when they both needed it.

Yusagie laid beside a book with pictures in it, pictures of random things that little kids would identify when learning. It was Gohan's as he was helping her learn to read.

Her body laid on the couch she was almost too tall for, and Piccolo walked down his stairs to turn off the light.

"What are you reading?" He asked while reaching for the lamp.

"Trying to say these words in your language. Since it affects my fighting abilities apparently." Yusagie closed the book and threw it on the coffee table before her. She placed the blanket around her body and laid her head down.

"You'll thank me one day." Piccolo whispered as he turned off the light. She had her doubts.

The morning had risen, and Yusagie had thought about what Chichi had asked her. All she thought about was the clay she once held in her hands and sculpted with her heart. It was hard for her to not be creative during her years as a soldier, but it was like she had gotten used to it. This new found peace made her want to try it again, and so she headed out again before Piccolo awoke from his sleep.

She sat on the bank and dug her heels into the bottom of the water, pushing the mud between her toes. She felt no clay, she was in the wrong part of the earth, and she knew it by the way the rocks were formed underneath her.

It wasn't long until his bare feet joined hers. They both dug deep into the wet mushy dirt. He smiled, it was almost innocent, and they got along in silence.

Her mind went blank as she watched him and his long green tail absorb the humans of Ginger town, she couldn't see his face, but he was a reptile, no a bug! But at that moment, Yusagie's vision came back.

Yusagie tried to understand her vision, but before she could form a coherent thought, a strong force headed their way. She could feel its energy. Piccolo could too. They both stood up, pulling their feet from the creek they lived beside. They searched the sky for the energy they felt, but neither one saw it. Yusagie looked up. She felt it. Piccolo turned his body completely around as he felt it too, and it wasn't something he felt every day.

Backing up, a blue energy wave came towards her. She tried to dodge the blast, but her vision still made her mind foggy, and she couldn't focus. In an attempt to avoid the energy blast, she failed.

"YUSAGIE!" Piccolo yelled, and his eye widen. The blue orb first hit her and then slammed into his home, blowing it to piece. Logs, bits of wood, his furniture came at his face, and he protected it by raising his arms.

Smoke covered the sky and the ground as Piccolo lowered his arms from his face. He scanned the area before him, in hopes to find her.

"Yusagie, Yusagie-" he called out a few times, but she didn't respond.

Running towards the dense smoke, His home was gone. It was reduced to rubble. Making it hard to view anything around him, he walked through it. Searching for Yusagie. "Yusagie" He called out repetitively, unable to feel her energy.

When the smoke began to clear, he saw a figure lying on the ground. Piccolo ran to it. Not being able to see as well as he could, he was able to feel her body. His hands moved over her face, feeling her hair, her chest, her stomach, but her ears made him realize it was her and not another human being.

"It's her" piccolo scooped her up into his arms and ran out of the smoke, reaching the clean air. He laid her body down on the grass. She bled. Blood covered her face. Parts of her top had been torn off, injuring her torso. "I need to get you help." As much as he hated her, he needed to help her. Piccolo grabbed her into his arms. He lifted up into the air, flying for assistance.

Gohan chewed on the eraser of his pencil. His mind was set only on his studies rather than food. Next to him sat Goku at the dinner table, as he inhaled rice and other sorts of veggies.

Gohan looked up from his book. Goku stopped chewing his food. They both stared at each other. "Piccolo," they both said at the same time. Goku and Gohan sprung from their seats.

"Hey, where are you going!?" yelled chichi with some anger. Goku and Gohan rushed through their front door and to the outside. Just in time to see Piccolo land before their home. Piccolo ran towards them, holding Yusagie's limp body in his arms.

Gohan and Goku both rushed to him. "Piccolo what happened!" Goku frowned.

" I'll explain later. She needs help first." Piccolo spoke breathlessly as blood poured from her forehead and her torso violently.

"Can't you heal her Piccolo?" asked Gohan in shock, as well as his dad was.

"I am a Namekian without that ability. I need a Senzu Bean, do you have any?"

Goku nodded. He did, he had collected some from Korin for when they were ready to train for the androids.

It had been a few hours since they were attacked, and Yusagie was now awake. The water ran pink as Chichi wrung out the towel and patted the wounds on Yusagie's skin gently, absorbing some of the flesh that covered her torso as she sat in a chair at the kitchen table.

Piccolo found it odd that she bleed red instead of purple. All he knew was that he didn't trust her and still couldn't. Especially after that random explosion.

"So!" Goku stuffed his face with white rice and beans. Finishing up what he had left. "What happened again?"

"We don't know. A blast came out of nowhere." Piccolo said as he sat beside the son family, and now Krillin at their table.

"So misses Piccolo you never gave me a name!" Krillin laughed as he had not been formally introduced to Yusagie yet, but heard stories from Goku and Gohan.

"THAT' NOT FUNNY, DON'T CALL HER THAT" Piccolo shouted at Gohan.

Everyone stared at him in fright. Yusagie smiled, she did not seem to be intimidated by his voice. She was used to it by now.

"My name is Yokkosono" she smiled.

"Yokko What?" Krillin asked nonchalantly.

"I was going to ask you, how come you're the only female Namek we saw on Namek? You're a Namek right?" asked Gohan. She could now understand him and now he felt like he could ask her questions whenever he wanted.

"Of course not! There are no female Nameks" Piccolo growled while crossing his arms. Chichi continued to bandage her.

Yusagie frowned to his words as she answered: "Yes, I am a Namek."

Piccolo looked at her with disgust " Still, like I said before, Impossible, the Namek race is only full of males and-"

"And it shows you know not much of anything!" She cut him off and then began to yell her words.

"I don't know anything? We'll see how much you find out when I am through with you!" Piccolo shouted as he approached her.

"Bring it on!" Yusagie stood up, knocking the chair behind down, but quickly regressed as she bent down, clenching her side with her hand full of blood.

"You two are like an old married couple" Krillin commented.

"You're not suppose to get up, I am not done." Chichi yelled at Yusagie.

"Stupid weakling" Piccolo grunted while stopping before her. Chichi gave him a glare as she helped Yusagie back into her chair. She had grown fond of her, and Piccolo was always attacking her verbally, it was starting to bother her.

"No moving until I am done." said Chichi.

"So if you're a Namek, and Piccolo says your not, then how are you one?" questioned Gohan curiously.

"I just am-" Yusagie looked down at her hands with shame. She couldn't tell him the truth; he was innocent. She didn't know why she couldn't tell anyone the truth. She wasn't ready; she feared it would be used against her in some way.

"Rubbish" Piccolo grunted.

"So then. How did you get here? Besides the ship from Planet Namek." Krillin asked.

"I traveled with space pirates, conquering planets since I was a child." She responded as Yusagie refused to look up.

"Vuut wRy?" Goku said with his mouth full of rice. Small pieces were falling from his face onto the kitchen table.

Yusagie said nothing. Silence broke over the room. Waiting for her answer.

Yusagie clenched in pain at her stomach. Small moans were coming from her mouth. Here eyes closed as she fell forward and Chichi caught her quickly in her arms.

"Goku-H-help. This woman isn't lite" Chichi groaned as Yusagie 's whole body fell forward. Gohan and Krillin came to her side, gently bringing Yusagie to the floor.

Goku continued to eat.

Piccolo had become even more frustrated with this woman than before. She would not give straight answers. This angered him more than he ever thought it would. A woman was making him angry, dominating over him. How insane.

The night came closer at the sun began to set. He walked out onto the son's porch. It had been created of plywood and painted a fresh white color.

He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze blowing in his face, flying through his cape. He missed meditating, and tonight was a good night to do it. It was the coldest summer night he had ever felt. The breeze attacked his face like small pieces of ice. He couldn't help but take in a deep breath and enjoyed it.

He felt her hand lay upon his shoulder. He turned his head and grunted. "What?" he became a bit annoyed. Turning to her he couldn't help but blush seeing her body almost nude. Bloody Bandages covered just enough of her top half, while she was now wearing a pair of purple pants he had given her. He never really took the chance to take a real good look at her. When he did, he realized her beauty. She was a fighter, and she was robust and dark, but actually beautiful for her strength. Her long black straight hair covered her shoulders, tall, curvy physique, and her eyes large and blue. Piccolo turned away "Come on spit it out. What do you need?"

She frowned. Stepping in front of him she spoke angrily. "I am not sure of your problem." she pointed her finger. "But if we want to beat these androids then we must work together like it or not."

Piccolo turned his back to her "Believe what you like. I don't need your help, and neither does Goku."

Yusagie frowned. "Fine." she replied, turning to walk back inside the Son's home. For the time being, she and Piccolo had to stay overnight until they found a new place to be.

Walking past him she stopped. Her mind became black as she felt her vision go blank. She didn't know where she was or what she was doing.

Surrounding her was a harmed Goku, being held in Yamcha's arms. In the air, trunks flew high. Then two, awkward men, she couldn't make out their faces, stood, Wearing a Red Ribbon Army symbol across their chests. Then trunks began to speak "that's not them. These are not the androids that are in my time. One is a beautiful young woman, and the other is a handsome young man wearing a red scarf. What is going on here?"

Her vision became blank again as she felt herself back into cold weather, standing right beside piccolo. "I've had the same one twice now" She whispered to herself.

"What was that?" he growled.

"You'll see. I'll be more help to you than you think" She walked back inside. Piccolo's heart throbbed. "I know a lot more than you think I do." Yusagie spoke with her back turned to him. "About the androids I mean."

Piccolo felt stunned. Turning to face her he asked her. "What do you mean? Are you saying you know something the rest of us don't?"

"Goodnight Piccolo." Yusagie nodded as she headed for her slumber.

They shared the couch that night, it was rough for them both, neither one slept, and they had to share it, constant kicking off one another and stealing of blankets, by the end of the night, Piccolo found his way to the floor.

By the next morning, the two Namekian's were at each other's throats again. Chichi intervened with her husband and they decided it would be a good idea for the men to go camping, and that they did.

"Wow dad this is exciting" Gohan used his energy to light the flames of the campfire.

"Yet we haven't gone camping in a while. It's nice to be away from the ladies sometimes."

Piccolo grunted, "thank God."

Krillin laughed "ha-ha I can agree with that. Not that I have anyone that is" They all laughed together, but Piccolo. He stared into the distance, his cape waving in the wind.

Gohan shook his bottom back and forth as he began to whistle while poking the fire. Icarus began to dance along with Gohan's song.

"what.-what is this?" piccolo questioned himself. His ears began to throb with pain. The noise stabbed at his eardrums.

"Gohan stop. GOHAN STOP!" Gohan whistling stopped as Gohan, Goku, Krillin, and Icarus stared at him. He held his ears in pain and moaned with anger. "Please. Don't do that again-" he whispered.

"I'm sorry" Gohan sadly sat down and poked the fire.

Goku looked up into the sky as he saw the dragon appear. Piccolo felt a strong power near as well.

"The dragon daddy," said Gohan as he pointed.

"I know son; I know" Goku had a look of disfavor upon his face.

"What's going on Goku?" Krillin said with fright.

"I am not sure old friend. But let's find out." Goku lifted up into the air, heading towards the Dragon, Gohan followed, and Piccolo quickly did so as well.

"Awe man" Krillin sighed "This is going to cut our camping trip short." he slowly flew up into the sky, moping.

"This is wonderful, most defiantly." a large bulky man, whose features appeared to be a Namek's, stared at his hands, then the rest of his body. "I am young again." he laughed out loud. Gohan, Goku, Piccolo and Krillin all landed before this Namek man in a straight line.

"Who are you and what are you doing here on earth?" Goku spoke bravely.

The Namek man glared at the four warriors, then laughed. "I am Lord Slug, and I have come to Tara freeze your planet and turn it into my own star cruiser." He smiled.

"Well isn't that nice. We're going to leave and let you do just that. Hehe." Krillin said with fright as he turned around and slowly began to walk away. Piccolo grabbed the back of his collar and shoved Krillin in front of him.

"Don't be such a pussy" Piccolo grunted.

Lord Slug took a step back as he snapped his fingers. "Men" he yelled. Three men approached the Z-fighters. Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo flew backward onto large buildings in fighting stance.

"You're mine!" said Goku as he charged slug.

One of the warriors threw a punch at Piccolo furiously. Piccolo dodged it. Throwing his knee up into the enemy's chest. Blood spat from his mouth. Piccolo smashed his head and watched him fall into the dirt.

" Kuchikarakikōha!" Piccolo screamed as he fired energy to the one warrior. The enemy was gone.

Krillin hurtled over breaking buildings, trying to hide from the other henchman who had been chasing him for a while now. Krillin stopped to catch some breath. "Finally he's gone" Krillin looked up to see an alien in uniform staring at him.

"Ahhhh" Krillin screamed and flew backward. "Come on weakling," said the man. "Fight me."

Krillin hesitated; out of pure luck, he placed his hands above his eyes, and then began to scream, "solar flare!" the sky lit up, blinding all enemy's including the Z-fighters. Krillin jumped into the air, to make his final attack on the man. "Energy Disc!" Krillin screamed as threw to the alien warrior.

The alien looked up just in time to see his body fall in half.

Piccolo tore off his turban and his cape as he stood next to Goku in an old fashion stance.

"How are you hanging in there?" said Piccolo.

Goku caught his breath and replied, "This guy is strong, way strong." Both the warriors looked up seeing attacks being fired at them. They both a parted quickly.

"Come on my child" said a short green man of the name medamacha. Gohan had been fighting the best he could, yet couldn't win. The small man evilly laughed as he placed his arms apart "go my babies" he yelled as small medamacha a parted from his body. Gohan stared in fright, unable to move, and unknowing what to do. Before his eyes, his master came, blowing medamacha and his babies to pieces. Gohan's body fell back into the dirt and closed his eyes

"Gohan!" Piccolo said with concern.

"I'm fine." Gohan smiled as he laid there.

Piccolo smiled. But sure enough, that smile quickly faded as he felt a power rise dramatically and saw a shadow hover his body. In fright, Piccolo looked behind him seeing Lord slug's body multiply in size. A

Super Namek.

"Oh, shit" Piccolo whispered as he grabbed Gohan's body just in time to escape Lord slug's step. They both fell into a hole in the ground, Gohan still not moving.

"You'll be okay here kid" Piccolo smiled as he flew his way out into the battlefield. Goku screamed in anger as lord slug squeezed Goku's small body in his hand.

"Goku!" Piccolo yelled. "How can I beat something this large?" Piccolo thought to himself. Then it hit him. "His ears!" Piccolo closed his eyes, knowing the pain that would come as he quickly ripped his ears off. Lord Slug reached for Piccolo, as he tried to make a daring escaped, but failed to do so. Lord Slug began crushing both Goku, and piccolo's body's in his hand. Both the z warriors were screaming in pain.

"Gohan, Gohan can you hear me" Piccolo cried, "I want you to do what you were doing when you danced with Icarus earlier."

Gohan slowly opened his eyes to Piccolo's voice "he wants me to—whistle?" "Gohan hurry do it!" piccolo screamed. Gokuu yelped in pain with screams that filled the dark air.

Gohan, with what energy left, pressed his lips together and then began to blow air through them. He began to whistle.

Lord Slug looked around with anger. "What is that coming from?" he yelled, slowly letting his grip loose of Goku and Piccolo as the sound peireced his ears.

Goku's body slowly fell to the ground, and piccolo's plummeted.

Lord Slug screamed, covering his ears with pain, he began to smash building, destroying whatever he could to illuminate what was creating that sound. Piccolo couldn't help but smile.

Goku, barely stood up, his body covered with blood, and weak. He closed his eyes, as she focused his power. He looked to lord slug.

"KA-O-KAN" Goku yelled. Slug turned around. Gokuu smashed through the large Namek's body, creating a hole no other living being could survive.

Lord slug's body began to shrink, as he fell backward. Goku's body fell as well. Unconscious. Slug had finally been defeated.

Piccolo had unconscious Goku draped over his shoulder, as he slowly walked towards the Son house. Goku's body was covered in more blood than they could imagine. More than Gohan and Piccolo combined that is. Piccolo wasn't that well off either, though. His body covered in blood and holes in his arms. Gohan seemed fine. A bit tired and beat up. Yet he could walk none the less. Piccolo's breath became heavier as he carried Goku across the grassy field. A few times he swallowed to help gain his breath back. But surely, it didn't help very much.

Chichi locked her fingers together like a prayer as she stood on the front porch, seeing the boys slowly come into focus. She smiled with happiness and let out a scream as she ran to hold her baby Gohan in her arms.

"Mommy missed you Gohan ...I was sooo worried sweetheart." she held him in a lock, almost to the point where his breath was gone. Chichi looked behind her seeing Piccolo had already passed her and Gohan.

"Go-Goku. What had happened?" she stood up holding Gohan's hand walking towards Piccolo. She knew when they hadn't come home for dinner the next night; something must have happened.

"He's okay mom, just needs some rest" The young Gohan smiled. Piccolo practically ripped off the door as he entered the son's home.

"Oh my gosh!" Yusagie screamed as Piccolo threw Goku's limp body onto the sofa. He sighed in relief, having a body no longer on him. "What in heavens happened piccolo?" she stared at him. and with a growl, he clenched his teeth.

"What the fuck do you think happened?" Piccolo breath became short, and his eyes were weary. Slowly, his body fell to the floor. Unconscious.


	12. Chapter Twelve- I spilled

Chapter Twelve- I spilled

Mimi heard a loud bang on the door as it suddenly woke her in the middle of night. She grabbed her glasses and put them on as she turned on the light. Slowly she made way to the door, and there stood a Man of Mote soldier, with his hand in her face ready to throw a blast.

She gasped and took a step back. "Now Mimi, you tell us about everything you know about Yokkosono" .


	13. Chapter Thirteen- I finally get to fight

Chapter Thirteen- I finally get to fight you.

Goku seemed to be fine once he woke. Instantly food came onto his mind. He asked for some. Chichi almost died, As much as she loved her husband, he needed a bath more than anything and not food.

Goku shoved a few egg rolls down this throat and popped some rice into his mouth. Then inhaled some water as he was seated at the dinner table. "So fanks to Gohan" he chewed a bit. "I was able to veet ord slug." Then he swallowed. He was very satisfied with the taste.

Piccolo's body lay harmed upon the sofa. He had never felt so nauseous in his life from the loss of blood. He kept his eyes closed, breathing at a steady pace. Yusagie dabbed his face with a cold, wet cloth around his forehead, to the side of his cheek, then under his chin, cleaning the blood and sweat from his face. Piccolo sighed, knowing he enjoyed being pampered though he would never admit it.

A tingly sensation skipped across his body every time she touched his skin. His heart raced, hoping she will adjoin him again. Over and over.

"How are you feeling in there? Want some food Piccolo!" Goku shouted across the house as he tipped back onto his wooden rickshaw chair.

Piccolo clenched his teeth and uttered. "Even the mere thought of food makes me want to be sick." he felt his stomach turn inside out.

Yusagie dipped the cloth into a small blue bucket to clean what blood was soaked into it. Reaching the cloth to his neck then down to his chest, she gently rubbed the dry blood. It began to flake off.

"Thank you." Piccolo flinched with pain as she rubbed away his wounds.

"Shhhh... Don't speak." Yusagie stated as she continued to clean his chest. "We had sent Gohan to get some Senzu beans from Korin. I guess you guys used the last one on me."

"No- no I must apologize for the way I acted." he jumped a bit from her touch. "Yesterday, I am sorry, you were hurt, and I was acting irrationally."

"It's fine." she removed the cloth from his chest, placing it on the floor. "I would feel the same. A strange woman with abilities appears suddenly after Frieza died and re-appeared. I would be weary too."

That was how he felt. Why was he the only one who felt that way? Goku didn't. Gohan didn't. Was he being paranoid?

Gently moving her fingertips across his chest, she could feel a bump under his bruised purple skin. "Your chest- it's bruising" She said with surprise. "I don't think it's from being attacked either." Piccolo smiled, his eyes continued to be closed.

"It's not, you're right. It's happening."

Yusagie gasped "But you're too young it can't-"

Piccolo chuckled a bit. "My current body is new, it's only 20 years old, but I have been around since before Goku was a child." He opened one eye "I assumed you knew, Namek." Piccolo grinned devilishly, elaborating the word Namek, as he still didn't believe she was one.

Yusagie smiled at his words. "I should have known, but I didn't."

"Hmm." Piccolo hummed. His smiled disappeared.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Yusagie reached her hand to his flushed face, lightly stroking it.

"I guess, I have to keep him. It's only a matter of weeks really. The process is quite small. But painful."

Yusagie laughed. "I may not know how old you are, but I know that at least."

Piccolo suddenly shot up from the couch, clenching his bare chest in pain. He felt like his skin was stretching beyond its limits and would tear any second.

"Pi-piccolo." she reached her hand to his lower back to support him. "I am fine ju—"Piccolo screamed to his pain once more.

Yusagie placed her hand onto his hurt chest. Pushing some pressure on it as she helped him lay back down. Piccolo panted, closing his eyes once again as sweat covered his body. He was cold, yet his fever was skyrocketing. Yusagie grabbed a blanket to place over his body as he laid there in a cold sweat. "Are you going to have him here? Or should we go-"

"Here. I have nowhere else now. That's was one of the reasons I had returned to my home before it was destroyed. Now, please leave me alone for a bit." he muttered. Yusagie nodded as she left the room, turning the light off behind her allowing him to sleep.

As the evening went on, Piccolo began to feel better with the help of a senzu bean and rest, but was rudely woken up as Chichi screamed, slamming the phone down. The two Nameks cringed to her voice as it stabbed at their ears.

"I can't believe this" she whined. Goku came running into the kitchen from his shower. Water dripped off his body and only a towel covered his waist.

"What's wrong babe?" Goku asked with concern. Piccolo stood up from the couch with anger upon his face.

"Bulma is having a baby!" chichi jumped up and down. Goku couldn't help but smile to his wife's excitement.

"Oh my gosh" Gohan said "Bulma- are you sure?" Gohan slowly stepped away from his studies. "Of course I am sure silly" she crossed her arms with anger. "Now get back to studying."

Gohan moaned and quickly did so.

"Oh how exciting." Gokuu approached her as Chichi jumped into Goku's arms. He hugged her back and laughed with his one arm, feeling his towel slowly slip off.

"Wow." he commented

"Wow, wow! This is amazing." She screamed again. "This doesn't make me old anymore." She walked to the fridge after letting go of Goku.

"Well, it doesn't make you any younger. " Goku laughed as he scratched his head.

Chichi glared at him with disgust "Excuse me?"

"Ahh. Nothing, nothing at all!" He chuckled shaking his head side to side.

Chichi took in a big sigh as she looked out the window "Oh Goku. I want another baby." She requested as she fixed her hair.

"WHAT!" he screamed and fell over. Yusagie laughed staring down at him.

"Goku" Piccolo uncrossed his arms, walking over to Goku on the floor.

"Yes?" Goku said seriously as Yusagie helped him up as he still held his towel around his waist.

"We probably should get going." Piccolo nodded with assurance.

"Well, where to Piccolo? You and Yusagie no longer have a home." Goku dusted himself off, still holding his towel and drips on the end of his hair.

"How about you stay with us" Gohan excitingly suggested. Chichi looked displeased as she washed the dishes in the soapy sink.

"No, it's quite alright. We can go to Kami's right? Kami has plenty of-" Yusagie smiled and nodded as she recognized Chichi's face.

"I would rather swallow glass than see that old man." Piccolo grunted in disgust.

"No!" chichi said sternly. Goku, Piccolo and Gohan had fear in there eyes. They stared at her. Chichi turned around drying a dish. "No, you must stay with us. At least for a while." Chichi closed her eyes and nodded.

Yusagie smiled "are you-"

"Yes, Yes I am sure" corrected chichi. "It's nice having another woman in the home anyways, as long as you two can get along sharing a room in my home, that is all I ask." chichi replied turning back to her sink.

"Great." spoke piccolo rolling his eyes.

"Come on piccolo. Two women making us dinner!" Goku smiled as he rubbed his belly. Yusagie and Chichi glared with disgust. Yusagie couldn't cook, and Chichi wasn't excited about cooking for two extra bodies.

"Fine" Piccolo stammered. "But her and I still need to leave, to see what might be left."

Yusagie nodded. "Good idea piccolo." She agreed and began to walk towards the door and Piccolo followed slowly. It had been a few days since they had arrived, and they still hadn't gone back to see if their belongings were around.

"We'll be back" Piccolo said looking at Goku behind him.

Gokuu nodded. "Right."

The two Nameks flew off towards the forest as the Night was coming near. It became harder for Piccolo and Yusagie to see into the woods as the day met it's end. When they reached their destination of where the cottage once was, the ground had been covered by pieces of their belongings. Wood, the couch and other objects, it would be almost impossible to find anything. Nothing was left. Some pillows from the furniture. The pots and pans scorched.

The two began to walk around, hoping for some belongings they might find.

Piccolo searched carefully. There was only one thing he was looking for. He needed to find it before she did. Before she had the chance to see who he really was. That was, if it was her from his past, which he was certain if it was, she would have aged horribly like his former self. Yusagie was young and beautiful; their ages couldn't compare.

Yusagie took a step onto wood where she snapped a piece from under her feet as she circled the dead area.

 _Her mind became blank again. Darkness rained over her as she stood, in a field of dead men. A body hung from stake that impales his heart. Bloody Namekian bodies dead everywhere. The area in flames. Some of them burned some of them weren't. The stench of the dead made her want to gag. It disgusted her. Why was she here, seeing dead Nameks. She only saw into the future, was this the past? Or was this the future to come?_

She felt the cold summer air once again. Her stomach began to move as she felt sick. "Are you okay?" asked Piccolo as he stopped for a moment to stare at her.

She could still smell the dead bodies; she was out of her vision but the smell stayed with her. The scent covered the air even though she had returned. Yusagie bent over, she tried to keep it down, but vomit crept up her throat. Yusagie didn't want Piccolo, or anyone to see her this way. Weak to the stomach, but it was no use, She began to puke.

"Yusagie-" Piccolo said with fright in his eyes, but he didn't run to her. "Are you okay?" He was curious as to what suddenly struck this illness in her.

Yusagie took in deep breaths rapidly as she tried to stand up, leaning against a tree. "Yes" was all she could say as she wiped her mouth.

Piccolo looked up from her, and then he saw it, he saw what he was looking for. "Hold on." Piccolo ran to a small black gym bag away from Yusagie far from where she stood. He knew this was it.

Yusagie continued to clench her stomach. "Find what you were looking for?"

Piccolo nodded as he stared at it and picked it up into his arms. A simple gym bag. Yusagie began to walk towards him "What is it?" she asked curiously. What was so important about a gym bag?

"Ah nothing." He tucked the bag under his arm in order to hide it from her. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No I didn't." Yusagie looked away as her eyes searched the ground. She continued to walk around, in hopes to find it. It was all she had worth of any value to her. In that moment, in the setting sun, a sharp light caught her eyes from the ground. She screamed. "Found it!" Yusagie jogged to shiny Vial on the ground. She didn't run, only knowing it might force her to throw up again.

"Are we all set then? There doesn't seem to be anything left to take." Piccolo added as he watched her pick up her necklace.

Yusagie stared into her hand, the chain had broke, and it slipped off when the blast hit her. She thought she had lost her necklace forever. "Yes." she nodded as she turned to look at Piccolo. She knew it would always find a way back to her.

Without hesitation, Piccolo shot up into the air, she slowly followed behind, feeling her empty stomach wanting to regurgitate once again.

Gokuu yawned in his pajamas as he smiled towards two Nameks walking in. "What took so long?" Goku evilly grinned as he let his arms down from his stretch, implying they were alone for far too long to not be up to something.

"It was hard to find things." Piccolo replied as he began to pull off his turban.

"Sure. It shouldn't have been too hard to find it, if it's attached to your body." Goku laughed at his own perverted joke.

"GOKU IT ISNT LIKE THAT" Piccolo yelled in embarrassment. He felt like he was doing nothing but screaming these past few months. Yelling at Yusagie, and Kami, and now Goku.

"Chichi has set up some blankets and sheets in the room beside us. It's a full sized bed, big enough for you both. Good night Piccolo." Goku waved and smiled as he entered his bedroom.

"Don't loose yours in that bedroom—" Piccolo responded and laughed, making a sexual joke back to his Saiyan friend.

Yusagie sat down in the kitchen chair as she began to unlace her shoes. "We better also head to bed. We have a lot of training to do in the morning. "

"Hmmm..I have a lot of training to do you mean." Piccolo nodded as he began to untie his belt. She ignored him as he walked into the guest bedroom that was offered to them. He wasn't so sure he wanted her training with them, even though he did make a deal with her. They did need all the help they could get, but he truly needed his time away from her. She had been at his hip for months, and he yearned for that privacy.

As Piccolo entered the room, he looked inside. It was small, and not very large for the two of them. A full sized bed, which was at at least bigger than his old bed was and the couch they were sharing. A window to his right where he could perfectly see the moonlight. Two small dressers to place what little clothing they had into.

Yusagie quietly came up behind him after removing her shoes. "So this is it." She spoke.

"Yeah" Piccolo nodded. Yusagie didn't hesitate to walk in and undress her fabulous figure. Removing her top, she slipped into a shirt chichi had given her because she had nothing else. Tight and black, He couldn't help but stare at her, not because his breath was taken by her beauty, but her back was scarred with long marks, where it had seemed she had been severely whipped or beaten. She had, that was her training as a child. Below, down her lower back was an M-shaped symbol, decorated with vines and roses. It was a mark every soldier had in order to represent who they honored.

Piccolo stared at her tattoo, it was interesting, he was trying to make sense of it and why she would have chosen the letter M.

Piccolo gulped, knowing her body was nude. He slowly shut the door behind them both. "I guess this will do." Said Yusagie as she had finished redressing herself and slipping off the pants he lent her.

Piccolo said nothing as he removed his shirt while walking to the other side of the bed. He didn't mind his body being exposed, but a woman was entirely different.

Yusagie sat down on the mattress, being sick took a lot from her and the feeling of a bed beneath her was comforting. "I'll sleep on the floor." She said as she grabbed the pillows from the bed, she didn't mind the floor.

"No—" Piccolo stared outside, up into the moon shining brightly through the large window that decorated the room. He loved the moon, watching it helped him get lost in his thoughts; it made him forget the things that stressed him out. He then walked over to the bed after a few minutes and laid his body down. "Just sleep beside me, it's fine, there is more room than before."

"I'm not allowed to sleep beside men." Yusagie reminded him as she looked over.

"Says who?" Piccolo asked. "Frieza? Well he isn't here, and these are not rules that are enforced on this planet, so lay down." He voice was harsh and demanding, he wanted to sleep alone like before, but he felt bad, and so he allowed her to rest beside him.

Yusagie nodded with uncertainty and laid her head back beside Piccolo's on her pillow as she stared at the dark ceiling. The room was quiet. The house was so quiet you could hear the crickets outside.

Piccolo kept tossing and turning beside her for an hour, she couldn't sleep cause of his movements, and he couldn't get comfortable, or relax enough to rest.

"Would you stay still?" Yusagie complained as she looked at him from over her shoulder. At this point she might as well just sleep on the floor.

"I cant." He replied annoyingly.

"What is wrong?"

"My body hurts, every inch of it is killing me."

Yusagie sat up and looked over at the Namek who had been in battle today. "What's wrong?"

"First Goku, and then Lord Slug kicked my ass; I have a rock in my chest too, that's what's wrong." Piccolo closed his eyes, but opened them almost instantly when she began to touch his skin. He could feel her strong fingers sinking into his flesh as she rubbed his sore muscles. "Stop. Don't touch me." Piccolo said arguably as he pulled away from her. He let her touch him before, but now it was different. He wasn't vulnerable.

"Shut up and just accept it. You're in pain." Yusagie said in a stern whisper to not wake Goku's family as she pulled Piccolo back towards her. There was only so much he could scoot over, the bed was entirely too small for them both, and it wasn't like he could escape unless it were to the ground.

Surrendering to her touch, he didn't want to admit it was helping, that it felt good, yet hurt as well, but he closed his eyes as she allowed her fingers to travel deep within in joints.

"What did you do today? " he asked Yusagie, curious as to what she does all day since he was forcing her to not train with them. She had stayed home with Chichi when they were attacked by Slug.

"Kind of learning your planet's culture honestly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I had this thing called ice-cream today. It was incredibly sweet and cold."

Piccolo laughed at her innocence. "Yes. There are many types of ice-cream flavors, most of them are sweet, though."

"Like, this had chunks of strawberries in it."

"Yep. I love ice-cream." Piccolo added with a smile.

"Seriously? I cannot see you being a sweets guy."

"I love fruit, and anything sweet." He added while adjusting his neck. She stopped rubbing him for a moment and then began again when he stopped.

"I like this tea she has been giving me."

"Green tea?" Piccolo asked.

"It's not green, no."

"No no—" Piccolo shook his head. "It's really just called that. I guess it's a little green. You've never had tea either?"

"No— We had something like it, we called it Ocha. It was made from Kojo root. But still much different."

"You sound like you guys were deprived living under Frieza." Piccolo jerked as she hit a painful spot with her hands in his upper back.

"Maybe. There is a lot here we didn't have. And vise Versa." Yusagie stopped touching his skin and laid back down beside him tiredly.

"Like what?"

"Hmmm...dresses. Chichi wears a dress, we didn't have those unless you were an upperclassman attending and event. Dancing. Music with words."

"That's crazy." Piccolo said as he turned onto his side to face her. "How has training been? Besides getting ambushed by Lord Slug."

"I'm pretty pleased with myself." Piccolo reached over and pushed her hair from her face. "Still a lot left to go though. I need to make more progress. Thanks for the back rub."

Yusagie nodded as she placed the sheet over her body. Piccolo noticed the Goosebumps on her skin. He had noticed them before. It was odd. He didn't feel the cold. No Nameks really felt the cold, the only time they became cold was when they were becoming ill or coming down with something. Piccolo realized, the two of them fighting probably wasn't helping her new arrival here on earth. He had been tough on her, mean to her since she came, and now she was getting sick. He never thought about all the new things here on earth would be hard for her to adjust too.

Reaching over to a spare decorative chair chichi had in the room, he pulled a thick fuzzy throw off of it, and placed it onto Yusagie's body for warmth. "Thanks." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" Piccolo asked. There was no response. He turned around to see that she quickly fell asleep. He turned his gazed outside for a while. The moon was so bright. Gleaming with happiness. When Piccolo did lay there for a long time, he noticed that the bed wasn't very comfortable. And Chichi didn't provide enough blankets for her. When he did doze off, he hadn't realized it, he didn't even remember falling asleep, but He woke up to her wavy thick dark hair in his face and his arm over her hips. When he realized this, he quickly pulled away from her, in hopes she didn't notice.

Slowly he fell into a deep asleep again. He saw himself in a black fighting suite, like the one he currently has in purple. In the back of his uniform, his name was engraved in gold.

He stared into the distance. He was on Earth.

He was on the mountain top with her. Her long beautiful black hair flew in the wind slowly. Piccolo wrapped his arms slowly around her waist, as they kissed slowly, deeply. Her eyes were so blue.

A large black hole appeared before her as she smiled. "I must go." she reached her hand up to stroke his cheek. Engraved in her wrist was the letter M. That's it! That is how he recognized it. The M on her back Matched the one on her wrist from his memory. Her Vial began to glow as the hole became larger. She jumped into it, and then it disappeared along with her. "That was the last time I saw her, or Kami did, or a part of me did. Where did she go, what did the vial have to do with it all? Yusagie has that Vial. This doesn't make sense. I am going crazy. WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Piccolo opened his eyes suddenly, panting heavily from his sleep. Sweat ran down his face as his heart pounded. Yusagie looked at him awkwardly holding a book in her hand as she read quietly beside his resting body. She had been laying there for some time, just reading quietly as no one in the household was yet awake.

"You make a lot of noise when you sleep Piccolo."

Piccolo stared at her for a moment, and there it was, the matching M on her wrist. Her eyes were just as beautiful as the woman in his dreams. This was Kami's doing. He knew Kami and him were sharing thoughts again, this woman from his past, before him and Kami split. She appeared not as often in his thoughts as they did Kami's. Kami loved his woman, not demon Piccolo. So why is he doing this now?

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Piccolo turned in the bed, facing the window. The sun began to rise. "I'm fine."

"Do you want to go outside and train?" Yusagie asked as she asked him in almost a whisper, as others were asleep in the home.

"What time is it?" He closed his eyes again; he didn't think he could go back to sleep even though he only had a few hours of rest.

"4:30 am-" She replied.

"Listen, girl, I don't want to fight with you, I want to train with Goku, he is a challenge."

Yusagie slipped from the bed and placed on a pair of Piccolo's fighting pants he had given her. "Sounds to me like you cannot take on a challenge." She interrogated and walked out of their room through the halls.

Piccolo grunted annoyingly as he got up. Sliding off the bed, he placed his bare feet on the floor. The floor was freezing, and the cold didn't bother him, but this was crazy. He wondered if Goku kept the heat off to save money.

He couldn't not accept her challenge; it would make him look weak like he couldn't take her on, and so as he followed he made it through the front door, joining with the dark morning sky that filled the horizon with sun kissed light and the dark sky with twinkling stars.

"It is freezing out here; your planet is not made for my kind." Yusagie said as she walked out into the open field where Goku's family resided. Piccolo followed her through the wet moist grass until she finally stopped and turned to look at him.

"Too cold to fight Hu? Weakling." Piccolo laughed.

"If I remember correctly, you would have lost to me if your buddy Frieza hadn't ambushed Nail." Piccolo snarled as she circled him. "Let's make a deal."

"I don't make deals with the Ginyu force." Piccolo spoke annoyingly.

"I will fight you today, and if I loose, I will train for the androids with Kami. I will leave you alone for the next 3 years, until they show up. If you loose-You train me and help me and my people."

"I don't loose." Piccolo smiled as he quickly threw a blast of energy towards the disappearing Namek woman, who then appeared before Piccolo with a punch to his jaw.

With her uppercut full of power, Piccolo flew back into the sky put suddenly stopped himself in mid-flight. "That was a cheap shot."

Yusagie stated as she looked up at him from the ground.

"That was a powerful punch." He thought to himself. "Well, I figured you could handle it, since you think you're stronger than me."

"I don't think I am- I actually am—" Yusagie screamed as a blast protruded from her mouth towards Piccolo.

Who dodged it and appeared before with her with such speed, she almost didn't dodge the kick he had intended for her head, but quickly dropping to the ground, he missed her as she sent a blast up towards him.

It was as if Piccolo's battle had gone into slow motion as his body went into autopilot as he dodged her kick. Her body sprung back up onto her feet as she landed gracefully in the center of the field.

As Piccolo began to charge her again, His approach was slow, she could guess every move he was going to make before he made it, he was strong, but her speed undoubtedly exceeded his.

Her eyes never left his fist as he lunged forward, but Yusagie sidesteps out of the way in time again. Another swing, but she spun ducking under his kick, just missing her scalp. She didn't know how much longer she can dodge his strikes, he was strong, and his energy didn't grow weary like hers did.

Her mind became Distracted as she began to fall into a premonition during their battle, she saw not a battle this time, not something bad like she normal did, but her mind watched everyone gather for the birth of trunks, and because she lost all attention, Piccolo's beam managed to slash Yusagie's thigh as she quickly dodged his blast, her other leg had been saved. Within seconds she sent her own blast back his way, but he managed to block it, and never kept his eyes off of her.

Yusagie could see Piccolo from across the field, dodging hit after hit . She concentrated on him: the broadness of his shoulders, the ripples in his muscles as he tore through each blast she threw at him like a mighty hammer, the swiftness of his step and the power that was rising in him, she could feel it, she could sense it.

She was going to end this; she was going to win even though he had her on her toes. She was tired, and the day had been dragging on, it had been hours, head to head with him as they both sweat and their clothes torn.

In mere moments, a faint pink light emitted from her fingertips and thrust forward, enrobing Piccolo in the light. He smiled. Piccolo was a cocky one, and he began to charge her blast, but his movements halted almost immediately when he heard his name called "Piccolo!" A young voice filled with excitement commented to him. His mighty arms stopped as he turned to hear the voice of Gohan fill the air, forgetting he was being attacked, he ignored the blast that eventually came in contact with his flesh.

Ripping his arm off and disintegrating any muscle and bone left on the Namke's left arm, he stood, without a limb before Gohan.

"Well, that's unfortunate," Goku said in a joking manner as the Namek had become frustrated and irritated by their day-long battle. She was a great sparring partner, she kept him on his feet and her speed was something he could learn from.

With a smile on her face, the tired Yusagie walked towards the Namekian that stood armlessly. "So—I think it's safe to say I won."

Piccolo snarled as he focused on his regeneration before shooting a new arm from his shoulder, and moving it freely about as he rubbed his shoulder.

Yusagie walked into the kitchen as she left Piccolo behind with the two Saiyan. "Piccolo was acting awfully weird this morning," Yusagie said to chichi with concern.

"How so?" she curiously asked looking at Yusagie. "Isn't Piccolo always a little weird?"

"Well, before he woke up, he was talking in his sleep, then he began to yell. Then he woke up. I asked him what was wrong and he made an awkward remark." Yusagie shrugged.

"What did he say? Does he generally talk in his sleep?" Chichi began to beat a few eggs inside a large clear bowl with an iron whipper.

"I mean, I've only been sleeping in the same place with him for a few months, and this is the first time I heard him talk in his sleep. Something about how things will be better. I didn't understand."

Yusagie poured some juice into a large glass, then milk into another one in order to help out chichi.

"Well, sometimes Goku gets weird when he's hungry. Maybe Piccolo is hungry." Chichi suggested as she struggled to beat the eggs.

"Piccolo and I don't get as hungry as humans. But it is very possible." She stated as the boys came back inside not too longer after she had come in. Gohan sat down at the breakfast table in his baggy blue fighter pants, panting as he sweated. "I sure know I am hungry!" he smiled, grabbing his fork and spoon.

Yusagie turned to Gohan to smile. He was so innocent and kind.

The whole kitchen disappeared at that moment as everyone ate. She stood somewhere, she couldn't tell where it was just darkness all around here. But she watched, watched for whatever she could see. She felt an energy above her rise, and looking up she saw a figure she couldn't quite make out.

"Gohan no my son!" chichi screamed as she fell to her knees. Gokuu assisted her while she poured tears of sorrow into her delicate hands, screaming as if someone had been murdered.

Yusagie looked around. She didn't see herself nor Piccolo, only Krillin, and Yamcha by their side. The durable power then quickly disappeared. Looking over, she saw Gohan, lifeless. Was he dead? Was he knocked out?

Yusagie could smell the burning eggs once again as Chichi stirred them up into a burning large skillet. Gohan sat playfully waiting for his meal. Her heart sank, knowing what she had seen. Yusagie reached for her heart as anxiety kicked in, she tried to breath, she almost couldn't knowing Gohan was dead. He was going to die. But when? Where? How? Why him? Why Gohan? All she could do was stare at his carefree personality full of innocence and strength.

Piccolo entered the kitchen with fatigue. His eyes seemed irritated by something, and his body looked like it had been run over more than once. She had just beaten him in battle, but she knew he had a restless night. He then sat next to Gohan and spoke." I am kind of hungry today" he said halfway through a stretch.

Yusagie looked at chichi with shock. He was never hungry. He hardly ever ate, at least that she was aware of. "Told you." Said chichi, not bothering to look behind her back at Yusagie.

They began to eat. Even the Nameks seemed to eat a little this time. Piccolo enjoyed picking the grapes off the vines, the sucking the juice out of them until they became almost like a raisin. Goku quickly inhaled the eggs, leaving barely left for young Gohan. The two fought over the once slice of ham. Goku won.

"So Tomorrow we are going to a Party." Said chichi as she interrupted the silence. "A party?" asked Goku.

"Yes. Bulma's parent's 50th anniversary." She said and looked over at Piccolo and Yusagie. "You two will be going as well."

"Uh no—" Piccolo added as he put down his fork.

"Uhh- yes you are, I'm taking Yusagie shopping tomorrow for a dress.

"A dress?" asked Yusagie as she looked at Chichi with confusion.

"Yes, I'm sure you don't own one, with what you're wearing now." Responded chichi as she looked at Yusagie in her jogging pants and T-shirt.

"We are not going." Piccolo looked at Yusagie and then at Chichi. "We are not going—it isn't a part of our culture to celebrate such a thing."

"If you live here, you are going." Chichi demanded as she and Piccolo had a stare down with one another.

"Please, come with, for me." Goku begged Piccolo, who's eyes then went into Goku's direction. He didn't say anything more. He had a feeling he would be guilted into going. But it wasn't his place to celebrate such a thing with people he wasn't even close too.

"Everyone is excited to meet the female Namek anyways." Gohan added with a smile to his mentor.

"They've met her. When we met the boy from the future." With a monotone voice, Piccolo responded.

"Not exactly formally." Goku added. "It wasn't like that was a time to really, well, sit down and talk with one another, you know?"

"Please excuse me for a moment." Yusagie said as she got up from her seat. Chichi nodded. Piccolo stared at her with confusion. He wondered why she was leaving; they were in the middle of a conversation. And when she did, she then entered their room and closed to door behind her. She shut her eyes. Her stomach felt nauseous, as she had just had another premonition to the future, and knew something would happen soon. Why was everyone dying in her visions? Was this just a foreshadowing of the androids?

She walked over and sat on the edge of bed with her head in her hands. Her stomach wouldn't stop turning in circles. She didn't know what to do. How to fix it. Should she tell Piccolo? What would he do? What could he do?

Yusagie looked up. Seeing piccolo's gym bag almost falling off the end table. Catching it before it fell, the bag unraveled in her hands.

A dark uniform fell from it's opening and into Yusagie's hands, decorated with gold lettering. She knew this uniform, it was his, and the man she used to visit in order to get away from her life.

Yusagie's heart stopped. It was him. How did she manage to travel to a time where he lived? She knew it was him. He was the right man. She knew it. All this time she wondered. She no longer had to wonder. Piccolo was the first man she had fallen in love with.

Piccolo knocked on the door and entered slowly. "Is everything okay?" he asked as he then completely entered.

Yusagie looked up at him, holding his uniform. And when he realized what she held in her hands, Piccolo couldn't breath. She found it, the bag. Was he right? Was it her?

"Are you?" he asked. "Her?"

Yusagie nodded. "Yes" Piccolo didn't what to say do or think.

"I knew it was you. I knew it."

"It's not—" Piccolo quietly responded.

Yusagie shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"I have very minimal memories of you. Kami and I were once one. We split so he could be the guardian of the earth. It's a long story, but he has the memories of you, he is the one who had a longing love for you. I have memories, but not nearly as strong as his."

Yusagie looked down at his Gi, and then back up at him. She didn't go back far enough, to be with someone she loved, Kami was now old and they would never be together due to age. It wasn't like she was able to control how far back she wanted to go anyways, but what were the odds? Her father spoke of Kami the great guardian, and she fell for the great Kami, there was a reason she was brought to this particular time.

"Sorry-" Piccolo responded with almost no emotion, no sorrow, he didn't feel bad for her or his other half. This was something he simply did not want to deal with.

"How is your chest?" Yusagie remembered the bruising that was taking place.

"It's bringing me down because as we get closer, it drains me more." He replied simply as he grabbed his uniform from her hands and placed it back into the drawer. "Listen." Turning to her as she still sat on the bed. "I'm going to go train as much as I can with Goku and Gohan. I know you're trying to help us out, but I would appreciate it if you just stayed here for now. Anyways—I will need your help when the time comes. Please do that for me."

Yusagie's eyes narrowed "Maybe I'll do my own training, I'm not just going to wait around for you to decide you are going to help me out.

"Sounds good to me." And with that, Piccolo left the room they shared in order to train for the androids.

Night had met them once again, the sun had set on the son family and the boys had returned home after a days training. Yusagie had spent her day with Chichi, watching her cook and create things out of food, learning what a supermarket was, and experienced the townspeople looking at her like she was someone who didn't belong there.

Her eyes lost it's gaze in a swirling fan above her, as she saw into the future in that moment. She saw Cell, absorbing the townspeople, screaming humans were fleeing from where she had just visited with chichi. "Sleeping with your eyes open?" Piccolo joked as Yusagie's gaze escaped the fan and met with his.

"No." She said in a manner that was not full of humor.

Piccolo laid down beside her, sore, but was ready to get up in the morning and do it all again tomorrow.

"So—what do you and chichi have planned for tomorrow?"

"Not training obviously."

"Stop." Piccolo said as he looked over at her beside him.

"No you stop, stop preventing me from training with you or Goku. " Yusagie raised her voice annoyingly as her days with chichi have been nothing but utterly boring.

"Damnit Yusagie!" Piccolo yelled back at her, and was going to continue until he heard a bang on the other side of the wall.

"BE QUIET, STOP YELLING!" they both heard Gohan's angry voice loud and clear, and then both stopped their arguing.

Both Nameks laid there silently as they thought to themselves. Neither one spoke a word for several minutes. "We are going to find clothes for that thing we have to go too." Said Yusagie, responding to Piccolo's question earlier.

"Do you need money?" Piccolo asked, not making eye contact with her. It was awkward laying beside her daily, yet never getting along.

"Chichi said I could pay her back." Yusagie didn't know how she would do that. She didn't know how earth's currency worked. Would she do labor as a form of payment? Trade gold coins? She didn't know.

"No, you wont. I'll give you money in the morning." Piccolo didn't want her to owe the Sons anything. They already owed them for letting them stay there.

"How do I pay you back?" Yusagie turned to him as he turned to her as their eyes met. "You don't. You'll just take it."

"I can't do that." Yusagie felt bad, as if Piccolo hadn't done enough for her already, being forced to help her, and then finding her and him both shelter, she owed him a lot more than he realized.

"Make me dinner or something." He shrugged. He would be willing to accept that as a form of repayment. He could make money materialize, like anything else, and he thought about paying her to not bother him to train, but that almost seemed devious.

"Thank you—" Yusagie smiled before rolling over on her other side and falling asleep beside him once again.


	14. Chapter Fourteen- Two Drunk Nameks

Chapter 14- Two Nameks Walk into a Bar

It was culture shock when Yusagie entered this place called a mall, with hundreds, no, thousands of people inside of it, the places one could shop was endless. People stared at her like she was a beast, she was, she was green, and taller than most male humans. Her and Piccolo shared height with one another, and Chichi was almost a bit worried she wouldn't find a dress for her.

"It was nice that Piccolo gave you money, even though you guys fight a lot, I think he likes you." Chichi said as she walked Yusagie and herself into a shop that only sold formal wear. Wedding dresses, brides maid dresses, mother of the bride, dresses everywhere. Yusagie didn't know what to do, or what to pick.

"He does not like me trust me." Yusagie hated to admit it, but her and Piccolo absolutely despised one another, and both were starting to get under each other's skin.

"I'm going to find something blue!" Chichi said excitedly as she walked over to a rack that could possibly be her size. "Oh, this one has sparkles on it! Yusagie, go look!"

"Where do I look?" Yusagie stared at Chichi with confusion. She had never worn a dress, not that she could remember. She didn't know what size she was; she didn't know what to look for.

"Well, find a color you like, and we'll try those on first." Chichi responded as she grabbed a few she liked in particular.

"I like black but-" Yusagie walked down the aisles, staring at every gown they had in stock. "They all are, well, sparkly." Yusagie didn't know why she was so turned off by the sequences; she just knew she was.

"Of course they are, this is a dress store! We have to look as formal as Bulma's family would." Chichi said as she dragged her things to the dressing room. "Here, try this." She said as she handed Yusagie a long black dress with no straps and an open back. "I'll just pick one for you, if it fits, buy it." Said chichi, who threw it at Yusagie.

Yusagie hesitantly took it and went into the dressing room. She wasn't sure if she was even putting this on the right way, or doing anything right at all, but when she put it on, it did fit her well.

"Let me see!" She heard chichi say from outside the dressing room.

"I'm showing too much skin." Yusagie responded uncomfortably.

"Please, just come out. Let me see." Chichi insisted cheerfully. She didn't know if she was more excited to get Yusagie a dress or herself. And with the door slowly opening, Chichi was pleased with what she saw. "This is beautiful on you." Walking up to her, Chichi began to adjust the dress around her breasts, and with that Yusagie pushed her away. "You really haven't worn a dress have you?" Chichi crossed her arms as she stared at the Namekian. "You just cant wear a bra with that, not that one at least, that's a sports bra, we'll get you one with no straps, you might not even need one, you're not falling out of the dress or anything."

There were different types of bras? There were bras with no straps? Yusagie had no idea what she meant or what she was talking about, but didn't hesitate to go back inside, and take the dress off as soon as she could.

That night, Yusagie struggled to zip up the open back dress that was decorated in black sequences. Each one of her curves was hugged by it's fabric as she stood tall and beautifully. Lace hit the ground and covered her ankles as the dress dragged slightly from behind. She was taller than most earth women, and the gown was shorter on her than it would be on others.

"Need some help with that?" Piccolo asked as he came up behind her and zipped up the back of her dress as she pulled her long wavy hair aside. She had gained weight since she had come to earth. Her body was small and frail before, malnourished and thin, but she gained fat in all the places that gave her body hips and thighs. Piccolo noticed this in the dress that hugged every inch of her figure and admired her shape.

"Thanks." She said putting her arms down as she let him zip her up. He could tell she was a fighter; the scars on her back were proof of training and abuse to be a soldier. Taking her hair that had become substantially longer, he covered her back for her and hid her open skin. "Thanks for giving me the money to get this." She looked at Piccolo from over her shoulder, who was in a simple black button down shirt that was tucked into black pants.

"I can materialize anything. If I had known this was the dress you wanted, I could have done this too."

"I didn't know what I wanted, or what I should have worn until Chichi took me. At least we match in color."

"Not only do you guys match, but you'll have some arm candy piccolo!" Goku joked as he walked in on the two's conversation. Piccolo glared at Goku as he spoke. He didn't plan on having a date or even making Yusagie that date.

"I feel stupid in this dress, and I'm really uncomfortable." She whispered to Piccolo with concern.

"I feel the same way. You look fine, though." He whispered back as he gently nudged her back to walk forward towards the door.

"Are you two ready? Chichi is ready to go."

"Yes, we are." Piccolo replied as he followed Goku out, and Yusagie followed him.

They all climbed into the small car Goku had, and the two Nameks had a hard time fitting in the back, but managed.

"We could just fly." Piccolo said as they drove off.

"That is not how you arrive at such an event." Chichi responded.

"Why are we dressed in ball gowns." Yusagie didn't understand why she had to look so fancy; this was the dress of royalty or the elite.

"50 years married is a serious thing." Chichi commented. "And Bulma comes from a wealthy family. We have to dress accordingly." Chichi looked back, watching Yusagie wiggle uncomfortably in her dress.

"Irritating isn't it?" Piccolo quietly spoke to her.

"Yes." She looked at him from the corner of her eye before she stopped fidgeting.

It seemed like a drive that lasted forever in silence, awkward silence, but finally, they landed before a large building that looked decorated on the outside for a queen. "Well this is it." Goku said with excitement as he pulled in. Many people, even ones they didn't know were dressed like Yusagie and Chichi, walking in heels and gowns, men in suits, and a lot of them they didn't know. There were hundreds of people there, maybe thousands.

Exiting the car, they walked across the parking lot, which seemed to take an eternity, and Yusagie couldn't help but feel pain from the heels she was wearing.

Once they made it inside, her breath was taken by the giant chandelier covered in diamonds and gems above her. It was large enough to light the whole room that was decorated in golds and deep reds among the walls. "Wow." She whispered loud enough for Piccolo to hear.

"I know, it is beautiful." He added as he looked at her. "But you are just as beautiful." He smiled, but then quickly looked away as he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

"Piccolo, Piccolo!" Yelled Krillin and Yamcha as they both approached him. "Hey looking good!" Krillin complimented the Namek on his wardrobe.

"And who is this beautiful lady?" Yamcha went to shake Yusagie's hand. "Oh, right, Yusagie. How could I forget such a beautiful face?" And with that, he kissed the back of her hand respectfully.

Piccolo glared at Yamcha for a moment and then directed his eyes somewhere else in the crowd. "Goku was here, I don't know where he got lost too, but good luck finding him."

"I'll just sense his intense energy." Laughed Krillin with sarcasm.

"So, you guys want to head to the bar?" Yamcha offered, but looked at Yusagie only.

"I will not be, you do as you please." Piccolo spoke as he walked off into the crowd of people who tried to find their tables.

"Well we are all sitting together, so I might as well take you over to the bar for some Sake." Yamcha said as he grabbed ahold of Yusagie's hand.

"Sake?" Yusagie questioned unknowingly as she was lead to the bar, where men mostly sat, drunk and single.

"Two Sakes please." Yamcha ordered the bartender as she and him took a seat beside each other. "So you and Piccolo a thing?" He asked curiously, as everyone, who wasn't Goku or Chichi, was talking about them.

"Goodness no!" Yusagie exclaimed as her alcohol was handed to her. She took a sip and quickly spat it out. "Ew Yuck, this taste awful!" she said in almost a yell.

"Yes, but it makes you feel really good!" Yamcha encouraged her to take another sip as he gulped down his first glass, and not so long after a second. She joined him in drinking as much as she could tolerate, which ended up being a lot.

Within the hour, an announcement came over the intercom that everyone needed to take a seat at their assigned tables, and Bulma's parents were going to do their 50-year dance. And with that, her and Yamcha left the bar and made it to their table.

During the dance, people who belonged to them began to show up. Tien, Chiaotzu, Launch, Krillin, and eventually Piccolo. When Piccolo sat down, he realized there was something off about her, something not right. "Are—are you drunk?" Piccolo raised his brow as he sat down in the chair beside her.

"Am I what?" She turned her head to the side but almost fell off her chair when she did so.

"Oh my god you are.." Piccolo turned back to look at his friends, Yamcha and Krillin. "What the hell guys?"

"We didn't know she would get this drunk. We also gave her one drink. She was the one who kept asking for more of them!" Yamcha tried to explain himself, knowing he was guilty of getting her as buzzed as she was.

"How much did you drink?" Piccolo asked, slightly tipsy himself from the few he had.

"Well- one-After anotherrrrrr—" Yusagie slowly counted each bottle but lost count after 5 and started to count the same bottles again and again. "24."

"You have not had 24 drinks, if these are yours you've had 6, and that's a lot for a Namek. Yusagie, we get drunk easier than humans."

"Drunk?" Yusagie didn't know what that was, she didn't know what anything was right now, and she just knew she was present and something around her was going on and she and Piccolo were talking.

"Drunk girls are the best kind." Yamcha laughed as he nudged Piccolo, who whipped around to glare at him with anger. He knew what he did to Bulma, everyone was talking about it, and Yamcha was looking for a rebound.

"You're done drinking Yusagie." Piccolo went to grab the bottle from her hands, but she pulled away from him.

"What! You're just jealous because I am out drinking you." She said with another sip to her lips.

"You can't out drink me." Piccolo looked at her calmly.

"What are you at? 3? Wow 3 Piccolo. I'm at 24." Yusagie rolled her eyes and sipped the rest of her bottle down before requesting another from the waitress that walked around with hors d'oeuvres.

"Fine—" Piccolo also asked for another, determined to out-drink his fellow Namek and make a point. "And you're not at 24."

"He's just jealous cause I can beat him in battle, and now in a drinking contest." Yusagie looked back at Tien, Yamcha and Krillin as she spoke.

Krillin and Tien really weren't sure on how to respond, but just stared at her nonetheless.

"Want to dance?" Asked Yamcha.

"No! She does NOT want what to dance!" Piccolo snapped as the waitress handed him his drink.

"You don't get to tell me what to do! You already think you can with training for the androids, and what language I speak and everything else- You don't get to control this, I can dance with whomever I want." Yusagie spilled sas into her response to Piccolo as she chugged down her 7th bottle before turning to Yamcha. "I'll dance with you."

"Score!" He grinned as he walked past Piccolo to grab her hand and pulled her out of her seat.

"I wish him luck." Piccolo laughed as he watched Yusagie stumble onto the dance floor, and with the help of Yamcha she tried to stand.

The room was moving for her, she couldn't stay standing straight, and she didn't realize how hard the alcohol had hit her until she stood up.

"You know Piccolo." Tien began to speak to the Namek, who then turned to face him. "You are always welcome at the temple to come train with me, if you ever need a break from—well—her and Goku's family."

Piccolo laughed. " Thanks, I will be sure to keep that in mind, expect me there soon, I'm not sure how much more I can take of this chick."

Tien responded with a chuckle, but was uncertain if he should, their relationship seemed odd, and Tien couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't tell if Piccolo cared about her, or he despised her, or both.

Out on the dancefloor, trying to dance with her was like trying to hold a wet noodle straight, without it wiggling, and Yamcha at this point was more embarrassed than proud to be dancing with someone so tall, and with a body like Yusagie's. To prevent her stumbling, he pulled her close to him, his body touching hers, pressed against one another.

At first, Piccolo laughed hysterically at the two, though the other drunk people weren't dancing much differently than them. But his laughter turned to jealous right quick when Yamcha pulled her close. Piccolo wasn't sure why this bothered him, why did them being close matter to him? He tried to think about it. Was it because he knew Yamcha had other sexual motives for tonight with her, or that Piccolo knew he should be the one that close to her?

He didn't know why, and he wasn't sure why he was about to do this, probably because he was drunk, but he stood up and began to walk towards Yamcha and Yusagie.

"Piccolo you look so nice today." Yusagie tilted her head as she looked at Yamcha.

"I'm not Piccolo.." he looked at her as she gazed into his eyes. "Remember, I'm Yamcha."

"Right right right." She replied as she continued to sway with him as he tried to hold up her limp drunk body. "You care a lot about Piccolo hu?" Yamcha asked.

"Ha! No, I can't stand him! He won't let me train, he won't let me fight, I can dance with whoever I want, Piccolo this, Piccolo that, forget him." Yusagie began to rant and complain, within that moment, Piccolo pushed Yamcha aside and grabbed ahold of Yusagie in his arms.

"Good luck with her." Yamcha now said back to Piccolo with a laugh and walked back to his table. He was done trying to score with her. He was relieved Piccolo jumped in.

"Jealous I get all the boys?" Yusagie spoke to Piccolo with large amounts of attitude and a bit of cockiness.

"He wanted to sleep with you. You're welcome."

"Who wouldn't want to sleep with me? When do you get to decide who sleeps with me? Going to control that too?"

"Yusagie—"

She shook her head. "Don't even."

"Isn't sleeping with a man against your code and honor? I seemed to remember that being an issue when we started sharing a bed."

"Well- you told me there was no such rule here."

"You and I both should consider going home." He muttered quietly to her as he continued to hold her on the dance floor.

"I'm going to go dance with someone else now, like that Roshi guy who asked me."

"You're dancing with no one else, understand?" Piccolo said firmly, and certainly not with Roshi.

"Does he have sexual motives too? Are you afraid I'm going to fuck all your friends?" Yusagie responded with hostility as she pushed Piccolo away. He was shocked to see how she was acting and the words that came from her mouth.

"Yusagie, you need to listen to me. I'm not trying to be an ass but—" It didn't take much into his speech on why she needed to leave the party before she fell unconscious to the floor.

Everyone stopped and looked at the two of them as her body laid lifeless. Piccolo bent down beside her as many others came to her side.

"Is she okay?!" Chichi exclaimed with heaps of concern.

"She's just drunk." Piccolo said as he lifted her up into his arms. "I should take her home."

"Honestly—" Spoke Mr. Briefs. "I don't know much about flying, but you also have had quite a bit to drink, and I'm sure your flight will not be as easy as normal." He was right, and Piccolo knew he was. "Goku is already passed out in another room. We expected this to happen, and we have rooms reserved for those who would like to stay until the morning." Dr. Briefs suggested to them and then looked over at chichi.

"We're staying the night too." Chichi added. "Goku nor I can drive."

"Alright." Piccolo didn't argue, and chichi was surprised with that, a lot of them were. But he agreed to a room for the night. One of the hostesses offered to escort him to where they would be staying. Leaving with her, he held Yusagie in his arms.

Once he was lead to their suit, he threw her limp body on the edge of the bed, Piccolo sat her up before letting her go, he wasn't sure if she would keep her posture or not, but she did.

"I feel sick." She spoke with her head down in her hands as she leaned over.

Piccolo knelt down to her level to look at her. "I'll get you water, and you'll feel better after you drink it."

Dropping her hands from her face she looked at the Namekian who dragged her to a room. "I should not have done that."

"Done what?"

"Drank as much as I did."

"Ha. I thought you meant dance with Yamcha."

"I danced with Yamcha? What is wrong with me?"

"We are both making irrational decisions tonight. All will be forgotten in the morning."

"Thanks, for helping me out."

"Anytime." Yusagie placed her hands onto Piccolo's shoulders and slid them down his arms, proping herself up as she was still dizzy. "Yamcha couldn't even hold you up; you were so out of it."

"But you were able to not only hold me up, but carry me up a flight of stairs to a room so that I would be safe." She replied.

"I guess you were just too much woman for him." Piccolo laughed at Yamcha and his weakness. He looked away for a moment, and then back up at Yusagie who was still holding onto him. She was a mess. A beautiful mess. Her eyes were so blue, he knew they were blue, but he never noticed them before, like he did right now. Her hair was no longer it's normal wavy self, but crazy waves everywhere. Her lips were perfect and round painted with red lipstick. She was just beautiful, Yamcha knew it, his friends knew it. Piccolo knew it.

It didn't take long for Yusagie to realize he was staring at her, and it didn't take her long to force her lips against his in a drunken aggressive manner. He didn't stop her. He kissed her back, Piccolo had never felt this sensation, he never understood it, he wasn't sure if he understood what he was feeling now, but it was something he liked and had never experienced. Loving her, getting to know her, fighting with her, these things have made a splendid adventure, and he wasn't ready for them to end.

It didn't take long for their kiss to become heated, her fingers exploring his skin and touching every inch of his chest. Her hands explored his muscles and traveled down each button, undoing them to reveal his muscular chest. Their relationship was chaos, unorganized, and there was no communication as to what each one wanted, though piccolo didn't want this moment to stop, even his strong side was enjoying every moment of it.

Yusagie stopped kissing him for a second. He began to wonder what was wrong, what did he do wrong? They weren't friends, they didn't like each other, and yet they were kissing like they were lovers.

Yusagie reached over to grab the garbage can beside the bed, and threw up into it. That moment with her was now finished, it was ruined, and they were back to where they started.

The morning had come and the sun rose. It was nice to be in a bed, the dream she had dreamt seemed to have lasted forever. More visions in her dream, destruction, and androids, along with Mote. She didn't want to open her eyes, she had never felt this tired, though she didn't want to keep dreaming. The light shining through the window didn't help either. She just wanted to lay here. The room felt nice. Nicer than normal. The bed was bigger than normal. There was a cool breeze over her body, that was more than relaxing, Her sheets were so beautiful and cool, they almost felt damp.

She slowly opened her eyes. Everything was a bit of a blur as she stared at the ceiling fan. Then she closed them again and then realized the ceiling fan was elegantly decorated, it wasn't plain plastic white.

Quickly she opened her eyes again, and above her was the Victorian ceiling fan going round and round in circles. The walls were painted with gold and the bed she was laying in had a head and footboard. She wasn't in her bed, no wonder it felt like she had more room; it was quite a bit larger.

She looked down at her body, where she wore nothing but her white underwear. Why was she naked?

She sat up quickly, holding the sheet over her breasts. She remembered Piccolo warning her about Yamcha, and how he wanted to get into bed with her. Did she? Did they? She was too scared to see who was lying beside her. She was afraid; she didn't know where she was now. So she did, she looked next to her.

There was a man, a man's body, Breathing heavily enough the make the sheets rise up and down, but that was all she could see. His back was to her, and his whole body was covered by sheets. Piccolo didn't wear sheets or blankets when he slept. It wasn't him, was it?

He shifted his body and gave out a yawn. Her heart stopped nervously as he began stretching his arms and legs. Finally, he turned to her, and she let out a sigh of relief. There Piccolo also laid, tiredly, his eyes barely opened and his chest bare. His body was very flattering and toned. Though his face, her lipstick was across his mouth and covered his own lips. She didn't remember much, did she kiss him?

"My body hurts so bad." That was the first thing that came from Piccolo's mouth as he looked at her. It wasn't a Good bad either, like when he trained, but a draining bad.

"Mine too—" Yusagie laid her head back down on the pillow to face him.

"What happened?" She asked as she reached for his face to wipe off the lipstick.

"What is it?" He didn't fight her, he let her clean his skin.

"Lipstick." When she responded, his eyes widen with confusion. He sort of remembered kissing her, maybe he just thought he remembered. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. So he didn't even bring it up.

"I remember you dancing, and then bringing you up here to sleep." Piccolo looked at her, her skin nude as the sheets covered her breasts. She wondered why she was topless. What were they doing together that would force her to take off all her clothes?

"I don't even remember you bringing me up." She replied as she stopped removing the lipstick with her hands. He remembered bringing her up, he sort of remembers kissing her, but wasn't sure if he did or didn't.

He remembers her throwing up more than once. "Why don't I have my dress on? Or anything on for that matter?" Yusagie looked up at Piccolo as she spoke.

"You were hot and uncomfortable from throwing up. You had me remove your things." He replied with a straight face. He remembers doing that, there was no intimacy in seeing her nude, her body was just another body, and it didn't phase him. Especially since she was puking.

"Oh." Yusagie nodded before turning onto her back and staring at the ceiling. She could hear the rain hitting the large bay window as she laid there. "I wonder what time it is?"

"Late." He replied.

"How do you know?"

"I can tell by where the light is coming from outside."

"How late is late?"

"1pm"

"Holy crap piccolo."

"I told you, it takes a toll on our bodies. We don't respond to alcohol as well as Humans do." Piccolo sat up and stretched and then looked over at her. "We really should get back, I have a ton of training."

"Am I allowed to join?"

"No."

Yusagie rolled her eyes annoyingly as she got up and covered her body in the sheet. "I'm going to put my clothes on so we can head back. So no one gets worried, or thinks anything suspicious." Yusagie said as she trailed her bed sheet on the floor all the way to the bathroom. Piccolo knew Goku would assume something happened between them regardless.

Piccolo took the time to get himself dressed and both left through the hotel window.


	15. Chapter Fifteen-Leave

Chapter Fifteen-Leave

Yusagie wasn't taking no for an answer as she threw her messy hair up into a pony tail. She was going to train, she felt like a bus had hit her, Piccolo did too, but she was going to train with Goku. That was it. She couldn't get stronger for her own people unless she trained with the strongest, and those were the Saiyans.

Piccolo began to exit the son's home, but was pushed aside by Yusagie who was eager to get outside first. She figured if she made it to Goku before him, Goku would be hers to train with.

"What are you doing?!" Piccolo went to reach for the Female Namek, who was now dressed in her fighting clothes, but he missed her grasp, she was too quick, she was always too quick.

Happily jogging, she made it to Goku in the field outside their home. "I'm coming to train!" Yusagie said with excitement as smiled at the Saiyan.

Goku gave her a soft smile in return.

"Oh really? I would be pleased to fight with you, and see how we match up against each other." Goku chuckled happily, and then she was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground by his main sparring partner.

"Go home." Piccolo spoke in an aggravated tone and then looked up at Goku who then shrugged; he realized this wasn't his battle and something other than training stemmed from their hostility from one another.

Yusagie got up and pushed Piccolo, who then pushed her back again. "I said leave!"

"You leave! I was here first!"

"It doesn't matter, Goku and I are training together." We are NOT training with you."

"Well Piccolo—I could train with—" Goku began to speak but quickly stopped when Piccolo glared at him.

"You go back inside!" Yusagie yelled back at him when he told her to go home.

"You don't get it do you, I need time away from you, we are always together, you're always there, and I'm starting to lose my sanity. Training is an escape from you." Piccolo explained to her as Goku just watched.

"Then go find some sanity inside the house without me!" Yusagie was determined to fight today; she hadn't fought since she got to earth 7 months ago, it was hard being a soldier who never got to be in battle.

"You don't get it, I am training for this planet, and I want you not to bother me."

"You just don't want me to train with Goku because you're afraid that I'll become even stronger, I'm already a better fighter than you, and you don't want to be surpassed!" Yusagie screamed, and how she was so wrong in Piccolo's eyes.

"A fighter? You think because you can punch you're a fighter? You are not a fighter. There is nothing Heroic about you. You are a pathetic being who sought the help of others for your own battle. Instead of dying on the front lines for your home, you have been hiding here under the care of me, the Saiyans and earth's greatest fighters. If you have so much honor and so much strength soldier, go fight your men yourself. I have a planet to save, and it's not yours."

Yusagie didn't say anything, she just stared at him, she stared at Piccolo with hurt, but she wasn't going to express that, she hid her feelings like he did, and with pride, she began to walk back to Goku's home, but before she did, she took one more stab at Piccolo. "I should have just left with Yamcha yesterday." Those were the last and only words left from her as she walked away. They stabbed Piccolo in his pride. He knew what Yamcha would have done, and even though he wasn't entirely coherent, he was aware that he was doing the right thing by making her leave with him, and she didn't bother to acknowledge that.

Goku that moment realized something happened last night, something much more than sobering up, and now it was surfacing.

Yusagie sat on the porch of the Son's home. The sun began to set. Her heart throbbed to what Piccolo said. His words hurt her. Cut deep into her. She rocked back and forth to the wind in her rocking chair. Her mind wondered where he was, what he was doing. He was training, he was being an asshole is what he was doing. But she began to think that maybe he was right. She fled, and she should go back home, without anyone, this was her battle, not anyone else's. She didn't know how to get home. Grabbing her Vial, she began to think of the words she could use to return to Mote's kingdom and fight his army head on.

Within moments of her resting on the porch, the three fighters landed before her, sweating and bruised, their clothes ripped and all three of them tired. Two of them hungry.

"We'e going to eat!" Gohan said excitedly as he ran in.

"I can smell it from here, Hmmm-come in with us Yusagie!" Goku opened the door and allowed Piccolo to walk in first, Yusagie soon followed behind and entered into the kitchen.

"So how was training?" Chichi asked as she placed a spoon full of mashed potatoes onto Gohan's plate.

"So much fun! Dad is trying to make me a super Saiyan, but it's so hard!" Gohan added as he took a spoon full of hot potatoes into his mouth.

"You'll get their kid." Said Piccolo as he sat quietly at the dinner table among them.

"I've been so focused on training Gohan, I forgot about training myself." Goku laughed to himself as he shoved a drumstick into his mouth.

Yusagie sipped her tea quietly for a moment and then looked over at Goku. "Sounds like you need some worthy competition." She suggested.

"Hahaha! I guess your right, not that you're not worthy Piccolo, you are, just fighting another Super Saiyan might-"

"What does that mean?" The Namek looked at Yusagie as he put down his glass of water.

"Oh I was just suggesting that Goku may need some competition." Yusagie turned her head to the side in a cocky manner.

"Oh, and I suppose you could?" Piccolo's brows narrowed, as he knew what she was insisting.

"Well considering you had a problem keeping up with me, I'm sure I'd be more competition than you for Goku."

"You are as strong as an ox and almost as intelligent."

"Never get into fights with ugly people, they have nothing to lose. Unless their name is Piccolo and he's fighting and android."

"Damnit Yusagie!" Piccolo yelled as she stood up out of his chair.

"Guys—stop—really. Piccolo, you're a fine sparring partner, and Yusagie I know you're strong, I've felt it."

"Maybe Piccolo just doesn't remember me kicking his ass because I beat him senseless. " Yusagie raised her brow as she nonchalantly took another sip of her tea.

"You're not going-" Piccolo spoke in a quiet tone, but that quickly changed when Yusagie also stood up to meet with his face.

"Why not?!"

"Because you're not!"

"What the hell are you so afraid of?!" Yusagie yelled.

"I'm afraid of you getting in the way of us!" Piccolo raised his voice back at her. She was frustrating him, he wanted to punch her before everyone in the house, but he held himself back.

"Getting in the way?! I'm faster than you!"

"I SAID NO!"

"Piccolo, we could use all the fighters we have against these androids. " said Goku calmly as he took another mouth full of food.

Without knowing what strength he had and the anger that pumped through his body, piccolo slammed his hands into the table, breaking it beneath them all. "THIS IS NOT HER FIGHT!" Piccolo yelled before realizing he had demolished their piece of furniture. He took in a deep breath for a moment and then his eyes met with Yusagie's who face was an unchanging stare of impassiveness. "You have your own fight you need to be worrying about, not ours."

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" screamed the young Gohan at the top of his lungs. "YOU BOTH, IM SICK OF YOUR FIGHTING!" Every adult in the room stared at the young Gohan with shock as he burst into tears. "We are supposed to be in this together! This is hard enough without you two constantly bickering."

"He is right." Goku interrupted his son. "We do have a quiet home, minus Chichi's random screaming fits." Goku took another bite of his food. "I don't see why she can't help us Piccolo; I'm on her side this time."

"I'm on neither side! Get out!" Screamed chichi as she looked over her broken table and dishes. "Both of you. Gone."

"Mother—"

"No! You two will pack your things. You will go and live together in the wilderness, or somewhere until you can get along, and when you do, then you can return. It's only been two months, and all you do is fight! I cannot take it anymore!"

"What?" Yusagie questioned.

"You can come back when you get along. Pack your things." Chichi insisted before placing the bowl she had in her hands on the countertop and walked out of the kitchen.

Piccolo and Yusagie both couldn't help but look down at the broken table before them. Their fighting was causing this, this was supposed to be a peaceful world, and Yusagie wondered if it was because of her, that it wasn't.

"This is your fault—" Piccolo said quietly.

"Shut up." Yusagie rolled her eyes before stepping over the debris on the ground, and walked down the hall to their shared room.


	16. Chapter Sixteen- Queen Nami

Chapter Sixteen- Queen Nami

"Come here my servants," ordered queen Nami. Queen Nami's face could not be seen, for it was hidden by darkness as she sat at her thrown and a staff of a glowing ball off energy. Her skin was blue and her ears were pointed, as she desired revenge of her old comrade.

"Yes my queen" asked an apprentice. Kavo was a handsome young man. His was long and dark, laying flat down his back. His eyes were just as black and silky. His figure was tall and slim for he was not built with much muscle, yet, he had power.

" I have made an important discovery. The dragon balls can make any wish. Well, as you know,I must take control off this world now that Mote is no longer able too. But, my wish is beyond the dragon's power to do so. On the other side of the galaxy there is a cauldron called the metallic Reconciliation."

" Well my Queen, if you can make your wish there, then why don't we go?" asked Nit the second apprentice. Nit was quite a bit shorter than Kavo. Her hair was pulled back into a long dark brown ponytail. She could be easily mistaken for a male. Her figure was a bit chubbier as she was stocky lacking vanity. Their human like physical qualities would be great for blending in on earth.

Nit and Kavo both were Dressed in the Queens Uniforms. Dark Navy slacks, A jacket that was as well navy with an emblem symbol embroidered in the collar, the same uniform Yusagie wore during her time as a soldier.

"Well, that's the problem. At this Cauldron, the wish can only be made if the maiden is there. She knows the password to make the wish. So we need to find her. We are aware that Yusagie, who has the Map on how to get to the Metallic Reconciliation." Replied Nami.

" So my queen why don't we find them both?" Questioned Nit.

"Well, I don't know who the Maiden is. But Mote does. He can't speak, he needs souls to make him strong again and then, that is when he will tell us."

"Then let's get him some souls!" stammered Kavo.

"They can't be just any old souls. They have to be Strong. Human souls only give small amounts of energy. The brighter the soul, the stronger it is. And I have the first person on my list."

"Who are they, my queen?" Questioned Kavo.

" Here is your first target." a magical ball appeared in front of her face revealing her blood red eyes. She and the servants stared into the crystal ball. "This is the young man; you will find him on earth. NOW GO GET HIS SOUL" She yelled.

And with that, Their body's disappeared with dust.


	17. Chapter Seventeen- Leaving a Child

Chapter Seventeen- Leaving a Child

Bulma struggled to arise from her lab equipment as her 5 month belly seemed to always be getting in the way. She at time would knock things over.

Slowly Bulma made it to the TV screen where she could talk and see Vegeta while he trained in the gravity room. Bulma pushed the button. Her face appeared where Vegeta currently was.

"Vegeta it's midnight, you need to get some rest" she sat down in a seat with wheels.

Vegeta balanced himself on one finger, as he counted his push ups continually. "I could say the same- for you" he grunted. He had trouble speaking while he focused on his training.

"Well I have a large conference tomorrow Vegeta. I need to prepare." Bulma crossed her arms before her chest while nodding.

"And I-I need to become a super saiyan" he continued to push up. He spoke angrily with enthusiasm.

Bulma sighed deeply, bringing her arms down from her chest "yes prince" she then turned off the screen to roll her chair back to her lab station.

Vegeta stood up, slowly making his way to the gravity button with fatigue. He pressed it. The lights around him went down and it became a bit harder to see his way out. He Wiped his body down with a towel. The only thing leading him to the door was a small circular window with the moon staring at him.

Bulma made her way upstairs to the kitchen. Of course the saiyan had the same idea. They both met at the fridge, looking inside. She stole a chocolate Jell-O pudding.

"You know Vegeta" she stuck a spoonful in her mouth. "You need to not be so dedicated to being a super saiyan"

Vegeta glared at her and closed the fridge. "Why not?" he stood up straight facing her.

"You need to focus on other things. Like your child that will be here soon" she continued to eat.

"That's not important" he said with frustration as he walked away.

Bulma was applaud to his statement. "What do you mean? Your child should be the most important thing in your life"

Vegeta continued to walk from her voice.

Bulma put the pudding down on the counter as she began to slowly follow him. "Where are you going?"

Vegeta grabbed the handle of the front door. "I am going to train in outer space for a while." He opened the door and began to walk out. Leaving it wide open behind him. Being here distracted him. The woman, the future child. Her family. He needed to get away.

Hopping into the ship he began to ignite it even though it was late. He didn't care, he wasn't too sure he would ever come back.

Bulma ran outside after him as he began to lift in the air "What? When will you be back?" as she screamed up into the sky with wonder.

Vegeta looked down at her from the open door that was slowly closing. He had to give her an answer besides never. "in a few months" he responded, and with that, he shot off into the sky..

"What about your...child?" Bulma sighed deeply.


	18. Chapter Eighteen- Travel to get along

Chapter Eighteen- Travel to get along

"Where are we going?" Yusagie asked as she carried a small backpack on her back filled with very little things she owed, a few items of clothing and that was all. They had been walking for a few hours, why they weren't flying, she didn't know, but she stayed far behind him, enough to see him and where he was going. She could feel the air was getting colder and colder as the night went on, winter was coming.

"Home." Was all he said in response.

"And where is that? Because if I remember correctly, your home was blown up." Yusagie spoke with hostility and sarcasm. He didn't respond to her, and he wasn't going to give into her attitude, he was done with it. He just lead her to where the cottage once was, beside the waterfall that Piccolo loved meditating near. It was peaceful; the white noise was something to get lost in.

When they came closer, she could see the pieces of his home laying on the ground, he thought of materializing a new house, but it would be pointless since he would be returning to Goku's, and it was going to make a conscious effort to get along with her, and living that close together again, would not help, it would cause more fighting, and traveling would be busy work for them both. So he knew they would fight less.

"For now, we will sleep here." He said as he walked into a dark cold cave beside the waterfall. "Why didn't we just fly here?"

"Because I didn't want too." He said, he really didn't, he was so frustrated with her, walking was the closest thing to cardio he could do without losing her, and walking peacefully always helped his anger. "I lived in the cave most of my life. I only had the house because when I was training Gohan for the Saiyans, the winters would get cold and I let him sleep in there. If I had returned him to his mother during the winter months, I wouldn't have gotten him back. There is no reason for me to even have a home." Piccolo said as he threw his stuff down in the cave, and she did as well. They were both tired, they had been drinking the night before, and it still took a toll on their bodies. Both were ready to sleep.

Laying down on the ground, Yusagie felt colder than walking. The ground was frozen; frost was covering the nighttime grass. She shivered. Piccolo sat down across from her, he didn't lay down, but crossed his arms and closed his eyes. But when he opened them to check on her, she could see her body shivering, shaking from the weather. "You're cold?" Piccolo asked in a concerning manner. The light from the moon shined inside.

Outside the sky was clear and beautiful and they could see the stars brightly shining from the entrance of the cave. They didn't go deep inside of it but stayed in the mouth of the cave.

"YES!" Yusagie shivered as she held herself, her hands rubbing her arms vigorously.

"I cannot feel the cold like you can." Piccolo looked at her; they hadn't talked much since they ventured out until now. He listened to the rushing waterfall, it was relaxing, he hadn't meditated since he made it to Goku's house, and maybe that's why he was temperamental. That he got easily annoyed with her every time she spoke.

"Well lucky you." She said as she stayed laying on the ground, staring out of the cave, watching the rushing water in the darkness. The pond was filled with fish that glowed under the water and she watched them swim around. Minus being cold, watching them was peaceful, this world was peaceful.

Within moments Piccolo shot an energy wave towards a bush and started a fire outside the cave, enough to warm the inside. After, Piccolo stood up and placed his hands together, materializing a blanket into his hands. He walked over to Yusagie and laid down beside her, laying the blanket over her skin. That wasn't all he did to keep her warm, but placed his arms around her body and pulled her close to his as they both laid on the cold ground.

Yusagie turned her body around, her face facing his, and laid her head upon his chest as he re-wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm and close to his body.

"Sorry we were fighting so much it got you kicked out of Goku's." Yusagie apologized as she shivered. She was cold; Piccolo realized this as he was absorbing the cold from her body, and sharing his warmth.

"Don't be. I lived outside before materializing my house; it's nothing new." He replied. "I'm sorrier for you. You're cold."

"We traveled a lot in the military, I'm used to the hard ground, just not this cold of weather." Yusagie whispered.

Piccolo laid there quietly with her, he couldnt sleep, but there was something comforting about sleeping with her, he had gotten used to having her beside him, maybe she made him feel safe too. After a while his arm felt heavy and Yusagie's weight on him was so warm and cozy that he didn't want to disturb the arrangement. She was asleep.

He just tightened his grip around her and put his cheek on her thick wavy head and drifted to sleep. Finally.

The morning had come the sun was filtering through the rocks of the cave. His eyes fluttered open.

Piccolo was awake long before she was, his sleep was disruptive, but for the first time in a while, she didn't dream of the future, she didn't see any violence. When she woke up, it was warmer again, she didn't understand this planet, and it's temperatures, warm during the day, freezing at night.

When Yusagie opened her eyes and stretched her limbs, she noticed Piccolo wasn't beside her, and so she got up and looked for him, though it didn't take her long to find him. Looking up into the sky, he was floating with his eyes closed peacefully. He was meditating; he was so relaxed, so humble, not even she could ruin the mood this put him in.

"PICCOLO!" She yelled up to him. "I'm going to take a bath!" Piccolo suddenly opened his eyes to look down at her. He decided to drop down to the ground to meet with her.

"Where?" He asked, they didn't have a bathroom; he had planned on traveling farther today or tomorrow, and finding a place for them to bathe.

"The lake." She looked at him with stupidity. Wouldn't he know this was the only place for a bath?

"You, taking a bath in the lake? I cannot see you doing that. But I guess a bath wouldn't hurt us both." He was right; they had bathed before the party, and not yet since. Piccolo could still smell the alcohol on his skin, and a swim wouldn't hurt.

"You're going to take one too? Alright, you jump in first to see if it's cold." Yusagie insisted because she simply hated the cold.

Landing beside her from the top of the waterfall, Piccolo looked over at her with disgust. "What? No, you jump in first to make sure it's safe, there could be some killer fish in there." He said jokingly, knowing there was nothing harmful in the water.

"You don't mind the cold, get in."

"You're being baby Yusagie."

"Just do it." Yusagie nudged him.

"No, go away." He said as he pushed her away from him when she nudged him towards the edge of the bank.

"Come on!"

"You do it." Piccolo grinned as Yusagie tried to push him in, he almost fell in, in that moment, but caught himself. Grabbing her, Piccolo didn't hesitate to use his strength and threw her into the pond.

Laughing hysterically, Piccolo walked from the edge of the pond, but turned to look back at her once she swam back up to the surface. " Ass." In an offensive manner, she spoke as she pulled her wet hair out of her face. "It's cold as hell!" She was annoyed by his childish trick, and he could hear it in her voice.

"Your favorite." He grinned at her as he watched her wet body shiver.

It wasn't until a few moments later did she remove her top, and the rest of her clothes, throwing them onto the edge of the bank. They were soaked and the hot sun needed to dry them out, they really were her only pair of clothing. "I'm taking a bath because I don't want to smell like you."

Piccolo didn't know how to respond as he stared at her clothes, but he did need a bath, especially after all their traveling yesterday. And so he did the same. Piccolo removed his clothes, exposing his bare skin and strong muscular body, his thick legs that were full of strength and his arms that looked like they could hold a mountain. He dived into the water, and when he did, he playfully grabbed her ankle and pulled her under.

They both floated to the top, and she coughed up water as he unexpectedly dragged her under. She wiped the water from her eyes.

"You're seriously a jerk." She couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

"I know." He laughed as she swam to him, but splashed the pond water in his direction. She couldn't out do him in the water, and she knew this. When she made it to him in the middle of the deep water, he noticed she struggled to keep her head above the small waves.

"What? Cannot swim?" He asked.

"Not well. That's why I was staying close to the bank, it's shallow."

"Maybe you just need to be taught." He said as noticed her struggle and reached out for her. Holding her body close to his, he found this as another opportunity to get back at her, but yet this would help her learn to swim, at least, he rationalized in his mind his mean intentions.

Withholding her body against his, he took the opportunity to dunk them both under the water but made sure to bring her back up with him. And when he did, she coughed up more water.

"STOP!" She yelled at him as her arms clung tightly around his neck.

"I'm teaching you how to swim." He smiled with evil intentions.

"You're showing me how to be an ass." Yusagie shook her head, as he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You do need to know how to hold your breath properly, and to know how to swim." He didn't let his grip go, he kept his hands around her, holding her body. "Why didn't you ever learn?"

Yusagie shrugged. "It wasn't something you needed to know in order to take over planets." She said as she looked at him.

Piccolo turned his head to the side when he looked back at her. "Was it that bad? Living a life like that?"

Yusagie nodded. "Yah, it was. I knew it was bad, but I never realized how bad until I got here." She loved this life, even on the days her and him were at each other's throats.

"What do you mean?"

"Here, you see the sunlight." She smiled happily as she looked as the Namek holding her. She wiped a streak of water from his forehead before it got into his eyes. "You get the feel the spring breeze and enjoy it. This planet has flowers and foods you eat for enjoyment and not just because you need it. I have friends. I have learned to cook. And even though we don't always get along, you make me feel safe, you take care of me, and I'm grateful for that."

Her words sunk deep with him. They did fight, but hearing how she appreciated him, made him feel like his training was worth it. "Keeping you safe is important to me."

Yusagie turned her head to the side as she looked up into his dark eyes. "Why?"

He shrugged. He knew why, but he would never admit it. "My job is to keep the people of this planet safe. But you take care of me also, you know that right?"

"How?" She raised her eyebrow with uncertainty; they fight so much, how did she take care of him? What benefit did she give him?

"Well first, whenever I'm hurt, you have made sure I healed, and if I tried training before healing you were very adamant about me resting. I thank you for that. You also make sure I'm healthy, I neglect my own heath. Food when I need it, sleep. You make sure my living situation is comfortable and put my needs before yours. You wash my clothes." He laughed. She did do all these things when she was stuck at home with Chichi. She did more, but he couldn't think of them all. "I promise, let me fight the androids first, let me take care of my own people, and then I will help you take care of yours."

Yusagie had been thinking about just staying here, and letting her own world figure out their own problems. "Right now, I'm enjoying peace here, and when the time comes, I will force peace there, but this world I'm in with you, this is the world I want."

"Are you not going to leave? Are you deciding to stay?" He began to lead them both closer to the bank towards their clothes slowly as they continued to converse. He was curious, was he off the hook? Did he really not need to defend her lands anymore?

"I don't know." She shrugged. No one has come after her; they couldn't find her, she was sure they never would. A part of him hoped she wouldn't, but when they made it to the bank, he threw her nude body back up into the grass, but before doing so, she kissed his forehead sweetly and then climbed onto the earth.

Piccolo couldn't help but smile, but he wasn't going to show it, he tried to hide it as he pulled himself back up onto land and walked towards his fighting gear as well.

"Speaking of taking care of you." Yusagie pulled her top over her skin. "Don't you need some food today?"

"I ate yesterday at Goku's remember?" He slipped into his pants and tied his belt. He was ready to do some training on his own. When he looked over at her, she saw her trying to braid her own hair, her hands behind her back, reaching. He laughed and walked over to her, grabbing her hair and finishing the braid for her. "Your hair is getting really long."

"I know. Should I cut it?" She asked looking back at him over her shoulder. When she came to earth, her hair was short, barely past her shoulders.

"No." Piccolo shook his head before tying her rubber band around her hair to finishing off her braid. "I'm going to meditate some more before training. You can join me later if you want."

"As in train with you?" She spun around to face him.

"Yes, I need someone because I don't have Goku. But I need to rest my mind some more."

"Rest away." She smiled, happy to get to fight for the first time in a while. When he flew off, she took the time to travel around the forest collecting berries, figs and other things she could find to eat if they needed. She caught a few fish, but she knew in time they would need bread, their bodies didn't eat often, but bread was important for them when they did eat.

When he had returned, the sun began to set. She had wondered if he was ever going to return, but he kept his promise, and they began to train together in the open field beyond the mountains.

Piccolo stared at her, he didn't know her power well, he was excited to learn what it was. "Listen, we are training, but that does not mean you're going to fight the androids with us." He spoke out loud to her.

"And why is that?" That annoyed her, these restrictions he put on her, she could help, she could beat them.

"I will need you when the time comes, please, keep remembering that." She didn't know what this meant when he spoke, and she wasn't sure she agreed with these terms.

"If I win, I get to fight the androids." She smiled.

"No one ever wins when you're training, if Frieza put that idea into your head, he is wrong. This is not a battle." Piccolo threw the first punch, reaching to her jaw, but she disappeared in an instant. She was gone. Her speed easily exceeded his own but that was of no concern at the moment. He had to out strength her, if he gave enough force into his punches, he could damage her, and slow her down. But she surprised him with a blow to the head with her knee, she almost got him, but missed. His fists came down, aiming for Yusagie's shoulder with enough force to penetrate her flesh, but again she disappeared.

"Damnit." He said to himself as she was before him once again. He couldn't land a hit on her; this was how she survived in battle, her speed. "Don't hold back or I am going to break you." Piccolo snarled at Yusagie.

Yusagie shrugged her shoulders, smiled, and slowly brought one foot behind her back. She put her weight into it and brought an open palm up that threw several blasts as Piccolo.

He dodged them easily, her blasts were not as quick as her physical speed, but they were still good enough to keep him on his toes.

Piccolo rushed at the Yusagie. He dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach her and shot a blast into her side that sent sparks flying into the air.

Piccolo was quick but her dodge of his blast followed through with an uppercut slashed at the flesh of his hip. Piccolo didn't stop and followed through with another blast towards her shoulders, But Yusagie sidestepped to the right just enough, and the beam passed from her face. Piccolo then realized, he should have been training with her all along.

Before Piccolo could even think of a follow-up attack, Yusagie swiftly punched Piccolo in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the Namekian, and stunning him for a brief moment.

Yusagie was still open for more attacks, though, and Piccolo was not done.

The quick blow had opened Piccolo up for another attack and Yusagie took it, she took this opportunity to force a simple sidekick into his stomach, doubling him over. She followed that up with a quick rising uppercut and slammed his body into the deserted ground.

A crater had formed from her performance of showing Piccolo into the earth. She hovered above him, watching him lay in the mud. He stared up at her and smiled. She was a challenge, but he was going to make sure she knew who was stronger by the end of this fight.

Taking the opening and using the environment to his advantage, Piccolo back flipped onto the grass and pushed off towards Yusagie. The maneuver sent him front flipping towards her and just before he reached the female Namekian, Piccolo flattened his body out, feet first. Instead of colliding with his adversary, though, Piccolo opted to wrap his feet around Yusagie's neck instead.

The maneuver caught Yusagie off guard. Piccolo gave her an apologetic shrug. As if to say, "sorry" for what was going to come next.

Piccolo jerked to the right and swung around Yusagie. When he did, she curled her legs into his body and angled her body towards the ground, changing the direction of her fall and putting the weight of her jump into a powerful throw.

Piccolo was pulled off his feet violently and was thrown across the ground. He skidded and tumbled along the dirt uncontrolled. Piccolo looked up, and his eyes opened with surprise at her.

He then let out a grin "This is going to hurt you, just as much as it is going to hurt me." Piccolo promised Yusagie with a forewarned wince.

Piccolo quickly performed a handspring to his feet, crouched just under Yusagie with his legs coiled underneath him. Yusagie exploded from the ground towards Piccolo's rising form. He grabbed her around the waist, twisted mid air, and arched the two of them towards the wall of the mountain, easily angling Yusagie's head first.

Yusagie collided with the rocky mountain with her head plowed through the stone, painful cracking and crunching sound as the mountain crumbled from the enormous pressure from the attack.

Piccolo jumped back as he watched the mountain fall onto her body, a look of brief sadness flashed across his face as he wondered if she would get up. When the rocks stopped falling he could see her. Her body hung vertically for the briefest moment, standing on the ground as she was ready to attack Piccolo, his strength was superior to hers, but her speed, he couldn't compare too, and he knew this, this was why he gave her such a powerful blow. And when she was ready to attack, she collapsed, Her body hit the ground, but she was still breathing.

"That had to hurt." Piccolo said to himself. He looked down at one of his hands and noticed his arm bleeding. He lowered himself to the ground and crouched down beside her, placing his hand onto her tired body to make sure she was alive, and she was. Slowly she stood back up, dusting the rocks off her fighting Gi.

"I think we should call it a day." Piccolo stated as the night had drawn near. She looked up at him and smiled with a nod. She didn't argue, she was hurt, but it felt so good to finally be fighting again.

When night had fallen, They laid beside each other again that night, with blankets on, and the freezing ground beneath them. "You're fast." Piccolo said as he laid beside her and the fire he made.

"You're strong." She whispered back.

"I know." He grinned as he looked over at her.

She shook her head. "Goodnight. Plan to be defeated tomorrow." Yusagie smiled to her words, as Piccolo would feel her speed more tomorrow than ever before.


	19. Chapter Nineteen- Three Eyes and Two pe-

Chapter Nineteen- Three eyes and Two Personalities

They did this for weeks. Sleeping in the cave, training daily with one another, bathing in the pond. They had grown closer to each other, they didn't hate each other, as much, neither one of them knew why, maybe it was because they had the opportunity to punch each other and get out all their aggression. Piccolo had considered going home, as the nights kept getting colder and colder for Yusagie. He could only make her so warm, he felt guilt as she seemed like she was becoming ill from the weather, but she still rose every day to train with him, and he wondered if she matched the speed of Goku, if not, was she maybe even faster?

"Where are we going?" She asked as his belongings appeared in his hands. They were going to travel, the cold would be bad for her if they stayed, but he would be fine.

A gray knitted scarf and a sweater that went over her head appeared in his hands. "Put this on." He said as he handed her the sweater. She didn't hesitate; she was chilly even when the sun was up. When she had, he placed the scarf around her neck and her head like a beautiful headscarf. "This will keep you warm."

"You still didn't tell me where we are going."

"First, we are going to get bread from the outside market, that is on the way, when you get there you will see, we are going to the other side of the mountain, we will reach it by night fall."

"Tired of fruits hu?" She laughed.

"And fish." He made a sour face as he picked up his small training bag as she did hers. "Let's head out." Piccolo walked out of the cave and into the open lands where deep reds and oranges fell upon the trees. It was fall, his favorite season of the year. As they traveled over the mountain and through the small towns, Yusagie couldn't help but admire the changing of this planet's seasons. The town's people were festive with their season as new holidays began to spring upon them.

As they walked over a cobblestoned path through the village, on either side hundreds of tents were up selling goods from merchants. Everything, from jewelry to fresh food and clothing. It was unbelievable, and she had never seen anything like it before. It was crowded, and some people noticed her and Piccolo were not from earth, others didn't seem to care.

"Why is everything so Orange and Red?" She asked as she gripped onto Piccolo's arm in fear of losing him in the crowd.

"It's fall." He looked down at her and smiled at her innocence of the new things happening on earth.

"Fall?"

"It's a time when our planet goes through a season change and it becomes extremely cold. So the leaves turn colors." He informed her as he kept looking for somewhere that had bread. If anything, he missed Chichi for her bread.

"Cold? As in colder than it is now? Is that even possible?!" Yusagie became upset knowing it was going to be winter; she had never experienced a climate this chilling before.

"You'll just stay inside." He laughed as he could smell baked goods from where he was.

"Piccolo look! Those are so cute!" Yusagie squealed like a child as she pointed to jack-o'-lanterns. Each one of them had a difference face.

"Those are for Halloween. We luckily missed that holiday when we left for the cave."

"What is that? This Halloween?" She wondered as her eyes traveled over cornucopias, Indian feathers and watched turkey's all around her running frantically from their owners.

"People dress up to scare the demons or evil of this world, which is why the pumpkins have scary faces per say."

"Dumb humans, that doesn't work." Yusagie shook her head. Her words made Piccolo chuckle to himself. He knew it didn't work, and so did the humans, it was tradition, but Yusagie on the other hand believed that the people believed this.

"Here—" Piccolo grabbed her arm and pulled her to the left as he had found the bread stand, he was dying for some. He didn't each much, maybe once every 3 days, but bread help give him energy, and he really needed it.

He traded the merchant coins for a loaf of bread and split it in half handing her the other. She began to eat it as they headed out of the festive city. They walked for hours, and she was becoming tired, he was too.

"Where are we headed? " Yusagie asked as they traveled through the wilderness of the mountains.

"A good friend."

"Another one? How many good friends do you have?" Yusagie said Jokingly.

"Stop it—" He stammered at her. "We will spend a month or two here so we can head back to Goku's before the harsh winter hits."

With their belongings on their back, they traveled through the thick wilderness before making it up the mountain. In front of them, A Shinto Temple appeared, decorated in reds and golds and was pleasing to the eye. Yusagie was surprised Piccolo brought them to such a place, or that he even knew someone who would have religious values.

There he stood, his pale skin and third eye, while dressed in his green Hanfu. "Long time no see" Tien's deep voice spoke out to Piccolo, who smiled, and shook his hand, but was pulled into a man hug for a moment after. Yusagie recalled seeing him once before, when Goku returned to Earth, and maybe the anniversary dinner.

"So this is where you stay hu?" Piccolo asked as he admired the architecture before him.

Tien Nodded. "I do, I've been coming here since I was under Master Shen, same with Chiaotzu." Tien looked past the Namek and laid his eyes on Yusagie. With a gentle smile, he walked over and shook her hand. "I don't think I've ever formally met you before."

"Yusagie—" She nodded and shook his hand back with a tired smile. He could sense she was tired, but also that she was powerful.

"Come inside." He offered as he released her hand. "It's getting cold, and we have dinner being prepared inside." Releasing her hand he walked up the steps of the temple, that seemed to last forever, before entering inside.

Piccolo and Yusagie followed the Aroma that left the kitchen, that consisted of spicy chicken and sticky rice.

"So do you plan on staying?" Asked Tien as he escorted them through the very narrow small halls of the temple.

"Do you have room?" Piccolo asked not wanting to impose.

"I do." Tien smiled as he looked back at his Namekian friend. "Let me show you where you two will stay." He offered as he walked down the hall way, they passed men bowing and praying through every room with a sliding bamboo door, and that was when they reached the small room both Yusagie and Piccolo would share. Piccolo was hoping they would get to sleep separately. He hadn't slept without her since they met, and some peace would be nice.

"Perfect—" Yusagie smiled as the mats that laid on the floor looked cozy and warm. The monks lived a life without mundane things, which made sense why they didn't have beds.

"Hello." Came the sweet voice from the lips of a woman Piccolo had only seen in passing.

Piccolo and Yusagie turned to her; her hair was blue and straight, and not curly like Piccolo remembered. She looked different, but he knew who she was.

"Hello Launch." Piccolo nodded to her with a smile.

"Yes, this is Launch, Launch this is Yusagie." Yusagie gave a soft smile to the woman who looked a bit like Bulma.

"Oh you're so beautiful!" Launch happily spoke to Yusagie, her compliment made Yusagie blush. Yusagie wasn't as social as Piccolo's friends often were. She didn't know what to say, so she simply thanked her. But as she analyzed the human, and strange energy came from her. An extra energy. Piccolo spoke of Launch having split personalities, but this was something besides that, a completely different energy, something separate from her own, an extra energy inside of her body.

"Why don't you two go set up for dinner. I'm sure Launch could use some help. " Tien suggested as a way to get the girls away for a bit while he and Piccolo talked. Tien could see that Piccolo and Yusagie were joined at the hip.

"Of course!" Squealed launch. "I have made some wonderful soup and sticky rice with some steaks! We have plenty for you and the other monks." She grabbed Yusagie's wrist and lead her into the kitchen where she was preparing the food. Piccolo watched them walk off and his eyes turned to Tien.

"How's training going?" Tien asked.

"Alright, I guess, better with Goku. How about yours?"

"Mine is not going so well. Since Yamcha disappeared, I've had no one to train with. I'm pretty happy to see you so we can train. So why wont Goku let you train with him? "

"He kicked us out." Piccolo smirked as Tien let out a laugh.

"And why is that?"

"Yusagie and I were disturbing the peace with constant bickering."

"Oh man, I'm sure chichi loved that." Tien joked as Piccolo shook his head. "So that's why you are here, you need a place to stay?"

"Yes and no. We have been living in the wilderness for the last month, but it's getting cold and I think it's making her sick. We won't be here long; we're heading back to Goku's soon."

"Will he let you come back?"

Piccolo nodded. "Yes. As long as she and I are getting along."

"And are you?" Tien raised his eyebrows, he knew how Piccolo was, how stubborn and angry he could be.

"Kind of."

"Why not just ditch her? Tell her to leave and be done with her, if she is causing you issues, you are not obligated to keep her around."

Piccolo shook his head. "No. At first, that was what I was trying to do. I thought if I didn't let her train she would be miserable enough to leave, I thought if I forced her to learn things of this world she would leave, she didn't, she stuck it all out. It wouldn't be right now. She needs us, Tien." Piccolo said as he looked at him.

"She needs you, you mean." Tien corrected him as Piccolo nodded. He was right; she needed him. Piccolo couldn't leave her; he would feel guilt if he abandoned her now.

"Dinner Tien!" An optimistic squeal came from the kitchen as she called out to him. He looked to Piccolo and nodded, and both headed to the small dining room. Inside, four tables with no chairs were set up, six monks sat at each table. They bowed in prayer as Launch served food for the Monks, she was the only woman among 20 of them.

Launch, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yusagie and Piccolo sat down on their knees at the low tables before them. Piccolo and Yusagie had filled up on bread and so they slowly picked at the rice only.

"So—you guys are training for the androids?" Launch asked as she handed Tien some of her Sushi she didn't plan on eating.

"Yes. I can't wait to fight them." Yusagie said with Optimism. Piccolo glared at her in the corner of his eye as he shoved a spoon full of rice into it. They had this talk. Why was she still going on about this?

"You're not fighting them, me and the other fighters are." Piccolo corrected her. Tien realized at that moment that they were now going to disturb the peace in his home.

"No." Yusagie turned and looked at him. "I am going to fight them, and you cannot stop me."

Piccolo put down his spoon and looked into the eyes of the Female Namekian before him. "We have talked about this, and this is the last time I'm going to say this. You are not fighting them. You will stay out of our way, and if you bring it up again, I will make sure you never step on this planet's grounds again. If you get in my way when I'm trying to kill the androids, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Piccolo spoke in the calmest collected at his table became silent as awkwardness fell over them all. Yusagie turned back to her rice, she wasn't going to argue with him, and when the time came, she was just going to fight.

 _When she looked down at her rice bowl, she was no longer in Tien's Shrine. No, she was in Kami tower. Piccolo was standing before her in anger, with frustration, she had never seen him so upset in her life. Was it because of her? Was it something else? "My friend are all dead because of you, fix this, do you understand? They died because of you!" He yelled at her before she was once again sitting at the table among Tien and Launch._

She wondered what he meant, why would his friends be dead? Who killed them? Surely not her. The vision made her heart sink; her stomach felt ill. She wondered how long she was gone in her vision because now everyone at the table was engaging in conversation once again.

Finishing up her rice, she let the bowl empty and stood up. "Please excuse me, I'm going to lay down if you guys don't mind, I feel a bit ill. Thank you for dinner it was wonderful." Yusagie bowed to them and walked down the hall to the room her and Piccolo were sharing.

Piccolo looked at Tien as she left. "I told you she wasn't feeling well."

Yusagie had been laying there for a few hours before she heard the door slide open and then back closed. She could feel it was Piccolo. She didn't know if it was the cold she was catching, or the newest vision made her not want to get out of bed. It was something, her visions often made her feel impaired, physically unable to do anything. It was like a disease she wanted to get rid of.

He thought he would feel odd laying beside her here with Tien around, but he was comfortable, it was as if they were old friends who had spent years beside each other. He didn't even feel comfortable being around Goku this close, but after all this time, it didn't matter if they were on mats or a mattress, sleeping beside her was still the same.

The rain hit the window hard, pouring down on earth as if they didn't have to train in the morning. The cold rain that would soon turn into snow. The rain would make it a challenge to stay grounded as they would need dry grass to fight, but this training shouldn't be easy, it wasn't supposed to be.

"Sleep—" he spoke in a deep manner, knowing she wasn't.

"I can't." She whispered back, staring out the window with her back turned to him.

"Why?"

"Thoughts-"

"Pertaining to?" Piccolo stretched and placed his arms behind his head, and he laid back.

She stayed quiet. She didn't talk and didn't want too. Yusagie had so much she wanted to tell him. They had been spending their months laying beside one another, and weeks traveling, yet, she couldn't tell him.

Piccolo reached over and with his knuckles he touched the soft skin of her shoulder, stroking her arm gently. He wasn't an affectionate man, he had grown close to her, he cared about her, and she wasn't herself the last few days. "Tell me."

Yusagie wished she could. She wanted to tell him everything. To tell him she could see the future of his world, to tell him she was from the future. How could she even confide in him with something like that?

"Is this because I was stern earlier about you fighting the androids?"

"No—" she was quick and sharp to respond.

Piccolo sighed, as he felt a bit of guilt after snapping at her earlier that day. They had spent weeks not fighting as much as they normally did.

He reached his right arm around her and spooned her body against his, her back up against his chest and his chin upon her shoulder. "Tell me—" He whispered in her head. She could feel his breath on her neck.

Piccolo made her feel safe, like nothing bad would happen, like nothing would ever come between them, nothing would hurt her, and he would protect her, but she knew telling him would break the trust they gained through each other. But that vision changed it all. It changed how she felt about the two of them, she was going to do something wrong, yet she didn't know what. "I'm just worried about the androids." She lied as his large arm held her.

He could tell there was more, but he wasn't going to pry, she would tell him when ready. "Don't be. We have Goku; we can handle these guys. Things will get easier." He said in an optimistic whisper before removing his arm from her body and laying back onto his pillow.

Yusagie looked over her shoulder and reached her hand to his, rubbing him with her thumb with thanks. "please let me fight beside you." Yusagie begged.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Please, just let me protect you and keep you safe." He whispered.

"Is that why you made me stay with chichi, to be a housewife in training?" Yusagie joked.

"Who are you planning on marrying? "Piccolo grinned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and allowed her to scoot close to him. He laid his chin upon her head. He had wanted her close, and he wasn't sure why, he figured maybe because his time was drawing closer, his skin was bruising more.

"Kami of course." Yusagie spoke sarcastically in a playful manner. "Wait, maybe Yamcha."

"Shut up. Try to get some sleep." He whispered as he felt her head fall onto his shoulder comfortably. Her jokes about Yamcha and Kami bothered him. He was now aware he was becoming territorial of a woman he wasn't even with.

There was silence between them for a while as they both tried to sleep, the thunder outside shook the house and kept them awake for the night. "So is Tien with Launch?" Yusagie asked curiously breaking the silence.

"Yes." Piccolo replied closing his eyes.

"So he's the dad." She replied, but Piccolo quickly opened his eyes and pulled himself from her to look at her.

"What?" He said with some shock, and a little confusion.

"The child must be his. The child Launch is carrying, he did not talk to you about it?"

"No!" Piccolo yelled with surprise but then heard a "shhhh" through the thin sliding walls. He was being too loud.

"I sensed the child in her." Yusagie shrugged.

"You can do that?" Piccolo was impressed by this ability he had never seen or heard of.

"Cant you?" Piccolo placed his chin back on her head as he closed his eyes once again.

"No, I cannot. Go to sleep, I'll see if he tells me in the morning. " Within the hour, both fell to rest.


	20. Chapter Twenty-Let's head home

Chapter Twenty- Let's Head Home

When Piccolo woke up the next morning, she was gone, she wasn't beside him. He never felt her get up or move. Not even a little. Maybe he was the one who was sick; he always felt everything around him even when he was asleep.

When Piccolo sat up, he certainly could feel two powers outside in battle, two powers he knew well. Very well.

Putting on his clothes as quickly as possible, he rushed to the front of the temple, seeing Yusagie and Tien sparring in the early morning dew. The ground had been wet from the rain the night before, and Tien had a hard time keeping his grip to the ground. As Piccolo watched them both, he smiled as Yusagie tore him apart. She was a good sparring partner, no, she was a great sparring partner. She was fast, and powerful, and Tien had just as hard of a time keeping up with the speed she had as Piccolo did, but her strength out did Tien's no doubt.

Yusagie's kick slid Tien's body into the muddy grass, he slid across the yard, and her attack made his clothes even dirtier. Standing up, he removed his top, he couldn't fight like this, not with heavy mud hanging off his body.

"Need some help Tien?" Piccolo smiled as he approached his three-eyed friend.

"You know, she had speed I have never seen before." Tien said as he looked at Piccolo. Yusagie smiled, this was exciting. Piccolo was coming out and she would get to beat him again, and again and again.

"I know-She also cheats." Piccolo stood beside Tien as they both looked at Yusagie.

"What!?" Yusagie screamed as she was offended. "I do not!"

"She takes cheap shots." Piccolo nodded with assurance.

"Maybe we should both gain up on her?" Tien suggested, Piccolo had the same idea. It was a good idea, he wanted to watch her fall to her knees in defeat.

With a nod they both quickly separated to attack her, they were fast, but not fast enough. From both sides they tried to land a punch, but she ducked and swung her arms up into the back of both their necks, forcing both of their bodies into the ground.

Tien's eyes widen with shock as she had just attacked them both simultaneously. "Holy crap." He turned wide-eyed to look at her, but Piccolo had quickly gotten back up to attack her. He threw punches, one after another, again and again, Tien got up and did the same, she dodged them all, a few times well enough that she got one of them to hit the other by accident.

With the swift lift of Piccolo's knee, he impaled her gut, forcing air to escape her body. It sucked, and he knew how debilitating it was, but she quickly reacted with her own punch into his gut and back swing of her leg into Tien's head. When he fell backward, she lifted her fists up and smashed them into his back, letting him fall into the ground.

Piccolo walked over to Tien to see if he was alright as he slowly tried to get up off the ground. "She is tough." Piccolo reached his hand down to his friend, but it was quickly slapped away when his body went flying into a near by tree. With a swift kick, she blew Piccolo away from his friend, who couldn't help but laugh.

Piccolo laid on the ground for a moment beside the split tree, he laughed out loud before standing back up and walking to her. "See, you cheat."

"You let your guard down." Yusagie replied with attitude, she didn't feel bad for him, but she certainly would never attack Tien when he was down, or being helpful, but Piccolo, she took every opportunity to get a shot at him. "Your enemies don't care if you're helping a friend—they will kill you." Yusagie reminded him, the androids would show no mercy.

"You know what else your enemies will do?" Piccolo asked before quickly stretching his arm faster than she could run, and gripping her ankle, throwing her onto the ground. He pulled her to him, dragging her back through the muddy planes. Yusagie looked up at the flexible Namekian. This wasn't a move he used on her yet, she was surprised.

"You cheap shot me and for that." Piccolo leaned over, holding her down with his strong hands as she struggled to be released from his grip. Quickly, he began to playfully shove mud into her face. She quickly retailed and grabbed some as well, forcing it up into his as well like children. Piccolo didn't hesitate to make sure her face was drenched in wet soil before standing up and getting off of her.

Tien playfully watched them, and as he did, a soft smile appeared on his lips.

Yusagie had spent the afternoon trying to remove pieces of thick mud from her hair, her eyebrows and other parts of her face with pond water. It was war, Piccolo didn't realize it, but she was going to get him back somehow.

Looking over to the shrine, she watched him and Tien duke it out, and they went from fully clothed to only pants and bare feet as they fought. Both would need a bath tonight. But when she looked over, she saw the carefree launch standing at the top of the steps, tying tiny pieces of paper onto the tree that no longer had leaves or flowers.

Yusagie choose to walk up the steps and approach Launch as she tied each one to the tree. "What are you doing?" Yusagie asked as she climbed the last few steps.

"Tying Omikuji Charms, silly." Launch smiled happily as she thought it was odd Yusagie asked such a question. It was well known all over what they were.

"What is that?" Yusagie walked up to the tree and looked at each one with writing on it. She couldn't read their language.

"An Omikuji Charm?" Launch looked at her with some surprise before handing her a piece. How did Yusagie not know of the charms? "They are fortunes written on tiny pieces of paper. If someone gives us an offering, they can take a fortune."

"How do you know they work?" Yusagie wondered, she could see into the future, so how did these pieces of paper simply know someone's future?

"You don't, it's for fun!" Launch smiled as she watched Yusagie tie each paper onto the tree. Her innocence was greater than her own, which was something Launch didn't encounter all too often.

Piccolo stopped fighting Tien when the rain began to come down, the rain was cold, icy, and he knew they would have to leave within the month. He took the time to enjoy the cold rain on his skin, and as he did so, he watched Yusagie tie Charms onto the trees. He smiled at her gentle nature, how peaceful she was, how much calmer she was now than when she first came.

Looking over at Tien, he watched him grab his wet muddy clothing, knowing they would all be going inside, and so they did, all four together, walked back into the warmth of the temple.

Night had fallen once again as the rain continued to pour outside. They spent the rest of their evening indoors by a fire. The two Nameks choose to sleep early tonight after both bathing the mud off their bodies. Yusagie's hair was wet, but pulled back into a braid Piccolo had done for her, he knew she preferred it out of her face, and it was better for training.

The mats weren't as comfortable as the bed they had been sleeping in, in fact, the ground felt a bit better than the mats some days, but it wasn't as bad with her beside him, they still could talk, but quietly as the panels between each room were covered with simple paper. Candles romantically lit the room with a small dim light, as well as the halls.

"Warm?" He asked her, she was always cold and now her hair was wet.

"Yes." Yusagie turned her back onto her side to face him, as he was already on his side facing her. "What a time to have children, right before an android invasion."

"I'm sure it was unexpected. Tien hasn't talked to me too much about it yet. In fact, he hasn't brought it up at all." Piccolo commented on her statement. Piccolo figured Tien wasn't wanting to share this current mishap due to the androids coming, as he had other things to focus on besides raising a child.

"Have you ever wanted kids?" Yusagie asked as she looked up into the Namek's dark tired eyes. "Ha!" He laughed quietly. "I'm green."

Yusagie smiled widely. " And I am too?"

"Yes, but here on earth, white women aren't exactly attracted to me."

"Are you attracted to them?" Yusagie curiously raised her eyebrow as she now rolled onto her stomach and kept her head lifted up as she looked down at him.

"Not really honestly. Why are you asking me about kids?"

"I'm just curious. Talking about Tien brought the topic up. I've always wanted children. But, I don't know if I would be a good mom." Yusagie thought in her mind about her mom.

"How do you know?" Piccolo looked up at her as he asked. She couldn't possibly know, but Piccolo knew, he knew she would be a good mother and in time, she would need to find a way to be.

"I don't. It's just a feeling."

"Not even with Kami?" Piccolo raised his eyebrow as he spoke in not only a curious tone, but in teasing manner to her.

"What?!" Yusagie laughed a bit too loud before she heard a 'shhh' from another room. "Why would you ask that?"

"Would you?"

"Stop. He's old." Yusagie flung her wrist into the arm of piccolo as she playfully hit him; he chuckled as he knew he was intentionally trying to get under her skin.

"Are you telling me if he weren't the young man you knew before, you wouldn't have children with him?" With a smile, Piccolo asked her.

"Of course I would have." Yusagie thought about Kami, and how she wish he could have helped her, in a way, he has, just not how she originally wanted him to do so. She was honest with him, though laity Piccolo was the only person on her mind.

Piccolo's grin quickly faded once she answered him honestly. He knew she cared about Kami. "Did you two ever?"

"Ever?"

"You know-"

"Sleep together?" their voices were so low, it was almost in a whisper. It wasn't like the others could understand her anyways, but she didn't want to be rude and didn't want to wake the members of the shrine.

"Yes."

"Never."

"Not even once?" Piccolo looked up at her blue eyes, still bright even in the darkness around them. They were beautiful with the dim glow from the candles that lit the room.

"Not even once. We kissed maybe twice. "

"And how was that?"

Yusagie's gazed glanced back at Piccolo, but now with a large smile. "You should know. King Piccolo."

"I have no memory of that part of Kami's life."

"I assumed the high King Piccolo would have enslaved women as his own and forced kisses out of them." She said in a teasing manner.

"Ohhh." Piccolo chuckled as he shook his head and looked away from her. "Nope. No women when I was a demon."

"That's a shame." Yusagie lowered her head as her nose touched his.

"Not really." Piccolo whispered as he could feel her breath upon his skin.

"I mean, if I was a slave of King Piccolo's, I would hope he would force me to kiss him." Yusagie was being sarcastic; she just wanted the Piccolo who was with her now, who was beside her at this moment, not the one who yelled at her and fought with her.

"Oh well—Maybe he should make you then?" Leaning up, Piccolo's head lifted as hers lowered, their lips touching for the first time soberly, intentionally, and romantically as the dim room helped create a sense of calmness around them.

He smiled and then leaned in, tugging at her chin to steal a soft kiss. His lips parted, his heart beating against the inside of his chest as if struggling to be closer to her. A hand slipped into her hair, a tender reminder of their bond.

As he pressed them into a kiss, begging and claiming with his mouth, his fingertips grazed over her side with absolute fondness. It really was their first real kiss. They were close, their bodies touching as their lips wrestled. He felt her skin, the skin of her arms as her hands didn't hesitate to explore his body and every inch of his figure.

Their kiss became intense, it lasted a few minutes as both of them wouldn't stop, no, they couldn't stop kissing one another. But at that moment, Piccolo and Yusagie both pulled from each other when they heard their door quickly slide open. A three-eyed monk stood before them in the darkness. "Do you need extra blankets?" his voice was deep and vigorous, and slightly intimidating.

"No." Yusagie shook her head as she sat up beside Piccolo. "Thank you, though." He nodded and slid their parting shut before going to the next one.

Piccolo wiped his lips, and their intimate kiss had been interrupted. His heart was pounding. He had never felt this before; he never felt this way about anyone ever. That kiss gave him more of a thrill than fighting a villain in battle. He couldn't help but feel jealous of Kami and her love for him.

Yusagie turned and looked back at Piccolo who continued to lay there patiently and quiet. He reached his hand up to her lower back and gave her gentle caress before she laid back down, sinking into the mat. "So can you see if you have children?" Piccolo asked her curiously about her future-seeing abilities.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid. You can see the future. I can tell. What do you know?" Piccolo admitted to noticing this by observing her right when they met.

"Uhm.." Yusagie tried to answer. "Well-Yes, I can see the future. I don't see any children in my premonitions." She admitted. "I do see other things, though."

"Like what?" Piccolo was curious now as they spoke in a whisper still.

"Androids." Yusagie closed her eyes when she spoke. The thought of them hindered her.

"What about them?" His eyes widen in fear, as he was scared she saw their end in their vision. The end of this world, their world.

"What they look like." she replied quickly.

"How? How do they look?" Piccolo sat up as he looked down at her laying body in the dim candle light.

"One is an old man. That's all I know."

"I wish I could read your thoughts so I could know if you're telling the truth."

"That means you've tried." Yusagie smiled as she opened her eyes and turned to looked at him.

"I have tried." He admitted.

" I have shielded your abilities to read my mind for a reason." Yusagie placed her blanket up over her body and her shoulders, she was cold now.

"Do you do that to everyone or just me?"

"Everyone, everyone is dangerous to the mind." Yusagie looked at him as he closed his eyes down beside her. "The second you open your mind up, someone can get in there, read your secrets, your life, your thoughts. Or even take over your mind." Piccolo hadn't realized how bad she had had it where she was from. He never had to protect his thoughts, though he didn't know if he had the ability to do so either.

"You don't know anything about my son do you?" Piccolo wanted to know so much about the child that haven't been born yet, but yet was coming.

"I do not." Yusagie looked up at the man who was now wrapping his arm around her body and pulling her close to his chest once again. She laid her head on his shoulder comfortably, while the mats were hard, she made sleeping better. "So—what are we doing?"

Piccolo didn't know what she meant by that comment when she asked. "Hu?"

"Us. You and me." She wanted to know where they stood, what they were doing with each other. They cuddled, fought, trained, bathed and now they kissed. How were they only just friends? This didn't make sense in her mind.

Piccolo knew what she was asking, he didn't know how to answer without hurting her feelings. This made him more nervous than the coming of the androids. "We're friends—" That was his answer, and that was all he could give her. "I cannot give you more than that, not right now. Even if I could right now Yusagie, we have done nothing but fight for a year, we don't get along well and it isn't healthy for either of us to assume anything beyond friendship. I am, and will always be here for you though. Understand that."

Yusagie knew that was what he was going to say, she had hoped he was going to say something else, she cared about him, he cared about her as well. He cared for her long before their travels together, but the only thing he could promise to be committed too was training during this time, and she understood this.

Chapter

As the days went on, they spent their weeks with Tien and Launch, the three of them trained daily, the weather was getting colder, the nights were longer, and Piccolo was ready to head home. He needed too, he was growing weak and tired, and his body was going to go through a significant change in a week. It was time.

The Bronze Gong went off as noon began to strike, the sound filled the mountain range and through halls of the temple. The winter breeze was flowing through her tight braid and the loose pieces around her ears. Yusagie enjoyed the breeze as she listened to the song that sang to the hills.

"What a peaceful world." She said as she could feel Piccolo approaching her from behind. His hands lay upon her shoulders with a strong grip as she stared down into the city from up above.

"Most of the time, this world is at peace."

"You don't hear songs like this at Goku's." She enjoyed the bells she heard daily being here, representing their religious commitment.

"Not at Kami's lookout either."

"You know, I could have stayed at Kami's. I know you two don't get along, but we would have had our space from one another." Yusagie suggested.

"I've honestly, gotten used to having you around, and it would be weird if you weren't." When Piccolo spoke, Yusagie turned around to face him as the chimes continued to play. She smiled at his comment, it was sweet, and he wasn't usually sweet. "And I would have ripped off Kami's head."

When she turned to him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her body up against his. "What are you doing?" She asked in surprise as their torso's touched. This was the first time she was really ever this close to him that didn't require sleeping or keeping warm, or the kiss that happened one night and never happened again since.

As his fingers intertwined with her in his right hand, his left hand reached for her waist as her arm wrapped around his neck. "Dancing to the bells." He said with a smile.

"Dancing?" Yusagie raised her eyebrow with confusion, though she didn't mind the slight swaying with him.

"Yes, on earth we have this thing called dancing, it's when—You're not drunk and with Yamcha." He said in a joking manner and let out a hysterical laugh.

"I know what Dancing is." Yusagie replied with heaps of sarcasm in her voice. "We had dancing on my planet. Though I have never danced before."

"You made that very evident with Yamcha that night."

"I wish I could undo that night. I made myself look like an idiot. Anyways, We attended balls for the upper-class soldiers as a form of security but never engaged in it. I didn't know you danced."

"I don't—I'm a Namek."

"Then what are you doing right now? Are you drunk again too?" Yusagie smiled as she replied jokingly.

"Shut up." He grinned as he tried to lead her slowly, but she too wanted to lead and both stepped on one another's foot, Yusagie almost tripped but was caught by Piccolo's grasp, their dancing became a tumbling match as they both couldn't seem to keep grace with every step.

"Just stop!" Piccolo laughed as he pulled her against him again, and just quietly swayed with his face in her hair. Yusagie laughed too, as frustrating as it was, it was fun to see a softer side of him.

She held his body close to hers as she laid her head on his shoulder. The breeze was calming and soothing to them both, as they held each other out of pleasure and love.

"We will have to return to Goku's soon, sooner than later. I plan on us leaving tonight." Piccolo released his grasp from her. He didn't want to hold her for too long.

"Why is that?" She asked curiously. They hadn't been there a month yet.

"The time is coming close." He stated as he slipped his hands from hers. She knew what he meant, his son would be arriving soon, and he clearly wanted a place where he felt comfortable doing understood, somewhat. Only enough from when she was a child and what little she could remember.

Yusagie turned to face the Temple, and there she saw Tien standing in on the deck, watching them. She had wondered if he had been there long, if he had been watching them the whole time. She was slightly embarrassed but looked away as Piccolo now turned to meet eyes with Tien. Tien himself began to walk down the steps of the temple to meet with the two Nameks before they parted.

"Enjoying the weather? It's quite warm for December." Tien spoke and then looked to Piccolo.

"We are." He replied and then turned his attention to Yusagie. "Can you give us a few minutes?" Piccolo requested.

"Of course—" She said without hesitation and walked up the steps to inside the temple while holding up the long gown she had been given so she didn't step on the bottom.

Piccolo looked over to Tien with a subtle look upon his face, and seriousness fell over Tien's. "So, do you think we have a chance at the androids?" asked Tien, he hadn't brought it up around launch, but he was dying to talk about it more.

"I think we have a good chance as long as we keep training." Piccolo replied and then turned away from Tien.

"So, ever going to tell any of us what that guy and Goku talked about?" Tien tried to pry, he wanted to know, he had been dying to know and he knew Piccolo knew.

"Honestly. He said everything we are aware of about the androids now. And then he told us-" Piccolo stopped staring into the city and looked at Tien.

"I wont tell anyone." Tien confirmed his loyalty.

Out of anyone, Piccolo felt most connected to him. Out of any fighter, he related most to Tien. "Vegeta is his father. And his mother is Bulma, which is why he didn't want anyone saying anything. But considering Bulma is pregnant now, there is no chance he cannot be born. "

Tien looked at Piccolo with some shock and then crossed his arms; he turned away and thought for a moment about what he had heard. "Bulma and Yamcha did have a lot of problems. I am not surprised they didn't get married." Tien added before looking back at Piccolo. "So—Yusagie?"

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Not you too-"

"I just want to know" Tien laughed unfolding his arms as he tried to read Piccolo's embarrassed expression.

"There is nothing to know." Piccolo decided to put an end to the conversation. He didn't know what they were. They were friends, that was all.

"I saw how close you two were getting."

"I sensed launch is pregnant." Piccolo quickly turned the tables on Tien and smiled, knowing he had successfully changed the subject

"Wha-" Tien hesitantly replied, not because Piccolo knew, but he didn't know. "Are—you sure?"

"Are you saying you don't know?" Piccolo dropped his arms at his sides. He felt bad that he had just shared the news that wasn't his to share.

"No, I didn't. I don't even know if she knows." Tien sighed as he turned to look at the temple. He was going to be a father, during the worst time possible, during a period of training and before a time of potential chaos and darkness. "I guess, I should go talk to her." Tien looked back at Piccolo. His mind was now occupied with a future child and what it would bring to his world. "You guys are leaving? When?"

"Tonight. We'll travel and make it to Goku's house by morning." Said Piccolo as the sun began to set on the horizon. "She already knows to pack up."

"Thanks for coming, it was nice to see someone other than those from the temple." Tien smiled and patted Piccolo on the shoulder." Good luck training and don't be a stranger."

Piccolo looked to the steps of the temple as he heard her walking towards them. She had her bag and his, and Launch followed close behind her. Yusagie told Launch they were leaving, it was important that they left right away.

Piccolo grabbed his bag as she handed it to him and threw it onto his back. "You are welcome to come train with Goku and me whenever you want." Piccolo patted Tien on the shoulder, who responded by giving a nod. Yusagie gave Launch a hug, a new person she now called a friend.

As they said their goodbyes, the Nameks shot into the air, flying home to Mount Paozu.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One-Our week back

Chapter Twenty-One- Our Week Back

When they had finally landed, it was late, very late, and Piccolo was surprised to see lights on in the house. It was either a late day training, or they forgot to turn off the light.

Slowly, Piccolo opened the door to the Son's home, and he was greeted by the faces he loved.

Gohan ran to Piccolo and embraced him in an everlasting hug, Goku too was happy and gave Yusagie his own hug as he welcomed her back.

"You guys are up so late." Yusagie commented to the two Saiyans.

"I received some good grades this week so my mom said I could stay up late since it was the weekend!" Gohan answered Yusagie. "So I'm watching some TV. Dad is getting a snack!"

"I love my snacks." Goku chuckled as Piccolo shut the front door behind him. He assumed Chichi had already made it to bed.

"I'll take your things." Piccolo reached for Yusagie's bag in a caring gesture to do it for her. Goku noticed this change instantly.

Piccolo decided to head down the hall to where they had slept before leaving. Everything was the same, and nothing had changed inside. He took his time putting what little belongings they had away, and in the meantime, Yusagie had joined Gohan on the couch.

When Piccolo left the room to find Yusagie, he found her in front of the television. He was tired, he wanted to sleep and he was going to sleep without her if need be.

"What are you watching?" Piccolo asked curiously as neither one of them ever watched TV, but Yusagie was at that moment with Gohan beside her.

"Discovery channel, it's talking about all the endangered animals here on earth!" Gohan said excitedly as Piccolo sat down in-between them.

"Its actually interesting to watch all the creatures from your planet." Yusagie added as piccolo's arm didn't hesitate to be around her and Gohan's, pulling both of his favorite people close to him.

Gohan was tired; Piccolo could tell his dad had been working him, pushing him beyond his limits as a child. "Are you two going to get married? "Asked Gohan as he looked up at Piccolo.

"Ha. No kid. We are just friends. And also, we don't have marriage in our culture." Piccolo replied with. When he did, Yusagie looked over at him and Gohan in an odd manner.

"My parents got married." She didn't care to explain to him that her parents were also the first marriage ever in their race, but they got married anyway.

"What?" Piccolo looked over at Yusagie. "No, they didn't-Nameks?"

"Yes." Yusagie nodded. "My father asked for my mother's hand in marriage, and the elder approved. They had a ceremony too." Piccolo didn't know about this, she didn't talk about her parents much, and when she did, her mother, the first Namekian woman ever, was never mentioned.

"That's interesting—well Gohan—ah.." Piccolo paused when he looked over at the sleeping child in his arms. Piccolo couldn't help but smile. He didn't move him, he left him there and still continued to watch TV with Yusagie. It wasn't long before she too fell asleep in his arms as well and in a sitting upright position, Piccolo too dozed off. Sitting upright on the couch felt nice, since he had been sleeping on the ground of caves and solid mats on floors for over a month. At some point Gohan removed himself from the couch and went to lie down in his own bed, leaving the two Nameks alone. Throughout the night, the two ended up laying down, getting comfortable and embracing each other until the morning. When morning did come, Goku found them asleep beside one another, and a humble smile fell on his lips.

He reached over to shake Piccolo's body awake, and that did the job. "Ready to train?" Goku asked in a whisper as the Namek's tired eyes stared at him with confusion before sitting up.

"Yeah—" Piccolo rubbed his eyes awake. "What time is it?" When he asked, Yusagie too began to sit up and woke her sleeping eyes.

"It's 9am. We all slept in a little."

Piccolo nodded in understanding. "Yeah—let's go train." His stiff body stood up and walked over to the door as he waited for Gohan, yawning a few times before he arrived.

"Can you make us lunch Yusagie?" Goku asked. "I tried to make breakfast, I didn't do so well. Chichi is really sick so it would be nice if you could. Thanks!" Goku laid his hand on her shoulder. She agreed with a nod, but wasn't sure if she could do it. Could she cook as well as Chichi?

When the boys left for training in the field beyond the Son home, Yusagie had meditated all morning. She decided to let Piccolo have a break from her, as she needed one from him, and she let him train with Goku and Gohan. She spent her day on the porch. Early morning sunrise to what was now a cold late afternoon. Being alone for the day was nice.

Once she was done, she knew the boys would be returning and she tempted lunch. Yusagie tried to read everything on the page in front of her in the kitchen, but couldn't. She just couldn't make it out. She couldn't read their language no matter how hard she tried as she stood over the hot stove and a large pot of boiling water.

The cookbook before her had pictures, enough that she was able to guess how to make the soup, but not enough to be able to know what order to put everything in. Chichi had done it enough times in front of her, it had to be easy.

She had chopped every vegetable, diced every onion, cut every carrot, sliced the celery and potatoes. Yet, she wasn't sure what to do next.

"Let them boil." Said a deep voice from behind.

"What?" Yusagie asked as she turned to see Piccolo, sweating and breathing heavily as he was now reading over her shoulder. He came in for some water and caught her trying to cook. There was something wrong with him, though. She could tell. "You put in salt, and then let it boil, when it's done, you put all the vegetables in. That's what it says." He read the book out loud to her.

"Well—Alright—Are you done training? It's only noon." Said Yusagie hesitantly as she placed all of the contents into the pot.

"No. Can you not read this, at all?" Piccolo thought she could at least read some small words.

"No." She said as she stirred the pot as it boiled.

"Can you read Namek?" He looked over her shoulder, reading the rest of the directions. He thought maybe Popo could create a cookbook for her in Namek.

"Yes, at a very basic level. I never lost the language, somehow. Can you?"

Piccolo shook his head. "No. I wish I could. Are you cooking this with meat?"

"No, I'm not."

"Good. I'm sure it will taste good." Piccolo said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. It smelled good, and he was happy to see she wasn't putting any dead creatures in it like chichi does.

"Will you teach me?" Yusagie asked curiously as she sipped some of the soup for taste.

"Teach you?"

"To read." She asked as she looked over at him placing the spoon back in and stirring it some more and then adding a pack of cheese inside the pot.

"I thought you wanted to train?"

"I do, but if I stay here, reading would be a plus."

"Do you plan on staying?" Piccolo asked curiously. She had been here a while already, she learned their language well, even though her accent was strong. She hadn't talked about her own people in a long while, and he began to think she didn't have an intention of leaving.

Yusagie fell silent. She had to think. She didn't know of an answer right off hand yet. "Yes. I do."

"What language do you know fluently?"

"Something called Cayuga. A native language on our planet, but we were taught to speak everything because we traveled to other planets to destroy them. I was often an undercover soldier, so I knew them all. Well not all, cause I didn't know yours. "

"Wow, I didn't know you did that, I thought you were just a soldier, I didn't know you did undercover work." Piccolo lifted his hands from her shoulders and turned the heat down on the stove for her.

Yusagie put her hair up out of her face, so it's length didn't get to the soup. "Yes. There were times I would go in by myself and take over a planet in a week. I became promoted right before I came here."

"And you didn't want to keep that promotion?"

Yusagie turned around to face him, her back against the knobs on the stove. "Let me put it this way-I was fired." She said in a way that didn't seem like she was joking. Piccolo didn't question her. Though he began to wonder if that's why she was asking for help. Something had happened that she was no longer in power and now in need of help. Was she in danger?

Yusagie turned off the heat completely and then used a ladle to scoop some of the soup into a bowl for him. "Here" She offered, wondering if he would like it. She poured herself some and then Goku one when he came into the kitchen smelling something amazingly good.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Goku asked as he took his bowl she handed him before sitting down.

"From your wife. I've been watching her since I came here, it was a big part of me learning your language."

Gohan too entered with a smile, as he also wanted some soup.

"Yummm" He said in a pleasing manner as she handed a bowl to him also.

"I would have assumed you would have had to have known how to cook being a soldier." Goku said before eating his soup in one gulp and getting seconds for himself. Yusagie too sat down with Piccolo and Gohan.

"No, we had people do that for us." She said as she took a sip.

"People?" Asked Gohan as he put some crackers into his.

"Yes. I wish I had learned to cook."

"Why didn't you just be a cook then?" Gohan asked curiously.

"It's a long complicated story." Yusagie sighed with a smile before sipping her water.

"I want to hear it! I don't know a lot about you, and you're a part of our family now." Gohan said with a wide smile as Yusagie looked over at Piccolo. He didn't know a lot about her either, but eventually, they would. The fact Gohan called her family made her feel warm inside, so she sat down with them at the table.

"Well—I wasn't a cook because I was strong. We had a lot of branches in our kingdom. Some people were engineers, some were cooks, and others were fighters. Everyone had a job though. Everyone is trained to be a child soldier until they are about 12. Those who prove to have potential get sent off for more training and take on missions to be a combat warrior. Those who prove to be smart can become doctors, or help build ships. Those who cook or clean, they are proven to not be so strong, and they are sent do learn to prepare meals for the military." Yusagie explained as she ate some more.

"So what happens when you're done in combat training?" Gohan turned his head curiously.

"Well—you get placed into a sect. You are low class, middle class, elite or Royal solider."

"What were you?" Gohan was so innocent with his questions. Her past was dark, she had a dark side, and she knew it had to be shared eventually to the people she had fallen in love with, the people who considered her family and wanted nothing but protection for.

"I was a royal soldier." She replied calmly, not looking at them as she stared into her lap.

"That sounds like a good gig, why leave?" Goku got up to his third serving. Why would someone leave the royal guard?

"I killed our head commander." Piccolo instantly looked up when he heard her speak. She had killed someone, she had to run, that's why she was fired, and it started to piece together now. That was why she was here to began with and now it made a bit more sense to him.

"Why? Do you mean Frieza?" Goku raised this question with concern. He considered Yusagie family now, and nothing she could really say would change that.

"We worked under Frieza, but we had a king. " Yusagie explained in a half lie. She still couldn't tell them she was from the future. "Anyways, I killed him because he needed to be killed. I could have stayed and not trained hard and been a baker, but I wanted to make my father proud."

Yusagie stood up from her chair with her bowl and walked it to the sink.

"So, you killed your leader, and now people are after you. That's why you need our help?" Piccolo asked as he looked over at this woman he had grown to care for. He didn't judge her for what she did, and he didn't understand why either, but he would be there for her when the time came.

Yusagie shrugged. "I've been here a year, and no one has found me. I think it's safe to say I no longer need anyone's help. Excuse me." Yusagie asked before exiting the kitchen. She needed to walk out, that was a lot for her to tell them in one sitting, and holding tears back was even harder.

Yusagie exited onto the porch where they had a swing she loved to sit in, but she just stood there for now, staring into the rocky distance. She stood there by herself for a while before she heard his footsteps from behind, and the door was opening as well.

"How was meditating today?" Piccolo asked as he walked up behind her from inside the Son's home.

"It was nice and quiet. I was able to get lost in my thoughts and focus on energy inside me I didn't know I had."

"Meditating does that to you." He said as he reached his hands to her shoulders and gripped them gently.

"How was training?"

"Good. I forgot how strong Goku was. It was odd training with someone who wasn't you in all honesty." Yusagie turned to face him as he slipped his hands off her shoulders.

"How so?"

"Just got used to training with you I guess." Piccolo shrugged as he looked down at her.

"I might be more of a challenge for Goku." Yusagie jokingly admitted as she nudged Piccolo in a silly manner. He chuckled lightly to himself. It was odd not having her around at every moment that day. It almost hurt to not have her there.

"Hurt are you?" Yusagie asked as she reached for his inner forearm that bleed from training.

"It was worse earlier. I'm still regenerating." He said as he slowly pulled his arm from her. He was regenerating too long, there was something wrong and she knew it. But She was caring, he liked that about her, but it would hurt her in battle. While she was strong, and she certainly challenged him, but kindness would be her main weakness.

Yusagie looked up at him, a man she had started to care for, someone she was growing closer and closer too, and him the same. Neither one had ever imaged they would be such close friends, if not more by this point.

Piccolo turned away as her staring at him made him nervous, and uncomfortable all at the same time.

"What?" He asked, in hopes to get her to look away.

"Nothing—you—"

"What about me?" He raised his brow curiously.

"I kind of—missed ya-"She said casually but leaned up towards him.

"I missed you too—" He laughed while tilting his head down to her. He was going to kiss her, something they hadn't done in a few weeks. He was also feeling venerable today, more than normal. Their lips were almost touching and interacting with one another. As he felt her breath and her nose touch his, both pulled away from each other with the sound of a closing door. It was as if everyone wanted to interrupt their kisses whenever they had the moment to share one.

"Hey guys!" Goku happily greeted them as he walked outside on the porch to join them. "Oh man, it's cold out! Why couldn't it have been this cold earlier while we were training! Geeze!" Goku stretched and looked over at Piccolo who glared at him with a tad of annoyance. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No." Piccolo responded short, in his usual grumpy tone.

"Oh okay good, well, are you ready to get back to training? My stomach is finally nice and full and I have energy again!" He laughed as he patted his stomach while walking down the steps of his porch.

Piccolo didn't hesitate to grab her and plant a kiss on her forehead before walking off and following Goku, both flying off into a field and disappearing into the sky.

They were both tired Goku and the Namek; Piccolo was more tired than normal. And as the sun began to set, they both took a break. Lying in the grass beside each other, they stayed quiet, relaxing, enjoying the cool breeze and each other's silent presence.

"So, you guys are getting along better now?" asked Goku as he broke the silence.

"We really are." Piccolo closed his eyes. He was dizzy, he was light-headed, he didn't know why he felt so awful, but he did.

"What changed?" Goku was curious; he had seen them sleeping together on the couch in an embrace he only saw from couples.

"I don't know honestly. We were living together, and that was hell for us both. Maybe we've learned patience with one another after everything we experienced this last year." Piccolo shrugged, still not opening his eyes.

"I saw you moments ago. You almost kissed her."

"No I didn't." Piccolo shook his head, not wanting to be caught having feelings or desiring intimacy with someone.

"Don't lie to me! I saw you. Are you guys—"

"No, we are not." Piccolo sat up, he felt sick, he felt like hell. He knew Chichi was sick, but he never caught whatever the humans had.

"Why not? Am I allowed to ask why?" Goku wanted to know now about their relationship with each other. Sitting up he could tell Piccolo wasn't feeling well either.

"How can I promise her a future, if I don't know if I'll be here after the androids?" Piccolo had replied with before he stood up. "I'm not feeling so well, is it okay if we put a pause on our training for the night?"

Goku stood up too, his face full of serious thoughts as he was concerned for Piccolo. "Yeah, are you doing alright? Chichi has like a head cold, what are you feeling? The same?"

It was not the same, he felt sick to his stomach, he felt like dying as fatigue took over his body. "No, I feel like-" Piccolo began to speak, but he didn't get to finish his sentence before falling and losing his consciousness.

Yusagie could feel Piccolo's power fading, and fast. It wasn't normal; it wasn't a fading that would usually happen when training, his body was in a rapid decline.

"The boys are close." Said Yusagie to Chichi who sat with warm tea and a stuffy nose.

"Really? How do you—" Within moments Goku entered in through the kitchen door holding Piccolo in his arms. Piccolo was almost lifeless, still, and you could tell the Namek's dead weight took a toll on the Saiyan's shoulders.

"I don't know what happened—He just fainted—" Goku said frantically as he carried in the Namek. "We need to get him a senzu bean—no we need to-"

"Stop Goku. He's alright.—" Yusagie knew, she knew it was time, and there was nothing anyone could really do to help him. "Lay him down on our bed." Goku nodded and followed her orders, walking the Namek to his room.

"What, what is wrong?—" Gohan asked repeatedly as he followed Yusagie and Goku into their room. Piccolo coughed a few times as Goku laid his body down. What was she going to tell them? Would they even understand? She hardly understood it as she wasn't raised by Nameks most of her life.

"I'll take it from here." She looked over at Goku who nodded with trust and lead Gohan out of the room.

Piccolo sat up and hit his chest a few times with a constant cough.

Yusagie placed her hand over his bare chest, feeling the lump underneath his skin. It was larger than the last time she felt it.

"I think." Yusagie began to speak before she was cut off by Piccolo. He slightly pushed her away, grabbing the bedroom garbage can as he hunched his back over. Holding his head in his hands with misery, he felt his stomach turn upside down. He felt dizzy, his face began to sweat, no, his whole body began to sweat and shake. Piccolo then vomited into the small basket beside him. Not once, not twice, but over and over until he needed to catch a breath.

"Why don't we-bring you into the bathroom." Yusagie suggested as Piccolo wiped his mouth. His vomit was green, thick and almost transparent. That was when he knew it was time. He wasn't aware how awful he would feel, defeated and drained. Piccolo had been in pain for almost two months now, he was relieved it would come to an end but wasn't ready to face the challenge ahead.

Moving his body as slowly as he could, he stood up to walk to the bathroom in the hall, but it wasn't long before he clung to the toilet. His stomach felt upset, the vomiting hadn't stopped and continued through the night.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two- Today we become a --

Chapter Twenty Two- Today we become a family

Two days later, Piccolo was still fighting his body. Full of sweat and living on the tile floor of the Son's home, he hadn't slept in the last two days.

The lump in his chest continued to grow larger, and he could feel it almost reaching his throat. Yusagie hung around the house with Chichi and the Son boys came and went every few hours for lunch and to check on Piccolo, who wanted to see no one, not even Yusagie herself.

From inside the kitchen, all four heard the door bell ring. Looking at each other with confusion they wondered who could possibly be at their home. Yusagie walked over to the door and opened it. Before her stood a small elf-like man. His skin pale and his cheeks were pink. It looked as if he was wearing an emperors Costume. He held out his hand with an envelope as Yusagie stared down at him.

"Wh-what is this?" she stuttered grabbing it from him. Gohan walked behind her, staring at the small person, then looked at her hand holding an envelope.

"You're all invited! To King Chiaotzu's wedding!" Spoke the Assistant, with his very high voice.

"Uhh-?"Yusagie questioned. He was there with Tien, but she never remembered him having a partner. Gohan excitedly grabbed it from her and began to open it.

The small man bowed. "Thank you for your time." he muttered then turned around and headed back towards a magic carpet that she was sure he rode on.

When Gohan quickly ripped it open, a Yellow pale envelope decorated delicately and beautifully was inside. Yusagie closed the door and Chichi walked to Gohan, looking over his shoulder as she read.

To the Son Family:

The Marriage of Chiaotzu and wife

Date: Saturday April 14th

RSVP to Tienshinhan ASAP.

"That's in a few months!" Gohan exclaimed before hearing Piccolo throw up again.

"Tien is having a baby, and now Chiaotzu is getting married?!" Yusagie exclaimed without thinking.

"HES WHAT?!" Chichi screamed in shock.

"Tien is having a baby? With who?" Goku asked that was when Yusagie realized she had apparently told something that no one else knew.

"Well, I'm going to check on Piccolo." Yusagie wanted to escape from them after sharing unknown news and headed down the hallway as the family discussed what they would be doing for the wedding.

Piccolo felt the slime creep up his neck again as he vomited it up into the toilet. Piccolo leaned his head against the lid, staring down into the toilet. A mixture of blood and green ooze, which is what was in his chest, protecting the egg as it lay dormant.

Piccolo felt the egg come up through his throat. He spat it into the toilet and gasped for air. He coughed up some more green ooze, and then wiped his chin. In that moment he sighed, "It's finally over". He almost didn't care he had an egg come from his body, no not at all. Instead, he laid his body on the cold tile, as he was exhausted.

Yusagie no longer heard his gasps and sick stomach for a good while, she listened before she slowly opened the door and found him laying down. "Want a bed?"

Piccolo stood up and didn't respond to her. Instead, he reached his hand down into the toilet, grabbing the egg covered in green slime. He flushed the toilet and placed the egg under the sink to lightly rinse it off. He then put a towel around it to keep it warm. Piccolo could not help but smile as he stared at it.

Yusagie was too interested at this point to leave his side. She watched him do everything from the second he grabbed it to when he wrapped it in warmth.

Piccolo poked at the round speckled egg, which came from his body. It wasn't as soft as he thought it would be, that meant he had a strong child inside. "How long is this going to take?" Piccolo grunted with anger. After all that, he wanted to see something come out of it instantly.

Yusagie reached for the egg and he handed it to her without a fight. He was tired; he didn't want to see it. He didn't even want it, but she held it close to her to give it warmth as she wrapped it up some more.

" It will come. Give it time." Yusagie walked to their room to place it on the bed to keep it warm. She didn't know how long it would take; it could take hours, or days. Neither one was sure.

In that time she had fallen asleep in the chair and him on the floor, a few hours had passed before she woke up. She had another dream, another vision, and sleeping was no longer an option.

Piccolo heard her movements and glanced at her, waking him from his light sleep; he could tell something was up. Though, he was unsure. "What is it?" He asked watching her walk out of their room.

"Nothing—" Yusagie forced a smile and shook her head as she walked past him; she assumed he would want to rest some more after endless hours of being ill.

Yusagie headed outside, as she needed a breather, she had been inside for days and going out seemed to be the best way to be alone in that moment. The morning had come, the sun was starting to rise beyond the black sky.

That moment ended quickly as Piccolo stood behind her as her beautiful hair blew through the cold wind.

"Winter is here you know. You shouldn't be outside with such light clothing" Piccolo frowned as he walked up beside her. She stared at the sky, not bothering to turn her face to him as she spoke.

"I am fine."

Piccolo look at her with weariness "You know, what's going to happen don't you?"

"With the androids?" Yusagie asked questionably.

"Yes." he spoke with almost no tone.

"That was random, what brought this up?" Yusagie turned to him. "You just got done with hours of torture, and you're thinking of the androids?"

"So, are you going to tell me? You told me you knew what they looked like Yusagie. Now tell me what events you have seen since then, since I have been sick."

Yusagie turned her head to face him. "You need to train. Really really hard Piccolo. What is going to happen is no joke."

"When you said to me, there was more than just the androids, what do you mean?" he replied.

Yusagie sighed, as she looked up into the morning sky. "There are going to be more than two, but that is all I can tell you." She looked back down at the deck of the Son's porch.

Piccolo lost his breath as he stared at her in shock "Really? How many?"

Yusagie shamefully shook her head. "I don't know-I just know Trunks said in my vision that there are more than two."

"Why wouldn't he have told us this?"

"I don't think he knew, in my vision, he didn't know." Yusagie shrugged when she looked back up at Piccolo.

"How accurate are your visions?"

"Not always right on, but generally are relatively close."

"Can you tell me anything about my child?" Piccolo was curious to know.

"No, I don't know anything still. I'm sorry." Yusagie turned to him and smiled. She almost wanted to tell him what she saw with Gohan. She was starting to trust him, to confide in the Namek, but choose not too. "I am cold, I am going to go back inside." Yusagie patted his shoulder gently. "You may want to consider a shower." She said before heading back to their room.

Falling asleep on the couch as Piccolo choose to take his shower after hours of meditation on the Son's porch, she listened for the egg, but nothing had yet happened. Goku and his family still were asleep, and still, nothing happened. She was growing as impatient as Piccolo, and the child wasn't even hers. Night had come, and now early morning had risen.

A sound came from the bedroom. As Piccolo dried his body, he paused to listen, thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him. They both could hear cracks like ice cubes in a cold glass of water.

Yusagie's ears twitched to the sound.

Continuing to hear it, she began to became awake, her eyes opening. She quickly sat up on the couch as the sound became louder.

Piccolo didn't hesitate to leave the bathroom in his towel and run into the room they shared. He stared at the egg for a moment. Seeing a piece of the egg fall onto the mattress. Green sticky liquid began to erupt from it, falling onto the floor.

Without hesitation, Yusagie jumped from the couch and ran to his side down the hall. "Your child, he is hatching!" Both were watching intensely to see the miracle happen.

Within moments, the small young Namek had mostly fought his way through. One leg, one arm, and his antennas had broken through the shell.

"He's stuck." Piccolo reached for the child but stopped when Yusagie quickly grabbed his hand, and then shook her head.

"No, let him do it himself." A sad expression appeared on Piccolo's face. He dropped his hand from her grasp as he stared at his child, fighting the hard shell around him.

Quickly his small Namek head popped out. Causing both Piccolo and Yusagie to jump backward in fright. Piccolo's heart thumped rapidly with fear and She could not help but grab her chest and laugh.

Next, the other hand was broken through then his left leg. Leaving only pieces of eggshells on top of the baby's head.

Piccolo approached his child, reaching out to him. His slippery body, full of slime, making it harder for Piccolo to get a good hold on him. His child seemed almost dead. His eyes didn't open; his body was very limp and cold. Piccolo though, knew he was very much alive, feeling his son's very small power level.

"He's so-so tiny" Said Yusagie as she laid her chin upon piccolo's shoulder to look into his arms.

"Yeah. Abnormally tiny." Piccolo frowned for Namek babies were not always this small.

"We need to wash him in warm water and wrap him in something." Said Yusagie as she turned to the bathroom they had spent the last day in and turned on the faucet.

Piccolo nodded following her out of the room, down into the hall, and placed his child under the warm water. He covered the baby's face with his hand, preventing water from getting in the eyes, nose, and even the mouth, and that was when little cries came from his baby. This was his son, this was his heir. This tiny creature was a part of him and shared his blood. He would teach his son how to be strong, how to fight.

Yusagie turned off the faucet while Piccolo wrapped him in a small blue hand towel she had found hanging over the curtain rod in the bathroom. It covered his body just enough.

Piccolo handed the child into her arms, his body so light in weight. She felt like she wasn't holding anything.

Piccolo turned around to see the clock on the microwave as it read "6:37 am" Not even realizing they both had been up all night. He was tired. She was tired, they both needed some sleep.

A loud screech came from Chichi and Goku's room. Their door slowly opened, as very awake Chichi and sleepy Goku walked out.

"Hey what are you guys doing up so early?" asked Chichi as she placed her hands on her hips staring at them standing in the hallway. The Namek's stopped. What were they going to say? What would they tell them?

Piccolo stared at Goku, how was he going to explain that him that Yusagie, and now a child, would be in his home.

"Is that-" chichi asked as she hurried over to Yusagie's side. Goku's eyes widen as he too slowly walked over to Yusagie, and both laid their eyes upon the baby. "Oh my god" Chichi gasped as she stared down at the small child.

Goku turned to Piccolo with surprise and then a small smile. "Yours?" Goku asked, remembering how the Namek's lived. Piccolo nodded.

"Are you ready to train?" Piccolo asked.

Gokuu smiled and nodded. "You bet."

"Piccolo—" Yusagie looked at him as she held his son as Chichi touched his small tiny head. "You haven't slept."

"I also haven't trained." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. He looked at chichi and then Goku. "Can you give us a minute?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh yes, yes I need to make breakfast!" Chichi stopped touching the baby and walked over to the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll go wake Gohan." Goku added as he turned away from them but couldn't help but look back as he walked to wake his son.

Piccolo looked at Yusagie once the husband and wife left and reached over to grip her forearm gently, yet tight enough for her to understand she needed to follow his instructions. "Listen, not long ago I told you I would need you, and this is what I meant. I need you to take care of my child while I train for the androids. This is your job. Please take care of him. Understand me?" Piccolo reached for her and gripped her shoulder, gently giving it a squeeze. "We will find time to train together, to help your people. I promise." Piccolo tried to reassure her.

Piccolo's words sunk in very quickly. "What? No, No no no!" Yusagie shook her head and tried to hand his child back to him. "Absolutely not. Nope."

"Yusagie, I need you to do this."

"Ah no! I don't know how to take care of a child." Yusagie tried to persuade him to change his mind.

"Neither do I, I can tell you right now you will make a better parent than I will. You can do this." Piccolo was trying to encourage her.

"I see what you did. You didn't let me train for almost a whole year with you because of this. Right? Have chichi do it!" Yusagie was mad, she was filled with rage as she finally realized why Piccolo truly never let her train.

"I didn't want you to get attached to an idea and then have to leave what you had been working for all this time."

"I'm a fighter! Damn it Piccolo, I'm not doing this." Yusagie raised her voice, forcing the others too now watch the conversation between the two Nameks.

"So am I, but you're compassionate. Yusagie, Chichi used to be a fighter and then became a mom. You can do this, she is here to help you."

"I'm not doing this."

"Please."

"I cant-" Yusagie shook her head as tears formed in her eyes still holding his son. "I cannot do this. I am not strong enough for this. Fighting I can do, this, this I cannot do. Please."Piccolo stared in her teary eyes as she begged him to not make her take care of his son. She simply could not do it. She didn't have it in her, she had never had a mother, and hardly a father, how was she going to raise this child.

"I need you." Piccolo wiped the tears that stained her cheeks. "You're scared. So am I. We'll be scared together." He tried to share his feelings with her in hopes to calm her nerves.

"I cannot be trusted, please, take him and be his dad, I don't want to do this." After the vision she had, she couldn't consciously take his child and pretend like nothing would go wrong. She knew she was going to do something wrong but didn't know what yet.

"I trust you more than I trust Goku. That is saying a lot Yusagie. And I'm putting my faith in you." She was nervous, she was scared, and he was too. "I need you to do this for me, so I can protect you. So I can keep protecting this world. I'm not leaving, I'm going to be here, but I'm not a dad, I will make an awful dad. But you, I see you every day, every day for the last year I have watched you interact with people, interact with this family, you are loving and caring and compassionate. I need you now. If you don't want to do this for me, fine, but do it for him." Piccolo's voice was lowered; it was quiet and profound as he tried to have her understand why he needed her to do this. "You wanted a life of peace, and I am giving that to you, let me give that to you."

Yusagie stayed quiet as she cried, looking down at the child, thinking to herself, listening to his words. She looked up at him and gave out a soft sigh. "Okay, I'll try." She agreed. She couldn't neglect this child; he needed a family like she did when she was little.

"When this war is over, I will help you with your planet, I promise." Piccolo grabbed the back of her head as he stared into her eyes. He was serious, and he wanted her to know that, he wanted her to know this was a promise he was going to keep. And as he stared into her big blue eyes, he couldn't help be realize that she really was beautiful.

"I don't care about my people anymore." Yusagie shook her head and looked down at the child wrapped up in her arms. He was beautiful, small and innocent. "You are my people now." She had been here for over a year and taking down Motes army no longer seemed to be a priority. She didn't care anymore. She was free.

Yusagie wiped the rest of her eyes with the back of her hand. This was a new challenge for her. Piccolo pushed back her dark long hair from her face. When he released his hand from her hair, he turned around and headed for the door, but not until he turned and looked at her one last time before walking out. A smile fell upon his lips as he looked at the woman who has kept him company the last year. He was trusting her with more than just his own life now, but his sons. And not a single part of him doubted that trust in her. "And you are now a part of us. And So much more a part of me."

This was a life she had always dreamed of, but never knew it was possible to have, and never knew it felt this terrifying. She knew her father would be proud of her, for standing up for herself, destroying Mote and escaping when she did.

Yusagie looked down at the child. Forever, she thought she would never be a good mother, not knowing her own, but Yusagie knew the second she laid her eyes down upon him, she knew from this day forward she was going to care of him, protect him no matter what, and be his mother.

Lifting her eyes up, to meet with Piccolo's, she reached for him with her free arm and he wrapped both of his around her body one last time, pulling her and her son into a tight embrace. "I love you." Yusagie whispered as she held his son, and he held her.

Piccolo didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to respond, it made him nervous to do so. He did love her. He needed her, and he wanted her, he wanted to be with her, but he could never find the words to tell her.

"And I love you." He whispered as he planted a kiss onto her forehead before letting her go. "I need to train."

Goku had already made it outside, waiting for his partner and son.

When Piccolo left to train, she stayed in instead of training with him. Apart of her didn't want to train anymore, though, She still had a desire to fight, but found so much love for this new child. Even Chichi found joy in the Young Namek as he would sleep silently in a small wooden basket, cozy and comfy as he grew. Blankets covered his body; he slept so quietly, so peacefully. Yusagie felt complete with him in her life, and Piccolo and her got along better since he came into their lives. Together the two began to create a family.

He was a week old, and friends from all over came to visit. Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, everyone wanted to see the baby Namek for no one had ever seen one.

Piccolo enjoyed holding him, but not as much as Yusagie, in fact Piccolo didn't get to hold him as much as he liked because she never let him go.

The baby slept in her arms that week at night, and every other week after that. He drank warm milk and she sang to him in Namek tongue. He wore clothing so small a doll could fit into them, and he cried every so often, but not a lot.

"Ave Maria , quam dulcis sonus Ut salvus sum miser .I m iam olim amissum inventa Caeci I nunc vides." She sang to him quietly as night fell upon them. Holding him in her arms as she sat upright with him, she hummed. She spoke to him like he understood her in Namek, she didn't want him to lose his heritage and not know his native language.

"Beautiful voice." Piccolo said as he leaned against the door frame watching her and his son interact with one another. His tiny hands reaching for her face and she was kissing each little finger.

"Ha, okay thanks." She replied with some sarcasm but mostly embracement. "Did you enjoy training with the others today? Like Krillin and Yamcha?"

"They aren't as challenging as Goku."

"They kept asking me his name." Yusagie said as she referred to his son.

"What do you think we should name him then?" Piccolo was going to let her decide, while he loved his child, his child did show up at a time in which he had to train to fight the androids, being a father wasn't on his agenda.

"I don't know." Yusagie shrugged as she watched Piccolo walk over to them and sat down beside her on the mattress. He looked down at his boy, someday he hoped he would be a great fighter. "It's not up to me, it's up to you."

"What was your father's name?" Piccolo asked as his gazed switched from his son to her.

"Tye."

"Let's name him that." Piccolo suggested, after all, she would be taking care of him.

Yusagie shook her head. "No, he isn't mine."

"He is just as much yours as he is mine." Piccolo explained to her, he could tell she was weary of the idea of them sharing him.

" No. He's yours. If something were to happen, to us, like we stopped talking or were fighting again, I would lose him, he isn't my son, I want to name my blood born son after my father."

"Nothing is going to happen." He tried to reassure her, it wasn't going to work though, she saw the future. "I promise, he will never be taken from you." He meant that, even if something happened, Yusagie would be a much better parent than himself and he knew this. "So give him a name."

Yusagie looked down at the child, and stared at him as she thought of a name, she tried to think about what she would name him. "Piccolo—"

"What?"

"No, his name is Piccolo."

Piccolo became silent. It hit him in that moment that this boy was his heir. He also realized she cared about him enough to honor him through his son.

"Why don't you lay him down in his bed?" Piccolo asked. She slept with him every night, what made this night different? She did as she was asked and gently placed him in his small basket beside the bed and returned back their mattress.

She scooted close to Piccolo, and he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her in a loving embrace. Spooning her from behind, his warm hug made her feel safe and protected. They had a little under two years left until the androids came, he didn't want to lose her, he had a reason to fight, to live, and it was because of her and his son. Their relationship was rough, and he knew that, she knew that, and under all the anger and hate towards one another, love began to surface.

"Quia amo te." Yusagie whispered as she laid her head down, her cheek touching the skin of his arm, gently laying a kiss on it.

"Tibi quoque amo." (And I love you.) Piccolo whispered as he pulled her hair back so it wouldn't get into his face as he lay beside her. She had fallen asleep quickly. Piccolo could tell the child wore her out that he was hard to take care of, and she was up at night feeding him when he cried. Piccolo wasn't sure if he could do it like she did, caring for an infant, or another being for that matter. It seemed harder than training for the androids.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Chapter Twenty Three

The aroma of her body filled the air as a sharp light peered from the curtains into the darkened room. Piccolo could feel the breeze from the window hitting his back lightly. Sending a chill up into his spine. He had finally gotten some sleep. Training day in and day out, the weeks were long for him. They were long for Yusagie too as she raised his son for the last several months, with little interaction and training with Piccolo. She enjoyed this life, it was peaceful, and for the first time in her life, she knew what it was like to be in love, to be in love with Piccolo's son, a child she now saw as her own. Piccolo dug his face into the down pillow to hide his eyes from the morning light. He wasn't ready to get up. He needed to sleep, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

"Piccolo, Piccolo can you hear me." A familiar voice spoke in Piccolo's mind. "Piccolo.." Piccolo slowly began to open his eyes; everything seemed blurry as he tried to wake himself to the voice inside his head. "Piccolo" He then realized it was Kami. Piccolo moaned with anger as he read the clock, and it was earlier than his usual waking time. Yusagie was right, your mind was fragile and was meant to keep hidden—from old men.

"What old man?" Piccolo responded furiously in his mind. Rolling over he placed a pillow over his head to try and hide the words Kami was spewing into his thoughts.

"I need you to come see me." Responded Kami calmly. "No."

"Please piccolo."

"No."

"I want you to come live with me Piccolo, and before you say-"

"No."

"Damn it, Piccolo."

"Old man, I'm trying to sleep, and I want you out of my head."

"You didn't tell me you had a child. He's three months old now. Why?"

"Why? Because it's none of your damn business." Piccolo snapped at his other half in frustration.

"I am growing old, and it's hard for me to keep an eye on the earth any longer. I would prefer it if you took my place as being the guardian of earth."

"Are you kidding me?" Piccolo yelled inside his own mind. "Why should I do such a thing?"

"Cause you know the earth better than I do Piccolo." Kami tried to convince Piccolo by flattering him. "At least come live with me. You owe that much to Goku and his family."

"What do you mean owe it to them old man?" Piccolo asked questionably.

"Don't you think they're tired of you and Yusagie around? And now a baby in the house Piccolo? I believe they want time for their family and their family only. You both have been around for over a year. You've overstayed your welcome. Maybe she'll want to live here Piccolo" Kami explained the burdens he has put on Goku and his family.

"Then she can come live there herself. You'd like that."

"You wouldn't want to lose her now would you?" Kami knew that was a button not to press, but he did anyways.

Piccolo opened his eyes to the morning light as he thought about Kami's comment. Kami hit the nail on the head, and he had to think of a response that wouldn't give him away so quickly. "Why would it matter?"

" Oh it wouldn't matter to me, not at all indeed, but to you, it would. Piccolo, I know you're in love with this woman. Don't play dumb. I suggest you make that situation permanent."

" It would matter to you. There is no doubt in my mind you would kill to have your old lover living within your quarters." Piccolo grinned as he had no problem stabbing Kami in the heart. "If I have too, I will make another home near Goku's, so she and the child aren't far from me, they won't be living with you, ever. I'm done discussing this with you. And Marriage is out of the question." Piccolo cut Kami off by closing his eyes and blocking his mind.

Yusagie couldn't escape her dream. She tried all she could as she watched Motes Army surrounding her and her son. "Kill the boy." Said a voice, she couldn't make out their face, but it was a female. There her son sat as the army surrounded him. Why wasn't she trying to stop them? Why couldn't she. They were after her boy and she couldn't budge.

The sun glared through the window just enough to get in Yusagie's eye. It woke her up as she held Piccolo Jr. through the night in her arms. It was a nightmare, and a vision none the less. They were coming to get her. She had thought they had given up, but now she realized at some point they would find her and her kid. Her face was full of helplessness, and her expression was fear. Her heart pounded with anxiety; she would destroy them, she would do anything to stop them from taking her family.

She turned over and there she saw Piccolo's strong muscular body wrapped in the white sheets, his son began to make tiny noises which forced Piccolo's eyes fluttered back open, turning over he saw Yusagie and his son laying beside him.

"Good morning," said Yusagie, in almost a whisper.

"Good morning" replied Piccolo and he couldn't help but smile. He could tell there was something wrong based on her face.

"How was your sleep?" she asked as she struggled to keep the tiny Namek from wiggling in her arms as he made cute noises.

" Better than I thought," Piccolo said as he sat up after her and his son had already gotten up. She hadn't left the room yet, but when a deadly scream came from the kitchen, both Piccolo and Goku rushed into the kitchen to save Chichi in time.

Chichi hung up the phone with excitement. Screaming, jumping happily.

Piccolo and Goku both rushed into the hall and when Goku exited his room, he swung his door open, hitting Piccolo in the face and throwing his body onto the floor.

Yusagie looked at Chichi in shock as Chichi ran Goku, shaking his shoulders roughly. Yusagie didn't bother to intervene, or ask what was wrong; she just walked around Piccolo on the ground and to the table where she sat her child down in a seat. Yusagie tried to place a spoon full of smashed bananas into little P's mouth as he also screamed happily, hitting the top of his high chair with excitement.

"What's wrong?" asked Goku as his wife pulled him into a hug.

"She has it, Bulma's in labor!" Goku's eyes widened to Chichi's words. Chichi turned round at Yusagie who was staring at Piccolo on his bottom while trying to feed his son at the same time.

Piccolo massaged his head lightly as he stood up, it wasn't every day that a door was thrown at him.

"We thought you were being murdered." Piccolo said with frustration. This wasn't his morning. First Kami and now being hit in the face with a door.

"We need to leave now Goku, and we must be there for her." Chichi turned away from Piccolo and back at her husband. Chichi lightly punched Goku's shoulder playfully as she continued to talk. "To root her on, since Vegeta won't be there. Of course."

Goku smiled and nodded. "Alright—well when are we leaving?"

Chichi balanced on her tippy toes squeezing her husband into a big hug and preventing him from air. "Now. Oh Children, they're so wonderful"

"I thought we just found out she was pregnant?" asked Yusagie.

"Oh no, when I received the phone call she was only a few weeks." It had seemed not so long ago to Yusagie, when she thought about it; she had been there almost a year and a half now.

"So are you two going tomorrow?" Chichi looked at the two Nameks. By this time Piccolo had the opportunity to sit next to his son at the kitchen table, he tried to prevent the blood from dripping from his lip with a wet rag to his tooth.

"Where?" Yusagie asked, she had completely forgotten.

"The wedding tomorrow night of course." she turned to Yusagie as Chichi let go of her husband.

Yusagie shook her head "I think it would be best to stay here." She was finally voicing her own opinion instead of Piccolo; he was happy to see she was reinforcing their beliefs on the whole wedding thing.

Chichi laughed. "It wasn't an option. We will be home after seeing Bulma and get you both then. Goku and I ought to get going. We'll see you two soon." Chichi smiled as her, Gohan and Goku walked to their small car, she never took no for an answer.

Yusagie sighed, grabbing her son from his seat and carrying him on his hip. "Come on." She said to the older Piccolo as she waved him to follow her into the bathroom.

Piccolo moaned annoyingly and got up to follow her.

She had put their son down on the ground. He sat happily as he played with a set of keys as his dad walked in and sat on the toilet seat, waiting for Yusagie's next instruction.

Yusagie grabbed his chin, trying to look at his tooth, and every time she touched it, he moved in pain. "Sit still." Yusagie said sternly, holding Piccolo's face in her hands as Piccolo jerked away in.

"Stop, geeze I am fine." He grunted annoyingly as he tried to sit back up

Yusagie pushed him down onto the toilet seat aggressively. "Sit!" And so he did. It was quiet in the house. He enjoyed the peace, the lack of screaming from Chichi and arguing from Gohan. He figured that was what he and Yusagie once sounded like.

Piccolo slouched over and grunted with unhappiness like a small child. "This is ridiculous."

Yusagie opened up the bathroom cabinet, grabbing a small bottle of alcohol, and dabbing it onto a cotton ball. Piccolo stared at her with disgust. "Is this going to burn?"

"Not like anything else you haven't encountered before in battle. You're fighting androids soon. You'll be fine." Piccolo took that as a yes to the pain, and of course, it did. Lightly, she lifted his chin with her fingertip, dabbing his lip lightly with the cotton ball as Piccolo jerked to the cold feeling upon his lips, as well as the strong sting.

"That woman is very aggressive sometimes." Piccolo commented on Chichi as he rolled his tongue over his fang which had become loose.

Yusagie laughed "I guess we should stand clear near doors when she starts screaming?"

Standing up, he continued to roll his tongue around in his mouth, feeling his fang. "It's loose." he stated as Yusagie reached up to feel his fang, and wiggled it gently herself. They had become so comfortable with one another, her hands in his mouth seemed like nothing.

"It will heal or you will just grow another one, don't worry." Yusagie shrugged as she gave him the tough love treatment.

"Do we really have to go to this—thing?" Yusagie asked as she leaned against the bathroom sink and crossed her arms.

"It's considered rude if you don't." Piccolo added as he watched his son attempt to travel across the floor, it was clear the babies in his race matured faster than earth children. "They did let us stay there for a few weeks, we really should attend."

"I've never met most these people." Yusagie added. "And the ones I have met, I don't know all that well, Like Bulma."

"It's time you did." Piccolo looked back at her over his shoulder then back to his son. "If you're going to fight beside us against the androids, you need to know them and their abilities."

"Am I really going to be fighting though?" Yusagie stood up from leaning against the wall. He hadn't been letting her train, but he still gave her the impression she could fight if needed.

"It seems like you're determined too—But I rather you didn't. I need you to not." Piccolo spoke in a low quiet tone and looked over at her.

"Why?" Yusagie asked as Piccolo reached for her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. They didn't hug often, neither one of them were affectionate people, but when they did their embrace lasted a while.

"I've given you my reasoning before." That was all he said. He really wanted to say he didn't want to lose her either, but he wasn't there yet, he wasn't there with her emotionally to be able to speak his thoughts, and what little feelings he had. " _Damnit Kami-Sama, why did you bring this woman into my life?"_

Yusagie sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I know-" He held her only for a moments time before they parted in order to grab their son who traveled quickly into things he shouldn't.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four- A Future is Born

Chapter Twenty-Four- The Future is Born

A loud boom was heard from inside capsule corp. The ground shook violently, causing Mrs. Briefs to spill her tea all over her table and then herself.

The sound of air pressure came from the opening of the space capsule's door, Vegeta exited. The Saiyan had finally returned home.

His black hair a wreck, his clothing torn, his body reeked of odor. Mr. Briefs nonchalantly greeted Vegeta at the door of the space capsule.

"Well, seems this may need a fix-up." Mr. Briefs inhaled his pipe as he analyzed the damage.

"Where's Yamcha? And the three-eyed fighter who is always here?" Vegeta demanded to know; he had wondered how strong they had gotten since he had left

"Hmm" Mr. Briefs thought for a moment. "He's at the hospital."

"What?" Vegeta's eyes widen. It didn't surprise him, Yamcha was weak.

"Yes. We're going to be heading there ourselves real soon. My daughter is in labor."

"Arg!" Vegeta slammed down his foot "Old man, and you made me think that fag was injured. Damn it!" Vegeta looked up into the sky. He knew he should be there, to see his son, even though being a father just wasn't something he planned on doing. And after thinking for a moment, he shot off into the air.

"We could have just driven you-" replied Mr. Briefs as he stared up into the sky.

Once Vegeta had made it to the hospital in Orange City, he walked in to see Mrs. Briefs sat crying with joy in the waiting room. Mr. Briefs patted her back gently to comfort her. "It's all right now dear." They had made it there to see their grandson being born.

Vegeta had bi-passed security and any employee that tried to stop him from getting into the woman and infant unit.

"I'm going to be a grandma!" She squealed happily while still crying.

Chichi marched back and forth with anger outside of the waiting room; she needed to see Bulma, Bulma needed her. "Why won't they let me in?" She screamed out loud and turned to face her husband who had fallen asleep in the waiting room chair.

Krillin too twitched impatiently.

A tall man, in a bright white coat, came out of two swinging doors, approaching Bulma's parents. The doctor smiled "it's a boy." he stated. Mrs. Briefs face lit up with delight. "Follow me please." The doctor asked as Mr. and Mrs. Briefs didn't hesitate to follow him.

As Goku slept in his seat, Chichi swung her hand into the back of his head, pushing him forward. "Get up." She growled before walking off down the hallway. Shaking his head he got up slowly from his seat.

Quietly and unknowingly, Vegeta followed.

Once everyone entered, they laid their eyes upon Bulma as she held her small son tiredly. He was the miracle, the miracle that might save them from the killer androids.

"Now how is it that you left before us yet got here after we did?" Mr. Briefs spoke out loud as he smoked his pipe.

"Hu? What are you talking about?" Questioned Goku curiously. He seemed to be talking to no one.

Mr. Briefs turned around, facing the doorway. As well as Chichi, Krillin and Mrs. Briefs did. Vegeta stared into the room quietly, with a sudden shock on his face. He stared at his child, being held in his mother's arms. Bulma did not even bother to look at his face, she knew he was there, Yet acted as if she didn't care.

Bulma's eyes welled up with tears. She tried so hard to hold them back so that they wouldn't show. Bulma looked tired, and her face flushed. Her long blue hair was messy and pulled back.

"May I have a word with the mother of my child, for a moment," asked Vegeta calmly. If they said no, he would just blow the whole hospital up.

Chichi clenched her fists in anger as she walked up to Vegeta. "ARG! No, you may not. You haven't been around for the last-"

"Chichi. Let him." Bulma interrupted. When she spoke, Chichi turned around to face her with shock. How could she let this man do this to her? He hadn't been around for almost six months.

Goku smiled as he grabbed Chichi beside the waist, leading her to the door. She wasn't going to leave; he was going to have to force her. When they all finally left, Vegeta didn't stare at anyone who exited. He kept his eyes glued to his Saiyan boots.

"What do you need?" Bulma asked in frustration as the man who got her pregnant stood before her. She was furious with him, he left, and she never knew if he was going to return.

"I'm not a dad, but if you need me, I guess I'll be here." That was as sweet or as genuine Vegeta could get. And when he reassured her with his words, Vegeta reached for her forehead and kissed it gently. Bulma was, after all, just a one-night stand, he could only care so much for her.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five-Date Night

Chapter 25- Date Night

When the son's had returned home, Piccolo was found watching TV alone, as Yusagie and the young one took a nap, she lived for those daily naps.

"Where's Yusagie?" asked Goku as Gohan quickly jumped onto the couch beside him to see what he was watching.

"She's asleep."

"Babies do that to you." Chichi commented as she slipped off her shoes at the front door. "Speaking of babies, I've been meaning to talk to you Piccolo."

Piccolo didn't want to talk to her, in fact, he was not fond of talking to Chichi ever and tried his best to avoid it at all times, Yusagie was their mediator. Muting the TV, he turned to look at her out of respect. "Yes?"

"When was the last time you and Yusagie went on a date?" Removing her coat as it was still cold outside, she hung it up on a hall tree beside the door.

Piccolo gave a small chuckle. "We don't go on dates."

"Why?" Her arms were crossed, and he could tell she was about to get aggressive.

Piccolo shrugged. "It's not a part of our culture, and if it was, we are not together."

"Do you care about her?" Gohan wondered innocently. This was not something he should have been asking.

"Uh—ahh—Why are you asking me about a date?" Piccolo avoided the question and steered it back to Chichi as much as he could. He would never admit such a thing.

"I've been watching her over the last few months decline. She's sad. She's getting depressed being inside all the time and taking care of a child. She has also gained quite a bit of weight." Chichi explained to Piccolo as he just sat and listened. Goku stood beside her as if he was backing her up, but Piccolo knew he just stood there, so he wasn't yelled at.

"I know she has gained weight. She looks good actually. Yusagie is healthy now, and it makes her a better fighter if need be." Piccolo defended himself, as he felt like Chichi was saying she was not only fat but Piccolo made her that way.

"She is depressed, take her on a date. I'll watch the child tonight if you just take her out. This isn't an option. I'm telling you that you have too."

Rather than slouching, Piccolo sat up on the couch and looked at Chichi. "Where would we even go? We don't do earthly things like you both do. There is nothing outside these walls for us."

"Don't you guys like ice cream?" Goku mentioned as he tried to suggest something.

"All Nameks like ice cream." Piccolo smirked when he spoke, he truly did love ice cream, and he was a sucker for sweets.

"It's settled then, take her for ice-cream after she wakes up! I don't care if it's a sparring and ice cream date, just take her out somewhere." Chichi exclaimed as she patted him on the shoulder before walking past him. He was constantly pigeonholed by this woman who was making him do things outside his comfort zone.

"This whole plan sounds super gay." Piccolo made a comment, as she was now too far away to hear him.

Piccolo had waited a while, a long while with Gohan on the couch before listening to the cries of his son. It was a beautiful sound to hear, and it made him remember what he was training for.

Getting up he walked through the halls and down into their room where he noticed she was just waking up as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Get dressed loser. We're going out." Piccolo demanded as he walked into the bedroom where his son sat playfully in his crib, that he would just climb out of anyways when he wanted too.

Yusagie stared at Piccolo with confusion as she sat, holding a book he had given to her in their own language. "Where?" Yusagie had just woken up; she wasn't ready to just hop up and ho somewhere.

"Just do it. I'll tell you when we get there. And no sweatpants." He insisted she didn't look like the mom she normally was.

"I have nothing else." All Yusagie could think of in her drawer was the dress she wore at Bulma's anniversary dinner. Piccolo reached over across the bed and placed his hand on her thigh. Giving her gentle squeeze, he transferred his material energy to her, dressing her in a pair of modern skinny jeans, and a white shirt.

He looked up, meeting his eyes to hers with a smile. "Now do your hair." She was beautiful even when she wasn't dressed nicely, but she looked more beautiful in more fitted clothing "I'll be back in a bit." Yusagie sat there confused, where were they going, why were they leave? She did what she was asked, though. Yusagie brushed out her long knotted silk black hair and pulled it into a tight long ponytail. It took her a little bit, but when she was done, she grabbed their son and walked out into the hall with him. She followed the noise of the TV into the living, and the whole family sat on the couches. Piccolo himself was no longer in his fighting Gi, and he replaced his pants with a pair of jeans like hers and a yellow shirt that wrote, "Post Boy." His bald head and antennas were covered by a backward blue ball cap. Yusagie couldn't help but laugh, they both looked like silly humans.

"Alright, I'm going to take him!" Chichi sat up from the couch and snatched the child from Yusagie's arms. Yusagie was nervous. He was never without her, she was never without him. Would he be okay? Would she be okay? With hesitation, Yusagie handed him off. "He'll be fine." Chichi reassured her by patting her on the shoulder.

"Don't be anxious." Piccolo stood up and walked to her. He slid his hand down her back and stopped at the lower part of her side. "He will be fine."

Yusagie took one last look at her son before walking out the door. He seemed indifferent to them leaving, and she knew he would go back to sleep for the night soon.

It was cold outside; there was snow on the ground, though less than normal. Spring was coming, and it was a bit warmer. The nights were becoming shorter, and she could tolerate the weather with a sweater. Still, she was cold, and he quickly hurried her to the Son's car.

Hopping into the driver's seat, Piccolo turned on the ignition. "What are you doing?!" Yusagie was a tad scared as she watched him fire up the car. She hadn't ever since him drive, only had she been in the car with Goku as well.

"Driving." He gave her a look of confusion as he put his seat belt on and cranked up the heat.

"I've never seen you drive. When did you learn?"

"You don't remember the day Chichi made us go learn to drive?" Piccolo never got his license, but he was a good driver, and if he got pulled over, well, it wasn't his car so he didn't care.

"I don't." She replied as she put her seatbelt on as well once the car started moving. Piccolo drove over the hills of the mountain and down into the city. The drive seemed liked forever, at least, compared to flying. "Where are we going?" Yusagie asked as she broke the silence in the car.

"Stop asking me. You'll see." Was his only response as he pulled into a dark ally among the busy city streets. The night was lite up by flashing signs for bars and clubs. She was a bit worried at first when he parked, that he was taking her to drink again, an experience she didn't want to be repeated.

As he shut off the car and got out, she followed him. The ally was spooky, even in this human world she was in, but he brought her out to a wide street with sidewalks and busy people. No one really stopped to notice that they were green and exceptionally taller than everyone else.

Taking a turn, he lead her down another side street until they came to a small shop, opening the door, he held it and lead her inside. When she entered, she was stunned by the things she saw. Walls and walls of bags of clay, different pottery cups, and paints. She tried to figure out why they were here, why this place?

Piccolo walked up and spoke to the young man at the register, who then lead them both to the back, he had reserved a spot for them. As they walked down the hall some rooms and painting classes in them, some had people just doing their own art. She realized this was an art studio, but why?

Leading them to an empty room with two pottery wheels, Yusagie was surprised he even remembered.

With a nod, Piccolo let the young man leave as he sat down at his own wheel. "So how do I do this?" He asked and looked at Yusagie who failed to sit down just yet. "What?" He looked at her with his eyebrow raised in question. Why was she staring at him like that?

"Why are we here? Why this?" She wondered. It was sweet none the less.

"Chichi said I needed to take you out. And well, here we are. You said you enjoyed doing pottery as a kid and so now you can do pottery."

Piccolo shrugged. This was very well thought out by him, as he tried to think of something that she would enjoy, and that showed her he cared. "So are you going to show me or not?"

Yusagie's heart melted. She didn't say anything but sat beside him at her own wheel. After a moment of taking in the experience and the silence, she reached over to a bag that was in-between them and pulled out a hand full of clay. "Grab some." She instructed to the Namek who couldn't help but smile. So he did.

"You're going to place it in the middle of your wheel like this." Yusagie demonstrated by throwing the clay into the center of the wheel, and then poured a bit of water onto clay before pressing the pedal. She formed it in her hands by pressing down and lifting up several times, feeling every piece of clay in between her fingers and nails. Piccolo tried to copy her, and imitated everything she was doing. It was harder than it looked.

They talked to each for hours as they created bowls with one another, pots and plates. They threw clay at each other and became messy. Their clothes ruined and they now needed to be washed. Her pots came out flawless and his, well, they were a little lopsided, but he had never engaged in anything artistic, it was relaxing, and now he understood why she enjoyed it.

"Thanks." Yusagie began to clean off her wheel with water and picked up the unused clay off the ground.

"You're welcome—It's midnight, the place is closed. We should start heading home." Piccolo did the same as he cleaned off his hands and his wheel. When they were done, both walked out back into the busy midnight streets of Orange City. She couldn't help but slide her fingers into his as they walked back to the car, gently holding his hand. He squeezed her fingers back for a moment, but he felt odd, he was in public, and he had to slip away from her grip.

Everyone was asleep when they had made it home. They changed their clothes and put on something clean. It was late, but the talk of taking her on an ice-cream date made Piccolo want ice cream.

Yusagie sat cross- legged in front of the TV as the volume was down low enough no one could hear, but her ears could hear the faintest sounds. He handed her a bowl of ice cream, and he couldn't have taken her on an ice-cream date, he felt it was too cold outside to do it, and too cliché. Yusagie smiled as she grabbed it from him and didn't hesitate to devour it, as he did as well. When she was done, she placed the bowl on the end table beside her and looked at the man she had spent over a year with.

"Thanks for everything tonight, getting away was nice." The breather from his son was a change of pace, and she was happy to see that he was asleep in his crib.

"I'm sorry I removed your hand earlier, you know how I am, I just—" Yusagie then reached for his hand again as he spoke to her, he decided to let her this time.

"I know how you are. But you know what I don't get enough of?" Yusagie turned her head and smiled as she looked at the man she laid beside every night, the man she cuddled with every other night, and the man who protects her every day. "Kisses."

Piccolo chuckled as he looked away from with embarrassment. "I don't kiss you enough hu? I kissed you not that long ago."

"Tiens? That was almost six months ago." Yusagie was at the point with the two of them that she wanted more intimacy, more being touched, more kissing, but was he there? Was he someone who even enjoyed things like that?

"No-I've kissed your forehead."

"Yeh my forehead. You tell me you love me but you don't kiss me."

"We don't do a lot of things." Piccolo added, he wanted to remind her they weren't human, and there were things he just didn't do himself in general.

Yusagie rolled her eyes at him as she sat back in the seat cushions watching the TV. Piccolo realized it had been that long since they did share an intimate kiss, and they have done nothing more than that. They had tried a few times since but were disrupted.

Leaning over, he kissed the taste of her ice-cream lips, pushing her tongue into his. He surprised her with his love, and she enjoyed every second of it. Those seconds began to last minutes as their lips moved together, wanting more of each other, needing more of one another. He felt his throat tightening. His mouth was dry. She was so close. Her heart thumped against her skin as he felt he couldn't get close enough to her.

His hands made it up the side of her shirt, stroking the soft spots of her skin before pushing her down into the couch. He hovered over her body as his lips traveled down her neck and to her collarbone. He realized that he could not stop touching her.

Yusagie reached her hands under his shirt as he arched his back, sliding her fingers across his skin, she began lifting his shirt off his body, and when she did, she threw his shirt on the ground beside them.

His hands explored her figure, feeling every curve, every inch of her existence. He traced the shape of her thighs beneath her clothes with his large strong hands.

Their movements became faster and heated as they touched one another with intimacy and sexual desire. Her breathing became heavier as he kissed other parts of her body, and he wanted the clothes on her body off, just as much as she did. His nerves were singing, his blood rushing.

"You want too?" Yusagie whispered into his ear, which forced him to stop his hands halfway up her bare torso and his lips paused in movement.

Did she mean what he thought she meant? He had to think about it, he had to analyze if she was talking about it and he wasn't misinterpreting her. "Right now? Right here?" Piccolo looked down at the woman he loved with more words than he could explain, more than his touch and his lips could ever portray.

"Why not?"

"Because it's the couch-" Piccolo responded in disbelief, he thought it was kind of funny that she even suggested such a thing.

"You have to live a little." Yusagie spoke in the most seductive manner possible, in order to persuade him to do so as she ran her fingers through her long dark hair. She was sexy; he didn't want to resist her.

"And what if Goku and his family woke up in the middle of the night?" Her lips moved swiftly from his neck to his lips again, meeting with hers for a moment before the idea of being caught couldn't escape his thoughts. She was determined to make love to him at that moment, but he parted his lips from her and slipped off of her body.

Yusagie wondered if she had taken it too far when she joked about being on the couch. "Did I do something wrong?" She wondered as she sat up. Piccolo reached his hand out to hers. She gripped in gently as he pulled her up.

"No, we should go to bed. I have training in the morning, and then we have that wedding. And—" Piccolo looked downed at his blue-eyed beauty, the woman that drove him nuts, the woman who he often couldn't stand. "We cannot continue this in our room, he's in there—"

"I know" Yusagie smiled, but truly she was disappointed. She wasn't going to push him, she wanted him to love her when he was ready, and that wasn't today.

With his hand on the small of her back, he gently caressed her skin and led her into their room.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six-The first attack

Chapter 26- The first attack

"No buts Piccolo!" Chichi clenched her teeth and pointed "You have to dress up! If you don't, Goku won't. So- so you're going to look nice at this wedding!" Her screams echoed through the house the night of the wedding.

Piccolo had a hard time arguing with her. She was frightening. "Listen, Yusagie and I talked about it. It isn't a part of our culture, but we're going to be polite, but we don't need to dress up. We don't have marriage so we don't feel the need to celebrate it."

"Instead, in your culture, men have babies, and unmarried couples sleep together under someone else's roof!" Chichi yelled back to him. Piccolo's eyes narrowed at her statement. One, because he and Yusagie weren't together, and the other made him realize it may be time to have them relocate.

"Please just do it." Goku asked kindly as he looked to Piccolo. Goku rested on the couch and lifted his feet up on top of the coffee table.

The Namek grunted. "She isn't even my wife, Goku."

Chichi stared at Yusagie, glancing her up and down as she analyzed her body. She was dressed in mom wear. Sweat pants, a T-shirt, and if she wasn't, she was in a fighting uniform. "If you're going to see everyone again, you need to be presentable. Which means you can't wear those clothes" Chichi smiled, Yusagie felt awkward as she looked down at her clothing. "We must find you something."

"I have the dress I bought for Bulma's parents anniversary." Yusagie suggested. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Then looked over her shoulder, seeing Piccolo's grin, laughing at her. She wasn't a girly girl and Chichi seemed destined to make her one.

"No no, you cannot wear that one, that's too formal, and you have a baby now, you won't be able to move in that thing properly. I went to the store this week, and I already found you something, so come here."

Goku laughed. "Sorry Piccolo. Chichi is use to it being her way." Goku stretched onto the couch but felt his feet caught by something. When he looked down, he saw a purple fighting Gi. "Hey what's this?" He asked when he picked up the top.

Both Piccolo and Yusagie's eye widen with shock as they knew exactly why his clothing was on the floor. "It must have been the baby." She tried to make up and excuse as she handed Piccolo his son before letting out a deep sigh of irritation. Yusagie left them behind to follow Chichi; who wanted nothing more than to dress her.

When Yusagie fit her body into the dress, she showed Chichi, who became beyond excited as always. "Perfect" Chichi squealed. "You look fantastic, like a woman instead of a fighter!" Chichi turned Yusagie's body to the mirror, allowing the Namek to look at herself. Her breasts were larger, and she had a bit of trouble getting into human tops now. Her weight gain on earth was apparent, but the dress at least fitted conservatively and loose. This dress almost fit like a glove, the length went to the floor, and it cringed at the waist. The black colored dress covered most of her arms, as the sleeves were short.

"Now." said Chichi "Your hair." Chichi pulled the rubber band from Yusagie's hair, watching her long black silk locks fall past her shoulder and unravel into curls. Her hair was much shorter when had come to earth, and now it hit her lower back. Yusagie was required to keep it somewhat short on Mote's planet, and never once had it been this long before. She always felt so beautiful when Chichi dressed her up. Yet a part of her felt like too much skin was showing in the dress. She wasn't used to Earth's sexy culture.

"See you're pretty." Chichi removed Yusagie's hair from her face. "But not as pretty as me." Winking, she searched in her closet of something for herself.

Yusagie stared down at her body as she walked out of Chichi's room. Both Goku and Piccolo looked back over their shoulders as they waited on the couch. Piccolo looked over at her and couldn't help but stare at her luscious hips and curvy figure. She was beautiful, even without being dressed up.

"Wow, don't you look stunning" Goku commented when Yusagie walked into the living room. Yusagie blushed to his words as she bent over, to straighten out her dress. She didn't say anything back.

Piccolo removed himself from the couch and walked over to her. He had been given formal clothes by Goku, and his tie was still undone. He too felt goofy and uncomfortable.

Yusagie approached him as she began to do his tie. She had done plenty of ties from her uniforms from when she served Mote, and he knew this. Piccolo felt weird; he felt weak as she touched him. He actually started to depend on a woman for something.

Yusagie adjusted his suspenders that were over his gray button up shirt and black pants. "You should have your hair back, he'll grab it." Piccolo suggested as he pushed her hair from her face.

"Chichi said I should leave it down." He was right though, and she knew it.

"Our son, what is he wearing?"

"Our son?" Yusagie whispered loud enough for only him to hear. She looked up at him for a moment and saw him blush for the first time ever.

"Mine, mine, he's mine and you miss-heard me." Piccolo stuttered as he realized he had slipped up. He tried to put the blame on her, but he knew she knew better.

"I'm sure—He's wearing an outfit Gohan once wore when he was little. Chichi gave it to me." Yusagie finished his tie, and it was not more than a second later Piccolo handed the child back to her. He didn't want to be holding him.

When it came time for the wedding, Chichi, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Yusagie and their child seemed to be one of the first to arrive. The guest entered one by one, sitting in the pews. Before doing so, everyone came up to see the baby Namek. He was adored for his cute face and silly sounds. At this point, he could reach for people and hold things. He kept grabbing onto the necklaces the women wore and reached for their earrings.

Piccolo never left their side, not even for a moment to say hello to any of his old friends. He stayed beside them during the whole ceremony and the reception that was held after.

Launch's stomach was more apparent as ever at this point; it had been five months since Piccolo and Yusagie had visited them. Tien and Launch shared their news with everyone for the first time, as they hadn't seen anyone in over a year.

Yusagie sat quietly next to Piccolo in the pews as everyone chatted around her. She held his son in her lap, as he had become so used to her, he didn't even want to be near Piccolo. He played with her fingers and giggled as she wiggled them and then tickled him. His laughter filled the room, and it reminded everyone how life is so important, and this is what they were all training for.

The room became quiet As Chiaotzu married his Doll, and Tien being the best man. Yusagie found this just as odd as Piccolo did. But they went along with it anyways.

During the reception, everyone danced to music and ate the food that was offered. And Goku was given a whole cake to himself.

"Going to drink again tonight?" Yamcha leaned over to Yusagie as he remembered how she was the last time she had consumed alcohol.

"Back off!" Piccolo spoke up and glared at the human as they all sat around a table. Piccolo knew every intention Yamcha had. He hadn't declared her as his, it wasn't official, but in his mind, no one was allowed to touch her but him. They hadn't been intimate with one another, and maybe that time would come one day, he didn't know, but for now, he was the only one who would get the opportunity when it came.

"Alright dude sorry!" Yamcha sweated as he looked at Yusagie. "You know where I will be if you change your mind and decide to drink." Slowly, Yamcha backed away from the enraged Namekian who would seek to remove every limb on his body if he even made a move on Yusagie.

The night had fallen eventually; Tien asked Chichi and Goku to help clean up, with gift wrappings and other unknown things on the floor. Yusagie and Piccolo pitched in as well.

Goku sat in his chair and finished his cake along with another alcoholic drink, he was not all there, and Goku had become somewhat drunk.

"Goku that is you're 7th one!" Chichi yelled at him.

Yusagie held a bundle of paper cups as she heard Chichi yelling at her husband once again. Yusagie then spotted another one from the corner of her eye as she reached under the table when she grabbed it. When she got back up, she hit her head due to her height. The radio that played the dance music fell from the table and crashed to the ground, making a loud sound. But the fall forced it to play slow, soft music from its speakers.

Piccolo looked over at her. "Are you okay?"

Yusagie rubbed her head with her free hand. "Yeah I'm alright." she answered. Walking over to the garbage she dumped all the cups into the trash can, ignoring that she had just hit her head.

Piccolo looked around for a moment cautiously. Chichi yelled at her husband for being drunk, Krillin was occupied with Gohan; apart of him didn't want anyone to know he had a soft side, yet it was starting to shine through with his son.

"Where is the baby?" He asked Yusagie as he reached for her hand.

"He's asleep over there in his carrier." She said as she slipped her hand out his in order to finish cleaning, but he wouldn't let her. Pulling her to him as the CD player played a classical song, Piccolo's free hand reached for Yusagie's waist, and she reached for his shoulder. Their fingers became intertwined with one another's, and they held each other. Together, they slowly danced on the empty dance floor with no one around.

Yusagie smiled and turned away from his gaze.

"What?" Piccolo asked with a smile

.

"I just remember dancing with you at the temple." she looked back up at him.

"Oh Yah." He chuckled. "Do you remember dancing with Yamcha?"

"You know, he was the best dancer I ever had." Yusagie tried to play into his insult as he threw it at her. "You must secretly love dancing since we've done it twice already since we've met. I know how much you like classical music, though." Yusagie smiled as she looked up at him, into his dark Namekian eyes.

"Yeh, none of that, what do they call it? Pop music?" Piccolo chuckled.

"Have any visions of my son yet?"

"You asked me this a few days ago." Yusagie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So, maybe you had one since then. Can't you tell me how strong he gets at least?" Piccolo nagged as if it was something she could control.

"Actually, I did see him in one vision. You know, being a scholar and all. He studied a lot, and his mother yelled at him to make sure he got good grades." Yusagie winked as she joked about his son. Piccolo couldn't

help but smile at her as she made a Gohan reference.

Yamcha, just as drunk as Goku, jumped from his chair. Everyone thought he was just drunk and shrugged off his sudden alertness.

"What's wrong Yamcha?" asked Chichi.

"There's an incredibly high power nearby." Yamcha was right. Goku began to worry as well. He could feel it too. He didn't even recognize this type of evil either.

"Too bad all the cuties have to die." whispered Nit to herself.

The roof of the dining hall was ripped off by a big gust of energy and quickly both Yusagie and Piccolo parted from their dance.

"What is happening?" Yusagie yelled as she ran over to their child in order to protect him.

A pink light of energy flew through Gohan's chest.

Before Gohan appeared a yellow ball of energy. Gohan still felt conscious, he stared at it for a moment, the bright light and then fell to his knees. Nit jumped down from the roof and put in her hands around the yellow energy.

"GOHAN" yelled piccolo as His heart sank into his stomach. "Finally, I got his soul" spoke Nit.

Yusagie looked at the uniform Nit wore, it was the exact same as hers from when she served. They found her. Her people found her in another time.

" His soul hu?" Yusagie whispered.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven-Betrayl

Chapter Twenty Seven-Betrayal

Gohan's body drifted to the ground as if everything had gone into slow motion at that moment.

"So they're after souls?" Thought Yusagie as she stared at Piccolo from behind. "Why? Why would my people want souls?" She thought. She knew the potential they had, and there could only be one reason. Mote was still alive.

Chichi began to scream, placing her hands over her mouth. She started to run towards Gohan frantically in fear. "You leave him alone!" she cried out with even more anger and rage anyone had ever seen.

"No chichi, STOP!" yelled Goku as he reached for her arm, gripping it tightly as he yanked her back. "We can't lose you too." He stared into her eyes sternly before pulling her behind him. He was ready to fight, sober or not.

"But- Goku my son-" her eyes were full of tears as he stayed behind him as she pleaded. Her red blood shot eyes screamed for her Child. Chichi embraced herself as she fell to the ground screaming in emotional pain as Goku bent down beside her. Though his eyes never left the enemy, not even once.

Nit laughed loudly as she enjoyed seeing the silly earthlings in pain. She knew now Yusagie was aware they had found her. And she was going to be even more aware of it as time went on.

"He is now under Queen Nami's control." Nit crossed her arms nodding. Two gold bracelets appeared on Gohan's wrist and with that, he quickly opened his eyes. Still lying on the ground, he didn't move, but he was alive. He was awake. Krillin jumped with fright when Gohan stared at him with red dead iris, dark as red blood rubies.

"We have his brain and his soul." Nit continually laughed hysterically. "He's not dead, don't worry, we will keep him alive for a little bit. We need him for a while."

Yusagie knew this. This was the last vision she had had. She never realized the depth of what was happening. But yet, her vision was wrong. Her vision, they were outside, but instead, they are now in a dining hall. What changed?

Nit laughed even louder at her evil actions. Her voice was just daring to be attacked by someone.

Piccolo stared at Gohan's body. His heart had never hurt this bad. He never thought the youngest person he loved would be the first to be lost in his life "What is this-" Piccolo thought. "Gohan's bracelet. That mark. I have seen it somewhere before. Yes! That's it. That's the M mark on Yusagie's back. Could she -" He hesitated. That was it. That was the M that represent Yusagie's loyalty to her kingdom.

Turning behind him he stared at Yusagie with anger, no, rage. This woman he trusted with his son, this woman he knew was evil from the beginning but gave her the benefit of the doubt months ago had the tattoo that matched these symbols entirely. This was the work of her, and he fell for her lies.

His rage didn't go unnoticed to Yusagie. She knew this was going to happen, she knew he was going to be furious with her the second it happened, and she knew this was not going to have a happy ending.

"What are you going to do with those souls?" asked Yusagie as she looked up at one of her fellow soldiers.

"Mote has only a little time to live. Souls give him life energy. This young man here has a wonderful life soul, its vigorous and robust, and it will give Mote back some of the strength he needs. Gohan let's go."

Yusagie was right. Mote was alive. Gohan struggled to stand up. His body was dripping in his own blood. Nit snapped her fingers together, and with that, a strong gust of wind blew through the air, making it hard for the Z Warriors to open their eyes and to see what was happening. Within a moment, Nit and Gohan were gone.

It all went silent once the wind stopped. The dining hall was quiet except for the tears in the voice of Chichi. All anyone could do was stare at Chichi sobbing horribly into Goku's shirt.

Goku looked up from Chichi's hair, staring at Piccolo, whose fists were tightly clenched. "It seems we have a new enemy." Piccolo nodded. "I want to check into this further. Maybe we should all depart for now. I'm going to talk to Kami or King Kai, and they can help us."

"Ya that's a good idea" Piccolo responded, though his approach to things here would be more irrational.

Goku began to pull Chichi upward off the ground and into his arms. He was going to take her home, even though that was the last place every single one of them wanted to be right now.

"I can't believe this." Yusagie whispered to herself as she turned to pick up the carrier their child was in.

"You can't?" Piccolo stared at her from the corner of his eye "This is your doing, is it not?"

"I-a-NO!" spoke Yusagie with hesitation as her eyes widen and her breath became short as she followed him.

"We will discuss this when we get home." Piccolo didn't make eye contact with her, no he refused it. He didn't want to see her, he didn't even want to think the person helping him raise his child would take Gohan from him, she knew he loved Gohan.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight-We Part Ways

Chapter Twenty-Eight- Tonight, We Part Ways

"Seems like she's finally asleep." Goku entered the living room of his home. Piccolo stared down into his lap as he was slouched into the couch. Yusagie had placed her hair back into a ponytail and undressed from Chichi's clothing in their room. She and Piccolo didn't speak for hours, and she spent the time apart trying to get his son to sleep. She was hoping he would never fall asleep, because as soon as he was, she knew Piccolo would approach her.

"It seems we all had a rough day. Maybe I should head to bed as well." Goku let out a sigh of exhaustion; he too didn't know what to do at this moment.

Piccolo looked up at Goku from his lap with his tired eyes. "Goodnight." he didn't smile, he couldn't, and that was all he could say. His heart was broken. Was Gohan dead? Was he alive? What was he? All he knew was Gohan was gone. Not only did they have the androids to face, but now these guys.

Piccolo didn't hesitate to follow Yusagie into their room once Goku left for his, and as soon as he entered, he quietly closed the door behind him. His eyes met with her as she stood up from the small bed beside theirs. She was ready, no she wasn't, but she had to be.

"What the hell was that all about?" Yelled Piccolo loud enough for Goku to hear, closing the door was almost pointless.

Yusagie was prepared for this fight with him, so she thought she was. She knew he was ready and looking for one.

Turning around she spoke. "And how the hell am I suppose to know, I saw as much as you did?" She yelled back with frustration, turning her body completely around so she could face him.

"You know something." Piccolo crossed his arms and stared at her daringly.

"Like what Piccolo?" she threw her hands up into the air.

"You're the enemy I know it." Piccolo stomped over to the window to open his curtains in the room.

"Why would you think that?" she sat on the edge of the bed in wonder, trying to figure out his thought process and how to reflect his arguments, she had a good idea of what he was going to say next.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye "The tattoo on your back."

"So?" He was right, they matched. And she knew this one would be hard to get out of.

"The woman and Gohan have those same marks on their bracelets" Piccolo walked away from the window and then began pacing back and forth through the room.

"You think I'm behind this—You always have. You never once trusted me."

"Yes, yes I do, everything was fine until you came along." Piccolo continued to pace. "The only thing on my mind were the androids. Maybe you're an Android. How do I know you're not?"

"Oh my God Piccolo. Yes, I'm an Android." Yusagie said with sarcasm and added a hint of anger. " I came for your help, I choose to stay, I fell in love with your child, and now you think I am behind the disappearance of Gohan?" Yusagie stood up from the bed after she had sat moments ago, neither one of them could stay still.

"You have the same marks!" Piccolo yelled walking to her as she stared into his dark eyes. "How can it not be you?" Piccolo gripped her shoulders tightly as he stared into her eyes. "Please, give me a compelling argument as to why this is not your doing so I can believe you."

He wanted to believe her, she could see that, and she tried so hard to convince him otherwise. "Everyone who served in our Military received these marks as a youth. You are a soldier Piccolo, you don't get a choice, remember, I told you this. If I could remove the damn things, I would."

Yusagie pushed him off of her as his grip became tight and aggressive.

"Why isn't it an F for Frieza then?" Piccolo clenched his teeth, not releasing her from his grip even though she had tried.

"I lied. I never worked for Frieza." Yusagie responded in the same angry tone back to Piccolo as he released his hands from her. "I worked for a man named Mote. Who destroyed my people—and I killed him. His military is after me, and they attacked me by attacking Gohan. Is that the answer you want?"

"Then how did I find you in a Ginyu Force uniform on Namek?"

"I was hiding from his military and used the Ginyu's armor as a disguise." She was lying, in some ways, how would she explain that she transported from the future and magically had on their armor?

"It sounds like you want these souls of the fighters to be taken to make your leader strong, and being a part of us was just a disguise. You really never had the intention of loving us, me, Goku, Chichi, our son. This was all for your leader."

"No! It wasn't. I want Mote dead! Please, listen to me! I love you; I love all of you so much."

"Why didn't you tell me these things in the first place? Why did you lie the whole time? This whole time you have been lying. Did you even have a dad who was a Namek? How about killing your head commander? Hu? Is that a lie too?" Piccolo grunted to her stubbornness and then paced back to the window he so loved.

"None of that was a lie." She stood still, not frantically moving as he was.

"We have had enemies Yusagie! Androids, Lord Slug, Garlic, and you have seen them here. We were on a team. We were supposed to trust each other!" Piccolo's volume was above normal for him as he yelled at her.

"We still are! I am telling you the truth, please, trust me! I'm not behind this!" Yusagie begged him to believe her, why would he? She had been lying, and he was finally piecing it all together.

"Gohan died because of you." Piccolo stared out the window into the dark sky as he tried to calm down.

Yusagie raised her voice. "No, he's dead because of the Z worriers, Gohan wouldn't have been killed if it wasn't for the lazy drunk worriers. You guys just sat back and watched him die, at least, Goku managed to get out of his chair, and Chichi, she was the only one standing up!"

" Don't you dare turn this on me!" Piccolo whipped around and snarled showing his Namekian fangs. He was furious; he wanted to rip her head off, destroy her at that moment. Why couldn't he? What was truly stopping him? " Yusagie. I didn't see you saving anybody!"

"He wasn't mine to save." Yusagie spoke quietly as she was calmer than him. "You- You could have tried." Piccolo forced the tears to hide in his voice.

"But I didn't love Gohan! You did! Why didn't you save him? Why didn't you even try to attack him? I had no choice. I believe you asked me to take care and protect your child; you invited me not to train and not to fight. I had a choice to make, Little Piccolo or Gohan. Who do you think I would choose to protect? The helpless baby or the child who has incredible fighting abilities, Piccolo?" Yusagie tears began to interfere with her voice as well.

The room went silent.

There was no talking for moments. Just the wind outside and the spring crickets in the night. They said nothing, but their thoughts didn't turn off.

"I want you to go." Piccolo stated in the quietest tone with a broken heart.

"Where?" Yusagie shrugged. Where would she go? She had no one, she had nothing.

"I don't care. Leave. Go back to your home planet or wander the earth. I truly do not care." Piccolo shook his head as he turned away from her. At that moment, he didn't care, and a part of him wished he didn't know her, that they had never gotten so deep involved in each other's lives.

"Piccolo-please. I want you to believe me. I want us to be a family, and I cant—Please—" Yusagie tried her hardest not to cry, she was weak, she was struggling to hide the hurt in losing him.

"Leave, I never want to see you again."

"And who will raise your child?" it broke her to part with him, but she would if she had too.

"Chichi."

"Chichi? The woman who hates us being here already? I'm sure she will take that well. Hay! Watch my kid while I try to save the world. And if I die, he's yours!" Piccolo knew she was right, Chichi didn't care for the three of them, and she sure didn't like them being there. And now her son was gone, why would she want someone else's son? "I guess you're the liar now. You promised me you would never take him from me, no matter what. You have broken that promise."

Piccolo stopped pacing for the moment and looked down at his son. He loved his son. He didn't know his son as she did, and he didn't have the time to learn. He had to save his son by killing the androids. "I don't break promises or makeup lies about who I am." He added as he stared at his baby boy sleeping, curled up quiet and warm. Scooping his child up into his arms, Piccolo handed him to Yusagie. A part of him believed her, the other part of him did not, yet he still trusted her with his child for some reason. "Go, go to Kami and stay there with my son until I figure out what I can do. Don't even think about leaving either." He knew if she was dangerous, or if she hurt his son, Kami would be the first to act on it. He could watch her.

"Never would." Yusagie took the baby into her arms. She looked up at Piccolo for a moment until he turned away from her. This was it, this was the end of Piccolo and Yusagie, and she knew it. Their journey was over. He knew it, they both knew they would be without each other from this day forward. Opening the door slowly, She walked out, shutting it closed behind her.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine-Our Next Target

Chapter Twenty-Nine- Our Next Target

"Here my queen, one pure soul." spoke Nit as she bowed to the queen with a glowing ball in the palm of her hands.

"Thank you. We are now one step closer to achieving our goal." Queen Nami reached out, grabbing Gohan's soul with delight.

Nami placed his soul into a round orb that sat upon her long golden staff. When she was done, she turned around and walked to her crystal ball, wrapping her hands around it.

"Here is your next target. He will be hard. That is why I am going to send all three of you." Her minions got close to the crystal ball and stared inside of it. Huddling near his face appeared inside. "This man is also on earth in Yusagie's time. Oh the sweet revenge of getting back at her for what she did." Spoke Nami with harshness, yet such satisfaction in her voice.

" Hey, I think saw him when I got the young boys soul!" said Nit with excitement.

"Then you will know exactly where to find him." Nami smiled satisfaction." Wait a while, though, we want them to think we're gone, then we will attack again. If we attack too soon, they will be expecting us. Let's go when they least expect it." Commanded Queen Nami. She got her. Nami was finally going to get Yusagie. All she had to do was make her leader strong again and take out all of the earth's most powerful warriors, then, Yusagie was hers.


	30. Chapter Thirty- Without you

Chapter Thirty- Without you.

Piccolo laid in the bed for a moment, alone, staring at the ceiling. His mind wondered with thoughts of confusion. His heart throbbed with pain. The sun rose quickly. Almost too quickly for Piccolo. The morning had come, and she had not returned. Why would she? He told her to leave, forever. A part of him thought she would come back and beg to stay with him, but she was just as stubborn as him, and he knew it.

Sitting up, Piccolo walked over and stared out the bay window as the rain began to fall.

Gokuu entered Piccolo's room quietly. He noticed Yusagie was not there with him, or the baby, but he didn't say anything regarding their absence. "Ready to train?" The Saiyan asked.

Seeing the look on Piccolo's face, it was blank, empty. Goku frowned as he approached the Namek. "What's wrong Piccolo?"

Piccolo continued to keep his face straight; his arms cross, not blinking into the window. "She's gone"

By the time morning hit, Yusagie had made it to Kami's tower. The flight was always long, and holding a child made it a bit more difficult.

Yusagie was beyond upset with Piccolo and most defiantly wouldn't go back to see him. Kami could sense that as she landed onto his turf, and when she had, She was soaking wet, cold, and any happy emotion was gone from inside of her. She was filled with darkness. They had found her, and they were going to take everything they could from her.

"Welcome." Said the man who once loved her as he greeted her entry. The old Kami smiled as she walked to him. He stared at her and admired her beauty. She was as beautiful as he remembered her hundreds of years ago, and even 2 years ago when he last saw her. He noticed her hair was longer, and she was healthier than before. "May I help you?" Kami knew everything, he knew it all, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"I am told I need to stay here until further notice." Yusagie cradled the child Namek close to her chest. Kami walked closer to her as he looked down at the child. A smile fell upon his aging skin, as he had only seen a baby Namek once in his life.

"What a beautiful being—" He added. Yusagie looked into his face. Piccolo was right. Beyond the wrinkles, Kami was the man she had fallen in love with.

He then turned to Mr. Popo. "Please find her a room, preferably the one with the larger bed for her and the child." Yusagie had felt uncomfortable sleeping beside Piccolo, who was a large man, and then the baby in her arms every night. Space would be a nice change.

"Follow Me." Popo asked as he walked down the hall of many rooms. She followed close behind for a while until they came to a stop. "Here" He politely opened the door for her, and she walked inside. The room was gorgeous and almost as if it was for royalty. A large canopy bed covered in silk blankets and thick red silk curtains. Gold embellishments along anything made of metal and a wall of windows to bring in light.

She was stunned. "Thank you." Was all she could say. Popo nodded to her in assurance and left her to be alone.

Walking the rest of the way in, she headed over to the bed and laid the baby Namek down onto the mattress, giving him a side to himself.

Yusagie too sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned herself forward to cry her heart out into her hands. She hadn't been able to yet, she spent her time flying, and now she had the opportunity. Yusagie embraced herself as tears of sadness ran down her face. Though her cries were quickly interrupted by a cough.

Looking up, Kami stood before her, she never heard him walk in, for he was quiet and quick. "You know it kills me to see you cry." He said, slowly sitting next to her, as age was not on his side.

She chuckled as she wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist and then sniffled. She never made eye contact with Kami. It was odd looking at the man she loved who was hundreds of years older now.

"You know, there never went a day I didn't think about you Yusagie. For years I wondered where you went that night. But now I know, now I know everything." Kami looked up, his eyes meeting with hers. Her eyes widen in surprise and then looked at him.

"You know everything, as in?"

"Everything about you. The second you arrived at my tower I knew it was you. I searched your thoughts to make sure it was truly you. I saw you were from the future, and you ran here to hide from the life you lived. There is nothing wrong with that, and Piccolo too would have understood."

"How could you read my thoughts? I have them blocked from everyone." She was surprised to hear how much he knew, and wondered how he was able to.

"I have my ways." Was all Kami said.

"I loved you, though—Not Piccolo."

Kami lowered his head back down to look at her with a smile. "I know—But now I am old."

Yusagie reached for his wrinkled hand and held it gently. "If I had control of where I ended up, it would have been where we were left off. I prayed and thought about you the moment I escaped."

"You prayed for the Guardian of Earth when you escaped. And that's what you got. You didn't get the young Kami, because that's not who you thought would help you. You knew Guardian Kami could. You didn't end up with the younger me, for a reason. For some reason, you are right here right now. You and Piccolo need to make peace with one another, in time. I can never be with you, we both know this as my time is coming to an end soon." He looked away for a moment from her and released her hand from his.

"I didn't send those people—"

"I know—" He replied. The silence in the room was awkward. Neither one knew what to say, what to talk about. He was aware of everything, did she need to start over and tell him everything from the beginning? "Get some rest, give Piccolo time, and he will come around." Kami stood up and began to walk out to let her get some sleep.

"I don't even care if he does—but he won't be taking my child from me." She said aggressively. She loved that boy more than he did.


	31. Chapter Thirty One- Our Quiet Home

Chapter Thirty-One – Our Quiet Home

Chichi laid in her bed staring at her white ceiling. This month had been rough. She couldn't sleep Even if she wanted to. "I miss Gohan" Chichi whispered as she rolled in her bed sheets to face her husband.

Goku sighed heavily as he turned to face her. He knew. He missed his son too, he understood her. "He'll be back. No matter what it takes." Goku rolled over to Chichi, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

"Have you ever thought about having a girl?" asked Chichi as she closed her eyes. She wasn't bringing this up because Gohan was gone, but merely because it was something on her mind a lot laity, she didn't want to bring it up knowing Goku was training for the androids.

"We had so much trouble having Gohan, how are we going to have another kid?" Goku stroked back Chichi's black silk hair as they both continued to lay there as the sun rose. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them with his knuckles before kissing her neck softly.

Chichi rolled over to face Goku, leaning in to give him a kiss. They kissed all the time, Goku loved being affectionate, unlike Piccolo.

"What's the matter?" Chichi asked as she played with his Saiyan hair. She knew something was wrong, and it wasn't just his son. Chichi could tell just by his mannerism.

Goku closed his eyes for the moment as he spoke. "I didn't want to say anything, to you or toGohan. I didn't want to worry you guys. But I am afraid. The androids scare me, and that's why I won't give you another child. I may not be around to raise it. I don't want that child to grow up in a world I failed to protect."

"You can't play God Goku. Maybe someone else will take care of them instead of you this time." Chichi laid her chin on top of his head as he cuddled into her chest. He looked down at her and smiled. "Don't you have to start training soon?"

"Yes. " Goku released her from his embrace as he sat up to stretch. She hadn't been sleeping since Gohan left, and that was hard on Goku.

Putting on his Gi and tying his belt tight, he was ready to go. Walking down the hall, his house was quiet. Too quiet. He missed the voice of Gohan arguing with his mother about school work. The Laughter that came from the kitchen when Yusagie and Chichi cooked with one another. The cries of the baby Namek during the early morning hours and the nagging of Yusagie to Piccolo as he moaned annoyingly. The happiness in Gohan's voice whenever he greeted Piccolo. He missed this, having all of them here was his real family.

Looking to his right, there laid an empty bed. That bed had been empty for over a month. A month ago Piccolo left. A month ago Yusagie left. There was nothing left of them here.

Letting out a depressing sigh, the low-class Saiyan warrior walked out onto the porch for another morning of training.

Piccolo walked past the waterfall in the middle of the forest where him and Yusagie bathed with one another for months. He walked past the cave they slept in, and there was the pile of sticks he burned for her every night. He thought of her every moment. He missed her body sleeping against his own, and the touch of her hands on his sore muscles after training. He missed his son.

Letting out a deep sigh he looked up into the clear blue sky. He asked himself if he really loved her. "What am I doing?" He whispered to himself as every feeling he ever had for this woman balled up inside of his chest and felt like it was going to erupt in anger. It hurt. He trusted her, he felt like she betrayed him, but he missed her, he wanted her, he wanted nothing more than anything for everything that had happened to not be true.

Love, What was this love? What did it mean to him? Was it this pain Piccolo felt? What is the purpose of love? He took it for granted, this love they had with one another. It angered him. This anger fueled inside of him, this broken heart he had made him feel rage, and nothing but rage as it blinded him. It was welling up inside of his throat, and without any ability to contain it, Piccolo exploded.

A power-filled with ranged unleashed from inside as an outward flash of light, destroying everything in it's path as he screamed in anger and fear. Every emotion took over his body as he was blinded by rage, throwing his fists into the side of the mountains and destroying the trees in the forest that was in his way.

Piccolo simply couldn't calm down, and when he did, he fell to his knees and sobbed. Staring at the ground he cried, his heart cried out for her, but he was too prideful. He couldn't admit even for a moment that he wanted her with him again.

"Better save that kind of Energy for the androids." A voice spoke. Staring down at Piccolo, Goku smiled. The Namek didn't meet eyes with his friend in fear he would see tears, Piccolo didn't cry, and never would he admit it if he ever did.

Standing up, the Namek nodded to his friend as his back faced Goku. "Let's get started. We are wasting time." Piccolo suggested. Goku wasn't going to waste any time either, and together they began to clash in battle, training for the two killer androids.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two- A New Soul Stolen

Chapter Thirty-Two- A New Soul Stolen

It had been two months of Gohan training without them, a month with no attacks and a month with no Yusagie. It was quiet and lonely. During those months, Piccolo and Goku trained harder than ever to beat whoever would show up next, to kill the ones who took Gohan and to bring him back.

Both of their bodies were covered in sweat from intense training, they both laid back on the soft green grass that covered the mountains. Both breathless. Their clothes ripped and torn. Blood fell from Piccolo's check as Goku sliced his skin, as some did from Goku's lip.

After a few minutes, Goku sat up, opening one of his sack lunches. Pulling out a bottle full of water, He opened it and began to engulfed the coldness in this throat. He sighed with relief when removing the bottle from his mouth.

"So. Do you love her?" Goku asked as his blank face stared into the distance. He hadn't brought Yusagie up since she left and it was killing him to wonder what truly happened between them.

"No" Piccolo replied calmly and quickly as he sat back up.

Goku turned to him. "Why can't you tell me the truth? I could hear your fight the night before she left."

"I can't love someone who might be evil." Piccolo didn't bother to look back at his old friend, but at trees, and then the vast field.

"What do you mean?" asked Goku as he now sat up as well.

"Is it not just a coincidence that she comes along and Gohan is taken to his death? That Frieza shows up a week after she stays with me. "

Goku frowned. "You think she's behind it all?"

Piccolo stayed quiet for a moment. The silence between them became awkward after a point in time. Then he spoke. "Yes. I want to believe she isn't. The series of events aren't just more than a coincidence. "

Goku turned away from Piccolo staring out into the vast mountain range as he thought of a response, but nothing came to mind.

"She has the same tattoo on her back as Gohan did on his wrist. That's enough for me." Piccolo balled up his fist in anger but didn't do anything with it.

"You are overthinking this whole situation. I think the distance between you and her is getting to you." Goku added. " Or maybe I'm just overthinking, but you haven't seemed the same the last couple of weeks. Our talks during training haven't sounded the same."

"How so?" Piccolo raised his brow curiously. What could Goku possibly be talking about?

"I think you miss her. You used to be so excited to talk to me about things that you and she would do together. Your journey in the mountains, your son."

"I have just refocused. Nothing has changed Goku." Piccolo said with no expression.

"Refocused to what? " Goku questioned with disbelief in his voice.

"Me and my training, I'm more focused now than ever."

"You actually seem more distracted. You slipped up a lot today Piccolo." He was right, and Piccolo knew it, he knew his feelings were getting in the way and his thoughts about her were too.

"You guys fought, but Piccolo, she made you smile and laugh, I've never seen anyone do that for you except Gohan. There were times I watched you hug her, or hold her like you wanted to protect her. And that's okay you know, it' okay to want to protect the people you love."

"I just wonder what could I have different?" Piccolo sighed as he looked out into the distance

"What do you even mean?"

"With her, and Gohan—how that whole ordeal could have been dealt with differently."

"Gohan is a love that took time, hers, yours for each other, you both fell hard for each other quick. And so of course, you're going to be irrational and assume her intentions were evil. Gohan wasn't her fault Piccolo. I

honestly, do not believe she would do that to us."

"I didn't fall hard for anyone." Piccolo corrected him.

"You both need to figure out our your issues."

" I don't trust at all for a good reason. She hid a lot from me and none of it came out until Gohan was killed. " Piccolo was frustrated; he didn't know why. Was it with himself, this situation, or with Yusagie?

"You changed for the better with her." Goku reminded him.

"Even if I trusted her, how could I promise her a future when I don't even know if I will see a day after the androids?"

"You don't know. Thinking about dying and leaving Chichi alone scares me every day. I don't even know how to accept it, but I know I have to because it's a part of who I am, apart of what my family is." Goku began to think about how he wasn't going to give his wife a new child, but after this talk, he was now reconsidering.

"We're different; you promised Chichi your life a long time ago. Me on the other hand, me and her, it's a complicated situation. Nothing has really happened yet. We have never been intimate, but after a couple of months, now we are at a year, I'm still really unsure of where we stand in each other's lives, and where we are currently. I have felt like I have been forced to question everything. Every motive she had, every action she performed. These last few weeks have been challenging because I'm not sure what to expect. So I've chosen taken a step back to allow both of us space from one another. Letting her take my son was a sacrifice I had to make in order to train to make sure he lives."

Goku continued to stare into the distance while he spoke "love does that to you. It forces you to make sacrifices you don't want to make."

"I told you, I don't love her." Piccolo responded to him.

"And yet, you trust her enough to leave your son with her, yet not enough to believe her when she says she has no part in this?"

Goku had made a valid point, which even Piccolo, with his intelligence, could not explain.

"Should we continue training? Was all he said in response to Goku. Goku nodded and they both stood up to continue.

At that Moment, a visitor approached them. Someone neither one had seen in months. Someone they would rather not have to see ever again. "Vegeta-" Goku grinned as the Saiyan approached him. "How's your son?"

"He's not important right now. Right now I need to see how my power matches to yours, and I hear I am stronger now." The cocky Saiyan grinned evilly.

"Ha!" Piccolo laughed out loud at Vegeta, who he knew was not nearly as strong.

"Defeat me if you can Kakorate." Vegeta took a few steps back, ready to fight the man who he thrived to overcome.

"Oh I bet I can," grinned Goku, but before he could lunge at Vegeta, A bright beam of light flew through Vegeta's heart.

It was as if everything went into slow motion as Vegeta fell to the ground. Before his body was a black orb that represented his soul. Blood came from his body and seeped into his uniform as his body still stood standing up, but clearly not on his own.

Goku and Piccolo both gasped. Looking up, both recognized the power above. Nit and Mau were floating high, laughing Once again.

" Why are you taking people's souls?" Yelled Goku with such frustration.

"Because Queen Nami wants to be the ruler of the universe, I thought I told you that." Nit responded with some irritation.

"Yeah, and we need the souls so then our leader, Mote, can be brought back to full strength again. He can also tell us where we can make our wish " Replied Mau.

Nit and Mau gave him a harsh look as two bracelets appeared on Vegeta's wrist with the M sign engraved in it, just likes Yusagie's and Gohan's.

"Gohan and Vegeta are now one of us. We will see you later boys." Spoke Nit with some encouragement.

"No, wait!" Yelled Piccolo up at them, it killed him knowing Gohan was under their control. "Fight us, right now."

"YOU MONSTER!" Goku screamed pushing off his feet, charging at Kavo. Goku went for a punch, but Kavo leaned back forcing Goku to miss his face. Kavo sent his knee into Goku's chest as soon as Goku missed, all the air from his body escaping in one breath. Kavo kicked Goku in to chin, hard enough to force his body into the air and he let out a beam from his palm. Goku screamed in pain when the beam penetrated his flesh. In pain, his body hit the ground.

"You ass!" screamed Piccolo as he flew up in the sky heading for Nit, He threw, one, two punches, then a third, missing her each time. Nit kicked him to the ground; he rolled a few times over the dirt before his body stopped. He could not believe, one kick could be so powerful that it would take so much out of him.

Goku's body disappeared as it had begun to slowly drift to the ground, Goku now one of them.

Piccolo tried to sit up from the ground, but couldn't. Kavo grabbed hold of Piccolo's chin, grinning from ear to ear as he looked into the Namek's tired face. Piccolo still conscious, shivered in pain.

"Who's soul do you think is next hu?" Kavo had smiled before he released Piccolo's face.

"Mine." Piccolo replied in almost a whisper.

"Ha! Well yes, since now we have Goku too—But, what about Yusagie's? Her power is almost comparable to yours, if not more."

"Don't you—touch—her." Piccolo formed his words almost barely looking at Nit.

"You call yourself a warrior, you disgust me. Maybe she wants your soul captured. I'll make you a deal. You bring her to us, and we will give back Goku, Gohan and Vegeta, how does that sound?"

Piccolo thought for a moment. Yusagie's power was greater than these enemies before him, even if he handed her over, she couldn't take them all on together. She hadn't fought in over a year, yet, She knew her own people better than he and the Z-fighters did.

"I will bring her to you. But I come too—Understand?"

"You are no challenge to us. So feel free to bring everyone you would like. You will find us in Orange City, tomorrow before dusk." With that, she disappeared.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three-I will hand you ove

Chapter Thirty-Three- I will hand you over.

It took Piccolo a while, a long while to stand up and not feel like he was in pain, though, he was, even if he tried to pretend he wasn't. It wasn't long after that Piccolo made it to Kami tower. He was beaten up. His power level was down. He needed a Senzu bean, he needed something to help him regain his strength, and right now he needed Yusagie to bring back his friends.

As Piccolo landed, it was almost as if Kami had been waiting for him to arrive, and he had been, he had sensed him coming, he could hear his thoughts and intentions of bringing Yusagie with him. And as Piccolo landed he spoke to his other half.

"I want to have a talk with you old man." Piccolo spoke with irritation and anger. He was ready to rip off Kami's head, that was, if Kami wasn't the other half of him. "You did this! You did this to me. I cannot believe you."

"Did what Piccolo?" Kami spoke nonchalantly at his younger other half.

"You-you put all these thoughts in my head—you placed those dreams into my mind about her." His voice was raised with frustration and anger. He wanted to kill her too, kill them both for what they did to him.

"I did no such thing, I cannot control what I dream or if by accident my dreams happen to disrupt your dreams." Kami tilted his head as he adjusted his stick. He was full of crap and Piccolo knew it.

"Shut up! I was right; she was never to be trusted. Earth's strongest warriors are gone!" Piccolo rose his voice, and his emotions began to shine through, the hurt and betrayl he believed.

"Piccolo, I've been watching the earth, and you are blaming her for something she has not done!" Kami began to raise his voice back in a fury, as Piccolo was arrogant and thick headed.

"Of course you would say that, of course, you would back her up, you love her!"

"And so do you!"

"NO—!" Without hesitation, Piccolo swung his arm into a mosaic decorative vase, allowing it to crash onto the tile floor and breaking into millions of pieces.

"Your anger shows me otherwise. Admit it, Piccolo, you care for her. I can feel it, and you cannot prevent me from feeling the same things you feel." Kami was calm, he was collected, and he didn't fight with him.

"Yeh, because you put thoughts and feelings into my HEAD!"

"No, you care about her because you two have developed a relationship with one another! It had nothing to do with me— you spent nights laying beside each other talking, and have raised a son together. That is enough to make anyone fall in love." Kami argued with his other half as he could feel his anger inside of him.

"You're saying you didn't send her to me in hopes I would have feelings for-"

"No!"

"Stop interrupting me! I do not love her. I do need her, though, I need to speak to her."

"And what? Hand her over to her own people?" Kami raised a brow at Piccolo.

"Her and I together can defeat them, and get back—"

"Get back the strongest fighters on Earth? Two Saiyans you couldn't defeat, who you know are much stronger than her. Are you really going to betray her knowing you both cannot fight them? Or is that just you reasoning with yourself? Are you telling yourself you're going to try to fight but really you're going to hand her over, not only because you love your friends, but you love her so much you rather her die fighting beside you than alone? You make no sense Piccolo."

Piccolo stayed quiet for a moment. Kami was right. He wanted his friends back, and he needed to hand over Yusagie in order to get them back. At the same time, he didn't want to hand her over alone, but fight beside her to get them back. If she died in the line of battle, he would feel less guilt than her dying because of his betrayal.

Piccolo didn't say anything as he backed away from Kami. Kami smiled, as he knew what Piccolo would do, what decision he was going to make, sadly, that would also affect him as well.

Quietly, without anymore yelling, Piccolo flew off Kami tower, to save his friends, and to spare the life of the women he cared for.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four- Alone, I fight

Chapter Thirty-Four - Alone, I fight.

Kami knew there was something terribly wrong with his other half, and they no longer shared thoughts with one another and he couldn't communicate with him.

"What's wrong?" Asked Yusagie as she looked over at Kami as Piccolo's son began to take his first steps near the garden.

Within moments, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien appeared on Kami's landing. Their faces full of undefeated expressions, they were ready for battle, they were ready for war.

"Have you heard what's going on Kami?" Asked Krillin, Yusagie watching the whole thing from the garden.

"I failed to watch over the past few hours, what has happened?" Kami asked, slowly walking to the other fighters.

"Goku, Vegeta and Gohan, their souls have been stolen, and are no longer with us." Krillin explained

"This I knew." Kami replied nonchalantly.

"Piccolo came and asked us to help, but he wanted to go ahead of us first. We figured we would stop here to tell you in case you didn't know, we also needed some Senzu beans from Korin." Yamcha said.

When she heard his name, Yusagie's heart sunk.

"This is unfortunate." Kami added.

"We need to find them. Right now! Orange County is under fire, and we assume it's them. Though we are unsure." Added Yamcha.

"Then we must do so. We need to get our fighters back, the strongest we have, they have fallen at the knees of these villains." Kami nodded.

"The problem is we cannot sense their abilities." Added Tien.

"We just have to wait for them to strike again." suggested Yamcha with a deep sigh.

"No—" Yusagie said as she approached the men, all became silent as their eyes landed on her. Reaching her son she lifted him up into her arms and handed him to Mr. Popo. "I can sense them with no problem. We have armor that makes detecting our energy's almost impossible, but not quite impossible. This is my entire fault, They have come for me, and as a result, the Z fighters are dying. You see, I tried to kill my old leader, Mote, and clearly I was unsuccessful. I fled from where I was from in order to hide, never thinking they would find me here. They have. And not only are they seeking revenge on me here, they are stealing the souls and energy of powerful beings in order for Mote to regain his original form, as a strong undefeatable villain. That is the only conclusion I have come up with."

"So what do we do?" questioned Krillin.

"We will do nothing. They only want me. I will go, and I will fight, and I will hand myself over as I am who they want more than they want you guys."

"You will not go alone." Demanded Kami. "You will bring the fighters you have with you and with that you will defeat them."

Yamcha sighed "We aren't going to win Yusagie, I know it."

" I rather not bring any more of you into my past problems, but how can you be so sure Yamcha? " Yusagie spoke with shock looking up. Krillin turned his head as well.

" This person has stolen our friends powers, we can't sense their energy before they attack, the servants are faster and stronger than we are. So if the low-class people are more powerful than us, I wonder how strong the queen is."

"Not that strong-" Yusagie mumbled to herself with bitterness, as she hated Nami, and their powers were almost a flush draw.

" Now Yamcha that's what's going to make us lose, negative thoughts" Krillin said with optimism.

"It's true too; they can sense the negativity." spoke Yusagie. "We were trained to feed off of our enemies negativity."

" hu?" Krillin and Yamcha both questioned.

Yusagie grabbed the vial around her neck with hope. " Before my dad died, he told me in our souls there were negative lights that were dark and black, that made you think evil thoughts, and there were positive lights that were bright that made you think great things."

" Lights?" Krillin turned his body so he could face her.

" Yes we all have lights in our souls, that's why when the enemy attacked, the light that came out of Gohan, it had a color. I don't know what Color Goku's was, or Vegeta's, but each of our souls has a unique color of light. The brighter the color, the more optimistic you are, but the darker your soul means your soul is engulfed in anger and hatred."

" So, this has what to do with my negative thoughts?" asked Yamcha

" Light and darkness are always right next to each other you see. Show a little fear or a drop of tear the darkness will attack, consuming the light. You must always keep the star in your soul shining strong to defeat the dark and evil souls. I can assure you, Mote isn't getting much power from Goku and Gohan's soul, but even more from Vegeta's." she smiled happily.

"Well let's destroy these guys and get our friends souls back!" Krillin threw his fist in the air like a cheerleader with excitement.

Yusagie turned to Popo and kissed the head of the young Piccolo before handing him to the Gaurdian's servant. "Be safe. I love you." She whispered as the bright blue-eyed baby stared at her presence.

Turning away from him, knowing it may be the last time ever; she flew off with the remaining fighters from the Z world.

As they landed in Orange City, she had to keep herself calm in order to sense them, and it was hard to do so as bodies around her laid dead. T

These bodies, the ones from her vision, the ones that made her vomit in the forest, this was it, she was here.

"The city is gone—" Tien spoke in awe as he stared at every dead creature and every destroyed building.

"There!" Yusagie pointed at large school, with a huge star that read "Orange high".

"Why here?" Krillin asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't know," replied Yusagie as she walked past him.

"The largest building maybe?" With Yamcha's back turned to Yusagie, he looked at Krillin and smiled.

"Ready Yusagie?" asked Krillin, he looked past Yamcha, but saw that she was gone. She had already taken off.

As she ran faster and faster away from them, her breath became shorter and shorter. The hallways seemed endless in this school and now she realized why they choose this location. But She could sense Nami's power ahead.

"I am sorry I can't fight with you Yamcha, Tien and Krillin. I hope you understand. I have some unfinished business to take care of, I hope to see you again, before we all die."

They all knew the real battle had begun.

A light peered through the doors of a large room in which Yusagie pushed with all her might in order to break them open. When she made her way through them, she seemed to be inside a gym, or once was a gym.

Nami's energy couldn't be any closer, and she was right. Before her Queen Nami Stood. What a beautiful woman she was for being so evil. Tall and thin. A sparkling long silver dress covered her pale blue body. Her long dark blue hair covered her shoulders. Her hair floated in the wind like a birds feathers. The biggest Red eyes she had. With pretty color of brown lipstick that shimmered in the light. Yusagie thought this was the one thing that wasn't fair. The enemy was more beautiful. Yusagie had been good all her life, and she is an ugly tomboy looking woman.

There the Queen held a staff decorated with beautiful jewels that glowed, with a swirling ball of energy full of colors on the top of the staff.

Yusagie looked to her left, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were attached to the wall by their bracelets, their body's in a pose, just like Jesus, crucified to wooden stakes.

"Well well, I have been waiting for you Yokkosono. I knew you would come after me." Nami spoke in a normal tone, as she was having a simple conversation with an old friend.

"I see you're in charge now hu?" Yusagie wasn't surprised, Nami was smart, and good at what she did.

"Thanks to you, we were second in command, but you fled, leaving the rightful status to me. I am in charge temporarily until Mote can become healthy again." Nami smiled at her old colleague with evil. "It's nice, to have the throne to myself."

"Why find souls to bring him to life in this time?"

"Because you are here of course. How is this not a great way to pay you back for the damage you have done to our kingdom?" She laughed hysterically; killing the ones she loved was the best revenge. "What you didn't know is that we found you a long time ago, we watched you closely to see everyone you loved, so we knew who to kill first. Gohan would make the most sense, he was loved by Piccolo, and you love him.

"Release them!" Yusagie yelled with courage. She wasn't afraid of Nami, not by any means.

" Na ahah you can't have them." The queen shook her finger.

" They have done nothing wrong."

" No they haven't, but you have. You haven't been telling your friends the truth about who you are and where you're from have you?" Nami stepped down from her iron throne as she spoke in an attacking manner.

" Shut up."

" I will make a deal with you Yokkosono, if you defeat me, I will let them all go, but if you lose, Well you get the idea." She smiled

" Come on and fight then. "Yusagie's teeth clenched hard. Nami stepped down from her throne and pushed off her feet. The two women charged at each other, screaming as loud as they could as power surged through their veins. Nami grabbed hold of Yusagie's blouse throwing Yusagie into the wall. Yusagie's body flew, she had forgotten how fast Nami was, no, maybe Yusagie became weaker during her time of peace. Nami rushed over to her, placing the staff to Yusagie's neck, pushing her against the wall even more, deeper and deeper into the dry wall, choking her so she couldn't breathe.

" You Are weak, if you can't defeat me now, how are you going to save Piccolo Hu?" whispered Nami. She hit a nerve. Nami knew more about her personal life than she should and this Set Yusagie off the edge.

With a loud scream, Yusagie powered up, and her energy pushed Nami off of her body with a blast. Nami grabbed her staff and pointed it towards Yusagie. A new ball of energy on top was getting larger with every life Nit, and Kavo took in the city.

With a flick of her staff, the ball was flying towards Yusagie. The ball of energy hit Yusagie and damaging her skin. Her body once again flew into the wall. She could hear the bones in her body cracking, she was now unable to move her right arm. Blood dripped from her eye like tears. She could barely bring herself up on top her feet, she was weak, and she knew it.

"Wow, who would have ever thought that a stupid wand could do so much damage." Yusagie whispered to herself as she lifted her head up.

Jumping down and getting back on her feet, she noticed that Nami had not one scratch on her.

Nami pointed her staff at Yusagie again, forming an energy ball that kept getting larger and larger. "This isn't any ball of energy. This is a staff that holds all the souls I have captured, from your friends and normal humans. You saw Orange City didn't you? So when I attack you, really, think of it as your friends as defeating you." Nami laughed as she found this evilly funny.

Approaching Yusagie, Nami stabbed Yusagie with the end of her staff through her chest, one time after another as her body fell onto the ground. She hovered over her old partner and made her cry out in pain every time she was hit. Every blow the ball lit up with different colors, different power hitting her body each time.

" Your end is near my little one, what will Piccolo say when he finds out you're not from this time. Hu?" Nami pierced Yusagie's chest again.

Yusagie screeched in pain. She struggled to open at least one of her eyea, or to even speak. Nami stabbed her again, as Yusagie cried out in even more pain. "Oh Yusagie, How you ever got promoted I don't know." Nami rolled her eyes.

Yusagie opened up her hand, forming a little energy beam from her fingertip with any power she had left, she shot it into Nami's side. Nami screamed, taking a step back, pulling her staff from Yusagie, who then screamed as well from the pull.

Nami dropped her staff backing away from Yusagie, clenching her side. A mistake she will regret. "I will kill you Yokkosono, give me the Vial." She formed her words with pain.

"Why do you want my Vial?" Yusagie was curious, did Mote truly still want it, he wanted the map inside it? "For the map of course!" Nami grinned as she tried to straighten her back out.

Yusagie raised her hand up, aiming towards the bracelet on Piccolo's wrist. A large wave came from her hands, causing the two bracelets to break, and his body falling to the floor.

Nami chuckled to her ignorance. "You can do that all you want. Just because his bracelets aren't on, doesn't mean he has his soul back." Nami still held her side and picked up her staff.

Krillin stumbled in, staring at the two Women, face to face. Yusagie noticed he was there, but refused to make eyes contact for his safety. Krillin stared at her, as he noticed her eyes shifting to the right several times. Krillin turned to the right, seeing a glass ball full of floating colors resting upon her staff. He remembered what Yusagie told him. Souls had colors, and this ball had a swirling wind of many colors. He knew what he must do.

"Special beam cannon." yelled Yusagie as a large spiral of energy came from her index finger in order to distract Nami, a move Piccolo taught her in some spare time they had together.

Nami flew into the air, staring down at Yusagie, stupidly she left her staff on the floor. Then she saw a sudden movement from the corner of her eye. Turning around, Krillin stood ready to attack her with his discs, and he did. As she tried to dodge it, Yusagie leaped towards the staff, grabbing it in her hands.

"No!" Screamed Nami as she had become distracted, too distracted that she let Krillin's disk remove her arm, and her body fell to the floor.

Slowly, Yusagie walked over to her body, as Nami struggled to sit up with one arm, but that didn't stop Yusagie from kicking her back to the ground and slamming the end of the staff into Nami's chest as she had just done to her. Over and over and over again, She screamed in pain and pleaded with the Female Namek. Krillin watched her in horror. He wasn't aware Yusagie has such a dark and torturous side in her.

"When I kill you, really think of it as my friends as killing you." Yusagie spoke with sweet sarcasm of defeat. "Actually you know—I don't need this. How were you promoted again Nami?" Yusagie lifted the staff and with a smash to the ground, she shattered the ball of souls.

"NO!" screamed Nami as she ran towards the shards of glass on the ground. Swirling colors of pink, green black and blue were released, attacking Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo in the heart. Causing Piccolo's figure to jolt, his soul was back into his body and he became conscious again. Goku opened his eyes, then Vegeta, then Gohan.

Nami reached her hand out, her staff coming to her. The cocky over confident Yusagie turned to her friends as they all became awake as their souls entered their bodies.

Nami transformed her staff into a sword as slowly crept up behind Yusagie.

As Piccolo's eyes lost its blur, he looked beside him to see his friends alive, and awake, then towards the enemy who pushed her sword through the flesh of Yusagie's chest. This was the first thing he saw the second he became conscious. Was this really happening? It was, and when he realized he was no longer dreaming, Piccolo cried out. "YUSAGIE!" screamed Piccolo as Nami stabbed the woman who raised his child, and his heart began to sink into his stomach. Yusagie's eyes widen as the blade pierced through her torso. Yusagie couldn't breath, and at that moment, Yusagie was for sure she was dead.

Nami pulled her sword from Yusagie's limp body, and then kicked her to the ground. Yusagie could hardly move. But when she looked up, she saw the last person she thought she would ever see, Piccolo, running to her as Gohan and Goku did as well.

"Yusagie, Yusagie" yelled Piccolo as Nami laughed in victory.

"She's dead Namek. She is dead!" Nami threw her staff to her side in pride. Finally, victory. "I have finally defeated the great Yusagie!"

Gohan yelled as he powered up, he was ready to take out Nami, but Kavo stormed into the gym, the only one left of his small army. His body was also beaten as well.

"ARAHHHHH" yelled Goku as he turned himself Super Saiyan, destroying everything around him, forcing Kavo to step back in fear.

"You will pay for what you did wrong" Goku began to slowly approach Kavo and his mistress Nami.

Goku placed his hands together as a ball of energy formed in his palms. He began to yell. "Ka ma ha ma" pulling his hands back, then shoving them forward, a large blast of energy came from his hands and his body "HA" he yelled. Blowing Kavo to his death. Nami flew backward into the wall, the energy blast almost taking her life as Yusagie had already done a number on her.

Goku stood up, his hair went back to black, and sweat dripped from his forehead as he breathed heavily, watching the queen.

Nami fell to the floor her body almost gone, her life almost taken, no energy left for her to use in her defense."All I ever wanted...was to be better then you Yusagie." her eyes half open eyes stared at Yusagie as her faint voice spoke.

"Just kill her!" screamed Piccolo.

"Wait" Nami spoke with a faint voice. Yusagie began to slowly open her eyes and turned her head to look atthe queen.

"Now you understand Nami. Mote he was never on our side." Yusagie whispered.

Nami stared at her with tears in her eyes, watching her being held by Piccolo. Yusagie knew what love was, and Nami knew she didn't, and that she never would. "I knew all along Yusagie. I knew. I couldn't stand up and say what you said and do what you did in our kingdom—but I always knew."

"Then why Nami, why?" Yusagie tried to sit up in Piccolo's arms, holding her stomach as she bled in pain.

"I thought, if I collected enough souls, I could use them for myself, and turn on the last of his existence and kill him. Take over and create a new empire in my name." Nami admitted

"Why didn't you tell me, I would have joined you." Yusagie spoke with a kind voice, she was generous, honest. There was love and acceptance in her tone towards Nami.

"I couldn't take the risk of telling you; you know that. You know we couldn't tell anyone anything. I was selfish too, I didn't want to share my empire with anyone, not even you."

"I was never interested in being queen."

"I see that now. When you go home to take back our kingdom, there are followers waiting for you, you created a revolt, and our lands will never be the same again. Go home, be a leader-Watch out—watch out for-" Nami tried to speak her last words, a warning to Yusagie, but she couldn't, as she closed her eyes, and was now dead.

Yusagie sighed in the arms of Piccolo. " Not all of us were born bad Nami. We were just forced to become that way-" And at that moment, Yusagie too fell unconscious.

Everyone made it home after the battle safely, they knew they would have to collect the Dragonballs in order to wish everyone back from Orange City, and Krillin was on that mission.

As Piccolo laid her on the bed she had at Kami's, he slipped a second Senzu bean into her mouth. Leaving her side hurt him, but he had too, he had to be without her. Walking out, he began to head towards the front of the lookout; here he planned on flying off somewhere into the woods.

"She will be alright—" Piccolo said as he began to walk off kami tower alongside Gohan, Goku and the other Z-Fighters.

"I need to speak with you." Kami stopped Piccolo, and the right of the fighters did as well. They all stared at Kami waiting for him to speak.

"Alone please." Kami insisted.

"Oh right right." Goku laughed. "Alright, we will see you at home! See you everyone!" Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien all left at that moment for home.

Piccolo didn't look at Kami, in fact, his back was to him. "What do you need?"

"You need to stay with her. You need to stay with your son. You both need to reconcile." Kami stated.

This was the first time he ever felt so close to a creature in his life. This first time he has ever been this happy with a single person. "No" was all he could give as a response.

"Have you even spoken with her? Do you know how she got here?"

"She choose not to be honest with me from square one, so I don't care Kami." Piccolo spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Did you even give her the option to be honest with you? You blow up any second you get. She knew how you would react." Piccolo stayed silent; he knew Kami was right. "I am growing old and it's hard for me to keep an eye on the earth any longer. You staying here isn't just about her, it's about taking over." He looked down at his feet as he spoke. "I would prefer it if you took my place as being the guardian of earth."

"Are you kidding me?" piccolo yelled and spun around to face him. "How many times have I said no!?"

" You know the earth better than I do piccolo." Kami yelled back. "At least come live with me. You owe that much to Goku and his family for being so kind to you and Yusagie."

"What do you mean owe it to them old man?" piccolo asked questionably.

"Don't you think there tired of you around? Then you rudely stayed with a baby in the house piccolo. I believe they want time for their family and their family only. You and she have been around for over a year. You've overstayed your welcome."

"No longer will I stay, now that Yusagie is here, I will find a home in the mountains like I used too—" Piccolo turned his back to Kami as Kami sat down and poured some tea.

"Maybe she'll want to go with you Piccolo." he placed the teapot back down.

"Then she can find somewhere herself." His back still facing Kami.

"You wouldn't want to lose her or your son now would you?" Kami asked kindly sipping his tea.

Piccolo looked to the corner of his eye. "I do not love her. Understand that! I do not want to be the guardian, understand that too!" Piccolo just couldn't seem to get his message across. "That woman is a threat. She has proved it time and time again that She is dangerous for this planet." Piccolo hit the table with his fist as Kami's tea shook.

"She's proven that she is a good hearted person. She saved Vegeta, Goku and gave up almost her life to save Gohan, to save you. And she saved the earth." Kami spoke calmly as he awaited Piccolo's response.

"She still has evil inside her. We would never have been in danger if it wasn't for her."

Kami placed his hand onto piccolo's shoulder. "You mean like you?" Kami spoke in a quiet, serious tone like a parent would to their child.

"I changed—" Piccolo pushed Kami away and began to walk off the tower. He stopped one last time to turn and look at the old Namek. "I will be back in one year when the Androids come to say Goodbye to my son, and until then I don't want to hear from you or her, I hope you both understand that."

With that, Piccolo left Kami tower, not to be seen for quite some time.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five- As Our World Begins

Chapter 35 – As our world begins to crumble

It had been three years tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day they left to fight the androids, but that didn't stop them from training, in fact they trained harder today than ever before.

Goku had disappeared before the eyes of Piccolo and Gohan. Gohan's clothes had been ripped. You could tell he was not getting any special treatment in training. Blood dripped from his forehead, and he gasped for hair as Goku kneed his son in the stomach, forcing his body to fall to the ground.

From above, Piccolo and Goku stared down at him as he laid in the grass, sighing deeply and panting quickly.

Gohan was worn out.

Landing, both walked over to Gohan's small, tired body. Piccolo reached his hand down as Gohan grabbed onto it, making way to his feet. "Great job today kid." Piccolo applauded him for his efforts. Gohan tiredly laughed and nodded.

"Gooooohan!" A female voice yelled from the son's home. Of course, it was his mother. Gohan turned around to see her waving to him.

"I need to study." Gohan said with sadness as Piccolo placed his hand on his head.

"Get some rest after you study." Goku smiled at his son as he nodded and ran away, waving goodbye to his dad and Piccolo.

"See ya kiddo." Piccolo watched Gohan disappear into the distance, back into his home. He turned back to Goku with a sigh. "I want you to relax as well—" Piccolo said.

"What do you mean?" Goku looked at him confused; he had to keep on training, right?

"Go be with your family. Spend the last day relaxing and getting rest for tomorrow. I have a few things I need to do anyways before tomorrow morning."

Goku smiled at he looked at Piccolo one last time before their battle. "Going to go see her?"

"No—my son." Piccolo quickly corrected Goku. She was the last person he ever wanted to see ever again.

"You were both so close—She saved Gohan, why can you guys get over it?"

"I just can't. We weren't really friends anyway. I was forced to stay with her and things just ended up the way they did Goku."

"You cared about her. Mend what you can before tomorrow, we may never see next week." Goku spoke with insightful words as he patted his friend on the back. "Good luck" he offered and flew off back home. Piccolo also parted, heading for Kami tower.

Yusagie placed her child into his now large trundle bed and smiled as she stroked his cheek. "Nap well my love." Kissing his face she walked out from the room, and then closed the door behind her. She then felt a familiar power extremely close as she began to walk from his room.

Popo met her halfway down the hall. "Someone is here to see you." Yusagie was at first was confused when her eyes met with Popo's. Who would be here? When she entered the front room, she saw him. She saw Piccolo.

"Hi." Was all he said when his eyes met with her large blue ones. Those were eyes she hadn't see in a long time, but eyes she never had forgotten. She didn't smile but neither did he. She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say, his son was a bit older than two now and he had seen him only a few times.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm here to see my son."

"I just laid him down for a nap-"

"Are you saying I cannot see him?" Questioned Piccolo, she could tell he was annoyed. In a way, that is what she was saying. She felt like they were in a custody battle. He left his kid, he gave him to her, that boy was hers. "Because I'll just grab him and leave if that's the case." Piccolo reminded her.

Yusagie's eyes narrowed. "No you wont—" she said in almost a demanding tone to call his bluff before she turned around to lead him down the hall. Piccolo quickly followed behind and stayed close as they entered the room.

The little Namek was being mischievous as he was caught with a flashlight under the blankets and blocks under there with him and as soon as his mother opened the door, he quickly jumped back onto his pillow and hid his face.

"What are you doing silly?" Said Yusagie as she walked in and Piccolo did as well.

"His eyes—are no longer blue-" Stated Piccolo with some disbelief. He thought for some reason they would have stayed light for even longer.

"Nope. They turned dark over time, kind of like yours." She hadn't really realized how long it had been since they last saw one another. Or since he had seen his son. Yusagie then looked over at her boy hiding himself. Yusagie sat beside his bed, patting his back. "Come here and say hi." Yusagie tried to sit him up in order to say hello to Piccolo, but when she did, he clung to Yusagie in shyness.

"It's okay, he really only knows you." Piccolo said as he just stared at his boy, who stared back at him as well, but with uncertainty. He just wanted to see his kid that day. Piccolo knew that he was new for his son. He was a stranger. But at that moment it was like his son knew who he was, and the little Namek reached his hand out for his dad, still holding onto his mother. Piccolo gave a soft smile as he reached back, feeling his son's small fingers wrapped around it tightly. His large dark innocent eyes stared up at dad. This is what made him want to come home alive.

Young Piccolo smiled calmly as he then pulled his hand away from him to get close to his mother once again. Piccolo's heart began to melt from his son's smile, knowing this was his child.

"Are you ready?" asked Yusagie as she looked up at him, she was asking about the androids.

"I will have to be." Was his only answer. What was he going to tell her? That he was terrified? That he wasn't strong enough. "I wish we had more time, But we have Goku." Piccolo smiled at Yusagie as she held his son. She forced a smile back.

"I want to fight with you." Yusagie said quietly as she looked into his dark eyes, she hadn't in some time.

Piccolo's eyes widen for a moment, She was still on that, and after her fight with her people, she seemed like she would be an added benefit to the battlefield. "No, I need you here. While I don't show it, it means a lot you are here with my son." he replied as he watched his son lay back down and pull the covers back over his head, flicking on his flashlight.

"I don't want you to leave" she turned around and faced him after she stood up and walked out into the hallway with him.

Piccolo didn't know what to say as he followed. He didn't know how to respond. Emotions weren't something he got to experience on a daily basis. Instead of saying anything, Piccolo pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. They hadn't hugged in quite some time. It was over a year the last time he held her. It was when Gohan died, that was the last time they had any physical contact.

"I know—" Was all he said in return to her. He couldn't tell her sometimes he missed her, that every day had been different since he told her to leave. That waking up in the morning wasn't the same, and the cries of his son weren't there, there was no one like her to touch him. Having them both gone was life altering. "He's a calm child." Spoke Piccolo as he pushed her away from their embrace. As he stood there through the door, he observed his son's behaviors. "Does he talk much?"

"He is quiet. He does talk quite a bit to me, Kami and Popo. Kami said he has the intelligence of a 4-year-old human. Whatever that means." Yusagie shrugged as they strolled through Kami's lookout together.

"So he can read?" asked Piccolo.

"Kind of. I cannot read the language of those here on earth, but Popo can. He's been teaching him." Yusagie smiled as Piccolo suddenly had such an interest in their son.

"Can he fight?" That was the important question.

"I don't know." Said Yusagie before walking to the edge of the lookout. "Be safe." She nodded to him and gave him one last good luck hug. She wished she could tell him anything, tell him how she had felt, how he made her feel, she wanted too, but how could she?

As Yusagie was embracing him, her thoughts fell black. It had been a while since she had seen anything. And there she was, watching herself face to face with a man who had been burned, his skin almost melting off his bones. His eyes had large bags under them, but she knew those eye, she knew them, that man in the dark robe.

Yusagie looked up at Piccolo as she let go of his hug and he let her slip from his grasp. "I'll see you later." He said looking over at Yusagie as he flew off Kami tower.

She nodded her head. "I know you will."


	36. Chapter Thirty Six- Androids

Chapter 36- Androids

As the time came, they all parted, Goku from his wife in tears and her everlasting hug on Gohan. The battle came quickly, and it wasn't in favor of the Z fighters.

Goku breathed heavily. Clenching his chest. Sharp pains attacked his lungs. His breathing came short. His heart pounded harder and harder. The large, pale, Chinese looking android smiled and chuckled with evil. He knew Goku's power was draining and he wouldn't be able to fight much longer.

Goku's blonde hair faded back to black. He continued to grip his chest in pain as he fell to the ground, the discomfort was uncontrollable, agonizing, what was happening to him?

"Goku!" Screamed Krillin with fear as he knew he was the only one who could defeat the androids.

The older Android stood before them all and spoke in a demanding tone. "Don't try and help Goku. If you do you'll have to get past me" he grinned evilly.

Piccolo clenched his teeth. Balling his fist up he flew by the older Android. Piccolo felt a sudden pain come through his chest as beams from the android's eyes pierced his armor. Piccolo fell backward to the ground.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as he flew over to him.

"I'm fine kid. He just caught me off guard" Piccolo stood up, staring at the android as he ripped off his gear.

Goku screamed in pain as the Asian Android 19 grabbed hold of Goku's neck. Draining his life energy from him. Android 19 laughed with amusement until he felt a blast hit him from behind. The Android let of Goku, his body falling to the ground. With anger, android 19 turned around.

"Vegeta!" yelled everyone as the Saiyan stood with a grin in the air. He landed on the ground next to Goku's limp body.

"Kakorate you are a dumbass. You knew you were going to have this heart virus. "Vegeta kicked Goku's body like as if it was weightless. But Vegeta made sure he kicked him in the direction of the other z-fighters. Vegeta turned around to see Android 19.

"Are you ready to die?" Vegeta asked as his eyes shifted over to the android.

Yamcha ran over to Goku's body, picking him up into his arms. "Take him to his home. And take some of that medicine in case the heart virus is contagious." Piccolo spoke.

"Right" Yamcha nodded as he flew into the air with Goku in his arms.

Android 19 wasn't intimidated by the super saiyan Vegeta. Charging towards the prince, he grabbed onto Vegeta's arms. Vegeta just stood, without any eyes contact, without fighting back. Suddenly he kicked Android 19 in the face, pulling his arms and ripping them off his body. With the androids hands still attached to Vegeta's body, Vegeta pulled the electronic arms off him and then flew into the air as the Android ran in fear.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta screamed as a massive energy blast came from his hand, blowing up the Android from behind. Nothing was left but his head. It rolled across the dirt.

Vegeta felt power from above him when he looked up. He laid his eyes on the purpled haired boy from the future.

"Hey Trunks." yelled Krillin.

Vegeta froze. He then realized the boy from the future was his son.

"What's going on?" Asked Trunks with fear as he stared down at the last android left.

"We have almost killed the androids," cheered Krillin.

"No." Said Trunks with disbelief. "I have no idea what these are. There not the androids from my time."

All the z fighters stared at the last older Android with shock. How were there still more androids and where were they?

The Old Android took off into the mountains on foot.

"Get him!" yelled Tien. Vegeta stayed where he was at, not moving a muscle as Tien, Trunks, Krillin and Piccolo went after the Android.

It had been an hour of looking for the Android, and no one had luck yet. "I have not found him" Spoke Piccolo directly to Krillin and Tien in the sky as they hovered over the mountains.

"What should we do when we find his lab?" asked Krillin.

"Power up as high as you can if you find it" replied Piccolo as he continued to look around the ground."And we'll come and find each other."

"Right" They all nodded in agreement before flying their separate ways once again.

Krillin looked down not moments after flying off to see the doctor running through the hills quickly. Krillin followed him.

When he did, the doctor ran into a pair of large metal doors inside a cave. "There it is-" Krillin thought to himself as he began to raise his power level substantially, calling the others to him.

Vegeta felt it, and flew off into the air, thinking a battle must be going on. Trunks followed. Tien and Piccolo noticed his signal and flew in the direction of Krillin.

When Piccolo and Tien reached where Krillin was, Vegeta had made it him by then. "Good job Krillin" spoke Piccolo.

"One problem. He already went in," Krillin said with some fear.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Piccolo screamed. They all began to charge the door and when it blew open, A short woman stood in a black and white stripped top. The logo RR with a red ribbon was embroidered in her chest. Her hair was shoulder length blonde and her blue eyes made Krillin weak in the knees.

Beside her was a young man almost similar in size and features. His hair was dark, shoulder length, matching his cold eyes. He held the head of the old Android, which happened to be Dr. Gero himself.

The young man threw his head aside like he was worthless to him.

"I'm going to pulverize these stupid robots." Spoke Vegeta as he flew closer to the androids. Slowly a larger redhead from behind joined his other fellow Android twins.

"I'm Android 16." He said in a monotone voice. "This is 17 and 18."

"I don't care who you are, all I know is that you're going to be dead in about four seconds" Vegeta replied with confidence. He powered up back to a Super Saiyan and charged the black haired male android. Android 17 licked his foot up, twisting Vegeta's arm backward, causing it to break.

Vegeta felt the sudden pain shoot up to his shoulder as the android flew backward. Vegeta's hair turned back to black as the prince began to scream in horrible amounts of pain.

"FATHER!" yelled future Trunks as he flew towards the android with his sword. Piccolo followed Trunks, running into the girl as she shot one of her energy blasts at him. Piccolo felt the heat eat at his clothing, then into his skin causing him to fall in pain.

Android 17 grabbed hold of Trunk's sword, swinging him into the side of a mountain, forcing it to on top of his body.

"Anyone else want to challenge us?" asked android 18 with confidence.

"I will." Spoke a voice they all knew, one better than the others. Turning their bodies, Piccolo's eyes widen as he laid his gaze upon her. Yusagie.

"Well, you aren't a part of my data." 17 scoffed as he walked beside his sister. The twin androids stared up her, trying to analyze why they didn't know who she was.

"Good." Yusagie replied in the most severe tone before launching off her own feet at an intense speed.

Her fist cross struck android 18 in the jaw. Throwing the blonde haired beauty's small body into what was left of Dr. Gero's lab, Yusagie was too fast for her, even 17 stared in surprise.

Yusagie knew these two had to be killed one at a time. Not together, and so she focused on the girl, one blow to her chest, one after another as she slammed the android's body against the doors, 17 had to jump in, and that's where Yusagie fell short.

"They will kill you! Stop!" Screamed Piccolo to the woman who owned his child. He watched 17 side kick the Namekian female as her body slid across the ground, scraping her skin and tearing off her flesh, but that didn't stop her from getting up and re-launching herself towards the dark haired android.

Before she could reach him, in a revengous manner, Yusagie was kneed by 18 and from above, 17 dug his heels into her back. Her body fell altitudes down to earth, slamming into the ground. Her figure formed a crater large enough to hold an ocean.

Hovering above her, they all waited for Yusagie to pick herself up again, to pull her body together and fight back, but she never came back up. "Wow, she was the best challenge we had today. Anyone else now?" Said 17 as he looked at the fighters.

Piccolo was worried about her from above. Was she alive? Why didn't she get back up? 17 crossed his arms and grinned as Krillin stared in fear "Didn't think so. We're going to go find Goku. Then kill him. Don't try and follow us unless you think you're powerful enough."

Android 18 began to approach Krillin as he took a step back in fear. "Goodbye" she spoke in a seductive voice and kissed his cheek. Sweat rolled down his face as she flew off into the air with 17 and 16.

Vegeta also got off his feet and began to drift off, holding his broken arm in place. "Father." said Trunks as he got off the ground as well, then walked to his sword.

"Don't follow me!" Vegeta snapped with anger, then flew off fast into the sky alone. Trunks couldn't help but feel constantly rejected by his dad.

"He is so stubborn" Tien spoke. "I think we should all just train together, forget him."

"I want to train with my father," Stated Trunks as it was something he truly desired.

"Good luck with that" Krillin laughed. "He has a hard head." Trunks tried to ignore Krillin's negativity.

Piccolo had flown down to the earth, looking for Yusagie in the large crater, but she had been just sitting inside of it, and when she sensed him, she looked up, her eyes meeting his presence.

"What the hell were you doing? I told you I didn't want you to fight." Piccolo clenched his teeth as he hovered over her in flight, waiting for an answer. She frustrated him so much, even after a years time alone.

"You're right." Yusagie shrugged. "They are strong." She acted like her being defeated was nothing, like it was something she knew was going to happen. "I stayed down here, because after a few moment I realized, I could only beat them one on one. Not together. What I also noticed was that I was the only one who gave them a run for their money? Is that what he said?"

Yusagie's eyes narrowed at Piccolo's as he couldn't help

but raise his eyes at her. He was wrong, she was strong, but she was getting at something else.

Standing up, the green beauty flew up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Piccolo looked away from her, he couldn't read her thoughts, but she was thinking the same thing he was. "They need a challenge, and it's not Piccolo—" She began to state until she was interrupted.

"No it's not—It's Piccolo and Kami in one." Piccolo took a deep sigh, as this was something he had been considering for a while, long before the androids came, and he was hoping this wasn't going to have to be an option.

Flying from her, he shot back up to his friends who discussed further training. Grabbing his gear he noticed the gaping hole that had been burned into it. If he couldn't dodge that as just him, how could he continue to fight? "I am going to leave you guys. We have no chance against them right now."

"Where are you going piccolo?" asked Tien.

Piccolo looked back. "don't worry about it, and please don't try and follow me or Yusagie." Powering up, he shot into the air and flew off. They watched him leave, but then saw Yusagie leave the ground as well shortly after.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven- Fusion

Chapter 37- Fusion

Kami's eyes opened quickly when he felt Piccolo and Yusagie's power drawing near. Kami knew he was coming. He knew Piccolo was finally ready.

Flashing before Kami's eyes, they landed on the tiles of Kami tower. "Hello Piccolo-" Kami said in a low tone. "Hello Yusagie."

Yusagie didn't want to think about Kami leaving, it wasn't real to her yet, but walking ahead of Piccolo, she took the opportunity to get to Kami first, and embraced him in a hug.

The old man held her back, and this made Piccolo almost jealous knowing she had always loved Kami. "I love you." She said in a quiet tone with a hint of tears in her voice.

"And I love you." Kami had no problem admitting back that she was the one and only woman he had ever loved. And when she parted, she walked past him, not even looking back at Piccolo, and headed down the hall.

When she had, Kami looked up at his other half ."You know what we have to do old man." Piccolo snarled with some anger.

Kami nodded "yes, I do"

"Where did Yusagie Go?" Piccolo asked looking around. He couldn't sense her. Piccolo sighed He didn't want her to have to see them fuse, but there was no choice. "Now old man, we need to fuse" he raised his voice and clenched his fist in anger.

Kami turned his back to Piccolo.

"Not Yet, I cannot Piccolo." he closed his eyes

"WHAT?" Piccolo screamed.

"Not until I know that it is entirely necessary." Kami replied.

"It is!" yelled Piccolo "the earth is in danger." How did Kami not get that? There were androids here.

Kami ignored him. For a moment and closed his eyes. "More than you know. Something new has arrived, something is seriously wrong with earth."

"What do you mean?" Piccolo's eyes widen as he asked. Was it Yusagie's people again?

"Listen—when we fuse, you will have my memories, and with memories come emotion, you know this right?" Kami opened his eyes, his face stern and severe with Piccolo.

Piccolo nodded his head. "Yes." He understood what came with it, all the implications, but he needed to be whole again, he needed to help defeat the androids.

Dropping his staff, the old Namek approached Piccolo. "Place your hand on my chest." he ordered, and Piccolo did so. It was a matter of seconds for Kami to initiate the transfer.

From a distance Yusagie watched the sparks come from both their bodies through a heated and bright transformation. Together, the two Nameks fused into one body, leaving Piccolo remaining, and Kami gone.

Yusagie couldn't help but feel sad as the man she once cared for was now forever gone. His kindness since she had been there, she appreciated more than he could have ever known.

As soon as Piccolo adjusted to this new feeling, the feeling of having such power, so many new emotions, so many new memories, he looked over to see the woman he had cared about for the last three years, yet could never tell her, he could never say anything to her about it. Goku was right, he was right all along. And now, with Kami apart of his personality, telling her would never be an issue.

Yusagie couldn't hold back her cries this time as she watched Kami vanish. Piccolo knew this, he could sense her sadness.

Turning around he looked at her as she stood around the corner. She saw the whole thing and he knew it.

With his arms in an open gesture for a hug, she ran to him and embraced the man she missed the most. She loved Kami, but Piccolo, she was in love with him.

"When this is over and done with-" Piccolo spoke in a low voice as his heart throbbed watching her cry, knowing he had been hurtful and never gave her a chance at forgiveness.

"- We will be a family."

Yusagie parted from him when he said these words. She didn't believe him, yet she wasn't sure she wanted to be a family. That would take mending for them both, and that took time.

"Piccolo I—" Yusagie began to speak out against this idea, but she was interrupted by a sudden kiss as his lips gently touched hers. She let it happen. She let his lips slide with her in a battle with one another, tasting his mouth in their everlasting kiss.

He wanted to keep going, Piccolo wanted to keep kissing her, to touch her body, and she loved every minute of his hands on her. Breaking the sudden kiss he whispered. "I need to go—" He did, he had a new enemy on earth, and it was stronger than the androids.

Yusagie nodded, without any words she agreed as he backed away from her, flying off of the tower.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight- Goku Awakes

Chapter 38- Goku Awakes

Master Roshi fell from his seat as his island shook violently. He looked around as his glasses fell off his face and somewhere onto the floor.

"What the hell was that?" asked Oolong, for he was interrupted while doing exercises in front of the television.

"I don't know." Roshi replied, grabbing his glasses that had fallen off. Once again, he fell to the ground from the shaking of his island.

"What in mighty-" Roshi ran to the window, and there he saw a tall man with dark, goofy hair standing before the waves of the ocean.

"Goku!" screamed Chichi, forcing Goku to turn around, drawing his attention to his wife who just jumped off a roof. He wasn't worried, she was strong.

Chichi ran to him with such happiness and fell into his tight hug. She sobbed a bit into her husband's chest in pure happiness as he laid his chin ontop of his wife's head.

Roshi ran to them, as well as oolong following, Goku looked up from his wife and smiled at Roshi.

"Go-Goku! There is so much I need to tell you," Roshi said out of breath from running across the island. "A lot has happened."

Goku pushed slightly away from his bride and frowned, but never lost contact with her by holding her by her shoulders "Yes I know, I could see it all when I was resting-cell- the androids." He said with anger. "I must take Gohan and train."

Goku looked down at his wife, waiting for her to reject the idea of training Gohan, but she didn't, she just happened to have her husband. He caressed her skin and kissed her lips gently, he knew she was worried, and she had been by his side the whole time, never once leaving. "I'm okay now." He whispered as he looked down at his wife. "As soon as we defeat all these new villains, Chichi, we can go back to our very quiet family." Goku spoke so quietly, filled with love and kindness. His wife nodded as she released him from her grip, they couldn't be the same together until everything was over.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine- I am Cell

Chapter 39- I am Cell

"Tell me, before you kill me, who you are?" spoke Piccolo breathlessly as he held his shoulder where his missing arm was. He was being beaten down in the dead city of no survivors; he too would have his articles of clothing being a part of the city streets.

"My name is Cell, I am an android created by Dr. Gero." Piccolo quietly listened as he focused on his body, and trying to pay attention to Cell at the same time, and when his energy was enough, Piccolo, his arm shot out from his shoulder, covered in green slime.

Piccolo moved his fingers around and stretched his arm. "You gave me all the time I needed to re-gain my arm" Piccolo laughed at the bug like villain before him,

Krillin landed next to Piccolo and Cell lifted into the air with fear. Piccolo was already challenging him and now he had a second fighter to deal with.

"Follow him!" screamed Piccolo as him and Krillin followed him into the air before Cell had disappeared. They looked for him for quite some time, but the bug monster had hidden himself among the broken buildings.

"Damnit!" Piccolo yelled as he looked over at Krillin. He was frustrated; he lost him.

"We should head back to Master Roshi's, and get everyone their, and then we can decide what to do." Suggested Krillin.

"Alright, I'll meet you there." Reassured piccolo as Krillin flew off to find Tien, Yamcha, and Gohan.

Once they had all reunited later in the day, together they sat down before the TV to keep an eye on cell since they failed on physically following him. "There has been another attack in ginger town." Ppoke the news as Chichi, Roshi, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo watched the missing clothes of human beings on the TV in fear.

Out of nowhere, Goku walked into the room with excitement, as if he had never been sick "KAMPICCOLO!" yelled Goku, he had always wanted to say that.

Piccolo grunted "I am still Piccolo"

"Hehe" Goku sweated as he began to talk to Trunks and Gohan about the hyperbolic time chamber. He explained how it gives you one year of training in a day. Therefore, they could defeat this evil monster.

"What will mom think?" asked Gohan.

Goku nodded "She's fine." he smiled with assurance. It wouldn't matter, it was just a day to her.

"I'm in." Trunks stood with excitement. "I will train with my father and get stronger!" He seemed so confident about everything happening and hoped it would help him back in his time as well.

"I don't know Trunks, he's a pretty stubborn guy." spoke Goku with a laugh.

Trunks nodded with some unhappiness, knowing getting his father to train with him was going to be tough.

Holding hands together with Goku, each one of them transported on to Kami's lookout, they spoke of who would go in first and last. It was tTunks and Vegeta who would try it out, then young Gohan and Goku. Next Piccolo and then Tienshinhan. Vegeta and Tunks came to an agreement and entered.

Yusagie held their son's hand as the gang had landed back at Kami tower. She noticed boys, sitting in front of hyperbolic time chamber, waiting for their turn.

"Do you each need a room?" Asked Popo as he gave each fighter a place to sleep as the two inside trained.

Piccolo smiled at his son, and Gohan did as well with excitement. The young Piccolo was unsure of Gohan at first, but after an hour he loved Gohan more than he did his mother.

"Maybe he'll grow up to be trained by you." Suggested Piccolo as he looked over at Gohan.

"Me?! Wouldn't it be weird, you trained me and I trained him? Wait, not that it wouldn't be weird, that would be cool!" Gohan laughed as the two played together, and Gohan showed him some of his own unique fighting abilities he never knew of.

Yusagie turned her back to their son and the others as she walked out into the vast courtyard of the tower. Endless tiles as she stood at its edge. It was decorated with beautiful trees and flowers. This was where she had started, this was where she met Kami, and Piccolo, and her journey on earth began here.

Walking behind her, Piccolo laid his hands upon her shoulders and rubbed them gently as he too stared out into the distance.

"I was worried about you, when you went to fight the androids." spoke Yusagie not looking at him.

He pulled her close to his chest and closed his eyes ever so tightly as his forehead leaned against the back of her head. "I know." he whispered; now rubbing his hands down her arm and back up them again with compassion. "Train with me." He said with a quiet voice.

"What?" Yusagie turned around to face the tall Namek, the quiet, serious warrior. He never wanted to train with her, he couldn't get rid of her enough.

"Come with me in the hyperbolic time chamber. Train with me. It was all you really wanted since you came here, isn't it?" Piccolo asked as he stared down at her.

"What I wanted when I first came here, is different than what I want now." Yusagie turned back to the bright blue sky as she had been lost in her thoughts before he interrupted her.

"You're strong. You have potential."

"I know—" She stopped for a moment before looking back at him. "I couldn't bare to not see my son for a whole year."

"What if I go in for a year, and you go inside for a bit, and come out before the one year is up?" Piccolo suggested as he pushed her now very long dark hair out of her face as it slowly blew in the wind.

"Can I think about it?" Yusagie asked as she reached for the Namekian's hand.

"Yes. Take all the time you need." Really, he wanted her to just say yes, and he was going to push her until she did.

Yusagie nodded before walking back towards the inside of the tower. "I'm going to lay down with him, he gets grumpy if he doesn't nap."

Yusagie laughed as she began to walk back inside.

"Mind if I join you?" Piccolo asked, uncertain of her answer. They had been apart of over a year. They hadn't slept beside each other, they hadn't been crammed into a tiny space since she left.

Yusagie paused and looked back at him. She was hurt still, she wasn't ready to be close to him again, to be a family like he wanted, and she wasn't ready to do more than sleep beside him either. She didn't know his motives, and she didn't want her son taken from her like in a nasty human divorce." I think it's best I lay with him, I will return once he is asleep." Yusagie turned away and walked down the hall; Piccolo understood how she felt, he felt odd too. He didn't know how he felt. He was either confused or unsure of what to do or how to feel. Still, Piccolo acted tough, like her response didn't bother him as he watched the clouds roll by in the daytime sky. Tien began to approach Piccolo as he waited his turn in the chamber.

Tien stood beside the Namek, the fabrics of his green uniform waved in the wind. He looked out into the vast blue sky as well and took in a deep sigh.

Piccolo didn't move at that moment, he just enjoyed his friend beside him, breathing in the air. Then he finally spoke. "What's eating at you?"

"The same thing that is eating at you." Tien responded without turning his head to face Piccolo. Piccolo turned his head to look at Tien.

"And what might that be?"

"Women." Tien shook his head, for feelings were not for men. Closing all 3 of his eyes he stood still for a moment enjoying the spring's cold breeze.

"How So?!" said Piccolo with a bit of irritation, his Piccolo half was not patient, and Tien was making assumptions. He didn't like that.

"Have you ever-" Tien paused then opened his eyes. "Do you feel lonely?" Tien asked. Piccolo's brow ridge went up in question.

Without looking at Tien, he replied. "No- Why?"

Tien knew he was lying, he over heard him ask Yusagie he if he could lay with her and his son, but choose not to point it out. "Do you remember Launch?" Tien did not look at him either.

"Of course." Piccolo turned to face Tien. Of course he remembers her, they stayed with Tien for quite some time. It was odd her was bringing her up. "Why are you asking me this?" asked Piccolo.

" We have not spoken in a while. Goku said to spend these days like they are our last, these are precious times. I was going to marry her—but-" He was right, these were precious times. They were meant to be with people you loved, and Piccolo was trying to do that.

" I didn't know you guys parted." Piccolo felt bad for Tien. Tien had a child with her; he assumed she was still living at the shrine.

" Just things I guess made us not work. I miss her more than ever right now, and my daughter. I wonder how she is, and what she is doing these days."

"Hah!" Piccolo laughed crossing his arms and looking back into the sky.

Tien dropped his arms to his sides. "Why the laugh?"

With his deep voice, Piccolo responded, "It's funny, how these times are getting the best of us, and showing us how soft we really can be." He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah" Tien responded with a smile.

Piccolo turned to leave, he gave his last glance over at Tien "Go find her before it's too late." he smiled and left Tien's sight.


	40. Chapter Forty- Now we enter

Chapter 40- Now we Enter

When morning came, Piccolo and Yusagie were awakened by Popo, with information that Vegeta and Trunks had not beaten cell, but had lost. In addition to this, cell was now complete. Goku and Gohan entered the hyperbolic time chamber this morning.

Trunks had gone home for a bit; his mother cut his hair as he watched cell's broadcast on TV. He announced that there would be a tournament nine days from now, and the Z Warriors knew they would be there. Eventually, he returned to Kami tower, and it had seemed Trunks and Vegeta had returned for another chance in the time chamber, though it was Piccolo's turn.

When Gohan and Goku exited, Gohan's now small body was buff with golden hair. Piccolo stared in surprise. He did not know what to make of his young student, the change was overwhelming, and the power he felt. Trunks and Vegeta knew they could feel it too.

"Hey guys." Spoke Goku as cheerful as ever. Gohan didn't know to make of their faces, but he sure was excited to see Piccolo. For he was the first one Gohan walked up to.

"Hey Piccolo!" Gohan smiled innocently.

"You've chan-changed so much" Piccolo could barely find his words as he stared down at Gohan.

"Hey Piccolo, do you think I can have a uniform like you?" Gohan laughed.

Piccolo smiled and placed his hand onto Gohan's head. "Sure kid." He spoke with pride as Gohan's body began to light up, and then suddenly, he wore piccolo cape, small brown boots, and purple uniform.

"Thanks!" Gohan seemed thrilled as he looked over his body.

Piccolo looked up to see Goku. "There is something wrong Goku." said Piccolo.

Goku frowned at him "You mean about the cell games, I know."

"No Goku. I mean there are no dragon balls, since Kami and I fused, there are none. We need to find someone to make new dragon balls, but only a Namek can do it." said Piccolo.

"Can Yusagie do it?" asked Goku with hope.

"I don't know how." Yusagie replied as she returned from putting their son at the breakfast table. "I wouldn't

know how to channel that kind of energy."

"Well it looks like I need to find a Namek—" Said Goku as he looked at Piccolo, who he knew would refuse to create the Dragonballs.

"Maybe I should head to Namek?" asked Goku as he looked at both Yusagie and Piccolo. "And how to you plan on getting there Goku?" Piccolo raised his brow with curiosity.

"Instant transmission of course!" Goku grinned from ear to hear happily, but his conversation was cut short by the joining of Mr. Popo.

"It's your turn Piccolo." He said to him, who now looked at Yusagie. Goku then realized they were going in together. He wondered if they would survive with one another, he wondered if maybe this would actually be good for them both.

"I'll see you two when you get out." Goku nodded before disappearing before their eyes in order to find a Namek. He waved in happiness and high hopes.

"Are you coming with?" Piccolo turned to Yusagie who then turned to Popo.

"Will you—" She began to ask Popo

"He will be fine, Gohan is here too remember?" Popo reassured her in leaving the small child she had fallen in love with. She kept forgetting it was only 24 hours, and he would be fine during that time.

Yusagie nodded nervously before following Piccolo. It was their turn for a whole year, a whole year with no one but the two of them. She knew she could leave sooner, she planned on it, what help would she be of Piccolo anyways now that cell was complete?

Before entering, Gohan gave Piccolo a big hug, and Yusagie kissed their son goodbye. Tien shook the Namek's hand before the two Nameks who once despised one another entered a room together with the same goal in mind. To become stronger.


	41. Chapter Forty One-The New Gaurdian

Chapter 41- The new Guardian

Soon Goku made it to planet Namek with the help of King Kai on the location. When he approached the village many were happy to see him, knowing who he was, and those who didn't hid in fear.

The Elder Namek approached Goku with a smiled. "What bring you here earth friend" spoke the Namek in a deep raspy voice.

Goku smiled happily as he began to talk " I need one of you to come back with me. Kami is gone, and we need a new holder of the dragon balls."

The Nameks began to speak in awe about what Goku had asked them.

" I have a Namek" spoke the elder. The village went quite. "Denda, he is a friend of Gohan's." spoke the Elder as Denda walked up to Goku.

"Hello" Goku smiled looking down at him. Denda nodded, he was shy, he was uncertain of this new journey his Elder was asking of him.

"Denda will make a great guardian" spoke Moori the Elder. "Be good Denda."

Goku reached for Denda's small Namek hand, Denda nodded to the elder "I will." instantly, him and Goku disappeared.


	42. Chapter Forty Two- Time Chamber Pt3

Chapter 42- The Hyperbolic time Chamber

It had been months now. The two of them spent the last three months training and not having many conversations. They didn't talk besides what they felt they needed to do to become stronger. They spent their nights on separate ends of the chamber, sleeping in their own beds, and never once did they eat together. Every so often they talked of Piccolo Jr. and what they hope he would become. They both were getting stronger, and Piccolo was discouraged, her power was overwhelming to him, almost in equal amounts to Goku and Vegeta's, yet not quite as strong. She wasn't there yet, but he felt if she trained with Goku, if he had just let her train with them, she would have surpassed the Saiyans.

Here they were again, training, in what almost seemed like a death match, though she never challenged him this hard before, no, he was struggling to keep up with her. It almost looked as if she was doing it on purpose, as she was trying to make training similar to meeting death itself.

"What the hell Yusagie? Are you trying to kill me?!" Piccolo screamed as he dodged her blast that he felt was almost impossible to avoid. Sweat dripped from his face as well as blood from some of her hits.

Looking at him from across the large tiled training ground, she too was sweating through her clothes. "Isn't that what your opponent is going to do? Kill you!" Yelled Yusagie as she threw yet another blast at Piccolo, with more force in her energy. He was whining, that annoyed her, that made her want to throw blasts at him more, faster, stronger blasts.

Jumping out of her energy, he stumbled over his feet and almost fell onto the tile floor. "We're training damn it! Stop it!" He clenched his teeth in anger as he looked up at her.

"Can't take it Piccolo?"

"Why are you so mad?!" Screamed Piccolo as he pushed her down with the energy from his Ki. Without hesitation, she kicked him in the jaw before he grabbed her ankle and pushed her shoulders down into the tile floor.

"I'm not!" she tried to remove herself from his grip as he pinned her tight, like several hundred pounds of bricks. They had spent months not talking, and suddenly it was surfacing, they needed to talk, and she was doing it through her power.

"No, tell me!" Piccolo snarled as he looked down her into her blue eyes as rage filled his dark ones. She was genuinely trying to hurt him, and he wouldn't hesitate to do it back if needed so.

"I'm mad because you're holding me down, fight me!" Yusagie continued to try to break free of his grip, yet couldn't. His hands were strong, and she could feel every muscle clenching in his grip as her struggle against him was truly a battle.

His sweat dripped from his forehead onto the end of his nose, his topless body drenched in sweat as he held her down. They both panted heavily with fatigue as training was drawing to a near.

"No! You're trying to kill me! Why! Why are you trying to intentionally hurt me? You're not even training!" Piccolo yelled at her as he stared down at her dark hair pulled back into a messy braid that became unraveled during their fight. Her tank helped her feel less hot, but she too sweated as bad as he did.

"You left me!" She screamed as she stopped struggling and surrendered to his grip. He became quiet and let loose of his clutch on her with his sweaty palms. "You left me, Piccolo!"

His face relaxed and was filled with almost uncertainty, uncertain on how to respond, or what to say to her. He hadn't thought about it; he hadn't thought about them in a while. He thought about Cell and protecting the earth, why did she bring this up now? Why now?

"I know I did-" he said as he looked down into her blue eyes as she stared back, right into him.

"You left me with a child, alone, on a planet where I knew no one but you. I was forced to learn a language I never wanted to learn because you made me, and then you just disappeared!" He could hear the hurt in her voice, the lack of forgiveness and anger towards him. It explained why she was acting so aggressive.

"I'm sorry—" Piccolo replied quietly.

"You should be-"

"I can't take it back." Piccolo let her go and stood up, walking away from her body that continued to lay down. "You have every right to be mad."

"You're damn right I do!" Yusagie yelled as she sat up and threw a blast that Piccolo quickly reflected with the back of his hand. "I'm a fighter, not a mother! Why would you do this to me!?" Yusagie stood up as she raised her voice at him.

"Go ahead, let it out. I'm ready to hear it." Piccolo opened his arms as if he was willing for her to throw more than just verbal shots at him.

"To hear what?" Yusagie dusted off her blue Gi that almost matched Piccolo's. "To hear you're a complete jackass?" Yusagie clenched her fists. She wanted to call him more names than that; she wanted to tell him every emotion she felt yet she didn't have the words to describe them.

"Yes."

"I cared about you. I wasn't in love with you, but I cared about you. You left me feeling empty. You didn't just break my heart Piccolo. You destroyed it. You destroyed me. I was a warrior; I was meant to be in battle. Do you realize how broken I was? You gave me a child. A Child! What fighter takes care of a child? And then you turned on me! You come back into my life, and you think everything is going to be okay like you're going to be some heroic dad, you can't hurt us again, and I know you will."

"Yusagie—" Piccolo replied in a quiet, mellow tone

"What!" She yelled back as her voice was far from calm.

"Just because I didn't come see you, it doesn't mean that I didn't think about you. You were always on my mind, and As much as I tried to forget you, it seemed like it would never happen."

"Then why, why didn't you come and get me?"

"Yusagie, You need to understand me too, you need to understand how I operate and think. I've never been this close to someone before, and when we got as close as we did, and then Gohan died, I felt like everything I ever believed in with you and me was a lie. I blamed you, I thought you had lied to me, and you had." Piccolo spoke with honesty to her, as she needed closure and he could see that.

"I didn't though—" Yusagie could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and slipping through her voice as she spoke. She had only half told the truth, she wasn't exactly lying, but she knew she hadn't been honest.

"You didn't bother to tell me the whole truth Yusagie."

"You didn't give me a chance too—" She replied now wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She knew she was guilty of not telling Piccolo the truth from the beginning. If she had, this all could have been avoided.

"We had chances, a lot of them, don't even give me that crap." Snarled Piccolo, ignoring the fact she was crying, it didn't matter, it bothered him that she couldn't tell him the truth and made excuses as to why.

"Every night we laid beside each other, talking, that was a chance to tell me the truth. Stop playing the victim when it comes to us. You could have told me."

He was right; she could have told him. "I was in so deep with you at that point; I was afraid to say anything to jeopardize what little we had together. I also didn't believe anyone was still looking for me." Yusagie tried to explain herself as she cried; she felt helpless, weak, as she let her emotions that have been balled up since her escape years ago come through.

"How could you be afraid? Your first month here you met the child of Vegeta from the future. The future Yusagie. How could you possibly think that would change anything?" Yusagie stood there and stared at Piccolo as he spoke, and when he was done explaining himself, she didn't move. It wasn't like she tried reaching out to him either during the year and a half apart. All she did was shake her head and walk from their training grounds, back to where they slept and ate during their time living there. "How can I fix this?" Piccolo yelled to her as his voice echoed throughout the chamber. He was tough, he didn't show his feelings, but this killed him. He didn't know what to do, or how to mend their friendship. She didn't either, and all she knew to do was to walk away.


	43. Chapter Forty Three-Time Chamber Pt2

Chapter 43- Hyperbolic Time Chamber Part 2

Yusagie stood, folding their clothes on top of her bed as today's clothing was washed in the washing machine. It had been 6 months since they had verbally fought last, since then they had not had many conversations, and continued to train.

Piccolo became curious as he laid down on the bed in which she was folding laundry. She glared at him annoyingly as he unfolded some of her linens by lying down.

"What the hell?" Yusagie snapped at him as she grabbed the unfolded pieces and refolded them again. "Don't you have your own bed?"

"Yeh, but you're over here." Replied Piccolo as he closed his eyes and wrapped himself in her sheet. "So, can I ask you something?" He asked as he looked up at her.

Yusagie raised her eyebrow cautiously as she still continued to fold. "Sure?"

"Since you felt like you couldn't tell me what was going on before, you know, from your own time, care to tell me now?"

Yusagie slowed her folding as she began to think about what to say. She was surprised he even asked, or brought it up so much later. They were nine months in, and only now he brought it up. "Well—I killed the leader in my world. Mote, a decedent of the one you call Frieza. Anyways, not only was he being revengous by using Nami, but he wants my necklace, I'm sure he still does." Yusagie shrugged as she grabbed another piece of clothing.

"Why does he want it so bad?" Piccolo opened his eyes and turned to her.

"Well, I think it has a map in it, to a place called the metallic reconciliation, a planet where you can grant a wish to the maiden there if you make it across the universe. I've only heard stories of it, and it has just been a myth since I was a child."

"So is this Mote person dead or not?"

"I thought I killed him, but it seems he is still alive. I'm sure he's still looking for me too, and this won't be the last time I encounter one of his men."

"Interesting-" Piccolo thought for a moment about the information he had been given. "What are we even doing?" Yusagie looked at Piccolo and he laid upon her bed still of the hyperbolic time chamber as he stared up at the ceiling. "Besides training, and over and over again you kick my ass. When we trained for the androids, I just wanted to kill you."

Yusagie laughed as she turned away from him, walking towards the living quarters of the chamber to grab dishes they left on the table, yet didn't quite make it before he began speaking again. "You think my goal was to kill Goku all those years? It was, but man, I had such a bigger drive to behead you." Piccolo laughed.

"Well being in the Ginyu force does that to you." Yusagie winked as she sat down on a step that entered into the endless fighting ring of the chamber. "So—what do you mean what are we doing then?" Yusagie asked.

"You know what I mean—" Piccolo sighed as Yusagie watched him just lay there tiredly. "I have feelings for you, is that what you want to hear?" Piccolo outspokenly admitted for the first time.

"You mean Kami does." Yusagie corrected him as she sighed, leaning into her hand.

"No—" He shook his head. "This stemmed long before Kami. This started when we were training together. And I thought 'hey, I could have a woman stronger than most of my friends.'" Piccolo chuckled. " Your drive and your attitude made me grow close to you, and the nights we laid beside each other, talking right before sunrise, and then we realized we haven't even slept but yet it was time for training again—that's what did it."

Yusagie didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to think or how to respond. That was how she fell in love with him too. She loved him, but there was a fear of being close to him. "And what about Kami?"

"All Kami did was soften my heart and allowed those feelings to be outspoken. That was all he did for me." Yusagie stayed quiet as he spoke from his heart. They used to tell each other they loved each other once in a while. But the spilling of feelings was new. His head turned to look at her, still in his laying position. His clothes ripped and burnt from their training and exposing his bare green skin full of scratches and scars. " You know, you came here seeking help, and yet we never went with you to help you."

"I don't care anymore." Yusagie looked at him as he didn't move. "I've created a home here over the last three years. I don't have a desire to leave yet."

"You have quite the darkness in you. You know that?"

"Yes—I noticed that when I came here. I thought I was soft, and maybe I am where I come from, but here im- "

"Ruthless?"

"Yes."

"I was drawn to that almost instantly." He admitted.

"Why?"

"I was evil. Even after our battle on Namek, I wasn't good. I still had a desire to destroy Goku, to become stronger than him, but somewhere in those days we trained for the androids, you and Gohan changed my mind, slowly. Don't think there weren't days I considered asking you to join me in world domination." Piccolo laughed out loud as his voice echoed in the chamber in almost an evil tone.

Yusagie couldn't help but smile, the idea of taking over seemed like a pleasing idea, but only in her world, not this one. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"About it? About us?" He turned his head to look at her as she nodded, folding the last pieces of clothing. He had to think about it. He didn't feel much, and thinking about his feelings were hard. "I don't want to do anything about you and me, at least not right now. Not only are things rocky between us both, starting anything when having to fight cell will get in the way of our training." He searched her face for an expression, wondering how she felt.

Yusagie turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Yeh, I agree. Speaking of cell, we should get back to training. We only have a few months left." As Yusagie moved their clothes back to the dresser they shared, Piccolo hopped off the bed, ready for training.


	44. Chapter Forty Four- Our Time is Up

Chapter 44- Our time is up

It had been one year, one year in the chamber together; they had drawn a bit closer, not as much as they were. Yusagie couldn't believe she had made it the whole year without her son; she had almost forgotten what he looked like.

When the two Nameks exited, it was the evening in the real world, Goku waited for them outside. He couldn't believe their power, how strong they had become. Yusagie ignored Goku, and she went searching for her small child. Though Piccolo stayed and approached him, making small talk with his old friend.

"Yusagie's power is incredible, well yours too." Goku wondered if he could talk Piccolo into letting her fight with them, they could use her.

"She is strong—we made some progress." Piccolo responded as he was unsure of himself and his abilities.

"It sure seems like it. How are you two? You know, like, are you friends again?" Goku wondered, he wanted to know so bad. Watching them was like watching a bad soap opera, and he couldn't wait for the next episode.

Piccolo glared at him, and that was the only response he got. "I'm going to find my son, it's been a whole year."

"Yeh I know—it's rough not seeing the ones you love in there. I'm actually waiting for Gohan, he's been hanging out with Denda."

"Go rest, we only have a few days left." Piccolo suggested. He was right, and Goku nodded in assurance.

Walking down the hallway he paused once he saw Yusagie and his son approaching him. He couldn't help but smile, how he had missed out on so much, he didn't know. "What are you two doing?" He asked looking at both of the Nameks he loved dearly more than anything.

"I'm going to read him a book and tuck him into bed." Yusagie was already holding the book. It was in Earth's language. Yusagie was going to make up words and he knew it.

Piccolo quickly snatched it from her grip. This wasn't like him, to do something so dad like. "I will read it to him." He smiled, as he couldn't help but notice his son's own smile too.

Little Piccolo followed his dad into the room him and his mother slept in together. He hopped onto the bed and Piccolo did as well, climbing into his lap, the little Namek couldn't help but actually love his dad's attention.

As Piccolo read the story, his son momentarily interrupted him. "Can you teach me to read Namek?" Turning his head he looked up at his dad.

"I don't know how to read Namek. Your mother might."

"How come you two aren't married, like Gohan's parents?"

"We just—arent.."

"Are you going to?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions." Piccolo tried to put an end to it right away by continuing the story. His son listened for a few moments before interrupting his dad again.

"Can you teach me to read the language of the humans?"

Piccolo realized his small boy was a little chatterbox. "I thought Popo was teaching you? And Yes. That I can teach you. But I rather teach you to be a fighter."

"Can I be guardian of the earth dad?"

"Defiantly not." Piccolo highly discouraged his son. "Why not?"

"Why would you even want too?"

"Because I can always watch over you to make sure you're safe. And mom is safe. And everyone is the world is safe. I can also make Dragonballs to bring you back, but you're coming back anyways, right?" His son knew of Cell, how could he not? Everyone on the tower kept talking about him, and his smart son soon caught on. Piccolo did smile to the fact his son had a moral compass, Yusagie indeed taught him that, not Piccolo himself.

As his son cuddled into his arms, he continued to read. Yusagie watched from afar, standing in the doorframe. She realized this was worth saving, this moment with the two of them.


	45. Chapter Forty Five-The Night Before

Chapter 45-The Cell Games

"Please let me go." Yusagie whispered while she looked out the large open bay window as the rain trickled down it. She watched the storm roll by as a dark foreshadowing of the next few days. They all stayed inside, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, as they all waited for their turn in the chamber. Trunks and Vegeta waited for their second round, and Goku and Gohan spent time with their friends, such and Denda and the others.

Thoughts endlessly flooded her mind. She feared he would not return to her, or anyone for that matter. "What was all the training for anyways if I cannot go with you? A waste of a year?"

"I need you to stay here." Piccolo came up behind her and placed his hands on her nude shoulders, gently stroking her bare skin with his thumbs. He had just told her he didn't want her going, moments after he tucked his son into bed.

"Why?"

"Because that is what I'm asking you to do." Piccolo gripped her arms before she quickly spun around to face him with frustration.

"I'm tired of doing what you ask me. I'm going!"

"You are not going." Piccolo tried his hardest to channel his inner Kami and remain calm as she yelled at him, though his demon seemed to peek out more than his good half, especially when it came to her.

"WHY!?" Yusagie yelled this time, pushing him away from her, he frustrated her, and she didn't want him touching her at this moment. It didn't take long for the others to notice confrontation between the two.

Popo too turned his head as she raised her voice.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU ALRIGHT!" Piccolo lost his temper at that moment, and when he did, he paused, realizing everyone was watching the two of them. Piccolo's face became flustered and full of embarrassment but never turned to make eye contact with any of them. Goku couldn't help but smile. He realized there must have been some reconciliation between the two in the chamber.

"I trained, though!" Yusagie responded quietly, only enough for Piccolo to hear.

"I know you did." Piccolo turned his eyes to meet hers. " I almost lost you once, do you think I want to lose you again? Do you want our son to be motherless? He's only three. He needs you."

"He needs you too—" Yusagie's eyes began to water. "Does that mean I should prevent you from going?" She tried to stop them by wiping the tears before they hit her face. Piccolo didn't ignore this-this time. She was sensitive, a lot more so than before they parted.

"I'm his dad, by blood. I'm a lot like Goku. I'm only a dad sometimes. You, you are his soul parent. You are the one he needs." Piccolo confessed before he finally looked over at his comrades who finally stopped looking at the two of them.

Piccolo turned back to her and lifted his knuckle to the corner of her eye and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "Stop crying." He whispered quietly to avoid others turning to look at them, and avoiding any embarrassment that may come to her. "Go ahead and be mad at me, but I'm asking you to consider not going."

Yusagie nodded as she began to walk from Piccolo. She pushed past him. She was angry, mad, sad, everything she could feel, she was. So she walked down the hall towards the room of her son to go and laid down beside him.

Piccolo turned away from her as well as he headed towards the group of others. There were only two days left, and he felt less than ready. He was nervous, he didn't understand how Goku was so calm.

"Everything alright?" Asked Goku once Piccolo joined them.

"Yes." Piccolo replied nonchalantly.

Goku turned his body in a manner that placed his back to everyone, so no one could hear him, to read his lips when he spoke. "Are you happy?"

Goku looked at Piccolo with his blue Super Saiyan eyes as he spoke quietly.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo knew what he meant; Goku had always been keeping tabs on him and Yusagie's dysfunctional relationship.

"Are you happy to be here- with her?"

Piccolo shrugged, he didn't know how to reply, and even if he did he wouldn't be honest.

"It seems like you two reconciled a bit in the time chamber." Goku's eyes lit up along with a smile.

"Somewhat-"

"Spend time with her while you can, in fact, relax for the next two days, there is no point in training any longer."

"My body is tired, I plan on it." Piccolo responded as he patted his friend's shoulder. "Go home." Piccolo demanded. Apart of Goku wanted to just be with his family and not a whole bunch of fighters, as he had for several days. Chichi needed him too.

"I will." Goku nodded as Piccolo released his arm and walked down the hallway to the room Yusagie and his son slept in. He didn't care; he was coming in. And as he walked in, he removed his armor and the top of his Gi, before sliding beside Yusagie, who held their son. He wrapped his arm around both of their bodies and pulled them close to him.

Yusagie's sleeping head rested on his chest, she didn't fight him, and that made him happy at that moment. He needed that from her, he needed her to just be there for him during this time.

Closing his eyes, he dozed off, one day closer to the cell games.


	46. Chapter Forty Six-The Cell Games

Chapter 46- The cell games

Two days later, morning came. Piccolo woke up with his face in her hair, her long locks of dark, thick curls. Their son had already gotten up and Piccolo could hear him roaming the halls.

It was today. Today was the day they fought cell. He had to leave this life, this life of a woman, and a child, this life with a family he only got to experience for a week, he wished he had found this sooner.

Piccolo slipped out of bed and when he moved, Yusagie awoke as well. She too forced herself to get up as the sun barely rose, but her child had risen and so had Piccolo. Today was the day she had to say goodbye.

Everyone was ready to go. Goku kissed his wife goodbye, Tien saw his daughter before his anticipated death, Trunks said his farewells to his mother, and here was Piccolo, embracing his son in his arms once the day became later. Holding him close to his heart, he held his kin for as long as he could before releasing him. His son gave him a wave goodbye of sadness and Piccolo waved back. His eyes met with the mother of his son. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her before he left, but she too just gave him a small wave, because she knew he would be back. He was glad she was staying here, as long as she kept her promise, it made him feel good knowing she was safe.

Jumping from the Lookout, Piccolo headed off to fight cell.

All the z fighters stood outside the ring staring at Cell. The felt a bit amused by the man who was positive he could beat cell, Hercule. But cell simply threw him off to the side.

"Now it's my turn" he felt his muscles and stretched as he got up onto the ring. He faced the green cell. They all could feel Goku's energy in silence. Then cell attacked. He kicked Goku, Goku disappeared. Goku came back and threw a punch, and then cell disappeared. They flew up into the air and began fighting at the speed of light. The z fighters were forced to looked left and right, up and down constantly. Then a big blast hit in the sky. Both cell and Goku landed back in the ring.

"Goku's doing great!" yelled Krillin in happiness.

Goku looked up and flew into the air, so high you could barely see him.

"Ka ma-"

" Oh please, you won't let a blast that strong go." cell spoke confidently.

" Ha ma-"

Cell's eyes widen in fear. " You'll destroy the planet"

" Dad!" yelled Gohan

" Is he nuts!?" screeched Vegeta

" Goku no! It's too powerful" Krillin screamed with fear.

Goku quickly disappeared and re appeared before cell, cell screamed as Goku finished the blast off with "HAAAAAA"

His blast was huge and lit up the sky. Cells body began to crumble and soon, only his legs were left of his body.

Goku panted heavily.

" WE WON!" yelled Krillin jumping around.

" Don't be so sure" Piccolo spoke with his arms crossed.

"Hu?"

Cell's body began to move. His insides looked like mush as it slowly began to move.

"WHAT?" screamed Super Saiyan Goku, his eyes widen. Cell sprouted up and juice went everywhere. Goku couldn't believe his eyes; Cell was still here.

Goku had no other choice; he had to bring him in.

Goku hopped out of the ring. Everyone was confused on why. Goku approached Gohan and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's your turned son."

"What?!" screamed everyone.

" Dad I-" Gohan began to speak.

" You have tons of power, you can do it."

Piccolo felt extremely hesitant about it but gave Gohan the okay with a nod. Gohan took off the armor Piccolo had once given him and approached the ring.

"You think this is a good idea?" asked Piccolo looking over at Goku.

"Yeah I do" he smiled back at him.

Gohan and Cell began to fight. Cell was quicker than expected. He was barely able to dodge the hits, let alone attack at the same time.

He hit Gohan as Gohan fell into the ring. Gohan stood up. Cell quickly wrapped his arms around Gohan, crushing him. Gohan didn't even sense cell coming.

He closed his arms around tightly. Gohan tried to fight but couldn't leave his grasp. Gohan started to scream in pain as he couldn't get Cell to release him.

"Gohan fight back!" yelled Goku.

" Goku he can't! He's an 11-year-old boy." Piccolo yelled.

Gohan continued to scream in pain. He could feel his bones crushing in Cell's grasp. "He doesn't want to be out there Goku" Piccolo spoke up. Everyone looked at him. Goku began to think that maybe he had made the wrong decision.

Cell dropped Gohan as Gohan fell to his knees in exhaustion.

" I want to see this hidden power" spoke Cell as he opened his tail and began to spit out baby Cells.

The little blue cells laughed evilly as they made it to their feet. "Now go get them!" Yelled Cell as the Cell Jr's attacked the Z-fighters. "How do you like your friends being hurt? Your father can barely defend himself" Cell laughed hysterically.

" Gohan-" spoke a voice. Gohan looked at Android 16's head as it spoke to him. "You need to find the power to fight for all life on earth" Gohan looked in shocked at the Android, but it was suddenly crushed by Cell

"Oh, how sweet." Cell spoke in a daunting tone as he smiled and looked over at Gohan. Gohan could only stare at the crushed android's circuits.

He stared at the broken pieces of the Android, and then at his friends. The power inside him built. Tears streamed down his face in anger and sadness. He was filled with guilt and hopelessness, then something in him snapped. He lost it.

Gohan screamed wildly as rage fled from his body, storming every inch of power he had over the earth. And his body ascended to a new level.

Everyone stopped and stared, even the Cell jrs. Cell himself was in complete shock as Gohan glowed brightly. He looked to his left, and then his right, and before anyone could even sense him, he quickly stole the Senzu beans from Cell's hands.

Once he had them, he flew up and kicked each cell Jr. one by one until their demise in an explosion.

Gohan threw the Senzu beans to future Trunks. "Give everyone One." He said before landing before the laughing Cell.

Gohan threw one punch, and that was all it took to get Cell to yell out in pain. His eyes widen with agony, and the z fighters were appalled by the strength of Gohan.

Slowly cell's body expanded as he threw up a body. The body of android 18.

Krillin gasped as he stared at her figure full of saliva.

Cell screamed as his boy fell a size smaller, looking all his power and bringing his form back down a stage.

It was silent for a moment, and Cell broke the silence with a laugh as he looked up at Gohan "I am going to kill you now" he spoke. Gohan glowed brightly and just smiled at Cell's response.

Cell expanded his body and laughed. "No, I am going to get the last laugh. Now I am going to blow up the planet." Cell's Body became huge, taking over the ring as Gohan stared in fear.

Everyone stared at Cell with fright, but not one fighter, Goku, who disappeared from his friends and stood before cell, touching him as the Saiyan looked at Cell in anger. He waved to Gohan, and then him and Cell disappeared.

"NOOOOOO" screamed Gohan as he hit the ground crying and screaming in pain, in anger, and in defeat. Slamming his fist into the dirt, he cried out. " Dad it's all my fault..."

A sudden gust of wind came from nowhere in the air, but a shot was fired, and Trunks looked down seeing a gaping hole inside him.

Trunks fell backward, dead.

Vegeta's heart stopped and looked at his dead future son. Then lost it. He powered up and flew towards Cell, attacking cell violently. But as easily as always, Cell hit him to the ground; Vegeta slid across the dirt, and when he hit the ground, he was unable to laughed and shot and energy wave towards the pathetic Saiyan.

"VEGETA!" screamed Gohan as he dived before it, taking the blow Cell shot at the Saiyan.

Gohan's body laid on top of Vegeta's, helpless, lifeless and powerless. Gohan's arm had been damaged. It made it hard to stand up, and slowly Gohan did. With his other arm, he formed a large Kamehameha wave and shot it at Cell. Cell didn't hesitate to fire one back as they lit up the whole sky together, clashing their two energies at one another in a battle to the death.

Gohan struggled to keep up his end. Cell laughed as he found it funny that Gohan would be taken by his blast.

The z fighters knew they needed to help, so they lifted off the ground and began attacking Cell from behind. Slowly Vegeta made his way up off the ground and joined the cause

Cell felt a massive hit from behind. It was Vegeta. And when Vegeta's blast slammed into Cell, Cell lost control of his energy. Slowly Gohan screamed, pushing out all the energy he had, as much as he could and Cell was blown to pieces.


	47. Chapter Forty Seven-Life after the andro

Chapter 47- Life after the Androids

A small smile fell across her lips as one by one each fighter appeared before her. Landing on the tower before her and Denda, she counted, and named them, but yet a few didn't show, and one showed up dead.

"Trunks-" she whispered to herself as he arrived in the arms of a fighter without any life left in him. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see Piccolo, but she wondered who else hadn't made it back. One by one she counted, and one was missing. Goku.

"Denda, get the Dragonballs." Ordered Piccolo as he walked over to Yusagie.

"You guys won." She smiled as she looked up at him; she wanted to hold him at that moment but didn't, as she knew she needed to wait for the others to leave. Piccolo needed space; she knew this was a rough battle.

"Yes, it's bittersweet." He replied as he watched Popo and Denda bring in the Dragonballs. "Goku is gone—" Yusagie's heart sank as she listened to him speak. He confirmed it, Goku was gone. It was rough. She knew how much he loved Goku, and she admired him too. Gohan and Chichi, she knew would have a hard time handling their loss.

He turned away from her as Denda had brought the Dragonballs out. As he placed his hands on each one, he began to chant in Namek, bringing to life the dragon under a dark, gloomy sky. As he requested their wish, they asked for those to be brought back by Cell, and Goku was well. But of course, Goku interrupted them, asking them not to wish him back and of course, they didn't.

Trunks was brought back to life, and Gohan regained all of his energy as the dragon disappeared. Each fighter was filled with happiness, yet, they were also sad over Goku, it was bittersweet.

Gohan went home to his pregnant mother; Trunks went home to his father and mother, and Tien went to see the woman he loved. As each one flew off of Kami tower, they felt nothing but the desire to rest in peace.

When they all left, Yusagie looked over at the man she loved. She was happy he was alive, yet she could see the devastation on his face as he walked off. Yusagie left him alone, and she knew he would come out of hiding when the time came, though, he didn't.

She spent the rest of the evening preparing her son's dinner, putting him into bed, reading him a story. During this time she heard Piccolo shower, get up a few times, but for the most part, he laid in bed. She didn't know if he laid in bed because he was tired from fighting, or hurting inside. She could hear him walking back and forth, pacing, that same pacing he did when he was stressed out or was about to yell at her.

Once her son fell asleep, she walked towards the pacing in the guest bedroom. And when she walked in, there he was standing, and he knew she knew he had been pacing.

When he looked at her, Piccolo sighed as he leaned himself against his dresser, he felt tears building up, yet never released them. It was over. Cell was gone, and yet, he wasn't entirely happy.

"Are you alright?" Yusagie spoke as she entered his room without knocking. All he did was nod. "Is it because of Goku?" Piccolo nodded again silently. Yusagie's heart hurt for him as she walked inside his room a bit more than just the entry. She brought herself to him as he stared down at her, he gave a small smile, he was grateful she and his son were alive after everything that had happened.

Yusagie placed her hands over his bare chest that had been through battle, gently touching him as she spoke. "Goku will be back." She tried to sound reassuring.

"I know." He replied. "I'm grateful you are alive, and that is all that matters. That's all I trained for." It was over, Cell was gone, and now something else was more important to him, something he promised himself he would do, but couldn't do while the androids were here, feelings would have gotten in the way, they would have blinded any sense of self, any sense of reality. Without hesitation, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss.

The kiss didn't last for a moment but lasted longer than any other kiss they had shared previously. His heart was beating quickly, he was sweating nervously, but yet didn't stop wrestling his lips with hers, tasting her mouth and touching her tongue. He had waited for this moment for so long, even when they were apart, he thought of her, he thought of her touch and what it would be like to kiss her again.

After a long while she broke their attachment to one another. "He's asleep." She whispered as she kissed him again momentarily.

"Good" was all he could say before reaching for her face again, kissing her lips as his hands explored every inch of her body. His skin was touching her as he removed her top in the heat of the moment.

Her hands gripped to his skin tightly as her mouth never left his.

His hand lightly caressed over top of her stomach, while his other grasped her wrist, holding her closely he parted from their kiss, and his lips found themselves upon her neck, planting a light wet kiss against her neck.

Reaching her arm back she pulled her hair down from the ponytail it was in and let her hair fall over her shoulders, draping over her back. "I missed you." She whispered. And when she did, his lips left her skin and his eyes met with hers.

"And I missed you." His heartbeat pressed against hers, she was making it pound rapidly, and before he realized it, She grasped the back of his head and crushed her mouth to his. That kiss drove out anger, pride, and thought. Every hard feeling they had for one another was taken out in that kiss. Her tongue fluttered against his, and his hands were deep in the softness of her hair, and it was like time unspooled, carrying them right back to where they were before they started fighting. That Night on the couch in Goku's house, that night she was willing to lose it all to him right then and there.

Throwing her onto the bed of one of the guest bedrooms, she propped herself onto her elbows and looked at him as he stood before her. She smiled. She was in his arms again, her lush curves and her soft skin, her beautiful hair, her beautiful battle scars.

Reaching out her hand she pulled him too her and she rested her chin on his hip and he looked down at her. They didn't say anything, it was like they could read each other's mind, and each one of them knew what the other one wanted.

Yusagie slipped off his pants, eased his briefs over his hips, and brushed the length of him with her palm before taking him in her mouth. He sighed, eyes shut, thinking about how unbelievably good it felt. This was his first time, this was her first time, and they belonged to only one another. "How does it—" She began to ask when he pulled him from his mouth before he hushed her.

"Shh," he said, crawling on top of her, so they face-to-face again. He slid his hands to undo the soft comfy pants she often wore, as Chichi called it her mom pants, and his hands found their way between her legs, positioning fingers and thumb. He nuzzled against her, his lips on her neck. She sighed heavily as he worked his fingers against her. She had never felt anything like this, nothing close to it, not even to herself. Where did he learn this? Was he with someone before her and he learned it there? It didn't matter, she lost herself in pleasure as she let out quiet moans only he could hear.

Yusagie squeezed her eyes shut as she snapped her hips up in pleasure. He realized he was making her feel too good, and before he would let her get there, he slipped his hands under her shirt and removed the rest of the clothing from her body. It had been almost two years since he saw her nude, and it was nothing like this. She was excited, aroused, and exactly how he wanted her.

As he straddled his body onto hers, he slipped inside her. This was his first time, this sensation was incredible, it was new, and he had to pause after a few thrusts before he could keep going, because he knew he would lose it if he didn't. He wanted her to feel good with him, and not just him alone.

"Oh, God," she whispered, swiveling her hips, and that made him feel like he was about to be sent right over the edge. She gasped and shut her eyes, and then neither of them spoke. She had one hand on his shoulder, the other slowly stroking the base of his spine. Piccolo couldn't hold back any longer.


	48. Chapter 48- Year 1

Chapter 48- Year 1

They hadn't talked, nothing, no words as they laid on the bed beside each other. Yusagie curled into his arms and snuggled against his chest as he wrapped his massive strong arms around her. It wasn't long until she had dozed off, and he had as well.

Yusagie saw herself face to face with a man with a burnt face, his skin almost melting off his bones. His eye had large bags under them, but she knew those eye, she knew them, that man in the dark robes, she could see his eyes. Those were the eyes that controlled her existence, that was the man who made her who she was.

Shooting up from her sleep she woke the man she had just made love to. Beside her, he turned in his grumpy voice. "What's wrong?" She looked at the sleeping Piccolo next to her. Was it a dream? Yusagie didn't know. Maybe it was a vision. She wanted to tell Piccolo about this dream, as he was asleep next to her. She left it alone, she would tell him in the morning. Though she couldn't find the words. Slowly she fell back to sleep, with no worry of her past.

Months had passed since Goku died, since they made love for the first time, since Cell was defeated. Gohan came that day to deliver the news that his mother was pregnant, and Yusagie couldn't help but feel bad for her, knowing she was doing it alone.

"I've been training a bit!" Gohan said in excitement as he spoke to his mentor, he missed being around a man, he only saw his mother all the time.

"Oh yeah? I can tell you've gotten stronger." Piccolo smiled as he watched his small son throwing punches at Gohan, who easily dodged them in a playful manner. Piccolo smiled as he watched them together, the peace that was on earth now because of Gohan, it was nice, and he was able to watch Gohan and his son grow.

"Yeah, I've been training with—" Gohan took the moment to push little Piccolo to the ground with a gust of air, as he flew back onto the tile. With a smile, he turned back to his mentor and continued to tell his story. "I've been training with Vegeta a little bit; he has this new incredible gravity machine Bulma made him. It's important that I train so that I can train your son too."

Piccolo's eye widen with shock when he heard the name Vegeta. "You're training, with him?"

"Yeah! You should come and check it out." Gohan suggested as his eyes shifted to Yusagie. "And you should come too, and my mom misses you."

"Well—" Yusagie looked up at Piccolo waiting for his answer, he made the decisions around here, he made that clear long ago. "We can go check it out, I can say hello to Chichi, we can leave Little P here. It's not like we get much of a break, you know?"

Piccolo agreed. He could leave whenever, but Yusagie never got a break, and often he did leave when his family was bothering him. "I guess we can do that." He replied as he looked over at his son, who was only now picking himself up from the ground he was thrown onto. "Go find Popo. We're going out." Piccolo ordered his spawn.

Rubbing the side of his head, little Piccolo gave his own dad an annoyed look as he walked down the hall, he was obedient, but he was coming to an age where he didn't like being told what to do.

"Let's go." Piccolo looked back at Gohan as he flew off the balcony of the tower, Yusagie followed them both as they headed to Capsule Corporation.

Upon walking inside Bulma's gigantic home, Yusagie was the first one greeted as Chichi gave her an exciting hug. They both stood for a few minutes catching up on life, as they hadn't seen each other in over two years. Yusagie expressed how excited she was for Chichi to have a baby, who was just as excited as she was equally sad. She wasn't going to get to share this moment with her husband.

As they spoke, Piccolo kindly interrupted them and told her he was checking out Vegeta's new gravity room.

When Yusagie looked up, there Vegeta stood proudly, proud of his amazing training room and the resources available to him in order to get stronger. Yusagie excused herself from Chichi for a moment, as she wanted to see what the hype for this new room was about.

Chichi understood and found her way back to Bulma and her mother who was preparing small cakes and other desserts for everyone.

Upon entering, Yusagie was amazed at the space inside. The dome shaped room resembled the galaxy, and he had all the room he needed to train. Piccolo too was impressed one Vegeta began to play with the controls. He could make his scenery anywhere, in the mountains, in space, in the desert. It was neat to see how much Bulma had done, how much she had programmed bots to attack him and how she found a way to intensify gravity.

"This is the best part." Vegeta grinned as him, Gohan, Piccolo, and Yusagie all stood and watched him activate the gravity. First, it was 100 times normal gravity, then 200, then 300. This was easy for all of them, well, it usually was, but for some reason, Yusagie began to feel dizzy at that moment. The gravity wasn't too intense for her, was it? Had she grown soft since she had been here on earth? Grown weak? Vegeta then turned it up to 400. Even Piccolo felt like it was an intense level of gravity, he could get a good workout from this.

"We should have something like this on the lookout." Piccolo suggested as he looked over at Yusagie. His son could benefit from it, as well as the whole family. But when he turned to look at her, she didn't seem right; she was sweating, her face looked like she was in agony. "Yusagie-" When he said her name, Gohan and Vegeta both turned to look at them. "Vegeta, turn off the gravity!" Piccolo called out to him, and at that moment, Yusagie lost her vision, she lost all cognition and clasped onto the floor.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49- Year 1 Part 2

It had been an hour of waiting, Piccolo had picked up her body and brought her to Bulma. Bulma placed her into a patient room on the other side of her corporation in the medic unit. She hadn't woken up yet, and he hadn't heard anything as he sat outside in the hall, away from her. Thoughts went through his mind as to why this happened. Why was it so hard for her to withstand the gravity? Why did she pass out? She was stronger than him most days and she couldn't handle it. It didn't make any sense.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, what he thought would be a day away from their son, ended up being a day playing the anxious waiting game with Gohan.

As he heard footsteps approaching him, he opened his eyes. Before him Bulma stood. Only she would know what was wrong. If anything, it was probably simple dehydration, which was all, right?

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Piccolo had been seated outside one of the patient rooms waiting to hear something. He actually cared now about her well being, unlike before.

"No." Bulma responded closing the door behind her while holding a syringe in her hand. "I have nothing to go off of. I don't know what the Namekian vitals measure at. Which is why I need your blood."

"What? You need my blood, well.." Piccolo stood up to meet with Bulma and reached his arm out to her. She didn't waste any time. Quickly she wrapped his arm up with a tight rubber band and jabbed the needle into his flesh. He jumped from the pain, Bulma was aggressive.

"Yes, it will help me understand your genetic makeup and how it relates to hers. If yours is normal, I can find inconstancies in hers."

"She is much colder than I am, so I don't know how similar our bodies actually are."

"Colder?" She asked curiously, removing the syringe and unwrapping his arm.

"Yes. She is always cold."

"Well, she has a fever when it comes to human temperature right now. Her body is physically sweating." Piccolo's eyes widen, there was certainly something wrong.

"Is she even awake?"

"Yes. We gave her a Senzu bean, assuming maybe she was just overworking her body, but it didn't work, so it has nothing to do with fatigue." Bulma walked back to her laboratory door and looked back at the Namek. "I'll be back, and I hope I find something." She said as she walked back into the room Yusagie was laying in, Vegeta followed close behind her, wondering too why this Namek had become so weak.

Piccolo sat back down beside Gohan who looked over at him. "Are you worried?" He asked in a concerning manner.

"No-she's tough." Piccolo laid his head back with a smile against the wall.

Inside the lab Bulma sat down and poured her blood into a tube that was hooked up to the computer. "So what's wrong with her?" Vegeta laid his hands on the shoulders of the one he loved and yet hated.

"I bet she is just weak. Who can't take a gravity room?" He watched her analyze her blood, and look at a lot of silly DNA that he couldn't understand. "Is there anything, anything at all?"

"Would you please shut up!" As Bulma stayed seated, yet annoyed, she tried to analyze what she was seeing, what she was viewing and Vegeta just kept making side comments. As she read her hemoglobin levels, Her DNA matched Piccolo's, but parts of Yusagie's DNA also matched Bulma's own blood. Her body temperature was high according to Piccolo's blood, her estrogen matched Bulma's, her metabolism matched Piccolo's, but something matched the Human's DNA, and the numbers here high. Her HCG. "Oh my god-" She whispered, but loud enough for Vegeta to hear.

"What." asked Vegeta. "What's wrong?" He wanted to know now, so bad; it was like a TV show with an ending he needed to know.

"I need to talk to Piccolo-alone." She stumbled to get out of her chair frantically to get to him as fast as she could. She realized what was wrong, she had found it.

"Wait, woman—" Vegeta followed her as she opened the laboratory door into the hall where Gohan and Piccolo sat.

Bulma turned to Vegeta. "Please take Gohan with you, away; I need a word with Piccolo." She requested. Vegeta grunted like his normal self.

"You can tell us, right? It's fine." He tried to get his lover to spill, though she was demanding and pointed down the hall. Rolling his eyes, the prince waved the boy to come with him and they walked away. If Bulma was asking them to leave, it was serious, and so Piccolo stood up and waited for the news. He knew it was serious, just by her mannerism.

Now that they were alone, she turned to the Namekian and spoke. "Have you guys been intimate together?" Bulma asked as she looked up at Piccolo with seriousness. That was a loaded question he didn't know how to answer, so of course, he lied.

"What! No-no" Piccolo answered so quick, she knew it must be a lie.

"Are you sure? I need you to tell me the truth."

"What does this even have to do with her health, is she fine or not?"

"Her HCG levels are elevated at an abnormal rate. Higher than a human woman's, it's either she just has more because she is a Namek, or this is not a new development."

"I don't know what any of this means." Piccolo responded in confusion and shrugged. Her science speak made no sense.

"She's pregnant." Piccolo's heart stopped at that moment as he heard those words. "So either it's your child or it's someone else's, like Yamcha's."

His eyes narrowed as thoughts flooded his mind and anxiety set in. "No she isn't.." He didn't know what he was trying to do by saying that, like as if she was going to admit she was joking, that this whole thing was just one big joke, but her facial expression never changed, it was serious, Yusagie was pregnant.

He didn't know how to answer her. It was his, he knew it was his. He couldn't breathe, he was having a panic attack. His heart was racing and he couldn't help but begin sweating. He already had a child, and now he was stuck with her forever. He loved her but this commitment with her happened too fast. They had only been making it work for 3 months, and did nothing but fight for 3 years, what had he just done? He was stuck. Piccolo felt sick to his stomach, he now felt like he was going to pass out, and so he sat back down and put his head into his heads, hiding his face from her.

"She is. This isn't a bad thing, this isn't the end of the world." She tried to encourage him, for there was nothing wrong with the situation, people simply had babies.

"How far is she?" Looking up from his hands he awaited her answer.

"I can't tell. I don't know how long your race is pregnant for. And I haven't had a look at the child yet, but I would have one of my doctors do that, not me, I'm not skilled in everything science. But, we would have a better idea if you knew when, or even who she slept with." Bulma knew it was him, but she wanted him to admit it.

Piccolo did not want to admit this, this was the last thing he wanted, and he was in denial. Closing his eyes, and leaning his head back, he rested his palm on his forehead. "Uh—we were intimate for the first time 3 months ago, and have been ever since." He forced the words from his throat.

"I mean, if you guys weren't being safe, yeah, this will happen Piccolo. Do you want to go inside with her and see the baby on the ultrasound? It will show you both the baby on the screen, it's size, and it will give you a better idea on how far along she is."

Piccolo shook his head no. He didn't want too, he hadn't processed this news yet. "Does she know yet?"

"She does not. Do you want to tell her?"

"No-I want you to tell her." Piccolo looked down the hall where Vegeta's gravity room was. "I'm going to go visit his gravity room some more with him, I'll take her home when you're ready."

"You need to make sure she eats, drinks plenty of fluid, and does not train. Is that understood?" Bulma almost demanded this of Piccolo as she spoke so assertively.

"Good luck with that not training part. She's stubborn." Piccolo stood up and began to walk away. He wanted to run away, forever. He could not handle two children, not now.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50- Year 1 and 1 month

Yusagie sighed, running her fingers through her hair as two pink bars appeared on her test. She could not believe this. She did not want this to be happening. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't know enough about her race, herself, and it was times likes this she wished her mother was here so she could ask her questions.

For some reason, she had hoped Bulma was wrong and kept taking tests over and over and over again for days, hoping for a different answer. She never got a different answer.

Yusagie leaned her head against the wall as she sat on the tile floor. She had a child, why was this such a scary thing? Is Piccolo currently upset with her? Of course not, they were together, they hadn't fought since the time chamber, they were close, they made love, yet she was terrified to talk to him. Were they really doing this again? Ignoring one another.

She laid her head back; she felt nauseous, she didn't know if it was because she had a child inside of her, or because she was anxious about the child inside of her. She had been sitting there for a while, and eventually, someone would realize she was gone, and someone did.

Her small Namek walked in and she lifted her head to smile at him. "What's up dude?"

"Nothing—training with dad—what are you doing? Why are you on the floor?" He innocently asked with concern upon his face for his mother.

"I'm not feeling good—why don't you go play?" Yusagie suggested as he quickly walked out of the bathroom.

"DAD, MOMS SICK." Screamed his little voice through the halls of the tower. She sighed and rolled her eyes to her son's tattling ways. She didn't want him telling Piccolo, but it wasn't like she made that clear to her 3-year-old. It wasn't long though until the door opened back up and now Piccolo stood over her.

"What's wrong?" He asked in his typical rough tone as he looked down at her on the floor.

"I'm going to kill you both—" Yusagie closed her eyes and laid her head back against the wall once again. No one was leaving her alone. She wanted to be alone.

"What's wrong?"

"Go away."

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't feel well."

"What's wrong?" Piccolo kept being persistent. There had to be something bigger than a stomach ache or a common cold. They were fighters, they were Nameks, and getting physically sick was near impossible.

"I'm pregnant—That's what's wrong!" Yusagie snapped as she lifted her head in misery, her face was serious, it wasn't as soft as it normally was, it was evident she honestly didn't feel like herself. How did he not realize this after asking ten times? What else would be wrong?

Piccolo was avoiding talking about this, and she was too until he annoyed her 5 seconds ago. He didn't know what to say, or how to feel. This was too soon since he had found out, and Bulma wasn't how he wanted to find out.

Yuasagie looked away, neither one of them had the emotional stability to deal with things such as this, and neither one of them were good at talking about important things. Piccolo was at a loss for words, and she wanted to ignore the situation altogether, to pretend this wasn't happening.

Piccolo looked away from her when Popo broke the awkwardness between them when he told them both a guest for Yusagie had arrived, someone, he did not know or recognize.

With the hand of Piccolo, he helped her stand up. She was curious as who would be here to see her. She knew no one but their group of friends.

When Yusagie entered the front of Kami's tower, she saw her. Someone she hadn't seen in years, someone she assumed she would never see again. A woman with almost the exact face to hers. Her skin was green, she was a bit shorter, and her body type a bit plumper. Round glasses framed her innocent face and her hair was shorter, making her face appear more round.

"Yusagie!" The girl screamed when they both made eye contact. She dropped her bags running to Yusagie in a hug. Yusagie felt odd as she held her friend close. Was this person even a friend anymore? She had left that life, and this moment was bittersweet.

Releasing her hug, she looked down at her fellow Namek. "What are you doing here Mimisaki?" she smiled softly. She didn't feel well and only days before that she found out that she was having a child.

"Well I heard you defeated Nami and everyone is talking about it back in.." the Namek girl began to speak with excitement until she noticed Piccolo standing behind Yusagie from a distance. "I mean uhhh-"

"He knows—" Yusagie smiled as she looked back at Piccolo then again and Mimi. "I see you have bags Mimi —" She looked over to Denda and Piccolo with uncertainty, then Popo. "Do you have an extra room for a while?" she felt bad for even asking, then turned back to Mimi. "Assuming you are staying for a while. Or How long are you staying exactly?"

Popo nodded happily "Of course, I am always up for company. The room, two doors down from your room is available" he replied.

Yusagie walked over to her friend's bags and smiled to Popo.

"Thank you ever so much." Mimi thanked Popo as he helped carry them down the hall.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed with uncertainty. Yusagie didn't ask her friend enough questions. How did she find her? How did she know where exactly in the past she was? And why was she here now?

The two women headed down the hall and Popo kindly left them alone together to catch up. As Yusagie lead her inside the guest room, she closed the door behind her, but didn't hesitate to aggressively shove Mimi against the wall inside. Not only did the room shake from Yusagie's power but even the others could feel the rumble through the walls.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yusagie spoke in a quiet angry tone. Piccolo could hear from a distance, and she knew this.

"Sorry Yusagie, I didn't mean just to show up. I wanted to know when you were coming back?" she whispered with concern.

"I'm not coming back. I never planned on it. Nami is gone. Mote is Gone." Yusagie emphasized as she spoke with anger. "I want nothing to do with that life."

"But it's gotten worse." Mimi spoke in almost a sad tone that sounded like a desperate plea. "Our kingdom, it's Chaotic since Mote lost all form. The government in is turmoil, and his only mission is to find you. He has created armies, armies of us to find you and to end your life.

Yusagie's eyes widen. She was strong, stronger than most of her fellow warriors, that was why she was promoted. But she couldn't handle thousands coming back in time, destroying her and her family, and her friends.

"Mote has a hunt out for you. There's a reward and everything." Mimi walked over and sat on the edge of the bed as Yusagie tried to process what was happening.

"When are they coming?" Yusagie looked at her with determination as war wouldn't be too far from now, she saw it in her vision.

"I don't know-" Mimi shrugged.

"Do they know where I am?"

"Yes."

Yusagie began to think. She needed to do something, and she needed to end this, even if it ended her. She couldn't bring them here, not to this time. She had to go back. "I'll return with you." Yusagie nodded. "But, you need to give me some time."

"What is some time?" asked Mimi as she raised her brow.

"A few months.."

"His army will be stronger by then." Mimi explained as it didn't seem to phase Yusagie at all.

"I know. But, I'm pregnant."

Mimi's eyes widen with shock. This made her vulnerable, this made her weak.

"With Who's child?" Mimi asked in almost an annoyed tone, though she was curious.

"Piccolo's."

"Who? Wait, hold on, when was the last time you fought?" Mimi stood up, her expression was angry or concerned, Yusagie couldn't tell, but she could tell she was shocked.

"Not since I fought Nami."

"Wha—What! What the hell have you been doing since?" Mimi couldn't fathom a life outside of battle; she was always at war.

"I have a son."

"You have children? You? The planet conqueror, the strongest on your base, the one who had tactics that brought down races and power beyond Motes himself? You are a mother and now you have another one on the way?"

"Yes—So when the time comes, I will return with you." Yusagie paused for a moment and turned towards the door, she could hear footsteps, and she was right. The door swung open slowly as there was the man who started it all for her here. Piccolo. Yusagie turned to Piccolo, and then to Mimi. "Let me introduce you both, Piccolo this is Mimi, Mimi this is Piccolo" Hesitantly, Piccolo shook her hand as Mimi apologized for barging into their life.

"Are you the one who has fathered her children?" Mimi Asked.

Piccolo let go of her hand, his face flustered. They hadn't talked about it, they had yet the opportunity to sit down and discuss anything, and the chemistry became awkward for them both. "He's sexy Yusagie. Good job!" Mimi turned to her friend.

Yusagie clasped her hands together in order to break the conversation at hand. "so anyways. Change of topic."

"So does he have a brother?" Mimi asked as she scanned Piccolo up and down as she seemed interested in the idea of a man for herself.

"Change of topic Mimi..." Yusagie whispered with anger again.

"Well, I'm tired from my travels, so If you don't mind, I plan on getting some rest. Thank you for your kindness." Mimi stated as she thanked Piccolo.

"I'll see you in the morning." Yusagie added as she left the room with Piccolo. She found their son who had been practicing simple kicks and punches to defeat enemies. It was past his bedtime and Yusagie knew it was going to be a war between the two of them in order to get him to sleep.

The night had drawn near, and Yusagie's wet hair from the shower caused her to shiver when she dropped the towel on the floor, revealing her thin- muscular body. Piccolo just stared as he laid propped up on his side of the bed. He had seen her a million times nude, but this time he turned his head away, acting as if he was looking at something else. She didn't look pregnant; there couldn't be a child inside of her. There had to be a mistake.

" Let's go to bed. I'm more exhausted than usual." Stated Yusagie as she removed the vial from her neck and placed into a velvet box on her dresser.

Piccolo pulled his shirt off, revealing his muscular chest and tight protruding shoulder blades. Piccolo flicked off the light and hopped into bed. Pulling the covers over him. Yusagie laid her head on his muscular chest and ran her fingers lightly over his shoulder blades. That tickled piccolo. She then wrapped her arms around his body and kissed his shoulder.

"Why are you so cuddly tonight?" Piccolo asked. Yusagie shrugged, she just was. "Feeling Venerable?" He asked.

She was, that was the perfect word to describe how she was feeling. "Are we going to talk about it?" Yusagie brought it up, the topic they both had been avoiding all week.

Piccolo began to sweat. It made him nervous. He was hardly a dad as it was and now he had another one coming? "—what is there to talk about?"

"How do you feel?" That was a question Yusagie never actually asked. Piccolo never shared how he felt and acted like he didn't feel anything at all.

"I don't know—But I do know it's odd your friend just showed up. You need to be weary."

"Why? I've known her my Whole life. We are like sisters. "

"I won't be leaving the lookout for a while. Not while you're—Well—" Piccolo tried as hard as he could to avoid talking about her carrying his child. "Anyways, I don't trust her, and your power is decreasing substantially. You need to be protected." Piccolo leaned over and kissed her forehead in a sweet manner and held his lips there for a moment. "No one will ever hurt you, or our children. I will tear them apart."

"So—you're okay with this?" Yusagie asked as she felt his lips press against her forehead.

"I have to be, don't I? It's not like we can change what is happening. We cannot undo what we have done." He was right, Yusagie nodded, she didn't know if she could handle two kids, she had a hard time with just her one. "So-do you want to get married?"

Yusagie raised her brow in confusion. "What?" She sat up to look at Piccolo, no longer leaning into him.

"I mean—" he shrugged. "You parents did right? So, why not?"

"Are you asking me?"

"If I did, I want to make sure you're okay with it first." He replied to her with some hesitation.

"We don't have to get married; it's not exactly in either one of our cultures."

"It makes no difference to me, I just thought I would throw the idea out there. So do you think it's a boy?"

"It's a boy."

"How do you know?" Piccolo asked curiously as he rested his lips on the side of her head once she laid back down into his embrace.

"I just do—it's a feeling."

"Do you want to find out?" He asked curiously. Bulma had given them that option.

"I do want to know how far along I might be." She said, unsure of how he would feel about it. "I just don't want to do it without you."

"Then let's do it." Piccolo said. Yusagie was surprised by his response, he wasn't usually like this, he didn't do things like this. She knew it must be the Kami inside of him. "If you want to know, then we will go and find out, and I will be there with you." All Yusagie could do was nod and lean into her man. It wasn't long until she fell asleep on him, she was tired and more exhausted than normal.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51- Year 1 and 3 months

As the soldier bowed down before the paralyzed body in a portable chair, his dark hollow eyes laid upon them. "What do you have to report?" His dark voice boomed through the castle walls of his home, the kingdom he only now partially half ruled.

"I have heard she is with child." The Mote loyal soldier looked up at their master and the pleasant smile in his eyes.

"She is in such a venerable state. Perfect." Pure happiness boomed from his voice as he smiled deviously.

"Should we kill her? It would be the best time now." This soldier wanted her head, anything to have her life gone. They would do it now too.

"No no. We will not kill her. Let her have her child. How great would it be that her kin gets to be under my rule, what a beautifully ravenous plan." The soldier frowned at their leader's words. He was letting Yusagie get off way easier than he should, Yusagie, and any heirs should be annihilated from this world. "Right now, tap into her mind, take over it. When she had the child, we will put her completely under our control. Do you understand this?"

The soldier nodded as they stood up to meet the eyes of their leader. "Yes sir." They didn't like his idea, but they were going to go along with it.

"Now go, and get the Vial while you are at it, if you can." Within that moment, they disappeared into the past.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52- 1 year ½

Piccolo intertwined his fingers into her own as he sat beside her. Yusagie laid upon a bed in the clinician's office at Capsule Corp. He was ready to see his child inside of her. It wasn't that he didn't love his other son, but this child, they made together.

Yusagie lifted up her shirt to expose her stomach, that only had a small bulge coming from it. The ultrasound gel was cold against her skin as the doctor pushed the camera uncomfortably around her belly.

As Piccolo looked up, he could see his child on the screen. Large ears, antennas, a perfect shaped head and body. He sighed with happiness as a smile fell across his lips. Yusagie couldn't help but feel amazing amounts of love and joy as she watched the expressions on Piccolo's face. This was the life she would die for. This was the life she wanted. Nothing was going to take this moment from her.

"So your child is the size of a human fetus around six months. You said around three months ago the child was conceived? Well, I don't know how rapidly you guys grow, but if this baby is already three months developed, you probably only have maybe another two months left." Yusagie was surprised to hear that it was such a short amount of time before she saw her child. "He's 60% developed if we go by human standards. Do you want to know what it is?" Yusagie looked at Piccolo with a smile, who nodded to her. He wanted to know. "It's a boy."

"I knew it." Yusagie felt some sort of victory over the fact she was right. "At least we have everything for a boy." Piccolo didn't feel happy or apathetic about the gender of the child, and he didn't have a preference, it was what it was.

As the months had passed, Yusagie began bigger, what seemed like almost overnight. Her stomach took over her life, she was frustrated, she was angry and irritated. Mimi had a hard time staying with them in fear if she moved the wrong way, Yusagie would rip her head off. Her thoughts were jumbled, her dreams were worse as time went on, seeing things she didn't want to see. Piccolo did everything he could to not be near her at all times. He couldn't do anything right, and she yelled at him whenever she had the chance. He was more scared of her than he was of Cell.

Yusagie woke up that morning, no, it was afternoon, she slept, she overslept into the afternoon. She was irritated, how did she waste her day? She was doing this almost every day now, sleeping 17 hours through the night.

Hitting her mattress aggressively, she got out of bed with extreme frustration. She reached over to her dresser to grab her vial necklace; it wasn't there. It was gone. She knew she was losing her memory; she didn't care, forget the necklace!

Throwing the blankets aside she walked out of the bedroom, and the place was quiet, she heard some talking in the kitchen down the hall and made it into the kitchen where she saw Mimi drinking tea with Popo, her son sitting with them at the table, and Piccolo was filling a glass of water. She could tell he was training as sweat rolled down his face.

"Hi mom!" Her son said with excitement as everyone else was too afraid to even say hello to her. Yusagie smiled as she hugged her son, who held her large stomach. He made her happy, and was the only one who did as of recent. "I'm hungry." He requested to her to feed him.

"What did you eat today?" It was noon, she was sure he had had breakfast.

"Crackers." He smiled looking up at her as his stomach growled.

"Cracker?" Yusagie raised her eyebrow and then looked at Popo, Mimi and then Piccolo. "Why did he only have crackers?"

"It was the only thing I could reach in the cabinet." He little voice spoke to her as Yusagie's expression turned from being annoyed to being furious.

"My son has gone all day without food?" Yusagie then turned back to Popo and Mimi. "There are three of you, and not a single one of you took the time to feed this child?" They stayed quiet, they didn't know what to say. Even her son could tell she was mad as she opened up the cabinet to grab some noodles to make him, then slammed the door shut, cracking the cabinetry wood.

"Can I have a bath after?" Her son asked playfully as he sat down at the table.

"I gave you a bath yesterday—" He didn't need another one today, but tomorrow.

"No-it's been three days." Little Piccolo corrected his mother as his dad face palmed himself. She was going to explode, and he knew it.

Yusagie stopped pouring noodles into a pot of water as she turned and looked at him. "No, it was yesterday..." She tried to think. She was always so tired, was it really three days?

"Three days mom."

Yusagie slammed the pot down onto the stove and looked over at the man she loved, well, maybe not so much lately. "He has gone three days without a bath, and you didn't bath our son, you didn't feed him! How can I do everything?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She was overwhelmed, Piccolo knew this. She didn't do a lot being pregnant, but she felt like she was doing more than anyone else on earth.

Yusagie covered her face and began to cry into her hands in a manner that was almost a nervous breakdown. How she went from angry to sad, Piccolo had no clue.

"Here, I'll help." Mimi said as she stood up to grab the pot from Yusagie and began to make her son some food. Yusagie just cried as Piccolo wrapped his arms around her and let her sob it out. He stroked her long very messy hair as he tried to comfort her. He could step it up a little, but being a good parent wasn't his thing, it was hers.

"It will be okay—just a few more weeks." He assured her as his strong hands rubbed her back and shoulders. Piccolo knew Yusagie was being silly, downright hysterical and rolled his eyes as Mimi tried not to laugh at her friend's erratic emotions.

"Piccolo-" Yusagie stopped holding him and pulled away. She wiped her eyes clean with the back of her hand.

"Yes?" he smiled at his silly lover, pushing her hair back out of her face.

"My water broke."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53- Year ½ Part 2

Her hands felt like they were going to crush his knuckles into millions of pieces as she squeezed them with pain. Screams came from her lungs; he didn't know she could get this loud, have this much strength until now. He felt sorry for her; he felt bad for the pain she described to be worse that being in battle, worse than being close to death. At some point, he had to ask her to squeeze his arm in fear she would break his hand. She proceeded to break the bed with every push she gave, and the doctors from Capsule Corp. trembled at the sight of her incredible strength. It was one more push, and cries of their newborn child were heard throughout all of Kami tower.

When they placed the small baby Namek boy into her arms, she couldn't help but cry. She was a mother before, but now, she was a mother of a biological heir. This was a child she made.

Piccolo wrapped his arm around her and she sobbed into his chest while holding their son. He was a big baby, unlike Piccolo Jr. He was more vocal that was for sure and wiggled much more than his brother did.

Placing his lips onto her forehead, Piccolo kissed her with a gentle touch as her fingertips trailed over her baby's face, his small nose, and bridge of his brows. He opened his eyes only for a moment, and when he did, his eyes sparkled a light blue, just like his brother's did when he was born.

"Do you want to hold him?" The tired Yusagie offered as she laid her head back and handed their son to him. Piccolo grabbed his second boy into his arms, and he noticed right away he was much bigger than his brother at birth.

Cradling him close to his chest, Piccolo started down at him as his eyes stayed asleep. "What did we name him?" The proud father asked.

"Any ideas?" Yusagie could hardly keep her eyes open after hours of labor. Piccolo gently rocked his sleeping son in his arms before he looked at the love of his life.

"Tye." Was all he said as she turned her head to look at him with a tad bit of surprise and emotion in her eyes.

Yusagie smiled. It was her dad's name. Piccolo had suggested that name before for little Piccolo, but she didn't feel right naming him that. Now it felt right. "Tye." She repeated and agreed. That was her new child's name, and she knew her father would be honored.

"I wish Goku was here." He said as he looked down at his son. He wanted nothing more than to see Piccolo and Yusagie work out. This child would have made Goku happier than his own children.

"I know—" Yusagie whispered, as she knew he missed his best friend, and he wasn't near when he needed him most.

One at a time people walked in, First Gohan, Denda and Piccolo Jr, then followed by Bulma and Mimi to check on Yusagie. They all stared at the baby Namek, but not as much as Little Piccolo did. He couldn't stop looking at his brother, he was a big brother, and he was trying to take it in. "What's his name?" He asked with innocence as he looked up at his mother.

"Tye." She replied, almost about to fall asleep in the bed she laid in.

"What? That's a dumb name. His name should be Piccolo." Piccolo chuckled at his son's remark regarding their name.

Gohan spent some time looking at the new Namek, a new student that would be his. And one by one as each person left, Gohan stayed holding the new baby. He too would be a big brother soon. As night had fallen he left as well, the Namekian family slept together with a new member of their family. Tye.


	54. Chapter 54- Year 2

Chapter 54- Year 2

Tye was several months old now. Feisty, very temperamental, an angry child he was. He was nothing like his passive brother by any means, he drove Yusagie nuts, she couldn't handle him, and at times, Piccolo couldn't either.

Yusagie placed a spoon of rice in young Namek's mouth as he hit it away. She tried again as he screamed in his chair and tried to escape like a prisoner.

"I'm going to get Gohan. I'll be back." Piccolo said as he kissed her and then his two sons.

"Alright." Yusagie turned to him with a nod as he left. Yusagie had given up on her son and placed the spoon down on the table. She looked up at her female Namekian friend. "Have you seen my Vial?" she asked, she hadn't seen it since she was pregnant, that day she realized it was gone.

"No why?" Mimi shook her head and looked at Yusagie with confusion.

Yusagie wiped his face off as he screamed some more. "Someone stole it. It went missing. And we know what will happen if it is gone."

Yusagie's visions at night were becoming clearer. Mote was going to return, and now that she wasn't pregnant, she was going to train all hours her son's were asleep.

"The universe could be controlled, can't it? Asked Mimi kindly with so much innocence.

"Yes. As you, know. My father has the map in it."

Mimi nodded "Yes I know and I understand. But you have no idea who took it?"

" no."

" Where did you leave it?"

" I swear to heavens I placed it back into it's box when I went to bed. Maybe I miss placed it." Yusagie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and stood up. She looked at her quiet son as he sat and ate cereal to himself. "Can you watch your brother for a moment? I'll be right back." He nodded as his small brother growled in his chair like the little beast he was.

Yusagie dismissed herself into the hall and walked down to the bathroom. She took the time by herself to confirm something she had been worried about again, something that was happening again if possible. And she was right. As Yusagie held the test with two pink bars, she banged her head against the wall a few times until she heard a scream.

Stopping, she listened closely. Her son was always crying, but this time. It was different.

Yusagie then heard her child scream again, but it was Piccolo this time. She dropped the pregnancy test to run where she heard his voice. Entering the living room she watched her son standing back in a corner. Fear was upon his face as he held his brother. Blood dripped from his forehead as he stood in a panic. "Piccolo-what—"

His mother ran to him, but a beam cut her off, forcing Yusagie to stop and turn to see a figure standing before her. A figure in her unit's uniform, a soldier of Mote. They had returned.

Those Glasses and the matching green skin. Her short dark hair and round face stood before Yusagie as she wore the Vial around her neck.

Yusagie's eyes widen with surprise, he was right, Piccolo was right all along. And as she thought to herself on what she would do, her eyes narrowed in on her friend. "Mimi..." yelled Yusagie "What is going on?"

" tsk tsk tsk Yusagie, you are ever so slow. How you get promoted by Mote, I will never know." Her eyes showed a glare of evil as she grinned.

"Sounds like you're Jealous." Yusagie smiled as she rubbed her success in the face of the Namek before her.

"Shut up!" Mimi yelled as she clenched her teeth in anger.

" You-you told them I was here. You broke my secret about be being able to go into the past."

" Damn right I did." Mimi laughed out loud in a sadistic manner. "We were never friends. Just because we were the only few Namek's left, didn't make me like you anymore then I do now."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Yusagie asked in almost a pleading tone.

" You, you got everything, you were so talented, so strong. Everything became easy to you! And when I saw the opportunity to get ahead of you, I took it!" she screamed.

" I didn't want the position Mimi you knew that. I hated Mote, you and everyone else became brainwashed. What do you think your father would say or think if he were alive?" Yusagie argued as she tried her best to sense Piccolo, to find him somewhere in the lookout, he left. He never left, and Mimi took the opportunity to attack when Yusagie was most venerable.

"I don't even remember my dad." Mimi's eyes became dark, speaking with such rage it was as if Yusagie didn't even know who she was.

"How?" Yusagie looked at her with disbelief as sadness filled her eyes. "How do you not remember? How do you not remember his touch and his voice?" All Yusagie could think about was her dad, and the strength he possessed. The energy she felt from him when he held her. She believes that's why she loved Piccolo as much as she does, as he gives her that same comforting feeling. "How do you not remember the night we were ambushed and our village burnt down in flames? Mimi—"

"I just don't." Mimi replied in a monotone voice as she looked over at Yusagie's son who stood there scared, with tears upon his face as he trembled. She was his age when her family was slaughtered, how would she remember?

"Leave Mote, Mimi. You can start a new life here. We can start a new race of Female Namekians. We can uphold our family's honor and—"

"Shut up!" Mimi snapped as she lifted her hand in the direction of the young Namek in a manner that made her seems like she would attack him.

"I will literally rip your face off if you even think about touching my child." Yusagie's tone changed as she stood in a fighter's pose, ready to launch herself at the only other female Namek she knew of left alive.

"Oh, and what else will you do?" Mimi said in a demeaning tone as she smiled at Yusagie. She was certain the Namek was no longer as strong as she was four years ago. " Lucky, I am you know. You were careless when fighting Nami."

"What?" said Yusagie in question as she raised her brow. "Explain!"

"You still haven't told me what else you're going to do to me if I hurt your kid." Lowering her arm, Mimi laughed as she stared at the young son of Piccolo. "Nothing?"

"I'm not worried about my son; he could handle you." She clenched her teeth in anger. It was taking everything in her to not murder someone in front of her boys.

"I'm glad you're not worried about your child because you're going to have bigger problems than worrying about him." Mimi stretched and yawned as if this whole situation was no longer a big deal. " I am going to take him in as my own anyways, and make him powerful, unlike how you and Piccolo have done." she dropped her arms and tilted her head when she stared at Yusagie for a response. One by one, several of Motes men surrounded them and her boy.

" What do you mean?!" Yusagie screamed taking a step forward ready to destroy her in a blast.

"You forget?" Mimi began to chew her nails. " Mote had bracelets on Nami, which means she was under his control-"

Yusagie's eyes widen. "And?" She wasn't aware she was under his control, she had assumed Nami ventured out to kill her on her own on behalf of Mote. Mimi began to circle Piccolo Jr, the baby in his arms and Yusagie, who looked at their mother with fear. " Nami loved him, there was no need to control her."

"After your little heroic escape from our planet, a lot of our men realized their families had actually been killed by him and his army. They turned on him. Nami was one of them." Mimi had disappointment on her face. Yusagie realized then Nami had been on her side, and that was why she thanked her before her death. "She was a daddy's girl just like you." Mimi crossed her arms and stared down at the young Nameks.

Within moments, several more of Mote's soldiers jumped from the sky and landed on the look out. Yusagie looked around cautiously, realizing her and her children were now surrounded by those who held the logo of her planet upon their chest. They were going to kill her boys.

Yusagie stood in a fighting stance. She was confident she could take them down, and her sons would come out alive.

"Don't even bother trying." Mimi rolled her eyes as she spoke with attitude. Giving a snap of her fingers, Yusagie was unable to keep a clear mind and fell to her knees. Her thoughts were clouded, darkness swam around in her mind. Gripping her head, Yusagie tried to come to, she tried to see clearly, but she couldn't.

"Thanks to you being pregnant, I saw this is a wonderful opportunity to get inside your head. You were vulnerable and powerless to kick me out. I took ahold of your soul, rather than expelling it, I decided to control it, before completely making it ours." Yusagie's pupils went blank and turned a darker shade of red at that moment as she spoke.

Her body transformed into a Mote uniform as her soul appeared before her, yellow in color and bright with power. Yusagie stood up in a supine position, waiting for an order like the soldier she was brought up to be. She was trying to fight and resist inside her brain as she watched Motes men circle her boys, but she couldn't move, she was truly under their control now.

Mimi looked over at her kids, The small Piccolo backing up as he held his brother in his arms. He was scared, he could fight, but did he fight? He had only trained with his father, he didn't know what to do, and with that, he turned to run.

"Get him—Kill the small one and take the older one. He'll be mine." Mimi's eyes narrowed as she ordered her soldiers to hunt down the two Namek boys.

"Let's go" they flew off into the sky. Yusagie followed closely with her new comrades.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55- Year 2 Part 2

The party for Denda's birthday was being held at Kami tower; it was big enough for everyone to gather around, while Piccolo didn't like parties, Gohan convinced him it would be better this way.

A few of them laughed as they walked into the foyer of never-ending tile, but it wasn't until Yamcha almost tripped over a dead body did they realize how many bodies were laying before him. Gohan, Krillin, and Tien looked around in a terrified manner as they tried to understand why all these men in uniforms were dead. It wasn't long until Piccolo followed close and landed on his home. His reaction was the same. He was shocked, scared, what had happened? Where was Yusagie? And were his boys all right?

They stepped over the bodies and walked through the halls to find any survivors such as Popo. "Piccolo. Tye. Piccolo!." Piccolo called out to his boys as he tried to find them. It was soon upon entering did he find his son curled up in a ball with his brothers in his arms and, hiding in fear and covered in blood.

Piccolo Jr looked at his father. Piccolo stared at his son. The boy had a look on his face his father had never seen before. He was terrified, helpless. Piccolo knew something was not right.

Rushing to his son's side, he reached out for him in an embrace. He held his son's in his arms for that moment and felt no life source from their mother anywhere nearby. "What happened to all these people?" Piccolo asked as he could hear the footsteps of Gohan approaching from behind him.

"I killed them." The innocent voice spoke as Piccolo stared at him in shock. Was his son this powerful? He couldn't believe a little boy took down an army of men. There was no way.

"Why?" Piccolo asked. "Why did they need to be killed?"

"They were trying to kill Tye." He hid his face in his father's Gi.

"What about your mother?" Piccolo didn't want to know the answer, but he had a feeling he already did.

"Mimi took her. I don't know who else, other people, other soldiers, they did something to mom. I don't know what but mom wasn't herself. I want my mom." He cried, and as he did, Piccolo's eyes met with Gohan's.

"Her soul..." Gohan spoke. He knew right away what had happened, as it had happened to him too.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56- Year 2 pt 3

Mimi bent down on a black cold hard floor and put her hands in the air, which held a swirling ball of energy. "My KING, I give you this energy from Yusagie's soul. I will get more souls for you from the Z fighters, but this time, I will terminate them so this way they can not longer have it back."

" Good young one, one step closer to me being well again, and ruling this time period and Yusagie's new time, and Yes, my wish, Immortality" He spoke, his body almost lifeless, he laid in a chair, he could not move, only his lips.

Yusagie stood lifeless, mindless as she watched everything happen before her. They were back, they were back in her time, standing in the palace in which she had tried to kill Mote years ago. She stood in his room overlooking a balcony to all the members of her nation. They were fighting outside the palace walls, a civil war.

" Yes" Mimi nodded. Not making the same mistake Nami did.

Mimi placed the soul into the limp body of Mote, his chest absorbed the orb, and he could feel his body becoming healthy again. Mote's body began to glow dark for a moment and then grew a size slightly. He could now move his head back and forth; his arms and fingertips had motion. Though still his lower body was paralyzed.

The two laughed devilishly long together. "I will take back my planet, those who defy me will be killed, and everything will be in proper order." Mote spoke as he looked over at Yusagie and then back at Mimi. "Where is the Vial?" Asked Mote, reaching out his hand.

Mimi pulled the Vial from her pocket and placed it into the palm of Motes pale white hand. "Do we kill her now?"

Mote shook his head. "Heavens no. How could I sacrifice such a strong fighter? She is under our control now. There is no need to kill her." Mote shook his head. Mimi wasn't happy; she wanted Yusagie gone. No longer here, dead. It was evident to her that Mote still favored Yusagie, and Mimi wanted to be his number one warrior. She knew in some way; she would have to kill Yusagie.

As Mote floated in his chair, he traveled to a cauldron of magical water. "Here is where we see the map, to make my ultimate wish with the Vial." Screwing off the lid of Yusagie's Vial, he poured its power into the caldron. He didn't expect the power that came from it, no one did. It was a promise to Yusagie's mother that she would be forever protected, and that was what exactly happened at that moment.

Powers and lights flew through the palace, a soul hit Yusagie in her heart, giving her life, giving her mind vision, and her power more strength than before. Her thoughts were clear, she could see Mote, she could see Mimi, she could see everything they were doing, and she realized she was back in her time. But she stayed still and pretended to still be under his power. She wondered, if Mote had her soul, then who's soul did she have?

The swirling of colors entered the holy water of the cauldron and images appeared before Mote and Mimi inside of it. There a map first appeared showing them where the metallic reconciliation was. Yusagie was wrong, the map was never of the earth, and it's dragon balls, but somewhere else in the universe.

His white see through skin and bright red eyes widen as he watched the map before them. "This place is on the edge of the universe. This is what I have been looking for since I found out about the Vial." Very delicate, but strong evil powers came from his body as he was mesmerized by the imagery and magic that came from her necklace. "Wait there's more?!" Mote asked as he continued to watch. The Map disappeared as now a small blonde baby girl was shown being held by a tall, dark-haired woman. "The Kai. That's one of the Kai's, what is she doing here? Do I need to seek her?" Mote was confused, so was Yusagie. What were they seeing, who were they seeing? "The little girl, why do I need her?" He watched the baby girl and the long dark haired Kai stand outside the gates of the planet, it wouldn't let others in, only them, and the baby girl knew the words to enter. He needed her next. And she was his new mission.

Everything disappeared before them, and the magical flew back into the Vial. Mote clenched his hand shut tight as he held her necklace full of magic. "We will find her. Whoever she is." Spoke Mote. Yusagie waited for the right time to attack, and it wasn't now.

"Let's head out to our men." Mote stated as he went to exit the palace that looked almost like a chapel. Looking head, there were over two thousand men in uniforms from Motes army, and just as many were rebels in the war. They were ready to fight, and so was Yusagie.

"Let's go." Said Mimi to Yusagie as she had taken a few steps forward to her command. Yusagie continued to walk up as she was ordered, but quickly snatched her vial from the hands of Mote.

"What!?" Mote screamed and then looked back at Mimi. "You failed me! How is she no longer under your control?!"

"I don't—I don't know-" Mimi said hesitantly with fear towards her leader. She had no idea how Yusagie broke her trance, but she did.

Mimi charged at Yusagie as she went to no only hit her in the gut with her fist but tried to re-steal the vial. But Yusagie didn't hesitate to knock out Mimi with the back of her leg as she threw a kick into her head. Her body flew into the support beam of the palace, breaking it and any rooftop above them.

As pieces of the build began to fall, Mote shot his chair towards Yusagie as he made several punches into her torso, making her short of breath. Yusagie fell to the ground with her hands covering her stomach in pain, but she knew she had to get up, she knew she could defeat him. This demon was so powerful, but she couldn't believe how much more he was now with her soul-infused in his body.

Yusagie shot off her feet and smashed through the body of Mote; his blood covered the walls as his body was cut into two. Mote screamed as her soul entered back into her body when she tore through his flesh. She had two souls, and she wondered who she had still, but she found a new great power in having this other soul added to her abilities, and she felt almost invincible.

Motes body shrunk two times the size since her soul left him. His power was almost entirely gone. Yusagie looked at Mimi who struggled to get up; then she looked down to finished the job.

Mote's body was now gone, disintegrated from a blast that came from her hands. This was for her sons, her boys, and the man she loved. Motes body was forever gone in her single blast.

Mimi looked at Yusagie in fear as she could sense her energy, her new power, and she knew Yusagie could take her out in just a matter of seconds.

As Yusagie walked towards her, she trembled, and she should have been as Yusagie wasn't going to let her live. "Tell me how to get back." Yusagie spoke with anger as she clenched her teeth. She didn't know how to get back to her family; she traveled by accident.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mimi as she stood up to face Yusagie.

"How do I get back to Piccolo and my family? Tell me or I'll Kill you!" She screamed as she didn't stop approaching Mimi.

"I don't know how. Mote did all the time travel. Please. Spare me." Mimi begged.

"Why? Why would I? You tried to kill my sons, you threatened my whole family, and now I can't even get back to them because of you, you betrayed me."

"I had—I had too or they were going to kill me...please, please understand." Mimi backed up into another support beam. Yusagie was not feeling generous or full of grace. Mote taught her that, he taught her to be ruthless and to be a murderous monster. And she was.

Yusagie quickly sprinted off her legs and with a whip of her arm, she beheaded the one friend she thought she had her whole life, and there Mimi fell dead.

Yusagie stared down at the decapitated Mimi and picked her up by her hair. Turning, she heard footsteps from behind, and there one of Mote's men stood, watching Yusagie and too trembling in fear. "The people— they are waiting-for Mote to make a speech." He tried to spew words out to her. He knew who she was, they all did. There was a hunt out for her.

"I'll talk on behalf of him." Yusagie grinned in almost an evil manner as she began to walk towards the balcony with the head of Mimi in her hands."

Yusagie walked out onto the kingdoms balcony where million of people stood before her. She held the head of Mimi in her hands and walked to a post in which held the flag that Represented Motes kingdom. Yusagie placed Mimi's head on top of the flagpole for the nation to see.

Walking from her old friend's decapitated face, she walked further out, walking down a few steps, but not enough to get close enough to anyone.

She looked out, this was her kingdom, these were her people, and it was her job to save them, to do what she must.

"I did try and destroy Mote." Her voice roared over her military. Some were outraged, others cheered, and these two clashing views began to fight before her.

"STOP!" She screamed out to her comrades. "While you may think what I did was wrong, I have a good reason for doing so. I have seen a life of peace, a life without war, and a life of fulfilling solitude." Yusagie began to walk down a few more steps; they didn't scare her even if they attacked. "I killed him that night to escape this life as a slaved warrior. I'm tired of fighting. I'm sick of being under his evil control. He was never here to help you; he never cared about any of you. He wanted me, he wanted something I had and I stabbed him lifeless." Everyone was silent as she spoke with aggression and rage. "You are without a leader. I do not want to be it. But if you want a life of peace, we need to come together and find someone who can peacefully lead us. Those who support Mote, you are out there, I know you are out there, some of you are spies, some of you are currently serving him, and those who are not, I will inform you, your beloved leader is still alive." Yusagie knew he would find a way to regenerate from her blast he always did. The cheers were louder than the moans as they heard he was alive. This would be a hard battle, and she knew it. "If you choose to side with Mote, you have just initiated a civil war, for we will not back down. I have sons. I have bared two heirs. I will take back what was stolen from me and destroy those who wronged me! My people, My Nameks, My sons, and those comrades who were loyal will slay those armies and burn their cities to the ground! I will strike the chain of every slaved warrior I find and let you rise. I will take back what is ours. Mote has told you lies about me, that does not matter. I have nothing left to say to him, only to you. I am not your enemy, for your enemy is standing beside you and amongst us." Yusagie took in a deep sigh as her voice boomed over the kingdom of people. Her throat hurt from how loud she was speaking.

"Mote stole me from my family as a child, as many of you were as well. He killed our families, our child siblings, and our frail elders. He has been nothing but chains and suffering. I am Yokkosono Hart, and I am of Namekian Blood, My father was Tye Hart and I am the granddaughter of the Guru Denda. I swear to you that those who harm you will die screaming. The next time Motes raises a hand to me and my people will be the last time his warriors have hands. Stand behind me, and don't be enslaved soldiers any longer." Yusagie took a deep breath as she looked down at her people. They watched her in silence and with respect."Stand beside me and fight the Men of Mote or Die as one of them." These were her last words as everyone before her began to bow with loyalty to her Name. She watched them one by one get on their knees, but some stood in their faith for Mote. "You do not need to bow, but stand and defend my words. Honor your families who died at his hands." Yusagie watched them stand back up and stare at her for orders. "Who here are loyal to Mote and his commands?" Yusagie yelled out to the crowd, and hands rose showing their faithfulness to the evil demon.

"Kill them. Kill them all. Behead them and place their scalps at the front of the kingdom. Exterminate every being who is loyal to him." And with her last words, screams of pain and death began before her as thousands of men engaged in battle. Men who were of Mote died at the hands of those who felt enslaved. She watched her people ruthlessly fight as her mind tried to find a way back home.


	57. Chapter 57- 2 Years 6 months

Chapter 57 Year 2.5

Piccolo was alone with his boys, and it was only him. He never knew how hard it would be. He never knew how alone he would feel trying to pull through each day without her by his side. He didn't know where to find her, he couldn't go after her, and thinking of her was something he never stopped doing.

His boys had grown, but his oldest never forgot his mother. He asked about her daily and Piccolo tried to reassure him she would return, yet, he didn't know if she ever would.

His youngest, Tye, had grown at twice the speed of the humans, just as his brother did, yet he was different. Piccolo Jr was calm and collected, he thought about everything he did, he was logical in his young age, and every decision he made took intelligence and a critical thinking process.

His younger brother on the other hand, even though small, had a temper, a temper most babies didn't have. He had uncontrollable power, and Piccolo often did not know what to do with his child that was so anger focused.

It had been six months since she had left, and all he had was his two boys, Denda and Popo to lend a hand.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58- Year 2.5

"You know, you're going to have to start pulling your weight around here." Roshi complained as he sipped his pink lemonade on the beach. He lowered his glasses and looked over at Krillin who sat in the sand and sighed. "And that fuzzy head of yours, it isn't, well, ideal for a monk who should be fighting, but let's face it, you didn't do too much to cell anyways, right?"

Krillin looked over at his master with distaste. "That's a lot from an old pervert who look at nude women." He rebutted as his master laughed over a blonde girl's rack. But then his master cleared his throat.

"I don't support you. Go find a job!" Roshi had yelled at him before he turned back to his magazine and lemonade.

Krillin let out a deep sigh. A job would do him good. He needed the interaction. Gohan was busy studying. Goku had died, Piccolo was busy raising two boys alone, Bulma didn't spend time with him anymore after Vegeta came into the picture, and well, Tien was just gone. He needed social interaction. "Alright, fine, I'll go get a job." Krillin stood up with pride as he looked out into the distance and smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up; it's not like you have much to offer." Said Roshi. Krillin then stomped back into the house; he was annoyed with Roshi's pessimism. He had to find the suit he was going to wear, and once Krillin did, he adjusted it. If he wanted a job, he needed to look nice if he was going to find quality work. This suit, it brought back memories from years ago with marron, it was white with a white matching hat and pale blue tie, but she was gone now. There weren't days she didn't cross his mind, and he knew he would never see that Android again, especially after the way she acted when he made his wish to the dragon.

Walking out on the sandy beach, he felt confident in his snazzy suit. Roshi looked at him but didn't say anything at all. He just watched Krillin shoot off into the sky towards Orange city.

Once Krillin landed in the large city that Bulma lived in, he stopped at a few places, first a bakery, which asked him if he knew how to make cakes. He didn't. So he had to move on to the next place, where he would be an accountant, but that required a degree that he didn't have. He then tried a restaurant but had no experience serving. Nothing was matching what he could do. What could he do? He could fight, but there were no fighting job.

As he slouched, walking down the road, he was down, depressed. Krillin felt just as worthless now as he did when he fought Cell. He couldn't find anything and this destroyed his self-worth. What was he? He couldn't even help with defeating Frieza either, he wasn't one of the earth's strongest fighters any longer, he over all sucked, at least, he felt that way.

As he continued to walk he saw a large "help wanted" sign in the window of the police department. He sighed. Krillin figured that he might as well try. Walking in he went to the counter with little enthusiasm. "So you're hiring?" He asked, his voice was monotone and filled with disappointment.

A fat man behind the desk with a large mustache nodded and smiled. "Of course." His smile was broad and warm as he was excited to see Krillin.

"Yeah well, do I even meet your qualifications?" Krillin asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hmmm, well, can you shoot a gun?" Asked the deputy.

"No." Krillin responded.

"Can you drive super fast?"

"No-"

"Have you ever arrested someone?"

"No-"

"Can you beat someone with a stick?" He raised his eyebrow as he looked at Krillin.

"I can beat someone with my fist?" Krillin replied with question in his voice.

"You're hired!" The man thundered with enough enthusiasm to fill the place.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59- Year 2.5 Part 2

Krillin walked out of the police station with a large smile on his face. He was happy and overly proud of himself, He would start tomorrow morning bright and early.

Walking down the road, he wasn't even watching where he was going since he was filled with so much Glee, that he suddenly ran into another person, knocking them over and all of their belongings.

Once Krillin could see straight himself and rubbed his head, he looked down to see her rubbing her behind. Her beautiful, blue gorgeous hair and a tight red dress that matched her large red lips. "Marron?" Krillin raised his eyebrow as he stared at her.

"You big dummy! all of my things are everywhere now!" She yelled at him. Krillin hurried to pick up her bags of shopping and brought it back to her in a rush. Her voice hadent changed at all.

"Sorry! so sorry!" He scrambled to get it all up, and once he did, he handed it to her, but couldn't stop gazing into her blue eyes.

"Oh hey, it's you Krillin, I didn't recognize you with a buzz haircut. I never thought I would see you again." She gave him a warm smile as she spoke in her small voice.

"Oh uh yeah I'm growing it out, but I just got done fighting ahah-" He bushed rubbing the back of his head. "You know, Cell the bad guy, I was there."

"Oh-the one Hercule beat, yeah, hey why didn't you beat him?" Marron crossed her arms as she stared at him with disappointment.

"Well, you know Hercule, so much stronger than me." Krillin laughed as he sweated profusely from his nerves. She made him anxious, he just wanted to impress her and only her.

"Well, since you're clearly not as strong as the champ, what could you even be doing with your life?" she asked, and when she did it wasn't in the nicest tone.

"Oh uh-" Krillin thought to himself, reminding himself that he really was nothing. "Well-I'm a cop now." He laughed nervously.

"Oh my goodness! you're a police officer!" She said with excitement as he continued to rub his buzzed head.

"Haha yeh." tough he didn't tell her his first day was tomorrow.

"Why, why haven't you asked me to dinner tonight yet then?" Marron asked as she sounded disappointed that he hadn't.

"Uh-you, me, dinner?" he questioned her with uncertainty as he looked at her beautiful pale complexion.

"Alright, since you insist, tonight then, I'll meet you right here at the fountain! I'll see you then!" The gitty blue haired bimbo said as she skipped off to her red car with all her shopping bags.

Krillin was nervous. He was having dinner with the prettiest girl he had evet met, he missed having dinner with her and swimming in the ocean with her, and holding her hand and kissing her at night. This day couldn't have been more perfect for him.

When the evening came, Krillin met her at the large fountain just like she had requested. He never changed his white tux, and she was in something different, something more beautiful than before. Her back was open in a long black dress. Krillin drooled over her body as he knew master Roshi would be doing the same thing too. "Hey-heyy" He studdered as he looked at her.

"Well let's go to dinner silly, I'm curious as to where you're taking us." She said as she linked her arm with his and he walked her down the cobblestone street.

They arrived at one of the finest places in the city. Bulma was able to afford eating here every night if she wanted, but not him, but Marron, she was worth it.

As the Italian waiter seated them, he began to look at the menu as he was so tired. Marron looked at Krillin when the waiter came and asked them what they wanted to drink. "Are you going to order for me or not?" She said with attitude as Krillin scrambled to order.

"Oh uh uh-wine, yes your finest wine and uh-Spaghetti" He smiled as he looked at her and the waiter, handing him the Menu after ordering.

Krillin and Marron talked most of the night. He talked about how he fought cell and trained for several years without her by his side. How he missed her. She had just been, well, shopping. She told him how she came to see him, but Krillin was upset Roshi never told him, in fact, it really bothered him that Roshi hid it for so long. It may have changed his mind about saving the android and not destroying her remote, then Cell never would have happened.

After eating, the two finished the whole bottle of wine, and Krillin was a bit on the tipsy side.

"Do you, want to stay the night at my place?" Marron asked.

Krillin uncontrollably blushed. "Well uh-yeah-uh sure." He said. "I would like that." The sex with her was always good, excellent in fact. Her body was to die for and the feeling she gave him was ecstasy. He was more than excited about her offer.

Paying the restaurant, Krillin headed out with Marron on his arm, walking down the street he recognized a figure, someone he thought he knew. The blond haired android draped in a banket was being grabbed by the police. "You cant sleep on the benches! You need to go to the shelter. It keeps the streets clean!" The man yelled as he yanked her off the bench and dragged 18 down the road to the shelter.

"Wait-!" Krillin yelled as he released his grip from marron and reached for the officer.

"Krillin, what are you doing?! You're not going to spend the night if you ditch me for your cop job."

Krillin stopped and let out a sigh. That was the first time he had seen 18 in a year, or even more. Though, he couldn't help but think of 18. She would be okay, right? She was strong, stronger than him, if anything bad happened, she could take care of herself, right?

He nodded to Marron with a small smile. "Alright, let's go." He agreed as he walked back to her apartment with her, down the quiet city road.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60- Year 2.5 pt 3

Krillin made love that night to Marron, feeling her soft body against his, his lips never leaving her round luscious figure. She was just amazing in every way, and he hadn't gotten off like that in years.

The blue haired beauty was curled up beside him, against his hard chest. He looked over at the clock and now it was time to get ready for his first day of work.

Krillin tried to slip out of bed, not to wake her, quietly tiptoeing to his uniform. As he began to button up his new cop outfit, Marron sat up, covering her bare chest with her sheets. "Where are you going?" She asked him. He looked at her sad blue eyes; He didn't want to leave her just as much as she didn't want him to go.

"I have to go to work." He told her. He wanted to stay and lay in bed with her all day, but he just couldn't.

"Come back after?" She asked as she turned her head so innocently. Krillin smiled and nodded. Of course he would.

After getting dressed, he leaned over the bed to kiss her. "Goodbye." Her sweet voice said to him. He smiled with a nod.

"I'll come over tonight." He told her. Before walking out the door and closing it quietly behind him.

Krillin's day at work was uneventful as he shadowed another cop. He spent the day writing tickets on parked cars and pulling over people speeding. Nothing fun happened. No bad guys to punch and arrest, nothing.

Krillin had an hour before he was off, it had become dark outside. It was night time by now, and he wanted to get to Marrons. He was hoping his supervisor would let him out early, but he didn't.

"Alright now, we get all the homeless people off the street into the shelter; it makes out town look cleaner." The man grumbled as they walked down the side walks, tapping the homeless people with their sticks and told them they had to get lost. Some of them hurried to the shelter, and others disappeared.

One covered in a blanket laid on the bench, the same one as last night. His supervisor tapped the person on the shoulder. "Get up and get out. You can go to the shelter." He said with a mean voice. Her iceberg colored eyes lifted up to look at him. Piercing into him as she was cold looking. "Now." He said.

"No.." The woman's voice was familiar to Krillin.

"Well you can't stay here, so get to the shelter."

Sitting up she unraveled herself. She was dirty, her hair was a mess, she needed and bath and smelled. She wasn't how Krillin remembered her. "Get lost old man before I kill you! The men in those shelters molest women; I'm not going back." She snapped.

"You just threatened a police officer mam." He growled, pulling out his handcuffs and yanking her body, which was much thinner than before, off the bench. He strapped her wrist into the first cuff before Krillin stopped him.

"Wait!" He yelled looking at 18 and his supervisor.

"Are you actually telling me to stop? Are you defying my orders!?" The man shouted. "If that's the case, you can be jobless." He snapped at Krillin.

"No you see, this, this is my friend 18. She isn't actually homeless." He began to lie. "It's a social experiment she is doing on poverty in our city, yeah, living their life for a few days to see how it is, so she can raise awareness." He sweated and laughed. "I can drive her home, right, since this is all a misunderstanding?"

18 glared at him. Why was he doing this, why was he so nice? She wanted to tell him to fuck off, but he was helping her, so she nodded and yanked her wrist from his supervisor, breaking the handcuffs.

The supervisor was scared of her power suddenly, as he watched her break the steel handcuffs. "Uh—uh alright, thanks for letting me know, we wouldn't want to imprison anyone who didn't need to be." He said to Krillin. Krillin really wanted to get to Marron's place. He wanted to stay with her tonight, but 18 needed a warm bath and a place to sleep that wasn't in a jail cell.

Walking with her, now that he was off duty, he lead her to his car.

"Why did you do that?" She asked as she sat in his front seat. She really did smell, so he opened the windows.

He ignored her question and texted Marron saying he was working overnight. But her reply wasn't as sweet, she demanded him, and if he didn't come, they were over.

Krillin was torn. He sighed, Marron was like this, she would come back around eventually. So he started his car and drove to Roshi's home.

Krillin escorted 18 inside Kami house, and upon walking in the door Roshi was instantly in her face. "Hohoho you brought me a beautiful—" He sniffed. "Yet..smelly girl." He smiled, trying not to show how much her stretched bothered him. 18 clenched her teeth in frustration, and her fist met Roshi's jaw, his body flying through a window.

Krillin half laughed. "Well—come this way, I'll show you the shower." Krillin offered as he lead her down the hall of the small home of Roshi. He turned on the bathroom light and handed her a towel. "We have some girl clothes from uh, Launch. She used to stay here a lot. You can wear those."

"Thanks." 18 said in her monotone voice. Krillin nodded, watching her go inside and closed the door behind her.

"She must be hungry." He said to himself. Pulling out his phone he looked at more angry tests from Marron. His heart hurt. He was sorry. He promised her a fancy dinner tomorrow night if she could just be patient. There was no reply from her while he was making rice and chicken for Roshi, him and Android 18. Cooking kept his mind off of his girlfriend for now.

18 dried her blonde hair as she was wearing the clothing she had been given from Launch's drawer. In a green tank and blue shorts, that were shorter than all hell, 18 felt a tad too exposed around the old man who eyed her as she walked to the counter where Krillin was preparing food at. "You're missing the red bow!" Roshi yelled out to her. She was confused, what bow?

"Ignore him." Krillin said, scooping rice into a bowl and handing it to her. She smiled and nodded taking it from Krillin's hands.

"Thanks." She said, and walked over to the table where Roshi was playing cards with oolong. While it didnt show, she really was grateful.

"Hay! Where's mine?" Roshi demanded.

"Get your own old man." Krillin snapped as he came and sat with his dinner as well. Krillin felt his phone instantly going off in his pocket, he was trying to ignore it. 18 couldn't help but notice the glow from the screen.

"I think someone is trying to get ahold of you." She said to him, inhaling her food, as she hadn't eaten in some time.

"Yeah, it's my girlfriend." Krillin said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh—" 18 was shocked to hear he had someone, after making that wish for her. Maybe he was just a good man all around, and not really into her as she thought. Eating her dinner silently, she finished up and made her way to the couch. Roshi had turned on an exercise video, watching the hot girls move and workout. 18 was tired, she didn't mind the videos, but fell asleep to them as they were soothing, or maybe, it was the couch that was comfortable. Perhaps, it was just Krillin's presence.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61. Year 2.5 pt 4

Bulma's life had changed all after cell. Vegeta had changed, and that made her life change. Her had been different since Cell. Vegeta was a warmer person to her, and her son, he wanted to spend time with them, be closer to them, and he seemed like he now loved them. He had been the dad Bulma thought he would never be. Even though he spent his days in the training room, long hours to make his power go higher and higher, he spent his evenings doing things with her and his son.

As Bulma sat at her office, typing out a long email, Vegeta snuck behind her, his massive arms around her body as he wrapped her in an embrace. He began to kiss her neck gently, she was trying to focus, and he was being annoying.

"Vegeta, can I finish work?" She said as she tried to shrug him off.

"You're always working." He said as she stood straight up when he let her go.

Bulma turned to look at him and sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I'll be done in 2 seconds, and we can go to bed." Bulma said quickly turning around. Vegeta was going to stand there until she was done. He didn't like waiting. He tapped his toe repeatedly until she finally turned off her monitor. "Was that so long?" She smiled as she got out of her office chair.

"Yes." Vegeta said as he looked at her. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his hips and feeling his heart thump against her chest. He was always so serious. Kissing him gently, he returned it.

"So can I get in your ass now?" He asked bluntly in a nonchalant voice.

Bulma laughed as she released him and began to walk out of her lab. "Yes, you can." She told him, and he didn't hesitate to smack her from behind in a flirtatious manner as he followed her into their bedroom.

Laying beside her prince, Bulma breathed heavily as he had just taken over her body, he too was tired out, and it wasn't from training.

Bulma looked over at him, his eyes were closed, but he was awake, catching his breath after a long love making the session.

"Let's get married." Bulma said.

"What?" Vegeta asked as he hardly opened his eyes to look at her.

"Yeah, let's get married. finally. I mean unless you don't love me." Bulma said.

Vegeta sighed and reached his arm around her, pulling Bulma against his body. "Of course I love you, more than I show it." Vegeta admitted. This brought a smile to Bulma's lips. "What is this, wedding marriage thing?" Vegeta asked with uncertainty as it wasn't something he precisely understood about earth even after all his time here.

"Well, it's when two people, who love each other, are together forever." She explained to him, resting her chin on his strong bare chest. Looking up she smiled. "You have a party and nice clothes, and food, and dancing."

"Aren't we together forever, we had a kid, isn't that enough?" He said. He paused for a moment quietly. His parents had an arranged marriage, they didn't get to choose, but he did? "How much food?"

"Depending on how many people you invite. The more people you bring, the more food you need." Bulma told him.

"Let's invite everyone then, more food, the better. How about next tomorrow?" Vegeta suggested.

Bulma raised her eyebrow as she stared at him. "That's a tad too soon." She said. "We need time to plan."

"Why? Bring the food and we're done." Bulma glared at his statement. "Sorry, I'm just very excited to eat." Vegeta apologized. She sighed and rolled over against him. "We can do it whenever you want." He told her, kissing the back of her head, rustling her blue hair with his kisses.

"Alright—" She whispered. "A month, we can do it in a month." She told him. Vegeta nodded in agreement.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 Year 2.5 Pt5

Krillin knocked a few Time's on Marron's apartment door that morning. Krillin had left his fighting Gi at Marron's from the night before. He needed it, 18 was around, he could maybe train with her.

There was no answer. Where would she be at 8 am? It wasn't like she worked.

So Krillin invited himself inside. And when he did, there was a pair of Men's boots at the door. Why were these men's boots here? They didn't belong to him, and Marron loved girly shoes. As he kept walking, he saw a man's jean jacket on the chair in her kitchen, and then into her room, where he saw the man, naked with her in her bed, asleep.

He took Krillin's girl. No no, it wasn't the guy's fault, it was Marron's.

Krillin sighed. This was like her. She was selfish, dishonest, Materialistic, everything that embodied a terrible person, she was it. Krillin coughed as loudly as he could, yanking his Gi off her dresser. His cough woke her, sitting up she stared at him in shock as she looked over. "Uh-I uh.." She tried to say something, some sort of an excuse.

"Don't even try to explain, I don't care." Krillin said, looking at her in disgust, but actually, he was hurting inside.

"I was lonely without you, and drunk, I swear, I'm sorry, he doesn't mean anything-" She pleaded with him with tears in her voice.

"Save it." Krillin said as the man beside her began to wake up. "I'm done with you, you and your spoiled princess crap. You were a waste of my time. Don't ever try to come find me again." Krillin walked out as she stumbled, trying to chase him while covering her body with the sheet.

"Wait!" She screamed stumbling over her own clothing on the floor, but Krillin, he was already out the door.

Krillin spent his day with his heart throbbing at work. He was an aggressive cop because of feeling this way. He didn't feel like being nice. As he walked down the road, he wrote a citation for everything he found. One minute over the meter without putting a quarter in it, parking too far up, parking too far back. A cracked window, and wrote everyone he could fines. Even his boss noticed the hostility coming from the monk as he handed in all the tickets from his day.

"Maybe you should clock out early." His supervisor said.

"Why would I do that, I need the money?" Krillin said in an annoyed tone as he looked at his supervisor sitting behind his desk.

"I think you're having a rough day, come back tomorrow, maybe you'll feel better." He ordered Krillin. Krillin was having a bad day and left without saying anything to the other officials, he wanted to snap at his boss, but he didn't, he just let off steam as he flew home.

Once he was home, Roshi could tell that Krillin was down. He could sense it and so could android 18, who had been trapped with this pervert all day, in fact, she was happy to see Krillin.

"Marron showed up." Roshi told Krillin.

Krillin paused and then moaned as he threw everything, including his officer jacket to the couch. "Of course she did-what did she want?"

"Well, she was here to talk to you, but saw 18 and got jealous and left." Roshi laughed loudly. "What happened?"

Krillin sat on the couch, 18 had been stuck there all day bored, and so she began to cook random things she found around his place, so she put a plate filled with sushi in front of Krillin. "Thanks, 18." He sighed as she walked away and he rubbed his temples in pain. "She was with another man."

"What?! That whore!" 18 yelled from the kitchen counter and then realized she had actually yelled it, and looked away with embarrassment. "I mean, that's not nice of her."

Krillin laughed. "You know what 18, she is a whore." He said grabbing his chopsticks and digging into his sushi. "This tastes amazing!" Krillin exclaimed as 18 blushed.

Turtle crawled in with mail in his mouth and walked over to Roshi slowly. Roshi took it all, junk, junk, magazine, his favorite, Junk, and a pink Envelope. "What's this? Oh oh, a love letter for me?" Roshi said as he ripped it open, his face wasn't as excited as before. "Bulma and Vegeta are inviting us to their wedding.." Roshi said. "We both get a plus one."

"Really?" Krillin said as she downed his dinner. "I'm surprised Vegeta would marry her. Honestly, I guess Cell changed us all."

"Yeah, It did." Said 18 as she didn't make eye contact with them when she said it, only just focusing on peeling potatoes for tomorrow's stew.

"So who are you bringing as your plus one?" Roshi whispered to Krillin as he eyed 18.

"No no, we're just friends." Krillin blushed. "Anyways, I just ended a relationship; it wouldn't be right." He shook his head.

"Fine, I'm going to ask her." He raised his eyebrows and grinned at Krillin.

Krillin shook his head in disappointment. "Goodluck old man."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63 Year 2.5 Pt6**

 **Over the Month, Krillin enjoyed coming home to food that not only tasted good but wasn't made by him. 18 was spoiling him. Roshi had asked her to Bulma and Vegeta's wedding, and somehow she reluctantly agreed to go with the old man after he bothered her over and over again, but she agreed they wouldn't dance, or even touch one another.**

 **"You know, Krillin-18 doesn't have anything to wear to the wedding." Roshi was pushing buttons already this morning, and it was the weekend, Krillin was tired and wanted to sleep in. As for him and 18, both slept on the two couches every night; he rubbed his eyes as he sat up, his hair getting longer and longer. He looked beside him, 18 was up already.**

 **"And?" Krillin moaned as he sat up and looked at Roshi.**

 **"Well, maybe she could go wearing nothing." He raised his eyebrows with a sly smile and Krillin looked at him annoyed. He knew he needed to take 18 to get some things, clothes being one, considering she had been wearing whatever Launch had left over from years ago, and Krillin was the only one who made money in the house.**

 **"Fine." He looked at 18 who was already up making Roshi breakfast, the smell of eggs filled the air around Krillin and made his stomach grumble. He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. His hair was crazy as she tried to fix it like it was nothing. "Do you even want to go to the mall 18?" Krillin said with no enthusiasm.**

 **18's face lit up as she smiled. "I would love that-getting out would be nice." She said. Her voice sounded so happy that it forced a smile upon his lips, he guesses he could take her if it made her that happy.**

 **After he had devoured her breakfast, Krillin quickly got dressed and headed out to the mall out in the city with 18. She was glad to walk the streets she once lived on without being one of the people without a home. She strolled past a tea shop and pointed it out. "I've always wanted to go in there." She said. "I used to sleep outside this shop because I loved the smell that came from it in the evenings." She told Krillin. He couldn't help but smile. He didn't know much about 18, minus the fact she found a love to cook at Roshi's house, but what else did she like?**

 **Krillin led her inside and brought her to a major department store, where he told her to pick out whatever she wanted. She was modest though; she just got two pairs of pants and a few shirts that barely cost him.**

 **"Well, to a dress shop?" He asked, not knowing where to check for a lovely dress for a wedding. 18 nodded following his lead around the mall as he paused and looked inside a jewelry shop. Krillin recognized that short blue hair anywhere.**

 **Bulma looked over the case of rings with Vegeta as she picked one out. It was large, with a huge diamond. "That one, I want that one!" She said.**

 **"** **Do you need some so—sparkly?" Vegeta asked as he looked at it.**

 **"** **Yes—" She glared at him. "Which one do you want a Non-sparkle one?" She said in a sarcastic tone.**

 **"** **Yep." He said nonchalantly, acting bored with the whole situation. Trunk walked up to the glass and pointed to a band, that for a man, that was hammered in with gold and some subtle diamonds around it.**

 **"** **Daddy." Trunks said.**

 **"** **Nope, I don't want that one. I want this one." He said pointing to a silver one that was nothing but a silver band.**

 **"** **That's boring," Bulma said.**

 **"** **It's great, and it won't survive battle anyways so why even buy one?" He snarled.**

 **Bulma rolled her eyes annoyed. "Fine." She said. "That one she pointed to the jeweler, once he grabbed it, vegetation couldn't help but see his son staring at the one he had shown his dad.**

 **Vegeta let out a sigh. "Alright—the other one, that one." He pointed to the band with sublet diamond. Trunk's face lit up and so did Bulma's. "Don't bitch if it gets ruined in battle and you wasted all this cash." He snarled at her as she squeezed him tightly. She didn't care; she loved that he cared enough for his boy that he was willing to change his mind.**

 **After she had squealed, her eyes looked up to see Krillin, and she smiled. "Hey!" She said with happiness as Krillin and 18 looked around. "What are you doing here?" Bulma asked.**

 **"Oh you know, shopping for your wedding clothes," Krillin told her, as she stared at 18 with the fear and Vegeta did as well. What was the killer robot doing with Krillin and was she going to kill the people in the mall?**

 **"With-18? Both of you-shopping?" She asked with a tremor in her voice.**

 **Krillin nodded. "Yeah, she's Roshi's date to your wedding." Krillin said.**

 **"I see." She replied as she looked at 18 who couldn't stop staring at a black chained link necklace with a rhinestone heart hanging from it. It was something she couldn't ever afford, but Bulma could with no problem.**

 **"Well, I wanted to say hi, I'm surprised to see you guys both here." Krillin said as she rubbed the back of his hair.**

 **"The feeling is mutual." Vegeta snarled at the android. 18 knew why they were acting this way; she had made their lives hell for a while trying to kill Goku, which was still a thought that went through her head a lot even though he was already dead. It was like as if she needed to accomplish it herself in order to get it to go away from her thought process.**

 **"We will see you later, oh hey, where can we get dresses for your wedding?" Krillin asked. Bulma pointed down the way. "Over there, in the specialty dress store." She said as Krillin looked down that way and he could see large dresses in the window.**

 **"Thanks!" He said to them, waving as he led 18 out of the jewelry store but noticed she kept eyeing the necklace.**

 **Walking into the store, she felt weird around these gowns; some were long, some were short, some were full blown wedding dresses. 18 had to pick one, and Krillin stood by waiting for her. She loved shopping before, but now, it felt weird with Krillin, Krillin wasn't 17.**

 **She grabbed a red one, a black one, and a blue one, trying each one on. She came out with the black one, the last one she had tried, she liked this one the most as she showed Krillin and looked in the mirror. "I like this one." She admitted, and Krillin smiled.**

 **"Me too." He agreed as the halter top was enough to cover her body but still make her look elegant. But the open back would have Roshi all over her.**

 **"You don't look pretty in that dress." Said a voice only Krillin knew all too well. Him and 18 both turned to see the blue hair marron in a white over-sized fluffy dress that made her look like a clown.**

 **"You should talk, look at you, what are you wearing, a tent?" Krillin snapped at her.**

 **"So, I see you are with HER." Marron snapped and Krillin and crossed her arms. "I'm glad I had left before you cheated on me, I mean, seeing as how now you're here with her."**

 **"It's not like that-" 18 said in her calm voice as she looked at Marron, but now she felt ugly, the dress wasn't pretty on her, she needed it off. 18 walked back into her dressing room and didn't hesitate to remove it rather quickly, how stupid was she, thinking she could be anything but a robot?**

 **Krillin had something to say to Marron, he was about too, but 18 quickly walked past him, and he stopped. "Where's your dress?" He asked.**

 **"Just forget it." 18 said as she walked out of the store.**

 **Krillin knew exactly what she was thinking and feeling. Turning back to Marron his face was filled with anger. "You know what, I feel sorry for whoever you're marrying. You're a terrible person, and I'm so glad you cheated on me, because I found someone who was even more beautiful than you in more ways than one, and you know what, I do think I love her." Krillin shook his head as he walked out of the shop after 18, but he had lost her.**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"My queen." Said a solider in a new uniform under her rule. They were no longer blue, but gold and black that represented her love for Kami.

"I'm not your queen. But what is it?" Asked Yusagie as she walked through the palace halls. Her loyal servants followed behind her. Ten female Nameks and two males. She called them to the palace, as they were the only left known survivors.

"We have no leads on Mote or his men as of this week." He said to her, a man with blue skin that looked like he belonged to the race Nami was from.

"Very well." Yusagie said with a nod as she allowed him to walk off.

"Will we ever have a queen?" one of the Namek females asked kindly.

Yusagie turned to her and smiled. "We will. I have chosen who." Yusagie smiled as she looked at a Female Namek who was even taller than her, and a Male Namek just as tall beside her.

"You two." She said. "Filomena and Jasper." She looked to the female and then the male. They both looked at each other in shock and then back at Yusagie. "Listen, our race is dead. It is up to you two to continue it. Get married, be happy, rule a kingdom with children." Yusagie stated with a smile. "And rule it with peace."

"And what will you do?" Asked Jasper, the Namek man, as he looked at Yusagie.

" I'll be an elder. But I'm going home to my family. I will come back and check on you guys every few months." Yusagie turned to the other Male Namek. "You will stand beside these two with a bride of your choice amongst these nine other girls. I will take the other eight back with me, and give them a place to live on Namek back in my time. Never again will our race die."

Yusagie left the kingdom in the hands of two Nameks, and two other Namek's as support. She prayed Mote was truly gone, and all his radical followers had perished with the help of her men: The Men of the Vial.

Yusagie had still been looking for a way home, Yusagie had yet to find it.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 64- Year 2.5 part 6

Krillin searched for 18 for hours, Roshi would be pissed if Krillin returned without her and he knew it. He searched at the mall, outside the mall, around the mall. He had given up though; maybe she had gone home, so he began to walk the route they came once they landed in the city. Passing by every store they had seen before they got there. And there was the one, the Tea shop. Krillin stopped and looked inside the window, and there she was, sitting inside the shop among all the tea smells, sitting contently and enjoying herself.

Krillin softly smiled as he walked inside and sat beside her in a chair that was next to hers at a table.

She knew he was there, but didn't say anything. Neither one of them did for a few minutes.

"Do you want to talk about how you're feeling?" Krillin asked as he looked at 18, Finally breaking the silence.

"What about it?" 18 asked. "She wasn't wrong."

"Yes, she was." Krillin said as he looked at her. "You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." He smiled and blushed as he told her, then looked away, feeling silly. He was falling in love with someone who didn't have feelings, right?

"I thought I could pretend to be-not a cyborg, but, inside me I'm still just a bunch of circuits." She said to him.

"Wait-Cyborg?" Krillin looked up at her with surprise.

18's eyes narrowed as if she looked annoyed by his question. "Yes-"

"I thought you were-an Android. So, you are part human?" Krillin asked as he was shocked and she seemed just as surprised that he didn't know.

"I assumed that since your friend had designed a detonator to disable me, you would have known I am almost entirely human." He told Krillin.

"Woah woah woah-" Krillin shook his head trying to understand everything he was hearing but was interrupted by a man asking to take their order. Krillin then looked at her. "Anything you have ever wanted here, order." He demanded of 18, now realizing she was more than just a motherboard.

18 blushed for the first time in a while and nodded with a small smile, and so she ordered a little cup of green tea. He ordered the same, and when the drinks were brought to them, small designs had been made at the top of their mugs. She had a heart, and he had one too.

"Yes, I'm human." She said as she grabbed a packet of sugar and put it in her tea. "When me and my brother were little we were dropped off at an orphanage. We were about 6. We remember it pretty well-" She began taking a sip of Tea. "We were then adopted, it was by the wealthy scientist who had a lot of money, and he was able to pay the orphanage for us, and well- when he brought us home, he worked on us, used us as experiments. Turned us into super humans."

"That's horrible!" Krillin said loudly, and people looked at him. He didn't realize she had had such a traumatic life.

18 nodded. "He had made us strong the same way he made Cell, but we wouldn't obey, we had become so powerful with the abilities he had given us, we were defiant and would try to leave. So to prevent us from going anywhere, he had to tranquilize us with a gun, so we would lay dormant for as long as he needed before he could decide what to do. So he put chips in our brains and an explosive device inside of us to listen to him and his orders. That chip is still there, and I wish it would just, well, go away sometimes."

"Does it bother you?" Krillin's eyes were kind as she asked.

18 nodded. "It tells me to kill Goku every morning I wake up." She admitted.

Krillin was shocked to hear that. "Well, sorry, all this time I thought you were just a robot." he kinda chuckled.

18 smiled. "You didn't know; it's okay." She said as she finished her tea.

Krillin smiled at her. "Come on, let's head back home. "

18 nodded, whole heartedly enjoying her tea as she left it there empty, hoping one day Krillin would take her again.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 65

Vegeta stood before a Mirror as took him to the Taylor. "I don't know why I'm here." Vegeta stammered. "These pants are just fine."

"You're too short Vegeta." The doctor smoked his pipe as he spoke. "So, we need to bring your trousers up a bit." The doctor looked at the groom's pants.

Vegeta sighed as suddenly he felt a hand crawl up his leg, he jumped away faster from the Taylor than he did Cell in battle. "The fuck? You trying to feel my dick?" The prince yelled with embarrassment and frustration.

"Vegeta, this is how they do it, they have to measure your inseam—"

"Oh no, get the hell out of here!" Vegeta stammered refusing to have his pants fixed, they were going to be long for the wedding, he didn't care. Vegeta turned to look out into the mall area where everyone walked. And there he saw Krillin. "Oh look, a bald guy, Gotta run, the pants are great thanks!" Vegeta found an opportunity to leave and ran for it out of the store.

"wait!-your pants are too long-" Dr. Briefs tried to call out to his son in law, but it was no use.

The Prince jogged up to Krillin as he was still in his police uniform. "Hey baldy, what are you doing here?" Vegeta began to walk with him.

Krillin stared at him oddly. Why was Vegeta walking with him? "Well, for your information, i'm not balled anymore." He spoke with an annoyed tone, could Vegeta not see? "And I'm here to buy a dress for your wedding."

"I always knew you were gay." Vegeta snickered as he shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked with Krillin.

"It's for 18!" He yelled. "What are you doing here?" Krillin asked.

"That doesn't matter, just take me with you wherever you go." Vegeta asked.

Krillin sighed. This was weird. Why was he tagging along? "Fine. You can help me pick out a dress, but you better be good." Krillin sighed. Vegeta just grinned at his comment.

As they strolled through the mall, Krillin came up to the dress shop, the one him and 18 had been inside. He walked to the corner they were in and began to look at the dresses. The one she had tried on that he liked was gone. "Ugh, I don't know which one to get." He said, as he looked at a red one and then a dark blue one.

"Black is your color." Vegeta joked.

"Come on Vegeta! I need you to be serious." Krillin snapped at the prince.

"Why? Just get the one that shows the most boobs, and back, and make sure it's tight on her ass." Vegeta said, but this time his tone was serious.

Krillin rolled his eyes. "Well- you did say black was my color." He said as he grabbed the low cut black dress. "I think she will like this; she had it in her hands." Krillin sighed as he took it to the register, the girls giving him an odd look at the checkout counter. "I'm not wearing it anywhere okay!?" Krillin yelled. Vegeta just stood beside him, waiting for the cop to finish up.

Krillin grabbed the bag and quickly left before anyone else looked at him weirdly. As he strolled through the mall with Vegeta, he sighed. "What if she doesnt like me Vegeta?" He asked. "I really like her."

"So?" Vegeta replied nonchalantly.

"I mean, I'll feel terrible, only one girl in my life has liked me." Krillin said.

"Get over it."

"I don't think she is someone I can get over, you know, that feeling, the feeling you have for Bulma deep in your chest, the one that hurts because you love her so much."

"No idea what you're talking about."

Krillin stopped as he looked at the Jewelry window. "That necklace, that was the one she wanted. " He stared at the shiney black onyx colored necklace. She would look beautiful in it at the wedding. "Wouldnt she looks great in that?"

"No. She's a robot." Vegeta said.

"She is not!" Krillin spun around and yelled at Vegeta. "You're a terrible shopping partner," Krillin said as he walked into the jewelry store to buy it.

Krillin had managed to ditch Vegeta by the end of the day at the mall and snuck inside the dark quiet Kami house as everyone was sleep. Nothing was on but the silent TV in the living room. He snuck in quietly, but not everyone was out cold, 18 sat up on the couch as she turned and looked at Krillin who left her dress and necklace in the car so she didn't know he had it. He wanted it to be a surprise. "What are you doing?" 18 asked as she looked at him.

"Uhh, sorry, I was trying to be quiet. " He rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment.

"You failed." She said with a small smile across her lips.

"I thought maybe you fell asleep to the TV." He began to take off his vest and the rest of his uniform, stripping into a white sleeved shirt and just his navy police pants. "What are you even watching anyway?"

"I don't know, some documentary about old men who are trapped on the island with talking animals." She joked as he plopped onto the couch beside her and chuckled.

"Sounds like someone I know. did they say this species of old men like perverted magazines?" He asked back and wrapped his arm around 18, but only around the back of the couch, so that he didn't feel like he was trying to hit on her, just resting his arm, but 18 looked at him and laid her head on his strong muscular bicep.

A blush fell across his face as he let her lay on his arm for a while. He watched the TV with her on it's low volume throughout the night. After an hour, he looked over at her and she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He then realized she felt safe around him, she felt safe living with him, she felt safe for the first time in her life not being worked on by a doctor.

Krillin laid her down on the couch as he walked over to the love seat he slept on. Tomorrow would be a long day. Resting his head he fell asleep across from the woman he was falling in love with.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 66

Piccolo cradled his son in his arms as he slept so quietly, finally. He had some peace from this monster of a Namekian child. He rocked him so that he wouldn't wake up; this damn baby always woke up the second he was put down. He was nothing like his first child that he remembered.

Gohan flew up to the lookout and landed as he saw his mentor standing there, holding his son. A big grin came across the teenager's face as he looked at him. "How are things going?" He asked. He missed Piccolo a lot since Yusagie left.

Piccolo shrugged. They were really hard, he was miserable, but for now, he was putting on a facade, Gohan didn't need to know how he felt.

"No word from Yusagie yet?" Gohan asked with a sad looking upon his face.

Piccolo shook his head as he let out a deep sigh. "Nothing-she will probably never return. Who knows if she is alive." He told Gohan. He didn't believe she was coming back anymore; he had lost all hope. He wanted her more than he could ever verbally admit, but he knew the chances were slim.

"Don't think that way. Yusagie is strong. I bet she is fine." Gohan tried to stay optimistic, but after this long, he wondered if she would return too. "Maybe we can ask Shenron?"

"Shenron can't do anything. She hasn't been born in this time yet." Piccolo replied. "Anyways, what brings you here?" He asked his student.

"Oh, yah, that's right. Anyways, I wanted to know if you wanted to be my date to Bulma and Vegeta's wedding?" Gohan grinned widely as he asked, hopeful Piccolo would say yes. But the Namekian just laughed and shook his head.

"You know I'm not a fan of those things." Piccolo replied. "I can't leave these two anyway." He said, referencing his sons.

"I understand." Gohan agreed with a nod. "But I have to head out. My mom will kill me if I'm late, I'm the ring bearer. I just wanted to see if you would come."

"Thanks, kid. Stop by anytime." Piccolo said to Gohan. Gohan nodded as he flew off the tower, heading to the wedding.

Krillin adjusted his bow tie in front of the mirror and let out a sigh. "I just can't get it to stay straight." He complained to himself in the bathroom mirror.

"Let me help." 18 said as she walked in, overhearing Krillin's complaining. She grabbed his bow tie and undid it, just to put it back together for him again.

Krillin blushed. "Where did you learn to do that?" He asked her.

"Red Ribbon-" She said as she looked the monk in the eyes.

"Oh-right." He said as he turned back to the mirror when it was done. She had done a good job. "So uh, i was going to ask you if uh-" Krillin began to stutter and blush.

"What is it?" 18 looked at him in confusion.

"If you wanted to be my date tonight?" He had a hard time asking, as it was difficult to push out each word.

18 laughed. "I would but, you know I can't go, I have nothing to wear." She said.

"Well actually-you do-" Krillin looked down at his feet, blushing and smiling. He then looked up at 18 smiling meekly. "Come here." he demanded, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the living room. He walked over to the front door where he had the bag that hid her dress. Pulling it out, Krillin showed her, and her eyes widen.

18's heart sank as she stared at the dress, but then mostly at Krillin. Why did he do this for her? She was nothing but an android. "It's-beautiful Krillin." The calm androids said. "I can't accept it though, it must have been expensive-"

"Don't worry about how much it cost; I make plenty of money." Krillin said as he handed it to her. "Now will you be my date?" He asked.

18 nodded. "Of course." She smiled as she went down the hall to try it on in the bathroom after she took it from him, assuming it would fit her

As soon as she left, Roshi walked into the living room as he saw Krillin in a black suit. "Where's my Date?" The ridiculous old master flaunted his pink tux and green under top that buttoned down.

Krillin glared at his master. "She putting on her dress." He said, but it didn't take her long to do it. 18 walked out, her gown hit the floor in a beautiful flowing manner, and only the skin in between her breasts showed. She was glowing. Her skin was flawless; she looked like an angel as her blonde hair draped over her pale skin.

"OWOW!" The master yelled. "Look at my date, she is Finee-" He stopped in mid sentence as Krillin smacked him upside the head.

"Let's go." Krillin said in an annoyed tone as he walked out the door, Oolong following close behind him to the jet car, all four cramming inside and Krillin drove through the air.

The wedding, at capsule corp, was over the top. Chandeleres and large gowns, with hundreds of people and a ton of food, Vegeta couldn't wait for the food. Instead, he was stuck waiting at the altar for Bulma, he was anxious, he really wanted to eat.

As everyone started to get seated, Krillin grabbed 18's arm before she entered the sanctuary. "I have, something for you." He said to her. She paused and turned to look at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Uh well-" He grabbed the square black velvet box from his pocket and handed it to her. 18 looked at him, with some disbelief. Did he really get her a gift? " Well, open it." He said to her.

And then 18 did. Looking down into the box, her eyes welled up with tears but not enough to fall onto her cheek. "Krillin-" She said quietly, staring down at the black Onyx necklace that she had seen at the mall.

"I saw you were eyeing it the other day, do you like it?" He asked. 18 looked down at Krillin, giving him a gentle smile.

"I love it." She responded as she pulled it from the box.

"Here, let me help you, I thought you could wear it tonight, you know, to match your dress." Krillin said as she bent down and he latched it around the back of her neck the moment she lifted up her hair.

18 looked down at it over her gown; she felt beautiful for the first time in her life. 18 felt like a princess, She was beautiful and he made her feel that way.

Krillin was satisfied with himself as he gazed upon her emotional expression. "Come on, let's find a seat." He said as Roshi stared them down in the pews, he was waiting.

18 nodded as she walked down the aisle to their seats, sitting between Krillin and Roshi. Roshi put his hand on her knee, she noticed, but 18 didn't hit it off her leg.

As the sermon started and Bulma walked down the aisle in her large poofy gown that made her look like a wedding cake herself, the room went quiet as they watched the unity of the Saiyan and the blue haired princess.

As 18 sat quietly watching the two, her hand slipped into Krillin's. This time, he didn't blush, he just looked at her, he stared into her eyes as she looked back him. Krillin gripped her hand back in return and then looked forward, holding her for the rest of the marriage ceremony.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 67

The party was crazy and loud as people danced on the dance floor, took shots at the bar, and stuff food in their mouth.

Vegeta didn't spend any time with his bride as he took over the buffet like the savage beast he was. Returning to his seat with plates piled high with chicken legs and noodles. Bulma was loving the attention everyone else was giving her anyways about her dress, though, people couldn't stop turning their heads to the beautiful blonde 18.

Krillin sat at the Table with Tien, Chatosu, Roshi, Oolong and 18. They all watched their friends have fun, including Gohan who danced with his little brother and Trunks.

Roshi looked at 18. "Wanna dance?" He asked with a huge grin.

"Not really." She said.

"Please, I let you live with me." Roshi said to her.

She rolled her eyes as she looked at Krillin and then Roshi. "Fine." 18 unwrapped her crossed arms as she stood up, Roshi grabbed her hand and led her out onto the dance floor, she looked miserable, annoyed, and his hands never left her ass.

Tien laughed as he watched his master try to throw passes at 18 and then looked at Krillin, who was content with the situation.

"Are you okay with this?" Tien asked with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, it's cool, no one would actually want to get into bed with that old thing." Krillin smiled as looked back at them dancing.

"Are things okay with her living with you? No problem?" Tiend wondered.

"She has made me less lonely, that is for sure." Krillin said as he looked at his friend Tien.

"Women do that for you." Tien replied as he looked down at his lap, thinking about the one he used to have.

"Launch again?" Krillin asked, but Tien just shrugged. He didn't share his feelings. "Why don't you find her?" Krillin asked as he looked at his friend.

"I've been considering it; I think about it every day." Tien replied. "Let's talk about something else." Tien was quick to switch the subject. "So you and 18?" Tien asked with a grin.

"Naw- I mean, I like her." Krillin said.

"Everyone saw you were holding hands, so, you must like her." Tien took a sip of water at the table as he was dressed in his nicest monk robes. " So why don't you go over there and steal your girl back?" Tien said.

Krillin looked at him and smiled. "Okay, I will, as long as you go back and get yours." He said to his friend as he stood up and walked over to 18, leaving Tien to his thoughts.

Krillin looked at her and then at Roshi. "May I please have a dance?" Krillin asked.

"Get lost! I'm dancing." Roshi snapped.

"You've had her for like three songs! It's my turn, old man." Krillin then snapped back just the same.

Roshi growled at his pupil, but 18 slid her hands off the old man's shoulders. "How about I give Krillin one dance, you can have the rest?" 18 suggested. "It's only fair he gets at least one dance."

Roshi pouted. "Fine." He said in an annoyed tone and released his hands from Android 18, backing away slowly, heading towards another part of the dance floor to find an excellent lady.

"You saved me." 18 said as she wrapped her arms around Krillin's neck as his hands slid around her hips.

Krillin laughed. "I guess that makes me your knight in shining armor?" He said with a grin.

18 nodded. "It does." She said as she stared down into his dark eyes, he couldn't help but look into hers either as they were that beautiful sky blue. "Everyone has told me how beautiful my necklace is, thanks to you." She told him.

Krillin shook his head as he danced with her. "No, you look beautiful, and it's not because of the necklace, it's because you're you." He said as he looked up and smiled at her.

18 gave him a small smile back in return. He thought she was beautiful; she felt beautiful because of him. When he wraps his arm around her when they watch TV, when she sits and has tea with him and he listens to what she has to say and being thoughtful enough to bring her gives, everything he does made her feel loved. Bending down, the blonde haired beauty merged her lips with his. Krillin returned her kiss as they danced together. It was like no one else was around, just the two of them as they got lost in each other's lips. He was in love with her, he had finally found the one he belonged to.


	69. Chapter 69- Year 3

Chapter 69 Year 3

As Piccolo stood from a distance, he watched his oldest son power up. Piccolo was pushing him every day to be stronger than the rest. Gohan came and trained him often too, and it was a nice break for Piccolo. Now, just having Tye in another room, was enough of a break. But as his son powered up, shaking the tile, clenching his teeth and every small muscle in his body, he could tell his son would be gifted, stronger than himself.

For a moment he heard a voice and paused, he stopped focusing on his son and listened. He tried to concentrate but his son made so much noise powering up it was hard too. It was a female voice he recognized; he could hear Denda talking to whomever it was.

His son stopped and fell to his knees, sweat dripping from his face as panted heavily laying himself down on the ground. "I'll be back. I Hear something that I need to check out." said Piccolo as he thought were he might have recognized that voice, he was hopeful, but Piccolo knew he probably imagined her voice.

Nodding, his son let him walk down the hall. There it was again, the voice that made his ears twitch every time she spoke. She came back. Did she, had she returned?

"Piccolo where are you going?" yelled Mr. Popo from the bathroom as he saw Piccolo sprint past. He held his slippery nude son in his arms, as he had been bathing him. Popo was nervous, this boy had a temper, and it would erupt at any time, Popo hated being alone with him.

Piccolo ran with all the strength and speed in his body. "I'm sorry Popo." He said to himself as his breath began to run short. "Is it her? It cant be her, it cant be. Let It be, let it be." his feet came to a screeching halt across the tile floor.

When he entered the foyer, his eye laid upon a green female figure, and with that, His heart froze. She was back. No, maybe she wasn't, was it his imagination? He often thought he saw her out in the human world.

Turning, around, the female's face met Piccolo's. It wasn't hers. It was another female Namek, but what was she doing here?

As Piccolo continued to walk to the outside foyer, there were one, two, three, more female Nameks. This was odd to him, yet, none of them were Yusagie. Why were they here and where did they come from?

As Piccolo circled around the crowed of women, he tried to pull one out that would be her, and there was, there she spoke to Denda, who had grown even more since she last saw him.

Piccolo stared at her face. Her skin green, her hair shorter this time, yet still black and beautiful. Her clothing seemed more wealthy than before as she was dressed in a long sleeved black gown filled with lace. It was her. He couldn't believe it was her, pushing everyone aside, he shoved through them to get to her.

Hearing his footsteps, Yusagie turned to have her eyes meet with the man she cared for. With surprise, he didn't hesitate to pull her tight into his arms. She was real; he could feel her heart beating. He could feel Her warmth. She was grabbing him back. She was real. It was her. It was finally her.

Piccolo looked down at her as she started to cry. He reached for her lips, kissing her to no end before Denda and the crowed of Female Namekian women. Denda could not comprehend the love Piccolo had for this woman. The love that sprung out of nowhere, and a personality no one knew Piccolo had years before.

Piccolo could feel those cherry lips, her sweet tongue; everything he had wanted back was now here. It was back. He pulled her closer, not wanting to let her go. Not wanting to lose her again.

After a moment of intimacy between their lips, He pushed her away, leaning his head against hers. "I missed you." He said in a whisper.

She smiled as he wiped her tears and spoke in a quiet voice " I missed you-" Piccolo was happy as she was here before him, but something small caught the corner of his eyes. Looking down, he saw a bump that formed under her clothes, a bump that pushed her belly out. She was pregnant.

Piccolo's heart broke in that moment, and his face fell to sadness as he couldn't be the dad, he hadn't been around.

Releasing her, Piccolo took a step back from the woman who gave birth to his children. "Who's his father?" he almost didn't ask, as he couldn't look at her. He didn't want to know, did he? Would it even matter if he did know?

Yusagie reached for his hand, but quickly, without hesitation, he jerked away from her. "Did you finish what you needed too back in your time? Did you find him, hu? That's why you were so eager to get back?" Piccolo spoke in a harsh tone towards her. He was disgusted; she should have stayed gone and had the perfect life in her time with her new child.

Yusagie was caught off guard when he ripped his hand from hers "Find who piccolo?" She was almost confused, what was he even talking about?

"Piccolo—" Denda looked at him with sadness, Denda understood, she had just told him moments ago about her new future child.

"So are you going to marry this guy?" Piccolo shook his head as he turned away. "I cannot believe I just kissed you." He was sad, he wasn't going to admit it, but that loneliness he had been feeling had just gotten a whole lot worse. Someone else had been kissing her lips all this time, and the thought disgusted him.

"Well I would marry him, but he hasn't asked me yet! He did kind of ask me once a year ago." Yusagie laughed with a smile as she looked over at Denda who hesitated to chuckle too.

"You think this is funny!?" Piccolo screamed as he spun around to face her. "I've been doing nothing but praying to the Kais you return to me, and this is how you come back? You left me with two boys, two Yusagie!"

"It belongs to you." Her smile didn't leave her lips. She was happy to be there, to be with him, to hold him and to hold her boys.

Piccolo stared at her in shock for a moment, then turned to Denda. "Can we have a moment-"

"Sure-" Denda nodded as he guided the group of women down the hall and away from the two. He would need to find a place for them to sleep until they got them to Namek.

As Denda walked off, he was leaving the two alone together.

Piccolo's heart sunk into his stomach. Was he now the Father of three children? How was that even possible?

Walking towards her, Piccolo reached his hands out again to grip her shoulders and gently rubbed her arms. "How?"

"You know how..."

"You haven't been here—so how?" The calm Piccolo collected himself and his emotions as he tried to listen and hear her logic, he wanted her to be telling the truth. Was she?

"I left pregnant." Yusagie shrugged. "I found out the day I left to save my time."

"You saved everyone, with a child inside of you?" Piccolo raised his brow. He was impressed. She was strong, but he didn't realize how strong.

Her eyes narrowed as a frown fell upon her face. "No not at all. Mote was not totally destroyed when I fought him last. I knew that. He is hiding somewhere until he gains energy to kill us. It's a battle field. I thought I could go there and reinstate a new government during my time there, and I did, but it's still just a chaotic war zone."

"Do you think he will come after you?" Piccolo asked. He was never going to leave her side this time.

"There is not a shadow of doubt in my mind."

"I don't want any more kids." Piccolo said with a serious face, but Yusagie couldn't help but laugh as she pulled him into a hug. She was done too. "And I will do everything to protect you from Mote again."

As she held Piccolo, she looked past his shoulder, her eyes laid upon the son who had been waiting for her arrival for some time. He just stood quiet, watching his parent's embrace as the kind and calm child he was.

Yusagie pulled from Piccolo and walked over to their boy, who ran into her arms with pure joy. His mother was home; they were a family again.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Each Namek woman was given a room and slept through the night. Yusagie slept with her three boys that night, all four of them crammed in a bed. Piccolo wanted her all to himself, but he knew his son's also felt that way. "So what is happening, what is the plan with this lookout full of estrogen?" Piccolo asked as his first born son was asleep against his chest.

Yusagie laughed as she could tell Piccolo was annoyed by their presence, cradling their youngest son, he slept peacefully. "We're bringing them to Namek." Yusagie adjusted her back in the bed and began to close her eyes tiredly.

"What? How? Not right now. No, you're going to have a baby very soon." Piccolo demanded she rethink her tactic and plans right now. "Denda or Vegeta can take them, not you."

"I'm going to see Bulma and ask her for a ship." Yusagie leaned her head to the side and let it fall on her man's shoulders.

"Can you just send these women to earth and have them establish a life there?" Piccolo was irritated, and maybe it was because he was with babies for months without her, but this was just another way he felt he might lose her.

Yusagie shot up from her comfortable cuddling position against him and turned to look at him with some disgust. "No! These women were enslaved, forced warriors like myself, taken from their Namekian families as children. They cannot establish a life with humans. They need a life filled with love like our own with other Namek men. I will take them, you can come with, and if I give birth to a child on a space ship, then I do!" Yusagie shook her head and laid back down. Piccolo realized she made a point, and this was something she wanted.

"Alright—I'll go with you, and so will the boys." He said as he had accepted this choice for herself.

Yusagie turned her head to Piccolo with a smile, as he turned to her, and together their lips touched, kissing one another for more than a moment before parting. He had missed this, he had missed her lips, and he would stay with her if it meant going to Namek.

The Pregnant Yusagie didn't hesitate to get up early the next morning. Her stomach was evident, she knew she should wait to have her next child, but her focus was on the Planet Namek. Piccolo didn't let her leave his side, as he had promised her and himself from this day forward. She could fly on her own, but Piccolo insisted on carrying her during the flight to capsule corp.

When they had landed the early morning dew still laid upon the grass, the smell of morning was much different on earth than in the tower, mustier and less thick.

Placing her down, they walked towards the entrance, and the doorbell that they rang sang through the whole building, including the outside gardens. Bulma was the one who opened the door, already awake with her coffee mug and in her white lab coat. Her face lit up as she looked at Yusagie. A face she hadn't seen in 5 months. A face she wasn't sure she would ever see again. She knew Piccolo was facing distress without her, and now Bulma's mind was at ease knowing she had returned to him. "Hey! Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing here?! Come in come in!" Bulma exclaimed as she stepped aside to let the Nameks welcome themselves in.

Vegeta too came to see who was here to visit as he stood in his jogging pants and a male tank top. He smiled at Piccolo, he hadn't talked to Piccolo about how he was feeling without the love of his life, but he knew anyways.

Bulma closed the door behind them as they stood in front of the large doorway. "What can I do for you guys? What brings you here?" She was quite cheerful to see them and you could hear it in her voice. She noticed Yusagie's new developed belly and began to wonder how this was possible, the same way Piccolo had.

"I need a ship. Specifically one to Namek." Yusagie requested as she looked at her blue haired friend.

"Hmmm—" Bulma thought to herself as she rubbed her chin. "Well. I have one ready, and it can leave tonight, but, I don't recommend going pregnant. Why do you even need to go?" Bulma was curious, why would they need to go? She understood that they lacked Goku's instant transmission, but did they want the Dragonballs?

"I will be all right." Yusagie reassured her about her pregnancy. Yusagie wanted to have her baby on Namek, just as her parents had her. "I have brought the Female Namekian race back with me, and would like to give them a home on Namek. They could have a life there, meet a soul mate, and it would help the Namek's repopulate."

"Well—I guess that's a good reason to go. I can have it ready by tonight, is that alright? Would you like Vegeta to go with you?" Bulma asked as she looked at her husband who shook his head no.

Yusagie and Piccolo both laughed. "We will be alright; I might ask Gohan though," Piccolo responded, he had some plans on Namek Yusagie didn't know of, and wanted Gohan to be apart of it.

"Fair enough." Bulma nodded in agreement. "Would you like to stay for some breakfast?" She felt it was polite to offer, but the Nameks declined.

"We should get things ready for tonight. But thank you anyways." Yusagie nodded and thanked them both. Bulma opened the door and escorted them out of capsule corp. where they flew home to fetch the other Female Namekians.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

The lights from the ship were the only things lighting the nighttime sky. Each Female Namekian loaded their things up into the ship on by one, along with Piccolo, Denda, and Gohan.

"I think we really should leave the kids here." Piccolo said to Yusagie as she held their youngest son. "I think this trip will be challenging with them. Popo can keep an eye on them."

"You know just as much as I do, Popo will be dead before we get back." Yusagie knew how her younger boy was, how wild he was, and how much he would drain Popo. She couldn't wait to get into the ship, it was colder in there than on earth, and she was more tired than usual again.

Piccolo sighed knowing she was right. As he watched Yusagie hug Bulma as a goodbye, Bulma made sure they knew it would take three days to get there. When they parted, Piccolo followed her closely inside as he was the last to enter. Taking off, the groups of Nameks were headed towards their home Planet, Namek.

Once three days had passed, Moori looked up into the sky as he watched a pod-shaped ship plummet to their planet from the sky. He and the other Nameks looked at one another as the ground rumbled from the harsh landing. He was worried, what if it was Frieza again? Or another enemy? They heard Goku had died, and Goku wouldn't be there to protect them this time around.

Moori ordered a few of his boys to head over to the ship, his three strongest men in the village. They were just as nervous as he was but flew off with strength and pride.

When the door of the ship opened, Yusagie was the first to exit onto this planet she hadn't seen since she was a child, And as Yusagie stepped onto the planet, it was exactly how she remembered it. The smell, the colors, the thick green trees, this was her planet. This was the world she missed. She couldn't believe she was on Namek's soil once again.

As she continued to walk in amazement, looking at her surroundings, three young Namek men met her at the bottom of the steps. They looked at her oddly, trying to understand what they were looking at. A pregnant, female Namekian? They were so unsure of themselves, were they to attack her? Was she going to attack them?

Moments later Piccolo followed out, then the Guardian Denda. Each one of the young men knew exactly who he was, and their faces lit up. "Denda!" one said with enthusiasm as Denda pushed past Piccolo and Yusagie to hold them in an embrace. They laughed and hugged for a moment as every female walked off of the ship along with Gohan. As they interacted with Denda, one in particular just seemed to be puzzled as he watched the Female Nameks leave the ship.

Yusagie approached the group of young men and Denda, clearing her throat she spoke. "I need to talk to your elder." She requested. They looked at Denda for approval, and of course, he nodded with reassurance.

Gohan closed up the ship and flew off with the Nameks towards the village where they met hundreds of other Namekians. Piccolo had held her in flight again, and when they arrived, she stepped down from his grasp. The Namekian's were all shocked to see her and the other female Nameks, so much they disregarded Denda's return to his own village. They talked among themselves in small whispers as they gossiped about the women suspiciously.

Yusagie could instantly tell who the elder was, his round old face and saggy dark skin gave it away. It was the same skin Kami had. His face wasn't friendly, but she was to approach him anyways, nothing scared her after what she had been through the last few months.

"I'm Yusagie." She introduced herself and went to shake his hand, he reached back and did the same.

"I see you're a Namek?" Moori noticed as he released his hand. The Namekian villagers stood around him, watching the interaction between the two.

"I am—" She nodded.

"How can this be? How can you and these other women be Nameks? We don't have females. Is this some sort of mistake made by the Dragonballs?" He was not only a tad frantic in his voice but he was also confused.

"Not it's not. We have escaped from a dangerous future. To make a long story short, My mother was the first female Namekian created from and elder here on Namek. We were ambushed, and all Nameks were killed. These are the surviving women left. We have come into the past to have a peaceful life. My request to you is, to welcome them into your home, to welcome them back to their own home they were taken from, and give them a life of love, help them repopulate the female Namekian race." Yusagie's words were kind as she requested this of Moori and his people. Denda stood beside her as if he agreed, he was backing her up.

Moori looked at the little guardian and then back at her. He wasn't sure, he was skeptical. Who would get these women? Did they choose? Did they just live among them? He didn't know how his own boys would react to a sudden change. "Of course, we welcome all here." He said with uncertainty but wasn't going to deny the women a home that was rightfully theirs once before. "We have extra lodging for them, a shelter is not an issue. Though for you." Moori the old Namekian looked her up and down as he analyzed the shape of her body and bulging tummy. "You should have your own place. We can lend one to you for now."

"No no, that's quite alright, I have the ship." She kindly declined as there was a place to sleep in there.

"Nonsense. You're about to have this child. Will it be part Namek or whole Namek?" Moori was curious, she could have mated with a human, he didn't know for sure, or a Saiyan for that matter knowing earth.

Yusagie laughed. "Piccolo, he's behind me, he is my child's father."

"Ah, the one who fused with Nail." Moori looked at Piccolo, then back to Yusagie. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"When the child is born, I would like to give birth on my native planet if that's alight." Yusagie wasn't sure how they would feel about this since no one has ever given birth before on their planet, and certainly not one of their own people.

"Of course. It would be an honor." Moori smiled and nodded to her with some excitement in his voice. "We will find you a place to stay, and please, do stay here." He requested whole heartedly as he fetched one of his sons to make up one of the guest homes for her and Piccolo. He grabbed a few of his strongest fighters to take each female Namek and place them into spare housing, a few of the females had to share a small dome shaped home, a few had their own, but none of them complained, considering the conditions they once lived under.

"Thank you." Yusagie placed her hand on the shoulder of Moori, so he knew she was truly grateful for his kindness.

The night had fallen on the small village as they all laid to rest. They could hear the native animals around them making their sounds, such as the deep croaks of a bullfrog and chattering from a woodland animal.

Yusagie tossed and turned in her sleep as she felt nothing but pain inside of her. It was getting worse and worse as the night went on. She kept tossing and turning, holding her side in pain as she tried to sleep through it. Every move she made she woke Piccolo beside her, who tried to sleep as well. They both needed it, as sleeping on the ship wasn't all that comfortable with hard beds and random turbulence.

Finally, Piccolo annoyingly sat up and looked over at her. "Would you stop moving?" That's what she used to tell him during his training for the androids; she was always complaining about his stressful nighttime movements.

As sweat rolled down her face, she heavily panted in a Namek ball. "I cant." She could barely find the worlds to tell him. He knew there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sliding off the bed and walking to a pale of water where they would get something to drink. He offered it to her and she shook her head. So he grabbed a nearby cloth and dipped it into the pot, placing it on her forehead to cool her skin.

"I think I'm having this baby." She whispered, trying to find the words as much as she could. It was worse this time, the pain was unbearable, she felt like she was going to black out from it, and this baby was crushing her lungs.

"What—What should I do?" Piccolo asked frantically. He didn't know what to do last time; he didn't know what to do now. There was no one here to deliver babies, there was no man on this planet exposed to birth like the humans.

"Find Ino. She was a nurse on my planet." Yusagie had hoped she could help her, if not, this baby was coming out anyways.

Piccolo did just that, running from the small cabin he had been given that was normally the elders. He checked every one of the guest homes, he didn't know which one was Ino, he didn't know the women much at all, and him trying to find her woke the village. When he finally did find her, she helped Yusagie through her birth, Piccolo not by her side this time.

As Piccolo waited outside until morning, most of the Namek's were up from her constant yells and screams. No one could sleep. As he waited outside the door, Moori approached him with thought upon his face.

"Ready to be a dad again?" Moori asked with a small smile in his calm manner.

"Yeah—" Piccolo smiled back as he uncrossed his arms and placed them into his pockets.

"May I ask, Why aren't you two married?" Moori was curious as to why they hadn't taken on earth's tradition.

"It's not a Namek custom." Piccolo thought it was kind of a dumb question for the elder to ask.

"It is on earth, and you guys are from earth."

"Well, I'm from earth, she's from her planet. We kind of agreed that it wasn't something we would do since it wasn't of our native lands."

"If it was, would you do it?"

"Well—" Piccolo didn't have to think about it, he knew his answer. After they had Tye, he was still unsure about her, about the two of them. They spent their first year fighting, their second year raising a son, their third year not talking. Their fourth year having a second child and making it work finally, and now here they were, 5 years later with two kids and a third one on the way. After she left for so long, he realized how much he loved her, how much he needed her, how much he wanted to grow with this woman. "Yeah, I would." Piccolo shrugged, it wasn't like him to show any emotion or show any feelings towards a being, so he played it off as if he would if he had too.

"Why don't I marry you two? You said Yusagie and her parents were married. Why not you two be the first ones to set the tradition here?" Moori offered to Piccolo, who was sort of speechless, and now marriage seemed kind of of like a trap at that moment, as you vow to be with that person forever, but he was already practically married to her.

"Well—uh—Let me think about it." Piccolo commented with uncertainty. He didn't want to answer too quickly, and certainly not without Yusagie.

Ino interrupted them as she placed her hand on the shoulder of Piccolo suddenly by surprise. "You have a girl, if you want to come see her." She informed him and Moori both. Piccolo was surprised she had a girl, he was sure she was doomed with boys forever.

Piccolo nodded to her and strictly followed, but looked a Moori one last time before heading inside.

"You let me know." Moori smiled at Piccolo before slowly walking off to his other children and Piccolo went to see his new born daughter.

Yusagie looked exhausted once he entered the elder's home. Her hair and skin was dirty, but she looked happy as she looked down at their daughter.

Piccolo kneeled down beside Yusagie and his little girl, looking down at her, she looked like her mother. Little button nose, thick dark hair. Her eyes weren't blue like her mother's, but gray. Piccolo assumed this was because his eyes were black, but Yusagie's were blue.

"What should we name her?" Yusagie looked to Piccolo as their baby slept silently.

"Something with a Y, to match your name." He commented, he wasn't good with names, that wasn't a decision he wanted to make.

"Hmm-" Yusagie thought to herself. "Yuffie, Yuki, Yuna, Yvette."

"Yuna." Piccolo interrupted as she began to list off names. He liked that one the most so far, and as she listed off a few more, he was stuck on Yuna. That was her Name. Yuna.

Pushing the baby's hair from her forehead so Piccolo could see her eyes, He looked at his woman, the love of his life, this person he hated once, this person he wanted to kill at one point. This was her, the person who meant the world to him.

"Let's get married." The words slipped his lips as he removed his hand from her hair.

Yusagie couldn't believe the words that came from his mouth. She stared at him for a moment, she was somewhat in shock. This wasn't something he normally did. She assumed he was feeling venerable at the moment because of their newest child and because she had been gone for so long.

"What?" She asked with confusion.

"Marry me." He repeated without hesitation.

"Are you serious? Are you asking me?"

"Well—Yeah I guess." Piccolo shrugged. He didn't want to admit it, but he was in a sense.

"Why?" Yusagie looked at him cautiously when she asked him why. Did she want to know the answer? She also didn't want to hurt his feelings for being so questionable.

"I think, it would be a good idea. For a lot of reasons. Our kids will be raised on earth, so we should get married, so they have a good understanding of relationships in their environment. We've been together for a long time."

"What brought this on? This random thought of marriage?"

"Do you not want too?" She was questioning him so much, he figured she must not want too, and he would be fine with that.

"No—I've always wanted too." Yusagie smiled as she laid her head back tiredly. "I want to be with you forever." Piccolo leaned in and pushed his lips to her for a moment. Her kisses never got old.

"Then we will make it forever." He reassured her in a whisper when he parted from her lips.

As the day went on, Yusagie rested, his boys played with the men of the village, and the men of the village all tried to impress the female newcomers.

Piccolo carried his daughter to everyone, proudly showing her off as she slept so cozy in his arms. He had to show her off to the elder, that was important to him, as the elders were head of their tribe, and Piccolo did just that.

Waking through the dome shaped entrance his eyes met with Moori's, and Moori's smiled appeared when he laid his eyes upon the new girl of their race.

"Beautiful she is." Said the elder as he stood up to meet the little girl. "May I?" He requested putting out his arms as a gesture to hold her.

Piccolo almost said no. This was his little girl, he felt more protective of her than he did his boys. He didn't want to part with her, but he did anyways, and slid his child into the elder's arms. The elder happily held the child as it was the first baby in a long time here on Namek.

As he stared down at her, she didn't move, but slept quietly and humble. He rocked her for a few minutes before looking up at Piccolo. "Did you think about what I said?"

"I did. And I would like too." Piccolo sat down at an empty chair as Moori traveled around the room with the baby in his embrace. He didn't want to let her go either.

"And when do you plan on us doing it?" Asked Moori.

"She wants to leave in 3 days. So not tomorrow, but, the day after?" Piccolo asked, making sure the Namek's didn't have any festivity or holidays on that day.

Moori looked up at Piccolo with a smile. "I'm excited you decided to do this. You may not realize this, but she has changed the Namekian race forever. And it may be for the best."

Piccolo laughed as he stood up to reach for his daughter. Moori handed the baby back to him. Moori didn't want to give her up but he knew he needed too.

"Do what you need to do tomorrow in order to have things prepared." Piccolo nodded in agreement as him and his new born child exited through the door.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

The days had passed, and she felt better, felt more like herself after having her new child. Her dress wasn't long with a mile long trail behind it but hit her ankles with an open back, and simple lace like a Boho themed wedding. She looked simple and sweet with her hair tied back in a loose, messy bun. Today she married Piccolo, she became a wife, and their family of five would become one. He became a husband, something he wished Goku was here to see, for he was the one who rooted them on since the beginning. Goku had known before Piccolo did that he loved her more than any other creature in this universe.

No one else dressed up but her and Piccolo. Not their sons or the female Namekians, but each one, hundreds, took a seat outside to witness the historical event in their lifetime. Chairs were lined up in a field; some also choose to sit in the grass, they were all wonderfully excited as the sun shined brightly and they didn't have any rain.

Before the crowed, Piccolo stood in Kami's old black fighting Gi, as it was now apart of him and his soul. He waited for his bride as Gohan sat with his children and held his daughter. It wasn't long before Yusagie walked through the center of the crowed with chimes and bells that followed her footsteps.

Yusagie met Piccolo at the front of the crowed; standing before everyone he took her hand. How beautiful he thought she looked. He thought he was going to be nervous, but he wasn't, this felt right, it felt so natural.

Moori cleared his throat as he began to speak. "Dearly beloved Namekians and Earthlings alike, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Before we proceed, would you both like to say something to one another?" Moori asked as he looked at Piccolo and then Yusagie. He nodded to Yusagie to go first.

She didn't know what to say, she wasn't good when it came to being on the spot, and it didn't help that she was in front of hundreds of people. It gave her anxiety being the center of attention, but she cleared her throat and began to speak from her heart. "These last five years Piccolo, it has been a joy to be apart of your heart, to find a place in there when no one else had. To learn with you and grow with you. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. To train with you and make you stronger." Yusagie joked as she winked at Piccolo. As she continued, she stared into the eyes of her future husband. "I promise to respect you and cherish you forever. I love you, more than words can ever describe."

Piccolo stood silently as she spoke. He took in her words as listened, and then he began. "I hated you." He said with a grin, and she laughed a bit in response. Others in the crowed laughed too. Gohan remembered those days of pure hatred. "I wanted to kill you, literally, but some how you forced your way into my heart. We have been through everything together. The androids. Cell. Mote. Even Garlic Junior and Frieza. You were always there." Piccolo smiled as he placed his knuckle under her chin because by this point she had looked down in embarrassment to his compliments towards her. "You taught me how to train harder, to fight harder, to be better than I was the day before. You, you did that Yusagie." Tears of happiness began to roll down her cheek, but she still couldn't look at her man. She knew they loved each other, but she always thought she loved him more than he did her. And right now, he was putting her love to shame. "But most of all, you taught me how to love. Loving what I know of you, trusting what things I will discover because we know that hasn't always been the case. There is little to say that you haven't already heard. I have no doubt being with you and my commitment to you is a forever promise."

Yusagie wiped her eye with the back of her hand as tears kept streaming over her cheeks. It wasn't just her, other Namek's cried in happiness, and his words even got to Moori a bit. This was apart of him Gohan had never seen before, that Yusagie had never actually seen before. Sweet and gentle. And as she cried, he pulled her into a hug and planted a kiss onto her forehead. Everyone began to clap and cheer as they embraced each other lovingly, and the noise around them drowned out the sound of any cries.

Yusagie pulled away and laughed as she was done crying and the crowed became silent once again. Moori cleared his throat as he continued on his part.

"Piccolo, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Piccolo answered confidently with a nod.

"Yusagie, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." The smile on her face was so big; it was hard to hide her happiness before everyone.

"By virtue of the authority vested in me, the elder, under Planet Namek, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Moori finished as everyone stood to their feet and cheered with glee, clapping and making any sound of noise that would show their approval.

Piccolo leaned in to kiss his new wife, and when their lips touched, it was a moment Namek would remember forever. These two set the tradition for the future and set the rest of their future together


	73. Chapter 73- Year 4

Chapter 73- 4 years

He hadn't planned on going back, ever again. He was going to stay hidden in the mountains, training with Chaotzu, living with the other monks in peaceful solidarity.

But something inside of him lately wasn't right. It wasn't recent; it was something that had been eating inside of him for a long time. He promised Krillin at the wedding a few years ago he would look for her, but he never did.

He kept thinking of the day he stood with Piccolo in the lookout, days before they fought cell. He spilled his feelings to Piccolo about Launch and how they weren't together anymore. He was going to find her, he meant too, but didn't. He never took that leap to go after her and their daughter.

Letting out a deep sigh he stared at the thatch roof ceiling of the bamboo temple as the morning light shined through his window. He could hear the clinking of the rokushakubō being used by the other monks outside in a sparring match, reminding himself he needed to go do that as well.

"What's eating you, Tien?" Chaotsu asked as he sat up from his mat and stared at his friend.

"It's nothing Chaotsu. Let's head outside for some training until breakfast is served." Tien suggested, sitting up and letting out a grunt as he did. He stretched his limbs before standing up and getting dressed for the day in his Gi.

The three eyed warrior took a step out into the cool Breezy fall weather as he spun his rokushakubōbe before those in his tribe. The sparring was nice to have with others who weren't the Z fighters. He always won, their power wasn't anywhere near his own.

Walking to one of the other bald monks who was the same built as Tien, they bowed before one another before they began their battle.

Dimly aware of the hush that befell the other monks around them, Tien faced his opponent and waited. He would let him make the first move.

"Don't lose Aishi!" One of them screamed out to the other monk, Aishi, who was facing Tien, knowing he was going to, they always lost, but today, the monk the size of Tien had high hopes.

The announcer retreated with an appreciative wink. The buzzer sounded.

Aishi moved.

Tien jerked back, aside. The blow from Aishi's Bo was meant for Tien's jaw, but Tien whizzed by in a blur.

From the corner of Aishi eye, he saw Tien's Bo come down on him, but He ducked this time, and felt the force of it kiss his skin.

Aishi dropped to the grassy wet ground, and rolled clear of Tien's Bo in order to stand behind him once again.

Aishi then charged with a roar like a bull but Tien sidestepped his Bo, and then spun to whirled his opponent in the face, forcing him to fly back onto the muddy ground. Aishi felt like he had been hit in the face by a steel rod.

Tien smiled and crossed his arms in victory before helping up Aishi up off the ground. "Good job" Tien said as he held his hand.

Standing up Aishi brushed himself off in defeat. The bell from inside ran as breakfast was ready for the monks. Tien nodded to his opponent before walking inside with the rest of the men from the temple.

Walking in and sitting down on their knees they were served tea and oatmeal, taking in a bite, Tien made a sour face and spat it back into the bowl. One by one each one of the monks did the same, tasting the awful breakfast they had been given.

"This is horrible, is it even cooked?!" one screamed as he spat it out. The others chimed in as they looked at the monk who was on breakfast duty.

"Hey, I tried alright!" He yelled. "If you hadn't gotten rid of that whore, we would still be eating right!"

Tien stopped for a moment and stared at him. He didn't know how to respond. Were they talking about Launch?

"Hey! I didn't get her pregnant!" another yelled as he stood up in frustration. "If she didn't sleep with half of you, she might still be here."

"What?! I never slept with her, I swore celibacy!" Another one screamed.

Tien clenched his utensils tightly, bending them in his fist. Chaotsu noticed. "Calm down Tien." His small voice smoke out.

"No! No I won't!" Tien yelled as the other Monks looked at him as he stood up, knocking over the table they ate on. "I have a confession. I am the one who got Launch pregnant. And because of this, I am leaving." Reaching over to the Monk who made breakfast, he grabbed him by neck, strangling him for a moment. "And don't you ever call her a whore again." Tien threw him down and rushed out the door of the small temple.

Aishi looked over at his fellow monks and then stood up, rushing out the door to chase after Tien. "Wait, Wait!" He yelled as he made it outside, Tien stopped and looked back at him. Chaotzu had also caught up with his old friend.

"What?" Tien asked, looking at the Monk who matched in his size.

"Is this true?"

"Yes—it is. That child is mine. I neglected her to stay with the shrine years ago, and it was a mistake I have had to live with since. Not anymore. I have officially resigned from the clan." Tien admitted. He knew after confessing that he had broken his celibacy that they would kick him out anyway.

Aishi eyes narrowed. "You will always be a friend. You have inspired me to become stronger. Promise me you'll visit?"

Tien nodded and looked at Chatosu. "You can stay if you want, but I'm going to go find my family." He said to him.

Chaotsu shook his head. "No Tien. I go where you go."

Tien nodded, then looked back at his friend Aishi. He waved to him and shot off into the sky.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Tien and Chaotsu had flown for a while, and the night was creeping up on them. When they landed on Master Roshi's island. The old master slept in the sand on his beach. Nothing had changed.

Krillin stepped out and smiled at them. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" asked Krillin, his voice waking Master Roshi up.

"We need somewhere to stay." Tien said as Roshi got up from the sand and brushed himself off.

"Why is my place the place where everyone comes?" He asked adjusting his glasses. "Very well then, you can stay here."

"What happened to the shrine?" Krillin asked. He remembered his days as a monk.

"They found out about Launch." Tien told him as he could feel the breeze from the ocean hit the back of his neck.

"Well more like Tien told them." Chaostsu corrected him.

"Well-" Krillin knew he couldn't return. "I guess you can come in; we welcome you with open arms."

"I need a favor." Tien asked as Roshi lead them inside and he sat down at the table in Roshi's kitchen. "Roshi." He said looking at his master across the table. "I need your sister's help."

"Baba! Ha! That old hag. What for?" Roshi laughed as he looked at his three eyed pupil.

"I want to find Launch. I don't know where to look or where to start." Tien said as Chatosu handed him a cup of tea, Tien sipped it, he really needed something to relax him.

"Well Baba can surely help you with that." Roshi said as he flipped through a magazine he had laying there already.

"So can you call her?" Tien asked as he looked at his master with intesnsity.

"Hmm. Nope. Baba just happens to come around when she wants." Roshi said, and Tien let out an annoyed sigh.

"What about Denda?" asked Krillin as he suggested another option.

"Yes!I can ask the guardian." Tien said with excitement.

"We can head over there in the morning. I haven't seen Piccolo in a while, not since he had his daughter." Krillin added as she stretched and yawned.

Tien raised his eye brows. "They have yet another child?"

Krillin nodded. "Yeah, for two people who hated each other, they sure don't hate doing the work to make one." He laughed as he looked at Chaotsu. "Well, master Roshi has extra mats you guys can sleep on. 18 and I use the couches, for now, we're building an addition so we can have an extra room. Until then, there isn't a lot of room here."

Tien nodded. "It will do, thanks guys, I can't thank you enough." Tien stood up and didn't waste time unfolding the mat he would sleep on, laying it on the floor, he knew he wouldn't sleep for a while, thinking about Launch and what she was doing now, what his daughter looked like now, but he didn't want to wake the others once they were asleep by wrestling with it.

"Welp I don't know about you boys, but I'm going to take a nap, I need lots of sleep in my old age you know." Roshi said as he got up with his magazine and headed to his room. They all knew he wasn't planning on sleeping.

"I better hit the hay too." Krillin said as he got up from the chair at the table. "Are you and Chaotsu okay with being on the floor? Maybe 18 and I cant switch spots with you guys for the night."

Tien nodded. "We will be fine." Chaotsu had already laid down with his wife, the doll, and snuggled her in his arms as he rested his head. Tien turned off the lights as well and put his body down to rest. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight; he was too anxious. Tien laid on the floor for several hours, staring out the window into the ocean to try and calm himself, finally, he fell asleep.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Before the sun even Rose Tien didn't waste time as he headed to Kami Tower to meet with the guardian. Chaotsu had a hard time keeping up with Tien's speed. He knew Tien was eager to see Launch. It had been on his mind for quite some time.

Tien knew the Nameks would be up; they were always up before everyone else, he wondered if they even ever slept. As he landed on the cold tile, the sun was just peeking out of the horizon.

His eyes met with Denda, Denda was growing into a young man. Tien had forgotten how many years had really passed and he didn't even recognize the guardian.

"Hello, stranger." Denda spoke out with a smile as Tien approached him and Chaotsu slowly followed.

"Hello—" Tien said back giving a polite bow.

"What brings you into this neck of the woods? Hahah." Denda asked, curious as to what brought Tien up here after all this time. Piccolo approached them from behind Denda, and his eyes met with Tien's, giving him a small smile. The one Z fighter he felt he always was able to relate to.

"How have you been Piccolo?" Tien asked as he smiled at his old friend.

"I am doing alright." Piccolo nodded with a smile, when really he wanted to admit his kids were stressful and his wife was driving him nuts. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I need your help." Tien said as his eyes met with the Guardian's. "I am looking for someone, maybe you can help me find them." Tien began. Piccolo wondered who he was talking about but had some what of an idea as to who.

"Yeah, of course, I can." Denda nodded with reassurance. "Who is it I may ask?"

"Launch." Tien replied. Piccolo's eyes widen. Why didn't he know where Launch was? Wasn't he going to be with her right after Cell was killed?

Denda's face was filled with sadness as he looked at Tien. "Well, I would love too, but I have never met Launch, I wouldn't know what energy to look for. I'm sorry."

Tien shook his head as he let out a deep sigh. "No no, it's okay. I understand. I just don't know where to go from here to find her."

"Maybe Bulma." Spoke a female voice as she approached her visitors. Yusagie held their small daughter, who had large blue eyes and dark tight black curls. Tien couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. Her hair reminded him of his Daugther's.

"How though?" Piccolo raised his eyebrow and looked at his wife with confusion.

"Doesn't she have like a thing, with people's names and phone numbers and addresses? Like a directory or something?" Yusagie shrugged, she didn't understand the human's way of contacting one another, she just remembers that being something they did when she lived with Chichi.

"Yes! That's right Yusagie. Thank you!" Tien said happily, then looked over at Piccolo. "I don't mean to run so suddenly but, I really want to find her as soon as I can." Piccolo understood, he knew that feeling of separation anxiety from the one you love.

Nodding to Tien in reassurance, Tien shot off into the sky. Chaotsu let out a tired sigh, they just got there, he didn't want to try and keep up again, but he did so anyway and flew off.

It was only a matter of an hour before he reached the early morning of Bulma's house, knocking on her door with the strength of his fist. Her mother opened it and greeted him so kindly as she always had in the past, inviting him and Chaotsu in for breakfast.

"No no I am quite alright, I am not hungry." Tien said as he heard Chaotsu's stomach rumble. They didn't have much to eat since they had uncooked rotten sour oatmeal.

"Please, I can hear it in you, you're hungry." Her mother said as she grabbed Tien's arm with no shame and dragged him down the hall to their dining area.

Vegeta, the small Trunks, and Bulma turned to look at him. Trunks had grown. He had to be at least five now by the looks of it, handling his food himself and being able to do things on his own. Vegeta stared at him with an annoyed look on his face and messy bed head as it was still too early for him to be awake.

"What brings you here?" Bulma said as she looked at Tien with confusion. She hadn't seen him in years and she wasn't sure she ever would again.

Placing Vegeta's breakfast on the table, the saiyan began to inhale his eggs.

"I need some help. I'm trying to find Launch; I thought maybe you would know how to locate her." Tien said as Chaotsu didn't hesitate to sit down and eat their food as they had invited him to do so.

"Of course." Bulma smiled as she sat down. "It's called the internet Tien, but I forget you live without those kinds of things." Bulma laughed as she motioned for Tien to sit down at eat. He nodded and sat, he wasn't going to be rude and began to eat what he had been given.

"So I wasn't aware you and Launch hadn't seen each other." Said Bulma as she began to cut her pancakes.

"Yeah—" Tien let out a shameful sigh. "It has been a few years."

"How did that happen if you don't mind me asking?" Bulma asked as her husband reached over and began to steal some of her pancakes for himself. She hit him with her fork.

"Well, she became pregnant and had our daughter." Tien said as he looked down at his lap. "The shrine asked who the father was, but she wouldn't tell. She claimed she didn't know in order to protect me since I was sworn to celibacy. And when the time came, they kicked her out of the shrine. She begged me to go with her, but I didn't, I knew I needed to keep training for the androids in order to keep the two of them safe, and I never found them after Cell was killed. Maybe because I felt so much shame, I never thought I could show her my face again." Tien was silent as the rest of the room went quiet as well.

"We all make hard decisions for the ones we love." Vegeta said. Everyone looked at him with some surprise; he didn't say things like that all too often. "Like give up our pancakes." Vegeta let out a sigh as he looked over at Bulma who annoyingly pushed her plate over to him after rolling her eyes. The prince began to scarf them down. That was the love Tien missed for himself.

Bulma let out a sigh and looked at Tien who barely touched his food. She knew he must be stressed out. "Alright, let's go find her." Bulma sat up from the table and Tien did the same, following her down the hall and into her lab as Chatosu stayed and ate with the Saiyans.

As the scientist hopped onto her computer, she typed in Launch's first and last time. Only three people came up. "Well, you can check these homes. They are all in town, but other than that, that's all I can do."

Tien grinned widely as he wrote down the address, he was one step closer. This was all he had to go on, and he was going to try every address until he found her. "Thanks, Bulma." Tien reached over to give her a big hug and left her lab quickly, leaving Chaotsu behind. He would find Tien eventually.

Tien walked out onto the streets of capsule corp as the morning traffic was loud and the crowds made noise.

He pushed through them quickly as he walked several blocks, reading the street signs on every corner. "Elm, elm, elm…" Tien kept saying to himself "Elm street, right here!" He said, pushing down a small quiet suburban neighborhood and walked down the road to a tiny yellow house. "Yes, this is it. 1515 Elm." He let out a sigh of stress, he was anxious, he hadn't seen her in years. As he sweated, he pushed the door bell and waited for an answer. A small old lady opened the door and looked up at Tien confused as she was hunched over. "Uh yes—does a woman name launch live here?" He asked her with uncertainty. Maybe she was Launch's roommate.

"I am she-" The old woman spoke out with a raspy voice.

Tien sighed with frustration. "I have the wrong house I'm sorry." He said as he turned away and walked down her driveway. He looked at the next address on his sheet. "Chase street." He said to himself as he began to walk down the blocks again, reading each street sign to himself. He was walking far this time around.

Reading the nearest sign it said "Chase." And he turned down it. He wasn't as nervous this time, in fact, he expected her not to be there, he expected disappointment. Walking up to the house that was small and red he rang the door bell. A man answered. "Uh hi, does a woman named launch live here?" He asked. The man gave him an odd look and shook his head no. Tien sighed. He only had one address left, and she probably wasn't there either. "Alright, thanks." Tien said, walking off the man's steps.

"Tien—" A female voice spoke out and he turned around to see a beautiful blue haired woman standing on a porch next door to the one he just knocked on. Tien looked down at his paper and then at her place. He had knocked on the wrong door. There she stood, with a small girl holding her hand with dark locks and bright blue eyes. There before him were the two people he loved the most stood.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

"Tien!" Launch, the blue-haired version of herself, squealed as she ran into his arms and held him close to her. He embraced her; he never wanted to get her go from his grip, nothing, nothing could tear her from him. As she pulled away, she looked over at their daughter with a small smile. "Come here Kushiumi." She said as she waved to her daughter, who had third eye on her forehead and long curly black locks. Her blue eyes met with her dad's, but she didn't know him. She had no idea who he was, and it broke his heart. She just waved hello to him in a timid manner.

"This is your dad." Launch said as she looked at her daughter, who stared at her mother with distaste and confusion. She didn't have a dad, not to her. Launch looked back at Tien with a smile. "What brings you here?" She asked Tien as she looked up at him.

"I came-to tell you—" Tien began to sweat, he was waiting for this moment for a long time, now he could do it, he could say what he really wanted to. "Uh—" He was hesitant as he struggled to find the words. "I've done nothing but think about you for years. Come back with me, to Roshi's, or—I can stay here, with you." Tien admitted as he looked at her.

A sad expression fell upon her face as she looked away from the three-eyed warrior. "I'm—I'm sorry Tien, but, I've moved on, I'm getting married." The words came from her lips.

Tien's heart stopped beating at that moment, at least, he wanted it too. This was the last thing he had thought of. He never actually considered that she might have moved on and made a new family with someone else.

"Oh—" Was all he could say to her. Looking up he saw a man standing at the door, he was tall, silent and strong looking with red hair, and reminded him too much of Android 16. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Yeah, that's him." Smiled the blue-haired launch as she looked at Tien. "Besides you, he's the only other one I've met that can handle both sides of me." She giggled as she then looked at her daughter, who continued to stare at her dad with an undesirable expression.

"I should get going, coming here was a mistake, I'm sorry." He said to his girls as he turned his back to fly off.

"Wait! Will you come back, you know, to see your daughter?" Launch asked as she placed her hand cheerfully on her angry six year old's head.

"I don't have a dad." The small voice spoke from her child's slips as Tien's eyes widen with shock. She was right; he hadn't been a dad. He said nothing more, and flew off, heading back to Master Roshi's.

Tien kept replaying the day in his head as the pregnant Android 18 served him some chili for dinner. He sat at the table with Roshi, Chaotzu and Krillin as he talked about what happened, and all of them couldn't help but feel sorry for Tien.

"At least you tried," Krillin said, seeking to be supportive.

"I waited too long; it was stupid of me." Tien slammed his fist onto the table as he looked at Krillin.

"We all make mistakes we wish he could take back." The wise words came from Roshi as he spoke.

"But guys, this guy looked weird. You know, like someone I had seen before." Tien told them. "He looked like android 16."

"Well 16 is dead." 18 interrupted as she looked at Tien. "And he wasn't wished back because he was destroyed, he wasn't a human-like my brother and me, so it cant be him." She said.

"He looked like him, but his hair was to his shoulders. But his face, his face looked like someone we know, I don't know who but, someone." He said in frustration, trying to put his finger on it.

"Well—16 was modeled after Gero's son." 18 said as she sat down with her bowl now, but she had stuck cheerios in her chili as a craving she had from being pregnant.

"That's it! He looked like Gero with red hair!" Tien yelled as he looked at Krillin.

"How is that even possible?" Krillin asked. "I didn't even know Gero had a son."

18 took a huge bite of her Cereal Chili with a shrug. "His son was forced into the iced mountains by Goku. Gero found him frozen in the glaciers and had been thawing him out in hopes to revive him. He began to rebuild him the same way he did Cell, but never finished." 18 told them then took another bite of her Cereal Chili.

"What if-he did finish though?" Chaotzu asked.

Krillin shook his head. "We destroyed all of Gero's lab in the mountains; there would be nothing left, no projects, nothing."

"You destroyed the one under the Celler?" 18 asked as she looked at Krillin.

"There were, three floors," Krillin said as he looked at his wife.

She shook her head. "There are four. There was one under the 3rd floor where Cell was. There was a steel door, and you had to open it, and walked down thousands of stairs in order to enter. It's located at the bottom of the mountain."

"Damnit!" Krillin slammed his fist. "I thought I had destroyed everything with Trunks."

"It doesn't matter, even if it is his son, what is he going to do? It looks like he's taking care of his family, and doing nothing more. How dangerous could he be?" Tien asked.

Krillin's eyes narrowed as he glared at his friend from across the table. "We need to keep an eye on him, Launch could be in danger."

"Probably not, I bet he's a pussy like his dad." 18 said as she stole Krillin bowl now, and all of them stared at her. "What?" She asked as she noticed them all looking at her.

"Well, I'm going to keep an eye on them, even if my daughter doesn't want to be with me, I can still make sure she is safe." Tien said and Roshi agreed. Though, Krillin really thought this was a way for Tien just to hurt himself more, spying on her life.

"We should check out where Gero's lab used to be, just to rule out it's his son." Krillin suggested as he looked at Tien.

"I agree, and to kill anything else we might have missed that may just show up in a few years." Tien stood up and stretched as he looked at Chaotzu. "Back to the couch?" He asked.

Chaotzu nodded as he floated over to the side he slept on and Tien laid his body down on it. It wasn't the same at the mats he would sleep on in the shrine, he wasn't used to how comfy they were.

"Well goodnight," Krillin said as him as 18 stood up to return to their bedroom.

Tien stayed up all night, thinking about Launch as he stared at the ceiling. His daughter. Replaying everything in his mind. How much he hurt over it all and how he messed up. He regretted not leaving the shrine when she was kicked out. If he could go back in time, there is so much he would do differently.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

It was as if he hadn't slept like he had blinked and it was morning again as the sun rose an orange color.

Krillin rubbed his eyes as he walked out and began a pot of coffee. He noticed Tien's eyes were open as he looked over at him from the counter. "Did you sleep?" He asked his friend.

Tien shrugged. "Barely. I'll get some rest tomorrow." He said as he sat up and watched Krillin drink a cup of coffee.

Krillin put it down as it was too hot in his mouth. "I have the day off of work, do you want to go scope out the old scientist's lab?" Krillin grinned. It had been a dreary few years since cell; he could use the adventure.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Tien nodded with a smile as he quietly got up so he wouldn't wake Chaotzu.

The two left and ventured out, they flew over the mountain side where Gero once lived. Both of them could clearly see a hole that was once the cave they destroyed from a distance. It wasn't empty though, men were all around dressed in the red ribbon army attire. It was almost surreal for them to see that symbol again after so many years.

Krillin and Tien just watched from above, observing their behavior as they went in and out of the cave. As Tien had his eyes fixed on every man, there one in particular came into view. That redhair that was shoulder length and a beard that matched it. Tien's eyes widen as he was dressed in a black suit, holding a briefcase. "That's him." He whispered to Krillin.

"You're right, he does look like Dr. Gero." Krillin whispered back as they watched Gero's son take off his blazer and put on a red ribbon army coat. "Why do you think he changed his clothes?" Krillin asked.

"100 bucks Launch has no idea he is apart of the red ribbon army." Tien said as he looked at Krillin. "I have to tell her."

"Would she even believe you after all this time?" Krillin looked at Tien, he knew he was desperate to get his girl back, but was Gero's son even doing anything wrong right now? Had he even committed any crimes yet?

"I don't know, but I have to try." Tien sighed as he looked at Krillin. "Come on, let's go tell Launch." He said as he shot off into the direction of the city.

"Wait-NOW?" Krillin yelled out loud to him as he chased Tien through the sky.

It was as if Tien had gotten faster over night. Krillin couldn't keep up like he used too, that, or he was getting weaker.

Tien landed before the small house Launch lived in and walked right up to her as she planted flowers around her yard. Seeing Tien, she stood up to meet with him. "Tien?" She said, looking at the man she once loved with some confusion. Krillin landed not so long after, and his presence brought a smile upon her face. "Hey, long time no see Krillin!' She said happily before her gaze turned back to Tien. "Are you here to see Kushumi? She's at school today."

"You need to come with me, you need to leave." Tien said to her in a serious tone. "You're in danger."

"What?" Launch said as she looked at him confused. "Is this some sort of trick to get me to come back to you?"

"No listen, you and Kushumi need to leave now. Remember Dr. Gero, the scientist who created the androids?" Tien asked her as his face never changed it's serious manner. "Your boyfriend, is his son."

"What?!" Launch cried out as she looked at him and then began to laugh. Launch felt like this was a desperate attempt to get her back. "Good one."

"No, I'm serious, we followed him and-"

"You followed my fiance?" Launch's tone changed, she wasn't as giddy, no, now she was annoyed, how could Tien do this?

"Yes-and he was with the red ribbon army and-"

"Listen Tien!" She yelled, her blue eyes stared intensely, filled with anger. "I'm sick of this nonsense. He has given me and your daughter a home, food, a life, the life you didn't give us!" Her voice rose in volume. As she spoke, Tien's heart tore apart inside as Krillin watched from the sidelines. "How dare you make such things up. Leave Tien, I don't want to ever see you again!" She screamed as she grabbed her gardening tools and slammed the door once she went inside.

Tien watched her walk away, just like the day she was forced to leave the shrine. Except that day, she turned back to look at him and today, she didn't.

Letting out a sigh he felt Krillin's hand touch his shoulder. "Let's just go home." Krillin said as he looked at Tien.

Tien shook his head. "No, you go, be with your wife. I'm going to do some things first." Tien said as he looked back at his friend.

Krillin nodded as he backed away from Tien and flew off back home.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 79

Tien spent the day watching the army come in and out, their jet planes coming and going on the mountainside. As he observed them, he saw them with dragon balls, four of them. What on earth would these guys need the dragon balls for?

As the sun began to set, he kept observing Gero's son, following him home the whole way, but before his son left, he changed back into his black blazer and grabbed his fake briefcase. He returned home like he had never been taking part in the army's mission and greeted Launch with a loving smile.

Tien rushed back to the island and stormed through the door, interrupting a peaceful meal between Roshi, Chaotzu, 18 and Krillin. "The dragon balls, they want them, I need to find out why. Why would they want them? Maybe-maybe they want to wish back Cell?"

"Wait how do you know?" Krillin stood up from his chair, knocking it over as he was in shock. Worry fell over him, The dragon balls in the hands of the red ribbon army again was dangerous.

Roshi looked at Tien as his eyes narrowed. "Well, they'll have to put up a fight to get ours. And I wish them luck."

"We have one?" Krillin asked with confusion in his voice.

Roshi silently nodded. "So don't worry, they'll never get our Dragon ball. Everyone can sleep peacefully tonight knowing cell won't be returning."

Krillin sighed as he sat back down. "I'm still curious as to what they are wanting."

"It doesn't matter Krillin, get it out of your head, we'll get them before they can even think about taking it." Roshi said again as he looked at Tien. "And as your master, I am ordering you to rest tonight, no more sleepless nights, understand? You can't stay strong if you're not sleeping properly."

Tien nodded. He knew his master was right. "Alright-" he was worried about Launch, but if this man loved her, he wouldn't hurt her, would he?

Tien sighed as everyone quietly ate. He had no appetite as he laid down on the matt next to the couch. He was used to the ground even though he had the option to sleep on the sofa. The moment he hit the floor, he was asleep before everyone else.

Kami house was silent as everyone was asleep as the morning was still dark and cold. The breeze was soothing and calm as it kissed the skin on Tien's bare shoulders. Crickets could be heard, and nothing but the ocean's waves crashing into the sand made a sound. It made him a feel an old sense of self, back when Launch used to sleep with him, and curl close to him during the cool autumn months. It was almost as if she was with Tien again.

Though the early morning took a sudden turn as Tien was woken up by the sound of a helicopter above and footsteps in the sand. He sat up and rushed to the window to see the red ribbon army standing on the island. A grim smile fell upon the general's face.

Roshi and Krillin weren't far behind Tien as they joined him outside on the Island. Men with guns and armed weaponry stared down the three fighters. "Give us your Dragonball." spoke the white-haired general with a deep booming voice.

Roshi grinned. "If you can beat us, sure." It was only a matter of seconds when the army's automatic guns began going off, but Krillin, Roshi and Tien dodged them easily, knocking them out and smashing their artillery one by one, one of them stared in fear and began to flee into the ocean and others stood their ground as they were fighting for what they believed in. It only took them 2 minutes to wipe the army clean off their island and kicked their bodies into the ocean.

Tien looked up at the helicopter, many of the men retreated were doing so too, staring up at Gero's son, his face filled with rage and anger. He recognized Tien from the day he visited Launch. Tien had now messed with the wrong army. Flying off, Gero's boy had a plan to get the dragonball, and it would be the best revenge against Tien.


	79. Chapter 79

It was only hours later, sundown when they were rejoined by the helicopter outside. Tien let out a sigh as it landed on Roshi's Island and Gero's son jumped out of it.

"Yep, that's him, that's his son." 18 said nonchalantly. "I wouldn't take his power lightly though." Standing in the kitchen, he looked out watching Tien greet him.

Krillin looked at his wife. "Stay inside." He ordered. He would kill anyone who even tried to touch her or their unborn child. Meeting Gero's son outside, he stood beside Tien.

"Tien is it? And you are?" he raised his eyebrow as he looked at Krillin.

"Your worst nightmare." Krillin's teeth clenched together as he spoke in anger.

"Hello, your worst nightmare, I'm , named after the late Dr. Gero, my father."

"Yeah, we know who you are. You're not getting the Dragonball though."

"No?" The young Dr. Gero asked as he raised his eyebrow in a cocky manner. "Let's make a deal."

"I don't make deals." Tien stammered back.

"Oh, you'll like this deal." Backing up to his helicopter, Gero pulled a black-haired little girl from his vehicle. Her big blue eyes stared in fear at Tien as her mouth had been taped shut. "I'll give you her if you hand over the Dragonball." Tien began to shake in anger as he stared at his daughter. This guy really would go as far as hurt them. But, where was Launch? "You look angry three-eyed man. You know, she kinda looks like you," said Gero as he stroked Tien's daughter's soft cheek.

"DONT TOUCH HER!" Tien screamed as Gero smiled at his cries.

" So, the Dragonball for her, or, will I have to kill you?" He asked looking at the triclops. Tien didn't hesitate to charge him at full speed.

Gero rolled his eyes "I assure you, I'm not the slightest bit wary of your power" he glanced at the three-eyed fighter one last time and let his face twist into an evil smile. As Gero Lunged towards Tien, his hands closed around Tien's neck. Tien couldn't breathe, he couldn't move from his grip, and as Krillin tried to fly towards the young Gero, Gero's left leg bent back and sent a blast from his foot through at Krillin, hitting him with immense power and speed.

Krillin flew back as his body went limp on the ground.

"Stop.," Tien said as all he could think about was his daughter.

Gero ignored this plea as his hands moved delicately into Tien's throat with a faintly green glow. As he continued to press firmly, streams of blood began to leave Tien's neck, but he didn't stop choking his opponent until Tien became almost visionless, and that was when Gero let go.

Tien's body was carelessly tossed it aside as Gero began to walk back to his helicopter. How is this possible? Tien wondered distantly, laying and watching Gero drag his daughter. He was helpless; he couldn't get up to fight.

"I guess, you should have taken me up on my offer, the deal is off." He smiled as he stepped into the helicopter but stopped once he heard Roshi's voice.

"The deal isn't off, here," Roshi said as he tossed the ball to Gero, who caught it and stared down at its beautiful golden glow.

"Oh no, the deal is still off, see there are conditions to my offer."

"What-" Tien said in a quiet voice as he tried to sit up but was just kicked down by the boot of Gero. The doctor walked over to Kushumi and threw her back into his helicopter. "Don't try and stop me and my wish, or, I'll kill her, but once my wish is made, maybe I'll give her back." he smiled as he fired up his helicopter and took off into the evening sky.


	80. Chapter 80

Gero walked into the lab where he was re-born, a humanoid born from one of these many tanks that had new beings currently being created and grown. Dragging Kushumi inside with him, he threw her to the ground before the feet of Mr. Jaguar. "Now behave, before you join one of them in these tanks." He snarled at her as he walked up to his partner.

"Your father and Dr. Collie did a fine job building this place years ago," Jaguar said as he sat at his desk, but a body in a tank far in the back possessed a Saiyan tail.

"I know, and here, we can create more powerful beings with their science, and make our army even bigger." He smiled as he now sat in his own chair.

It was only a moment later did two boys fall into the gaping hole in the ceiling, falling to the floor as they looked at the doctors, who got to their feet faster than imagined.

The now five-year-old Goten looked up at one of the tanks to see Broly inside of one of them. "Ah!" He screamed, backing away from the Saiyan he recognized. "I was just trying to find a Dragonball! I didn't mean to fall in here!" he squealed.

Trunks looked at the two scientists before him and then the small girl who sat in fear. "What is this place?" Trunks asked.

"How, how did you find this place?!" screamed Gero at the two small boys who just shrugged and happened to fall into the cave.

"Get out, before I kill you."

"Tell us first how you got Broly?" Goten screamed as he looked at Jaguar, who he recognized from a year before. His brother had killed him, hadn't he?

Jaguar smiled as he now remembered the boys. "Ah yes, I found some of Broly's remains and decided to rebuild him, knowing his violent nature, he will be a well suited as an opponent for your brother and Vegeta. And it will be impossible to take over the red ribbon army from here.

As he gave Goten his speech, Trunks snuck past Gero and grabbed the girl. "GOTEN LET'S GO!" he yelled as he flew out of the cave with her, and Goten followed, but not without shooting a beam into the cave in order to destroy Broly.

Flying off with the girl, the boys attempted to fly themselves back to capsule corp, but their blast ignited into something more significant, the hot explosion was burning and crept down their backs, pushing their small bodies into the side of a mountain.

Broly emerged himself from the blast as his tank had broken open. His body was covered in fluid as he stood up and looked at the two scientists, he flicked his hand, killing the one instantly, and then threw an angry blast at Gero.

As his energy engulfed Gero in a painful attempt to escape, Broly flew off into the sky, chasing after the boys he had seen once before in battle.

Gero sat up once the blow had cleared, only slightly harmed by Broly's blast. Still, he had a Dragonball in his pocket, but Jaguar had died during the attack.

Broly charged the boys as he had confused Goten with his father, Goku. Transforming into Super Saiyans, Trunks attempted to keep Broly busy as Goten was to hide the girl they had found, but Trunks was no match for Broly as he struggled to land a punch in the giant's face. Broly was dodging every hit and grinning as he did so. He then finally slammed his fist into the child's gut.

Gohan from a distance could feel the decline and rise of their power and rushed to Trunks before his hair faded and fell unconscious. "I need to hide you too." He said to his friend, but he knew he wasn't quick enough, Broly was already charging right at Goten. Goten shut his eyes and clenched Trunks as he froze in fear, but not too soon; his brother landed a kick in the Saiyan's beasts face, pushing him back and giving Goten the chance to run.

During this time Tien was tracking his daughter's energy, flying with Krillin beside him. He could feel the enormous energy. Was it Gero? Though he realized exactly who it was the moment they flew beside Gohan, it was Broly, someone Krillin knew all too well.

Broly charged the three fighters as the young Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan, ready for the attack. Broly all too easily handled them, pushing the triclops aside like he was nothing and then smashing Krillin into the ground. From below, Tien's daughter watched her dad fight on her behalf. Goten landed beside her as he laid down Trunks. He began to untie her hands and ripped the tape from her mouth.

Gohan then charged the super Saiyan giant, but he was quickly tossed into the hot mountain that seemed like it would erupt any minute.

As Gohan's hair faded, the legendary Saiyan landed before him, and Gohan stumbled to his feet. Running towards the opening of the volcanic lava, Broly followed, running behind him as Gohan could feel the earth shake from his power.

Pounding the mountain with every step he took, Broly went to slam Gohan into the volcano but missed as Gohan was suddenly captured by Krillin, flying past the Saiyan giant. Broly lost his balance, and in an attempt to save himself, he fell into the gaping hole of the molten rock.


End file.
